BREATH
by geminie88
Summary: Walaupun hinata merasa tak bisa bernafas tanpa Naruto tapi, dia harus rela melepasnya untuk kebahagiaan pria itu, saat Sakura cinta pertama Naruto kembali hadir dalam kehidupan mereka. Saat itulah dia bertemu kembali dengan Itachi, cinta masalalunya. Di saat Hinata mulai menjauh, Naruto justru mulai merasa kehilangan.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Reading**

 **BREATH**

 **Disclaimer : Masasahi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : (Naruto x Hinata) Itachi**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s) dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **Chapter 1**

Pagi ini hal yang sama kembali terulang, wanita bermata amytesis itu terbangun tanpa sang suami di sampingnya. Seingatnya semalam sang suami pulang, walaupun sudah agak larut. Wanita itu memang sudah tertidur saat sang suami tiba di kediaman mereka. Dia sempat terbangun ketika suaminya naik keatas tempat tidur dan mengecup keningnya sebelum tertidur di sampingnya.

Hinata itulah nama wanita tersebut, dia telah menikah dengan Naruto Namikaze selama dua bulan terakhir. Wanita indigo itu sempat berfikir saat Naruto melamarnya bahwa itu hanya sebuah mimpi. Bagaimana tidak, meskipun Hinata memang sudah cukup lama mencintai pria itu tapi, Naruto tak pernah menunjukan ketertarikan kepada wanita itu sebelumnya. Namun tiba-tiba suatu malam setelah mereka dekat selama dua bulan, Naruto bersama kedua orang tuanya datang melamar ke kediaman Hyuga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hinata gadis berusia 21 tahun itu sedang duduk di kafetaria kampus sendirian ketika dua orang pria yang dia kenali menghampiri dirinya._

 _"hai Hinata, sedang apa disini bukankah seharusnya kau ada di salon seperti cewek-cewek angkatan kita yang sedang merawat diri agar terlihat cantik di acara wisuda besok?" Kiba sahabat baiknya menghampiri bersama Naruto, pria yang sudah diam-diam Hinata kagumi selama 4 tahun belakangan semenjak mereka pertama bertemu di Kampus ini._

 _"ah Kiba, aku ada sedikit urusan yang harus kuselesaikan di kampus. Kau sendiri kenapa ada disini bersama Naruto juga?" Hinata menimpali sambil mendongakan wajahnya yang dari tadi terfokus ke buku menu makanan di tangannya._

 _"Aku dan Naruto kesini mau mengambil jubah kelulusan kami kebetulan waktu pembagian aku tidak datang ke kampus" jawab Kiba sambil memanggil seorang pelayan untuk memesan makanan. Sementara Naruto hanya diam saja, sesekali dia melirik ke arah Hinata yang sekarang malah memeriksa_ _ponselnya_ _setelah tadi memesan minuman ke pelayan yang di panggil Kiba._

 _"oh iya Hinata apakah kau sudah mendapat undangan dari keluarga Uchiha untuk menghadiri pesta kelulusan Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya sambil memeriksa cetakan undangan yang dibawanya._

 _"i-iya Naruto aku mendapatkannya, acaranya tanggal 21 kan tepat sehari setelah hari kelulusan?" jawabnya_

 _"hmm.."jawab Naruto singkat._

 _Ada yang aneh dengan sikap Naruto yang bisa ditangkap Hinata hari ini, berbeda dari pria yang selalu ribut di manapun dia berada. Kali ini Naruto terlihat lebih pendiam, matanya seperti menyiratkan kesedihan._

 _"hei Hinata apakah kau mau datang bersamakku nanti ke acara Sasuke?" tiba-tiba Naruto bertanya mengabaikan Kiba yang cukup kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan Naruto. Ini pertama kalinya sahabatnya itu mengajak gadis indigo yang juga terlihat kaget untuk pergi bersamanya._ _hm..ternyata kau menjalankan saranku juga Naruto_

 _"_ _Naruto mengajak aku pergi bersamanya, apakah ini tidak salah"_ _Hinata berfikir sambil melirik ke arah Naruto ._

 _"Hinata apa kau mendengar ajakanku tadi, mau tidak?" suara Naruto mengintrupsi fikiran Hinata_

 _"o-oh iya Naruto aku mau pergi bersamamu" jawab Hinata dengan bersemu merah ._

 _"ya sudah aku harus membagikan undangan si teme yang belum aku bagikan ke beberapa teman, aku pergi dulu Kiba, jangan lupa Hinata aku akan mejemputmu nanti jam tujuh malam, takutnya kita tidak tidak bertemu besok di acara Wisuda, kita kan beda fakultas" jelas Naruto sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan Hinata hanya menganguk mengiyakan._

 _Universitas Konoha memang terdiri dari beberapa fakultas yang berbeda, Hinata dan teman-temannya menyebar di beberapa fakultas di kampus ini. Naruto, dia berada di fakultas Bisnis bersama Sasuke dan juga shikamaru. Kiba, Shino serta Sakura di fakultas kedokteran. Ino dan Sai di fakulas kesenian. Sementara Hinata sendiri di fakultas pendidikan, meskipun kakak nya Neji malah lulusan dari fakultas Hukum di universitas ini._

 _"wow Hinata selamat akhirnya Naruto mengajakmu menjadi teman kencannya" ujar Kiba tiba-tiba setelah kepergian Naruto_

 _"te-teman kencan? Maksud Kiba dengan teman kencan itu..." ujar Hinata malu-malu_

 _"iya Hinata, Naruto mengajakmu bersama datang ke pesta kelulusan Sasuke, apalagi dia akan menjemputmu seperti seorang gentelman langsung ke rumahmu, ini kemajuan Hinata, bukankah kau menyukai Naruto? Ini kesempatan yang langka jadi kau harus bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini agar bisa lebih dekat dengannya?" mode crewet Kiba mulai mendominasi_

 _"aahh Kiba mu-mungkin kebetulan saja Naruto belum punya teman yang bisa di ajak bersama datang ke acara itu, jadi...jadi dia mengajak aku yang kebetulan bisa di temuinya saat ini". Jawab Hinata dengan raut yang terlihat agak sedih " apa lagi Naruto kan menyukai Sakura, aku..aku tidak mau berharap terlalu besar." Ujarnya lagi sambil menunduk_

 _Kiba yang melihat hal itu langsung menggenggam lengan sahabatnya "maaf Hinata bukannya aku ingin kau berekspetasi terlalu berlebihan, tapi kau juga harus punya kepercayaan diri bahwa kau bisa mendapatkan Naruto. Apalagi kudengar, acara besok itu ada kaitannya dengan Sakura dan Sasuke dan sepertinya hal itulah yang membuat Naruto agak murung akhir-akhir ini"_

 _Hinata hanya terdiam dengan penjelasan Kiba"_ _apa mungkin karena Sasuke akan bertunangan dengan Sakura makanya Naruto mengajak ku, tapi bukannkah acara itu rahasia sampai waktunya tiba, karena Sasuke ingin membuat kejutan untuk Sakura. Ah Naruto kan teman dekat Sasuke mungkin saja dia sudah di beritahu oleh Sasuke"_ _._

 _Pesta kelulusan Sasuke hanya kamuflase dari Sasuke karena acara yang akan di adakan sebenarnya adalah acara pertunangan dirinya bersama Sakura. Kenapa Hinata bisa tahu, karena keluarga uchiha dan keluarga hyuga cukup akrab. Selain rekan bisnis, keluarga mereka juga bersahabat baik, sampai-sampai Mikoto Uchiha menganggap Hinata seperti anaknya sendiri. Jadi dia sudah di beritahu oleh bibi Mikoto mengenai acara itu._

 _"hei Hinata kau melamun!" tiba-tiba suara Kiba mengintrupsi fikiran Hinata. "apa kau ada masalah, kau terlihat bengong dari tadi" lanjutnya_

 _"ti-tidak Kiba aku hanya terfikirkan sesuatu" jawabnya, tiba-tiba suara dering ponsel Hinata mengntrupsi pembicaraan mereka, ternyata e-mail dari kakanya "oh iya Kiba aku pergi duluan ya, kak Neji sudah menunggu di gerbang kampus" ujarnya sambil berdiri dan Kiba hanya mengangguk kemudian melambaikan tangan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara derit pintu membuyarkan lamunan Hinata, "hei sleeping beauty apakah kau sudah bangun?" disusul suara baritone suami tercintanya yang membuat rona merah di pipi Hinata mulai menjalar " hehe.. syukurlah kalau begitu, ayo bantu suamimu ini memakai dasi Hinata" rajuknya sambil duduk ditepian ranjang dan menyodorkan dasinya kearah Hinata.

"kau harus mulai belajar memakai dasi sendiri Naruto, setidaknya jika nanti aku tidak bisa memakai kan dasi padamu, kau kan bisa sendiri" ujarnya sambil menerima uluran dasi dan kemudian mulai memasangkannya di kerah kemeja yang dikenakan suaminya itu.

"buat apa aku belajar memakai dasi, kalau disini ada istriku yang pintar mengerjakannya" timpalnya sambil nyengir kuda.. Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"maaf pagi ini aku bangun terlambat, jadi tak sempat membuat kan sarapan untukmu Naruto" ujar Hinata setelah selesai memakaikan dasi sambil merapikan kemeja suami didepannya itu.

"bukan masalah Hinata, lagian ini masih cukup pagi, kebetulan hari ini akan diadakan rapat dewan direksi jadi aku sengaja berangkat lebih pagi untuk mempersiapkan materi, hehe.. kau santai saja OK.." jawabnya sambil merapikan rambut di wajah hinata. " aku akan berangkat sekarang, kau hati-hati di rumah ya.. " kemudian dia mengecup kening Hinata dan berlalu keluar kamar mereka.

"Naruto, tunggu" panggil Hinata sebelum Naruto sampai ke pintu kamar dan otomatis dia menghentikan langkahnya mendengar panggilan istrinya itu. Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan kemudian memeluknya membuat Naruto sedikit heran dengan prilaku istrinya itu.

"Ada apa? Apa kau sedang ada masalah Hinata?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Mmmm... I love you Naruto" jawaban yang tidak sesuai itulah yang keluar dari mulut mungil wanita bermahkota indigo itu.

"Aku juga menyangimu Hinata" jawabnya sambil membalas pelukan istrinya tersebut, sebenarnya Hinata agak kecewa dengan jawaban suaminya itu, tapi hinata berusaha berfikir positif

" _mungkin Naruto masih belum mencintaiku, tapi dia menyayangiku tak apa seiring berjalannya waktu mungkin kata cinta nanti akan terucap dari bibir Naruto"_ fikirnya mengobati kekecewaan hatinya sendiri. Akhirnya Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan di samping Naruto menuju halaman kediaman mereka.

"hati-hati Naruto" wanti Hinata ketika Naruto mulai menjalankan mobilnya

"OK..aku pergi dulu ya sayang..." jawabnya sambil melambiakan tangan dan berlalu menuju jalanan padat kota Tokyo. Memang semenjak menikah, Hinata ikut Naruto pindah ke kota Tokyo, karena Naruto harus mengurus perusahaan keluarganya di kota ini.

Meskipun jauh dari keluarganya Hinata tidak merasa kesepian saat suaminya berangkat kerja, Sesekali dia berkunjung ke Mansion besar keluarga Namikaze di pinggir kota, dan mengobrol dengan ibu mertuanya. Hinata memang tidak tinggal di mansion keluarga mereka karena dia ingin hidup mandiri. Dia lebih memilih membeli rumah sederhana yang asri dan berada di pusat kota agar lebih dekat dengan kantor suaminya. Ah ngomong-ngomong tentang ibu mertuanya Hinata jadi merindukan ibu mertuanya itu, Kushina Namikaze. Sudah seminggu ini mereka tidak bertemu karena beliau sedang berkunjung ke Konoha. Dia jadi ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang ibu mertua.

 _Sesuai janji yang diucapkannya, Naruto tiba di Mansion keluarga Hyuga tepat pukul tujuh. Setelah sedikit berbincang-bincang dengan Neji merekapun akhirnya berangkat menuju kediaman Uchiha tempat diadakannya pesta._

 _"apa kau kenal dengan kak Neji Naruto? Kalian terlihat cukup akrab saat berbincang tadi" Hinata memecah kesunyian selama perjalanan._

 _"hmm, dia adalah kakak tingkatku di organisasi kendo di kampus, dia orang yang jutek sama seperti si teme, aku tak menyangka kalau dia adalah kakakmu kalian sangat berbanding terbalik." Mata Naruto tetap fokus kejalanan_

 _"maksudmu Naruto?"_

 _"lihatlah dirimu Hinata, kau wanita yang sangat lembut, baik hati, cantik. Wanita yang sangat cocok untuk di jadikan seorang istri idaman setiap pria, tapi si Neji itu dia menakutkan. Sikapnya dingin dan angkuh" jelas Naruto sambil tetap menyetir tanpa sadar Hinata sekarang telah bersemu merah karena ucapannya_

 _"_ _istri idaman katanya, apakah aku tidak salah dengar, Naruto menyebutku cocok untuk menjadi isri idaman..oh ya Tuhan mimpi apa aku semalam"_ _fikir Hinata berusaha menutupi kegugupannya._

 _Tak lama mereka telah sampai di mansion megah keluarga Uchiha. Setelah memarkikan mobilnya Naruto segera turun dari mobilnya kemudian memutar melalui depan mobilnya membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hinata_

 _"ayo Hinata kita segera masuk" ajaknya sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah Hnata_

 _"apa tidak akan ada masalah kalau kita masuk bersama-sama Naruto, aku tak enak jika nanti ada yang salah faham denganku?" Hinata agak ragu menyambut uluran tangan Naruto_

 _"tenang saja Hinata tidak akan ada yang cemburu kepadamu karena kita datang bersama-sama ke acara ini, tapi kalau kasusnya apakah akan ada yang cemburu padaku? Maka jawabannya pasti banyak.."_

 _"ma-maksudnya?"_

 _"lihatlah dirimu Hinata, seperti bidadari yang turun dari khayangan, begitu cantik dan menawan .you are so stunning.. akan banyak laki-laki yang berebut untuk berada di tempatku saat ini" jawab Naruto lagi-lagi tidak sadar dengan ucapannya yang membuat wajah hinata seperti kepiting rebus._

 _"te-terimakasih Naruto, kau terlalu berlebihan"_

 _Hinata segera menerima uluran tangan Naruto kemudian mereka berduapun berjalan menuju tempat diselenggarakan acara._

 _Sesampainya di tempat acara Hinata langsung melepaskan rangkulan tangannya di lengan Naruto, bagaimanapun Hinata tidak ingin ada yang salah paham dengan kedatangan mereka bersama-sama, apalagi di sini pasti akan banyak sahabt-sahabat mereka berdua._

 _"Ohh.. Naru-chan akhirnya kau datang juga, siapa gadis cantik yang bersamamu Naruto, apa dia kekasihmu yang sering kau ceritakan itu? Gadis yang membuat kau selalu menolak semua calon yang kami ajukan?" seorang wanita paruh baya tiba-tiba menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata saat mereka akan memasuki area pesta. Hinata hanya terpana mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan kepadanya.. "_ _siapa mereka"_ _fikir Hinata sambil sesekali melihat kearah wanita tersebut. Dia jadi minder sendiri melihatnya. Wanita iu begiu cantik, dengan rambut semerah darah dan matanya yang berkilauan berwarna ungu. Di sebelah wanita itu berdiri seorang pria paru baya dengan setelan jas yang senada dengan gaun wanitanya, rambutnya kuning dan matanya biru mengingatkan dia pada pria disampingnya "_ _jangan-jangan_ _.."_

 _"kalau seperti ini, ibu dan ayahmu pasti menerimanya Naruto tanpa kau paksapun.." belum sempat fikiran Hinata lebih jauh suara pria di sebelah wanita itu menimpali memebenarkan dugaan yang Hinata fikirkan tadi. Karena tidak ada respon dari Naruto untuk menjelaskan dugaan-dugaan yang tadi di lontarkan kedua orang tuanya, akhirnya Hinata mencoba memperkenalkan diri._

 _"perkenalkan Namikaze-sama, nama saya Hyuga Hinata. Saya hanya teman kampus Naruto yang kebetulan datang bersama ke acara ini" sopan Hinata mencoba menutupi kegugupannya_

 _"Hyuga Hinata ... Ya Tuhan, apakah kau Hyuga Hinata putri dari Hyuga Hiashi dan Hyuga Hitomi?" kali ini suara ibu Naruto terdengar agak kaget_

 _"ahh..anda kenal dengan kedua orang tua saya nyonya, tapi maaf ka.." belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya tubuhnya terengkuh oleh pelukan hangat seseorang dan orang itu adalah ibu Naruto.._

 _"kau tidak mengingatku Hina, ini bibi Kushina. Dulu jika aku sedang berkunjung ke Konoha aku selalu bertemu denganmu dan ibumu"_

 _"ma-maaf bibi aku sama sekali tidak mengingat kalau kita pernah bertemu"_

 _"tidak apa-apa Hinata lagian waktu itu, kau masih sangat kecil. Kira-kira umurmu masih 5 tahun kalau tidak salah, dan semenjak kematian ibumu aku memang belum pernah berkunjuung ke Konoha lagi, maaf kan aku ya sayang tidak ada saat ibumu meninggal padahal Hitomi adalah sahabat karibku tapi aku malah tidak datang sama sekali ke pemakamannya, saat aku mendengar tentang kematian ibumu karena pendarahan saat melahirkan adikmu bibi sedang mengalami pemulihan pasca keguguran putra keduaku, kemudian aku langsung pindah ke London tak lama kemudian dan menetap permanen disana. Bibi baru mau kekonoha lagi kemarin, itu pun untuk menghadiri acara wisuda Naruto" jelasnya sendu_

 _"tidak apa-apa bibi, ibu sekarang sudah tenang disisi Tuhan, lagian ibu pasti tidak tenang jika melihat sahabat karibnya bersedih karena beliau." Jawab Hinata sambil memeluk Kushina._

 _"hei..cukup adegan mengharukannya ayo cari tempat duduk, kita sudah mulai diperhatikan banyak orang" intrupsi Naruto tak sabar_

 _"ibu masih mau mengobrol dengan Hinata, Naruto. Hinata mau kan duduk bersama bibi dan paman?"_

 _"aaa..."_

 _"dia kesini denganku bu, jadi dia akan duduk bersamaku, lagian apakah ibu tidak kasihan padanya kalau dia harus bergabung dengan orang-orang yang sudah tua, pasti obrolannya sangat membosankan" balasnya tanpa memberikan Hinata kesempatan menjawab dan langsung menarik tangan Hinata sedikit tak sabar._

 _"maafkan ibu ku Hinata dia memang seperi itu" ujar Naruto setelah mereka duduk di kursi yang telah di sediakan_

 _"tidak apa Naruto, aku malah senang bisa bertemu salah satu sahabat karib ibuku" balasnya sambil tersenyum_

 _Acara malam itu cukup meriah dan menyenangkan. Sakura yang terkejut saat tiba-tiba Sasuke berlutut di hadapannya dan berujar "will you marry me" adalah momen yang paling menegangkan, karena bukannya menjawab Sakura malah menangis. Tapi tak lama ketegangan itu terobati ketika wanita berambut pink itu menganggukan kepalanya dan mencium bibir sasuke di depan semua orang di latar belakangi oleh tepukan para undangan. Tepuk tangan semakin meriah ketika Sasuke measangkan cincin pertunangan mereka. Siapapun gadis yang menghadiri acara tersebut pasti merasa bahagia sekaligus cemburu karena ingin mengalami hal yang sama dengan Sakura, termasuk gadis manis berambut indigo, Hinata. Berbanding terbalik dengan pria yang duduk disampingnya yang terlihat sendu dengan tangan yang mengepal kuat sampai jari-jarinya memutih menahan gejolak perasaan yang dirasakannya. Seolah nafas kehidupannya telah direnggut darinya._


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Reading**

 **BREATH**

 **Disclaimer : Masasahi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : (Naruto x Hinata) Itachi**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s) dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **Chapter 2**

Hinata akhir-akhir ini merasa sedikit kesepian dan bosan jika Naruto sedang berada di kantor. Ibu mertuanya belum juga pulang dari perjalanannya keluar kota. Merasa bosan dengan kegiatan membacanya di ruang baca, dia menutup buku bacaan di pangkuannya dan mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling ruangan. Di sudut ruangan itu, masih terdapat beberapa kardus berisi koleksi buku-buku kesayangannya yang menumpuk menunggu tangan-tangan terampil Hinata untuk segera di bereskan. Sejak dulu Hinata memang sangat suka membaca, tak heran jika koleksi bukunya pun lumayan banyak. Alhasil saat dia menikah kemudian ikut pindah dengan suaminya, semua koleksi buku kesayangannyapun dia bawa ke rumah barunya.

"lebih baik aku bongkar dan bereskan buku-buku itu saja sambil menunggu Naruto pulang" gumamnya, kemudian berdiri mulai membereskan buku-bukunya ke rak-rak yang sengaja telah di persiapkan sesuai keinginannya. Ketika membuka kardus terakhir, senyum manis mengembang di bibir caniknya. Kardus itu berisi album foto pernikahan mereka. Dengan sedikit tidak sabaran Hinata mulai membuka album pertama. Di halaman peratama ada foto seorang wanita berkimono putih (shiromuku) indah dengan Wata boushi (kerudung) yang menutupi kepala dan sebagian wajahnya sedang tersenyum malu, disampingnya seorang pria berhakama hitam tersenyum dengan tangannya yang melingkari pinggang si wanita. Itu foto pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto, foto yang sama terpajang di dinding kamar tidur mereka. Halaman-halaman berikutnya terus dia buka, dan setiap membuka halaman baru, maka senyuman pun terus mengembang dari bibirnya. Ingatannya kembali ke masa di kala acara itu di langsungkan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jantungnya berdetak tak menentu dan mulai gelisah duduk di kamar tidurnya dalam balutan kimono indah dengan *wata boushi yang terpasang menutupi kepalanya. Hinata, gadis itu mulai berkeringat dingin, sebentar lagi acara pernikahannya akan di laksanakan. Di samping kirinya seorang gadis yang lebih muda dengan mata yang serupa sedang duduk sedikit agak cemberut_

 _"kak Hinata kenapa sih kau mau-maunya menikah dengan si bodoh itu, apalagi pernikahan ini begitu tertutup dan keluarga Namikaze yang hadirpun hanya sebatas kedua orang tua dan nenek, kakeknya saja? Apa kau tidak merasa curiga, jangan-jangan Naruto itu ingin pernikahannya tidak diketahui oleh orang-orang termasuk teman-temanmu. Apalagi tak ada satu orang temanmu yang di undang, bahkan teman terdekatmu sekalipun Kak Kiba dan Kak Shino" cerocos Hanabi yang sedikit tidak setuju dengan konsep acara pernikahan kakaknya itu._

 _"tak apa Hana, ini hanya peresmian saja, nanti kalau Naruto sudah tidak sibuk dengan urusan pengambil alihan perusahaan ayahnya, kami baru akan melaksanakan resepsi dan mengundang kerabat dan teman-temanku. Aku tetap bahagia, akhirnya aku bisa menikahi lelaki yang aku cintai. Lagipula ini yang aku inginkan Nabi, aku ingin pernikahan yang tertutup agar auranya terasa dan lebih khidmat" jawab Hinata dengan senyum sambil mengusap keapala sang adik_

 _"tetap saja kakak, seharusnya kalau dia memang benar menginginkan pernikahan ini, setidaknya teman-temanmu harusnya di undang juga dong. Apalagi kakak baru mengenal keluarga Naruto selama dua bulan terakhir, ya walaupun kau sudah jatuh cinta pada si kuning itu saat pertama kalian bertemu di Ospek kampus. Haah kau masih percaya saja dengan dongeng seorang pangeran berkuda putih menyelamatkan putri dari gangguan penjahat. Dan kakak langsung jatuh cinta padanya di saat pria itu menolongmu dari gangguan kakak kelas yang menjahilimu. Kau kemanakan kak Itachi yang dari dulu mengejarmu. Kalau aku boleh memberimu saran aku lebih suka kau bersama kak Itachi, dia lebih tampan dan juga dewasa, dia tidak pernah malu menunjukan afeksinya kepadamu." Hanabi mulai membanding-bandingkan Naruto dengan Itachi yang memang sudah menunjukan ketertarikannya pada Hinata lebih dulu_

 _"tapi aku mencintai Naruto, Hanabi bukan kak Itachi. Dan meskipun aku baru mengenal keluarganya dalam satu bulan terakhir, aku yakin bibi Kushina dan paman Minato bukan orang jahat, jadi kau tidak boleh berprasangka buruk pada mereka OK. Naruto orang yang baik, selama ini dia selalu memperlakukan aku dengan baik juga" Hinata berusaha membela calon suaminya_

 _"iya aku tahu kakak, tapi apakah kau sadar Naruto mulai mendekatimu setelah acara pertunangan Sakura dan Sasuke kan? Jangan-jangan dia hanya ingin mengobati luka hatinya saja, karena yang kudengar dari curhatan-curhatanmu selama ini, dia mencintai Sakura. Aku yakin sekali bahkan Naruto belum pernah menyatakan cinta padamu!" Hanabi tetap ngotot_

 _Seketika Hinata terdiam dengan ucapan adiknya, memang benar Naruto tak pernah sekalipun berkata cinta kepadanya. Hell bahkan mereka tidak dalam keadaan hubungan yang sepesial seperti pacaran selama ini. Dia memang dekat selama dua bulan ini dengan pria itu, mereka sering jalan bareng dan Hinata sudah sering pergi bersama ibunya Naruto. Namun dia sudah mengenal Naruto lebih dari 4 tahun, dan cukup tahu sifat dan kelakuannya, secara Naruto adalah teman dekat Kiba dan Kiba adalah sahabat karibnya._

 _Dari obrolan Kibalah dia mengenal Naruto lebih dalam bahkan mengetahui kalau Naruto itu mencintai sahabatnya sendiri, namun cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan karena gadis itu mencintai Sasuke yang tak lain sahabatnya juga. Hinata suka melihat Naruto yang selalu tersenyum kepada semua orang walaupun hatinya sedang tidak enak, atau ketika dia tetap membantu Sasuke jika pria itu sedang bermasalah meskipun sahabatnya itu telah merebut gadis pujaannya._

 _Hatinya begitu murni dan dia tidak menyesal telah mengagumi dan mencintai pria itu selama 4 tahun dia mengenalnya. Mungkin posisinya sekarang seperti bermain dengan api, sewaktu-waktu Hinata bisa terbakar karenanya, tapi dia rela mengambil resiko itu. Cintanya tulus, dan dia meyakini suatu saat Naruto pun akan mencintainya pula. Dia meyakini pepatah bahwa batu sekeras apapum jika ditempa air terus-terusan maka akan hancur. Apalagi hati manusia, jika Hinata terus melimpahi Naruto dengan cintanya, maka dia yakin suatu saat nanti hati pria itu akan luluh juga._

 _"kenapa kakak, apa kau sekarang merasa ragu setelah mendengar ucapanku? Semuanya belum terlambat kau masih bisa mundur" lanjut Hanabi melihat kakaknya yang diam saja._

 _"tidak Hanabi, aku sudah yakin dengan keputusanku, aku yakin suatu saat nanti Naruto akan balas mencintaiku" jawab Hinata yakin_

 _"sampai saat itu terjadi hati kakak sudah hancur berkeping keping maksud kakak?" Hanabi bertanya sarkatis_

 _"oh ayolah Hanabi apa kau tidak senang melihat kakakmu bahagia, ini adalah hal yang kakak inginkan, kau harus mendukungku OK" Hinata berusaha merayu adiknya_

 _"Baiklah, tapi jika suatu saat nanti pria itu menyakitimu, kakak harus langsung mengatakannya padaku, lihat saja apakah dia masih bisa melihat matahari esok harinya.." Akhirnya Hanabi mengalah namun tentu saja dengan sedikit polesan kata-kata ancaman darinya. Lihat saja jika si Naruto itu menyaki Hinata maka dia akan merasakan hukuman dari juara taekwondo tingkat Nasional itu._

 _"sebenarnya siapa yang kakak dan siapa yang adik disini? Kenapa lama-lama sikapmu jadi seperti kak Neji sih Nabi hi hi.." Hinata terkikik mendengar ke psesivan adik kecilnya itu._

 _"karena aku menyayangimu kak, sama seperti kak Neji menyayangimu, kami tidak mau kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadapmu. Aku serius kakak, apalagi kau akan tinggal jauh dari kami, ya..ya memang bukan di luar negri tapi tetap saja Tokyo itu cukup jauh dari sini, jadi aku tidak bisa memantaumu. Kakak yang harus mengatakannya jika ada masalah OK" Hanabi memberikan syarat_

 _"ohh Nabi, aku juga menyayangimu, meskipun kita jauh aku masih bisa berkunjung ke sini, atau jika kau mau kau bisa berkunjung ke rumahku kelak, tentunya dengan persetujuan ayah dan kak Neji" Hinata memeluk adik kecilnya_

 _"baiklah aku akan tagih janjimu itu, dan bersiap-siaplah jika suatu saa nanti aku berkunjung kerumahmu dan menganggumu" Hanabi yang tidak terlalu suka dengan hal-hal yang berbau afeksi seperti ini langsung melepaskan pelukan kakaknya_

 _Tok..tok..tok_

 _Terdengar suara pintu diketuk dan muncul seorang pria yang memiliki mata serupa dengan mereka_

 _"ayo Hanabi cepat bawa Hinata acaranya akan segera di mulai, ayah dan yang lain sudah menunggu" ajak Neji memasuki kamar Hinata._

 _"baiklah, are you ready sista?" Hanabi bangkit sambil mengandeng tangan Hinata_

 _"uhum.." angguk Hinata semangat kemudian berjalan di belakang Neji menuju ruangan lain tempat keluarga inti Hyuga berkumpul untuk segera menuju kuil yang berada di dalam kompleks kediaman Hyuga untuk melaksanakan pernikahan._

.

.

.

.

 _Prosesi pernikahan berjalan dengan khidmat dan tertutup, hanya keluarga inti Hyuga dan Namikaze yang menghadiri upacara pernikahan tersebut. Acara berjalan dengan khidmat dan tanpa hambatan sama sekali, meskipun persiapannya hanya dua minggu saja. Setelah lamaran keluarga Naruto untuk Hinata di terima malam itu mereka langsung merencanakan acara pernikahan sesuai dengan adat keluarga Hinata dua minggu kemudian, dan pihak keluarga Narutopun tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Apalagi Naruto yang memang belum siap mempublikasikan pernikahannya karena dia masih harus mempersiapkan pengalihan jabatan perusahaan dari ayahnya untuk dirinya._

 _Setelah semua acara adat yang dibutuhkan telah selesai semua merasa lega. Ibu Naruto lah orang yang paling terlihat bahagia, dia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum melihat anak dan mantu barunya itu. padahal Kushina sempat menangis di pelukan suaminya saat menyaksikan proses pengucapan janji kedua mempelai. Sebagai seorang ibu bagaimanapun dia berharap bahwa anak dan menantunya bisa mendapatkan apa yang mereka cari dalam pernikahan ini._

 _Minato hanya tersenyum simpul melihat putra dan menantunya, dia berharrap semoga putranya bisa menemukan kebahagiaan dan cinta pada menantunya itu. Kebahagiaan dan cinta yang sama seperti yang dia miliki dari sang istri, Kushina._

 _Hanabi terus memandangi kakaknya yang terlihat bahagia, bagaimanapun sebagai seorang adik dia tetap khawatir kepada kakak tercintanya itu. Kakaknya merupakan sosok pengganti ibunya yang meninggal saat melahirkan dirinya. Hinata selalu ada di saat dia merindukan sang ibu, atau saat ayah mereka sedang sibuk dengan urusan bisnisnya. Mereka sudah saling melengkapi Hanabi yang mempunyai sifat tomboy dan pribadi yang keras merasa tenang jika berada dekat dengan Hinata yang feminim dan lembut. Dia hanya berharap semoga kakaknya selalu di lindungi dari kesedihan sebagai mana Hinata melindunginya dari rasa sepi kehilangan ibu mereka._

 _Neji hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik untuk adik tercintanya, dia tahu Hinata sangat mencintai Naruto, meskipun dia tidak pernah menunjukan kesukaannya. Terbukti dari perbedaan sikap yang dia tunjukan untuk pria itu. Entahlah apa yang akan Neji lakukan jika Naruto menghancurkan hati adiknya, mungkin dia akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Hanabi dan Hinata tadi obrolkan di dalam kamar adiknya, menghajar Naruto sampai tidak bisa melihat matahari esok hari. Diam-diam tadi Neji mendengarkan obrolan kedua adiknya itu sebelum mengetuk pintu, diapun berfikiran hal yang sama seperti Hanabi. Apalagi Neji cukup mengenal Naruto karena mereka sempat satu organisasi di kampusnya sebelum Neji lulus lebih dulu. Neji sering mendengar bahwa Naruto mencintai seorang gadis berambut pink yang tak lain adalah sahabat karibnya sendiri. Namun cinta itu tak bersambut karena si gadis malah mencintai sahabatnya juga. Dan disinilah dia melihat adik kesayangannya memberikan cintanya bahkan siap mengorbankan hatinya untuk pria yang belum di ketahui mencintainya atau tidak. Haah dia memang agak sedikit kurang mengerti tentang cinta dan pengorbanan, yang pasti menurutnya cinta dan berkorban itu ada pada ranah yang berbeda._

 _Hiasi melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari mata putrinya itu. Meskipun dia ayah yang sibuk dan kadang tak hadir di sisi mereka ketika mereka sedang membutuhkannya, namun pria paruh baya itu sangat mencintai putra-putrinya. Apalagi Hinata merupakan warisan dari mendiang istri yang di cintainya. Bukan hanya karena wajahnya yang memang sangat mirip namun sifatnya pun menurun dari Hitomi mendiang istrinya. Hinata bagaikan sosok penyeimbang dalam kehidupan keluarganya setelah kepergian sang istri. Hinata dewasa lebih awal untuk mengayomi adik yang kehilangan sosok ibu mereka. Dia hanya berharap putriny itu bisa menemukan kebahagiaannya._

 _Naruto hanya berharap langkah besar yang diambilnya ini akan membawa kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya. Bagaimanapun sebagai seorang manusia dia ingin hidup bahagia dengan orang yang dicintai dan mencintainya. Walaupun untuk saat ini rasa cinta itu belum ada dihatinya tapi dia berharap seiring berjalannya waktu rasa cintanya akan berubah haluan dan dia bisa menemukan sumber nafas yang baru pada diri Hinata, gadis yang telah menjadi istrinya sekarang._

 _Hinata merasa bahagia, terlihat dari senyum manis yang terkembang di wajahnya karena hari ini dia telah resmi menjadi istri dari pria yang dicintainya. Meskipun perjalanan cintanya baru akan di mulai dari sini dan pasti akan menemukan jalan yang sulit, dia akan tetap berusaha agar hati Naruto bisa tersinari cahaya cinta yang dimilikinya. Wanita yang telah berubah marga menjadi Namikaze itu memandang wajah suaminya dengan senyum dan harapan semoga pria itu dapat merasakan cinta yang sama pada dirinya. Serta mereka dapat merasakan kebahagiaan dalam pernikahan ini. Do'a dan harapan yang sama yang di inginkan oleh orang-orang yang menyangi mereka._


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Reading**

 **BREATH**

 **Disclaimer : Masasahi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : (Naruto x Hinata) Itachi**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s) dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **Chapter 3  
**

Naruto terpaksa menggunakan kunci cadangan yang di bawanya untuk membuka pintu masuk rumahnya. Biasanya sekali saja menekan bel pintu maka istrinya akan langsung datang dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Tapi kali ini cara itu tidak berhasil, sudah beberapa kali dia menekan bel pintu, tapi istrinya tak kunjung keluar. Apa itu salah dirinya yang pulang agak awal.

Karena penasaran akhirnya Naruto mencari-cari Hinata dulu ke sekitar rumah. Tempat yang pertama kali ditujunya adalah dapur. Mungkin saja kan istrinya itu sedang memasak dan tak mendengar bel pintu yang berbunyi.

Sesampainya di dapur dia tidak menemukan keberadaan istrinya itu, malah saat dirinya memeriksa meja makan di ruamg makanpun masih kosong, menandakan bahwa Hinata belum memasak hari ini. Kemudian dia membuka kamar mandi disana tidak ada juga. Dirinya coba memeriksa beberapa ruangan di lantai satu itu dan tak menemukan istrinya bahkan di tempat favorit istrinya di taman belakang yang di penuhi berbagai macam tanaman bunga kesayangan istrinya tersebut.

"lantai satu sudah di periksa, apa dia tidur? Sepertinya tidak mungkin Hinata paling anti tidur sore-sore begini, belanja tidak juga, karena baru kemarin dia minta izin ke super market untuk keperluan bulanan, kalaupun pergi ke luar rumah Hinata pasti menelponku dulu. Coba aku periksa dulu saja ke lantai atas" ucapnya sambil berjalan menaiki tangga lantai dua.

Ruangan pertama yang di datanginya adalah kamar tidur mereka, tapi tetap saja Naruto tak menemukan istrinya tersebut. Di ruangan kerjanyapun tidak ada. Naruto mulai frustasi, jangan-jangan istrinya diculik. Sekarang kan sedang marak penculikan anak kecil. Naruto langsung menyingkirkan fikirannya

"Naruto bodoh, Hinata kan bukan anak kecil, jadi di mana dia? Lelah sekali mencarinya, padahal sudah hampir semua ruangan di lihat tapi belum ketemu juga. Yosh tinggal satu ruangan terakhir, mungkin saja Hinata ada di ruangan baca." gumamnya langsung menuju ruangan di ujung timur lantai atas rumahnya. Ruangan lain yang di favoritkan istrinya tersebut karena viewnya yang menghadap ke arah matahari terbit dan taman belakang kesayangannya.

Saat memasuki ruangan baca, mata Naruto tertuju pada siluet isrinya yang tertidur di atas karpet tebal di ruangan itu. Di sekitarnya targeletak beberapa album foto yang salah satunya terbuka.

"sepertnya kelelahan, harusnya dia memanggil pelayan dari rumah utama saja untuk membantu membereskan ruangan ini, jadi tak harus lelah sampai tertidur." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung menghampiri istrinya. Dia sedikit melihat ke arah album foto yang terbuka, ternyata foto pernikahan mereka.

Ah Naruto jadi ingat masa dirinya menikahi sang istri, seorang gadis yang baru dikenal dekat olehnya selama dua bulan sebelum mereka menikah. Dia bukannya sama sekali tidak mengenal Hinata, hanya saja sebelumnya dia mengenal Hinata hanya sebatas seorang gadis sahabat karib temannya Kiba. Dia juga sering melihat gadis itu di kafetaria kampus bersama Kiba dan Shino si penyuka serangga. Gadis itu memang cantik dengan dandanannya yang feminim dan jangan lupakan gaya khas seorang lady Hyuga yang terkenal dengan keanggunan dan tatakrama yang melekat erat dengan gadis itu. Bibirnya yang senantiasa tersenyum manis membuat para pria jatuh hati.

Naruto kenal beberapa orang yang terlihat gencar mendekatinya. Sebutkan saja teman sekelasnya Gaara, keturunan subaku yang terkenal dengan perusahaan otomotifnya. Toneri Otsutsuki si pria berambut putih, menurut kabar yang pernah Naruto dengar, Otsutsuki merupakan klan tertua di Jepang yang sangat berpengaruh. Oh jangan lupakan kakak tingkatnya yang juga kakak dari si Teme sahabat karibnya, Itachi sang prodigi Uchiha. Mereka adalah para penakluk wanita yang menaruh hati pada si gadis Hyuga. Namun tak satupun dari para _casanova_ itu yang berhasil menaklukan hati sang gadis. Selain karena Hinata kebal terhadap cowok spesies ganteng dan keren seperti mereka, sang kakak Neji Hyuga yang merupakan Ketua Organisasi kendo di kampus juga ikut berperan aktif terhadap ketidak berhasilan mereka.

Jangan harap para pria itu bisa bebas mendekati sang gadis, kecuali mereka ingin mengalami hal buruk yang akan menimpa diri mereka selanjutnya. Maka tak heran gadis itu tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan seorang pria, kecuali 2 sahabat karibnya si penyuka anjing dan si penyuka serangga. Oh tentunya dia beberapa kali terlihat bersama Itachi, sepertinya prodigi Uchiha itu memanfaatkan keakrabaan keluarga mereka untuk mendekati sang gadis walaupun dari yang dia dengar Hinata hanya menganggap Itachi seperti kakaknya sendiri.

Naruto seharusnya merasa beruntung saat dia mengetahui bahwa sang aprodhite malah menyukai dirinya dibandingkan 3 pria populer itu. Bukan berarti Naruto kalah menarik dari mereka, lihatlah postur tubuhnya yang tegap, rambut kuning khas blasterannya dan jangan lupakan sepasang bola mata biru shapire yang indah, merupakan beberapa faktor yang membuat para gadis tergila-gila padanya apalagi dengan bonus kekayaannya yang melimpah. Hanya saja selama ini Naruto tak pernah berusaha mendekati Hinata karena dia malah tergila-gila dengan si gadis berambut pink jadi pria berambut kuning itu tak pernah menggubris hal itu.

Sampai ketika harapannya kepada sang gadis pujaan sudah tak ada, dia mengikuti saran dari Kiba untuk mendekati Hinata. Jangan salahkan dirinya sehingga dia mencoba mencari pengobat hatinya yang rapuh saat itu. Dia hanya manusia biasa yang ingin juga merasakan kebahagiaan, dan saat beberapa kali bersama dengan Hinata, dia merasa nyaman dan lupa akan sakit hatinya walaupun dia masih ragu jika harus dikatakan telah jatuh cinta kepada sang gadis berambut indigo. Dirinya masih bimbang dengan perasaannya sendiri, bagaimanapun cinta pertama sulit untuk di lupakan. Jadi dia tidak yakin apakah hatinya sudah berpindah haluan atau belum.

Memutuskan keluar dari lamunannya Naruto segera menggendong Hinata ala brydal style menuju kamar mereka. Sesampainya di kamar dia segera meletakan Hinata di atas kasur king size dengan hati-hati takut istrinya itu terbangun.

"maafkan aku yang sering meninggalkan dirmu sendirian, dan..dan maafkan aku juga yang belum bisa membalas cintamu Hinata. Aku harap kau mau bersabar menunggu hatiku yakin dengan perasaanku sendiri" gumannya sambil mengelus pipi lembut istrinya kemudian mencium lembut bibir mungil tersebut. Setelah menyelimuti Hinata, Naruto memutuskan untuk mandi agar badannya terasa segar.

"sampai kapan aku harus bersabar Naruto?..." lirih Hinata pelan saat Naruto sudah berada di kamar mandi. Ternyata ketika Naruto meletakannya di atas tempat tidur, Hinata sudah terbangun dan mendengar ucapan suaminya barusan. "haah... fikir apa aku ini, ayo Hinata semangat jangan menyerah" lanjutnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Hinata memutuskan untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur menunggu Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi. Melirik kearah jam di dinding kamarnya ternyata sudah menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh malam, berarti dia ketiduran cukup lama. Padahal jarang sekali Hinata bisa tertidur di sore hari. Entahlah akhir-akhir ini dia sering sekali merasa mudah lelah. Dia jadi malas memasak hari ini. Badannya agak pegal-pegal pula.

"ceklek.." suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka kemudian terlihat Naruto yang hanya mengenakan celana santai keluar dengan handuk yang menyampir di bahunya dan rambut yang masih meneteskan air.

"hei tuan putri, sudah bangun rupanya?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat Hinata sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur.

Naruto memilih duduk di lantai bersandar kekaki jenjang istrinya mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Mengerti dengan isyarat suaminya, Hinata segera mengambil handuk di sampiran bahu Naruto dan mulai mengusap-usap rambut Naruto dengan handuk tersebut.

"ah.. Naruto maafkan aku ketiduran jadi tidak sempat memasak." Ujarnya sambil tangannya tetap bekerja.

"tidak apa-apa sayang... kita kan bisa pesan makanan dari luar, kau mau makan apa hari ini? Biar aku memesan ke Restauran. Atau mau makan di luar saja?"..tanya Naruto memaklumi Hinata yang sepertinya kelelahan

"mm..sebenarnya aku ingin makan ramen, tapi harus buatan Naruto.." jawabnya malu-malu.

"ramen? Tumben sekali tapi yosh tidak apa-apa aku akan membuatkan ramen yang sepesial untukmu, kau tunggu disini OK" jawabnya dengan semangat

"tidak mau.. aku mau ikut tapi digendong" Hinata sedikt merajuk

Rasa-rasanya tingkah Hinata semakin aneh-aneh saja. Pertama tidur di sore hari yang jarang sekali di lakukan istrinya itu. Malah selama pernikahan Mereka Naruto tak pernah melihat istrinya tidur di sore hari. Kedua ingin makan ramen, padahal biasanya dia yang sampai selalu merajuk-rajuk agar di izinkan untuk menikmati makanan favoritnya itu, menurut Hinata ramen itu tidak sehat ditambah ingin dibuatkan oleh Naruto, hei jangan lupa Hinata itu wanita yang mandiri jadi jika dia meminta sesuatu seperti itu bukankah itu tidak lazim. Apalagi Hinata ingin di gendong, hell sejak kapan istrinya jadi semanja itu? Apa mungkin efek kesepian bisa merubah sifat seseorang?. Ah pusing dengan pradug-praduganya sendiri Naruto memutuskan menuruti keinginan sang istri. Lagipula selama ini Hinata sudah melayani dirinya dengan baik, jadi tidak salahnya sekali-kali dia memanjakan istrinya itu.

"ayo.. naik keatas punggungku!" printahnya sambil menarik tangan Hinata dan melingkarkannya di leher. "ya ampun Nata kau semakin berat saja, apa aku sanggup memabawamu sampai ke dapur tanpa pingsan" candanya sambil berjalan keluar kamar dengan Hinata bertengger di atas punggungnya. Merasa tersinggung tangan Hinata memukul bahu suaminya itu dengan pipi yang sudah memerah.

"ha..ha..ha aku bercanda Nata. Lagian bukankah bagus kalau tubuhmu semakin gemuk jadi terlihat lebih seksi" lanjutnya

"Naruto mesum. jangan menggodaku, aku kan malu. Lagian aku tak punya kegiatan, jadi yang bisa aku lakukan ya hanya penggemukan badan..he..he" jawabnya dengan tangan tetap melingkar di leher suaminya.

Hati Naruto menghangat mendengar tawa lembut istrinya. Meskipun cintanya belum bisa ia berikan untuk wanita itu, bukan berarti Naruto tak peduli dengan kebahagiaannya. Dia berusaha memberikan kebahagiaan pada Hinata semampu yang bisa di lakukannya. Apalagi ibunya bisa marah jika melihat menantu kesayangannya bersedih akibat ulahnya, dan kemarahan ibunya yang terkenal dengan red hot-bloded Habanero adalah hal terakhir yang Naruto harapkan.

"baiklah tuan putri duduk dulu disini, sang koki akan memasak ramen sepesial khusus untuk yang mulia" godanya setelah menurunkan Hinata dan menarik salah satu kursi di meja makan. Hinata hanya tersipu malu dan mengangguk.

5 menit kemudian semangkuk ramen yang masih mengeluarkan uap panas telah tersedia di depan matanya. Dengan tak sabaran Hinata segera menikmai ramen tersebut. Hmm ramen buatan Naruto enak juga, Hinata tidak tahu jika Naruto bisa membuat ramen seenak ini.

"pelan-pelan Nata makannya, tenang saja ramennya tidak akan aku ambil" ucap Naruto yang keheranan melihat kecepatan makan sang istri. Sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum malu menanggapinya dan melanjutkan kembali kegiatan makan yang tadi terganggu.

"mmm Naruto aku tidak tahu kalau kau pandai memasak. Ini enak" Ujar Hinata sambil melirik sang suami yang masih terfokus menghabiskan ramen miliknya.

"Oh.. jangan salah, untuk urusan ramen aku memang ahlinya" dia terheran ketika melihat mangkuk Hinata sudah bersih "Wah jadi benar enak ya ramen buatanku sampai-sampai kuahnyapun kau habiskan" goda Naruto lagi.

"itu..." Hinata merasa malu karena nafsu makan yang di luar kebiasaannya itu, sampai mukanya sudah berubah seperi kepiting rebus.

"tak usah malu Nata, aku senang kau menyukai ramen buatanku. Kau harus sering-sering memintanya kepadaku. Aku dengan senang hati akan membuatkanmu lagi lain kali OK" tawar Naruto

"hm" Hinata mengangguk

"yosh aku sudah selesai, kenyangnya. Kali ini biarkan aku yang membersihkan bekas makan kita malam ini. Kau duduklah saja di situ Hinata".

"tidak Naruto, biar aku yang membersihkan semuanya, Naruto kan sudah memasakan ramen untukku. Jadi sekarang giliran aku yang membersihkan bekasnya" Hinata bangun dan mulai membereskan mangkuk bekas makan mereka.

"baiklah nyonya Namikaze, tapi yang cepat ya. Aku tak sabar menikmati hidangan penutup dari istriku yang seksi" goda naruto sambil menjilat bibirnya

Hinata hampir menjatuhkan mangkuk yang sedang di pegangnya "Naruto mesum, jangan berbicara seperti itu. Memalukan sekali" wajahnya sudah merah sempurna

"oh ayolah Hinata kita ini suami istri, kau ini.. seperti kita tidak sering melakukannya saja" goda Naruto. senang sekali rasanya dia bisa menggoda Hinata

"tapi itu memang memalukan untuk di bahas Naru.. " wajah Hinata semakin memerah

"kau manis sekali jika seperti itu, aku jadi tidak sabar lagi. Aku berubah fikiran, lebih baik mejanya dibereskan besok saja ayo kita lakukan sekarang saja" ucap Naruto yang langsung membopong istrinya menuju kamar tidur mereka. Sepertinya Hinata tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata terbangun dalam keadaan kamar yang gelap. Tangan suaminya melingkar erat di perut rampingnya. Muka Hinata memerah mengingat kegiatan yang mereka lakukan semalam. Memang mereka sudah sering melakukan hal seperti itu semenjak menikah 2 bulan lalu, namun baginya setiap kali selalu terasa sebagai pengalaman pertama. Hinata tahu Naruto mungkin belum bisa mencintainya, namun pria itu selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Setelah berhasil menguraikan pelukan suaminya dengan pelan-pelan agar tidak terbangun, Hinata bergegas menuju wastafel karena perutnya tiba-tiba terasa mual.

Naruto samar-samar mendengar suara orang muntah-muntah. Dia meraba sisi lain ranjang yang ditidurinya dan tak menemukan sang istri di sana. Dengan segera Naruto membuka mata dan mengedarkan pandangan mencari-cari keberadaan Hinata. Pandangannya jatuh ke sosok istrinya yang sedang membungkuk di atas wastafel dan muntah-muntah. Tanpa pikir panjang pria bertubuh tegap itu segera bangkit menghampiri sang istri.

"kamu kenapa Nata?" tanya Naruto penasaran sambil membantu memegangi rambut Hinata dan mengusap-usap tengkuknya.

Hinata hanya mampu menggeleng lemah dan mencuci mulutnya. Naruto segera membimbing istrinya menuju tempat tidur dan mendudukannya.

"kamu kenapa Nata? Jangan-jangan kau keracunan ramen yang aku bikin semalam ya!" Naruto bertanya khawatir

"aku baik-baik saja, Tidak usah khawatir Naru.. hanya sedikit mual, sepertinya masuk angin. Tidak mungkin keracunan makanan." ucap Hinata saat melihat wajah kekhawairan sang suami.

"bagaimana kau tahu? Kau kan bukan dokter" Naruto berucap lembut

"logikanya jika aku keracunan makanan, maka kau juga akan mengalami hal sama. Ingat semalam kita makan ramen yang sama kan?" Hinata mencoba menjelaskan pada suaminya yang agak bodoh itu.

"oh iya.. hehe. Jadi cuman masuk angin ya. Apa kau perlu sesuatu Nata? Air hangat mungkin?" tawar Naruto

"hmm sepertinya segelas air hangat sediki membantu" jawab Hinata

"baiklah aku akan mengambil air hangat dulu, tunggulah disini OK." Ujarnya sambil berlalu.

5 menit kemudian Naruto masuk kembali kekamar dengan membawa segelas air hangat dan memberikannya kepada Hinata.

"apa kau mau kuantar ke dokter Nata?" tanya Naruto sambil meletakan gelas bekas Hinata di nakas samping tempat tidur.

"tidak usah Naru, sepetinya di istirahatkan sebentar juga sembuh. Sebaiknya kau segera siap-siap untuk berangkat kantor" tolak Hinata

"kau yakin?" tanyanya meyakinkan bahwa Hinata benar-benar tidak membutuhkannya

"hm" Hinata mengangguk

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu". jawabnya

Baru juga Naruto melangkah menuju kamar mandi tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Naruto segera mengambil ponselnya dan melihat id si pemanggil

 _ibu_

Naruto sedikit melirik ke arah Hinata kemudian menjawab panggilan itu

"Iya hallo Ibu ada apa?" jawabnya agak ragu.

Hinata yang baru saja akan terpejam kembali membuka matanya. _Ibu! Ada apa mertuanya itu menelpon pagi-pagi begini_

"a-apa?... Ibu jangan bercanda...Ya sudah aku akan segera berangkat ke Konoha sekarang. Aku secepatnya berada disana"

"ada apa Naruto, apa terjadi sesuatu dengan ibu?" Hinata bertanya setelah Naruto terlihat menutup sambungan telponnya.

"Sasuke... sasuke mengalami kecelakaan di Jalan Bebas Hambatan Konoha dan.. dan langsung meninggal di tempat.." Naruto menjawab bingung sementara Hinata menutup mulut tak percaya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Reading**

 **BREATH**

 **Disclaimer : Masasahi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : (Naruto x Hinata) Itachi**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s) dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **Chapter 4**

Hinata segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dan sedikit melirik jam di dinding sebelah kanan. "ahh..ternyata masih pagi" ujarnya setelah melihat jam, ternyata menunjukan pukul enam pagi. Naruto lagi-lagi belum pulang ke rumah. Setelah kabar kematian sasuke diterimanya waktu itu, Naruto langsung terbang ke Konoha. Hinata tidak ikut karena sedang tidak enak badan.

Tiga hari kemudian suaminya kembali kerumah mereka itupun menejelang malam. Hinata merasakan perubahan pada diri suaminya sepulang dari konoha. Ketika di tanya Naruto hanya menjawab sedang kelelahan. Hinata merasa ada yang disembunyikan suaminya itu, tapi dia juga tidak mau berburuk sangka. Bahkan ketika mereka tidur dan Naruto tidur dengan posisi membelakanginya, Hinata mencoba memaklumi. Mungkin saja Naruto memang sedang kelelahan.

Pada pagi harinya Naruto langsung pergi lagi setelah mendapat telpon dadakan yang entah dari siapa dengan membawa beberapa stel pakaian ganti. Katanya ada proyek kantor yang harus segera ditangani. Dan sampai hari ini dia belum kembali padahal ini sudah hari ketiga. Naruto hanya beberapa kali memberi kabar kalau dirinya belum bisa pulang.

Tiba-tiba perut Hinata mulai terasa mual lagi, dia segera berlari ke wastafel dan mulai muntah-muntah. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering mudah lelah dan perutnya terasa mual, apalagi jika pagi hari dan mencium bau masakan tertentu. Nafsu makannyapun jadi berkurang dan malah addict terhadap makan kesukaan suaminya, ramen.

Merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing, dia kembali ketempat tidur dan mendudukan dirinya disana. Matanya jatuh ke tanggal yang dilingkari merah pada kalender di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Itu adalah hari haid terakhirnya di bulan lalu. Menurut tanggal yang tertera pada kalender tersebut, seharusnya 5 hari yang lalu dia sudah harus menstruasi. Selama hidupnya dia tak pernah terlambat jadwal bulanannya itu melebihi 2 hari.

Merasa ada yang tak wajar Hinata mencoba mencocokan setiap puzle perubahan pada dirinya akhir-akhir ini. Di mulai dari muntah-muntah di pagi hari, mual jika mencium bau masakan yang mengandung bumbu tertentu, mudah lelah, ohh jangan lupakan kesukaannya terhadap ramen yang tidak biasa itu.

Bukan berarti Hinata sombong, hanya saja menurutnya makan ramen itu tidak menyehatkan sama sekali. Suaminya saja yang doyan dengan ramen hanya dia perbolehkan makan makanan kesukaannya maksimal 2 kali dalam seminggu. Maka akan tidak wajar jika dalam beberapa hari ini dia bisa memakan ramen 2 kali dalam sehari. Bahkan kemarin saat berbelanja ke super market langganannya dia membeli banyak persediaan ramen.

Setelah mencocokan semua tanda-tanda yang terjadi, Hinata berkesimpulan bahwa sepertinya dia sedang mengalami masa awal kehamilan. Hei meskipun dia bukan seorang paramedis, Hinata bukan lah wanita bodoh. Apalagi coba kemungkinannya, perpaduan antara terlambat datang bulan, morning sicknes dan addict terhadap makanan yang awalnya tidak terlalu dia suka kalau bukan dia sedang hamil?.

Untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri Hinata mengambil alat tes kehamilan yang memang telah ibu mertuanya sediakan untuk jaga-jaga. Setelah membaca sebentar petunjuk pemakaiannya, Hinata langsung mengaplikasikan apa yang telah dibacanya tadi. Menurut petunjuk, tes kehamilan harus di lakukan saat pagi hari, dan bukankah jam 6 itu masih cukup pagi?. Tanpa membuang waktu dia segera masuk kekamar mandi untuk melaksanakannya.

Bibir mungil itu terus komat-kamit mengusir kegugupan yang tiba-tiba meyerangnya, sambil tangannya tetap memegang alat tes kehamilan itu dengan mata tertutup. Setelah satu menit yang bagi Hinata bagaikan waktu seumur hidup, dia membuka matanya dan melihat test pack ditangannya dengan hati berdebar, tanpa sadar setetes air mata keluar dari matanya melihat dua garis merah yang tertera di alat itu.

"aku hamil" gumamnya terharu dengan hasil penglihatannya

"Ya Tuhan aku hamil, aku hamil anak ku dan Naruto. Ya Tuhan terimakasih ...terimakasih ...terimakasih. aku harus segera menghubungi ibu.. tapi tunggu dulu apakah tes ini akurat? Sebaiknya aku langsung konsultasi ke dokter kandungan saja dulu baru setelah itu aku akan memberi kabar pada ibu dan Naruto, biar lebih meyakinkan. Kalau tidak salah Karin kemarin bilang dia berprofesi sebagai dokter kandungan. Aku harus menghubunginya!" gumam Hinata menimbang-nimbang.

Hinata bergegas menghubungi Karin untuk membuat janji. Karin adalah teman akrabnya semasa SMA. Meskipun setelah lulus, mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi karena Karin melanjutkan kuliahnya di Universitas Tokyo sedangkan Hinata memilih Universias Konoha. Tanpa disangka kemarin saat Hinata sedang berbelanja di mini market langgannya dia bertemu kembali dengan Karin setelah 4 tahun. Setelah berpelukan mereka berbincang sebentar kemudian saling bertukar alamat e-mail. Dari perbincangan singkatnya itulah Hinata tahu kalau sekarang Karin berprofesi sebagai dokter kandungan di Rumah Sakit Kota Tokyo.

" hai Karin apa aku mengganggumu?"

" _tidak Hinata ada apa?_ "

"ohh.. aku ingin memeriksakan diriku"

" _memang kau kenapa Hinata, apakah Kau sakit? Aku ini dokter kandungan bukan dokter umum Hina, tapi kalo penyakit tidak terlalu berat mungkin aku bisa membantu"_ cerocos Karin tanpa memberikan kesempatan Hinata untuk bicara

"ahh.. aku bukan sakit itu Karin, aku mau memeriksa kehamilan padamu, tadi pagi aku sudah menggunakan test kehamilan dan hasilnya positif.. "

" _asataga Hinata siapa yang menghamilimu?.."_ Karin langsung memotong pembicaraan Hinata. Wajar saja karena Karin tidak tahu kalau Hinata itu sudah menikah namun Karin meyakini temannya itu bukanlah wanita nakal. Apalagi marga hyuga sangat kolot, hell bahkan karin belum pernah mendengar Hinata berpacaran semasa SMA mereka. Mendengar Hinata menyukai seseorangpun dia tak pernah, walaupun banyak teman lelaki mereka yang menyukai wanita itu.

Hah perempuan berambut merah itu jadi penasaran, jiwa gosipnya berteriak meminta penjelasan. Apa yang telah terjadi dengan temannya yang pemalu itu. Karin sudah kehilangan kabarnya semenjak mereka berpisah saat kelulusan SMA. Dia harus meneror sahabatnya itu untuk bercerita. Kemarin saat bertemu dengannya mereka tidak sempat mengobrol banyak karena terburu-buru.

" _baikalah Hinata kalau begitu kau datanglah nanti sore ke Klinikku. Aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya ke e-mailmu. Sekalian nanti kau juga harus bercerita tentang dirimu. Kemarin kau sih terburu-buru pulang jadi kita tidak sempat mengobrol. Datanglah ke tempatku jam 3 sore OK"._

"OK.. kalau begitu Karin cerewet..hi..hi"

" _jangan lupa bawa hasil test kehamilannya nanti, Hina-bunny ha..ha"_

"berhenti memanggilku seperti it.." "tut..tut" belum selesai Hinata memprotes dengan panggilan yang biasa dilontarkan oleh sahabatnya itu, Karin sudah memutuskan hubungan telponnya _._

.

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun dari tidur siangnya ketika mendengar ponselnya berbunyi, tanpa melilhat id si pemanggil dia langsung menjawab telpon tersebut.

" _Hallo.. Hinata, kau kemana saja? ibu sudah menghubungimu beberapa kali tapi tidak diangkat, apa kau baik-baik saja sayang, kenapa pula nomor Naruto tidak aktif saat ibu hubungi, apa dia bersamamu sekarang?_ "

Tanpa langsung menjawab, Hinata melihat id si pemanggil. Oh ternyata itu ibu mertuanya Kushina Namikaze.

"maaf bu.. tadi aku ketiduran setelah membereskan rumah jadi tidak mendengar suara ponselku bunyi, aku baik-baik saja bu. Naruto belum pulang kerumah, 3 hari yang lalu sepulang dari Konoha dia pergi lagi setelah menerima telfon katanya ada urusan mendadak di kantor dan kemungkinan tidak bisa pulang dalam beberapa hari. Tadi malam dia sempat menghubungiku dan katanya urusannya belum beres jadi belum bisa pulang" jawabnya dengan suara agak parau

" _apa! Ya tuhan anak itu. Apa kau yakin dirimu baik-baik saja sayang? Ibu khawatir, suaramu parau sekali"_

"aku hanya sedikit pusing kepala saja kok bu dan mungkin baru bangun tidur jadi suaraku agak parau" ujarnya berbohong berniat ingin memberikan kejutan untuk ibu mertuanya jika nanti dia benar-benar positif hamil setelah di periksa Karin.

" _sebaiknya kau segera periksa kedokter, atau perlu ibu antar? Ibu akan bersiap siap dulu, kemudian menjemputmu bagaimana?_ " tanyanya khawair

"aku memang sudah membuat janji bertemu dokter. Ibu tidak usah datang kesini..aku sudah memesan taksi dan nanti taksinya akan datang sebentar lagi. Lagian ibu pasti baru sampai dari Konoha kan? lebih baik ibu istirahat." tolaknya halus sambil melihat jam di tangannya yang telah menunjukan waktu setengan tiga sore mendekati jadwal janjinya tadi dengan karin

" _baiklah kalau begitu, tapi jaga diri baik-baik OK.. kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi ibu atau suamimu ya sayang."_ nasehat Kushina lembut

"iya bu, aku siap-siap sekarang ya. Sebentar lagi taksinya datang. Sampai jumpa". Setelah itu dia mematikan sambungan telponnya dan segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 30 menit akhirnya Hinata sampai di klinik kandungan tempat praktek sahabatnya. Ya.. karin membuka tempat praktek di luar jam kerjanya di rumah Sakit tokyo. Entahlah apa tujuannya mungkin untuk mengumpulkan pundi-pundi uang agar lebih banyak. Hinata menunggu sebentar di luar ruangan kerja karin, karena menurut suster penunggu pendaftaran, masih ada pasien di dalam ruangan Karin.

Kurang lebih 10 menit kemudian dia mendengar suara pintu di buka dan sepasang suami istri yang keluar ruangan dengan senyum kebahagiaan yang tersirat di wajah mereka. Mungkin karena kabar yang mereka terima setelah konsultasi dengan Karin. Haah.. dia jadi ingin juga rasanya di antar oleh Naruto untuk memastikan kehamilannya ini. Tapi dia tidak boleh egois mungkin saja Naruto benar-benar sibuk karena sampai tadi pun sebelum dia berangkat menuju tempat ini, Hinata berusaha menghubungi Naruto nomornya belum aktif. Rencananya dia akan membuat makan malam romantis sekaligus memberi kabar kehamilannya, tapi saat akan menghubungi nomor ponselnya ternyata ponselnya masih tidak aktif jadi akhirnya dia hanya mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat unutuk suaminya itu, meminta dia pulang malam ini.

"selamat sore ibu dokter apakah saya sudah di perbolehkan masuk?" tanya Hinata basa-basi kepada Karin yang sedang sibuk entahlah melihat catatan apa di atas mejanya.

"hei..Hina-bunny, kau sudah datang ayo duduk." Jawabnya cepat saat mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat bahwa Hinata sudah ada diambang pintu.

"apa kau menunggu lama Hinata?" tanya Karin setelah Hinata duduk di kursi pasien di depan Karin

"ahh baru sekitar 10 menit kok Karin"

"Lalu bagaimana, mau langsung ke pemeriksaan atau kita mengobrol sebentar hm?"

"pemeriksaan dulu saja Karin aku sudah tidak sabar memastikannya."

"baiklah, sebelumnya apa kau sendirian datang kesini Hinata?"

"hum.. aku tadi kesini sendirian naik taksi soalnya suamiku sedang sibuk di kantornya, jadi dia tidak bisa mengantarku check up"

"ohh.. kalau begitu, mana test pack yang sudah kau coba tadi, apa kau membawanya?" Karin mengulurkan tangannya

" iya..ini alatnya" Hinata memeriksa tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan alat persegi dan memberikannya pada Karin

Setelah menerima alat test kehamilan dari Hinata dan memeriksanya sebentar Karin menyuruh Hinata berabring di meja pemeriksaan di sampingnya untuk melakukan USG.

"Hinata coba kau lihat layar di depan itu" perintah karin setelah selesai melakukan persiapan. Dia memgang alat berbentuk persegi. Ujung alat tersebut berputar-putar do perut Hinata yang sebelumnya sudah diolesi dengan gel.

"hmm..aku tidak melihat apa-apa Karin, gambarnya kurang jelas" Hinata mendongak ke arah layar yang terpampang di depannya

"iya karena ini hanya USG 2 dimensi, jadi gambarnya kurang jelas. Lihatlah di kantung rahimmu itu memang sudah ada janinnya meskipun masih sangat kecil, ukurannya hanya 0,1 – 0,2 mm, tapi aku pastikan kau positiv hamil dan jika di lihat dari ukurannya kemungkinan usia kandunganmu sudah memasuki minggu keempat sekarang" Karin menjelaskan

Hinata tak sanggup berbicara apa-apa matanya mulai berkaca-kaca melihat layar di depannya menampakan calon anaknya yang masih sangat kecil dan rapuh. Karin segera membereskan peralatannya dan menyuruh Hinata duduk kembali di tempat duduk pasien di depan mejanya

"baiklah Hinata, sebelumnya aku ucapkan selamat kau akan menjadi seorang ibu, apa kau senang?" Tanya Karin

"..."

Karin sedikit mendongakan wajahnya yang tadi terfokus menuliskan resep untuk diambil Hinata.

"hei..kenapa kau menangis Hinata? Apa kau tidak senang sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ibu hmm?" dia bertanya kembali saat melihat wanita di depannya sudah berkaca-kaca

"bu-bukan itu Karin, aku hanya terharu, sebentar lagi.. sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang ibu. Ada buah hatiku yang sekarang bergelung nyaman. Aku bahagia sampai tidak bisa mengungkapkannya" Hinata mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"hei..sudah hapus air matamu" karin menyodorkan sekotak tisu dan Hinata mengambil satu lembar dari dalamnya. "baiklah Hinata, apa ada yang kau rasakan akhir-akhir ini?" Karin kebali ke mode dokternya

"ya.. aku sering mual dan muntah di pagi hari dan mudah lelah ohh dan selera makanku berubah total, selain itu semuanya normal" jawab Hinata menyebutkan beberapa perubahan pada tubuhnya

"oh itu wajar, setiap ibu hamil pasti mengalaminya" ucapnya sambil menuliskan sesuatu di kertas, sepertinya resep obat. Karin berdiri dan masuk ke ruangan yang tertutup pintu dan tak lama kemudian dia keluar lagi. "baiklah Hinata selama menunggu obatmu datang bagaimana kalau kau ceritakan sedikit tentang dirimu yang belum aku ketahui, jadi..kau benar sudah menikah?" tanya karin setelah duduk kembali di kursinya

"ya dua bulan lalu tepatnya" jawab Hinata malu-malu

"kenapa kau mendahuluiku, aku kan lebih tua darimu. Ya memang sih kita satu angkatan tapi jika ditilik menurut umur aku lebih tua satu tahun darimu. Jadi siapa pria beruntung yang bisa menaklukan hati sang tuan putri?"

"dia teman sekampusku kami hanya dekat selama dua bulan dan acara pernikahan kami pun tertutup hanya keluarga inti saja yang hadir. Rencananya kami mau membuat resepsi setelah urusan suamiku beres Karin"

"ohh.." karin hanya mengangguk " jadi siapa pria beruntung yang mendapatkanmu hm" goda Karin sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

'dia pengusaha yang cukup dikenal di Tokyo, namanya Na.."

"ceklek' suara pintu dibuka memotong ucapan Hinata. "maaf dokter Karin, pasien terakhir sudah datang, apa saya suruh menunggu dulu?" seorang suster bertanya dari ambang pintu

"oh baiklah suruh dia masuk 1 menit lagi OK" jawab Karin "baiklah Hinata apakah kau mau menungguku memeriksa pasien terakhir hari ini?. Setelah itu kita bisa minum dan melanjutkan obrolan tadi." Saran Karin

"aku akan menunggumu saja lagian aku tidak punya kerjaan selain menunggu suamiku yang sudah 3 hari ini belum pulang he he." Hinata tertawa

"begitulah nasib istri seorang pengusaha, selalu di tinggal." Ujar Karin

"hmm" jawab Hinata mengangguk

"ayo ikut aku" Karin berdiri kemudian berjalan kesamping Kanan ruangan dan membuka tirai biru muda yang memisahkan ruangannya dengan satu single bed yang ada di sana. "kau bisa beristirahat dulu di sini. Tenang ini steril Hina, ini tempat ku biasa beristirahat jika sedang lumayan kelelahan." Lanjutnya

"baiklah terimakasih Karin " balasnya sambil duduk diatas tempat tidur. Sepeninggalnya karin Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya

"mungkin berbaring sebentar selama menunggu tak ada salahnya" gumamnya.

Terdengar suara kursi di tarik disusul suara pintu terbuka. Baru saja Hinata akan memejamkan mata dia mendengar nama seseorang disebutkan Karin.

"sakura Haruno!"

 _Sakura, untuk apa dia ada di Tokyo bukankah seharusnya dia ada di Konoha._

Hinata di buat lebih terkejut lagi ketika Karin menyebutkan nama orang kedua setelah Sakura

"dan Naruto?"

 _Na-naruto?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Reading**

 **BREATH**

 **Disclaimer : Masasahi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : (Naruto x Hinata) Itachi, Sakura**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s) dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Na-naruto..._

Hinata merasa tak bisa bernafas mendengar nama suaminya berada disana bersama dengan Sakura. Naruto bilang dia sedang sibuk mengurusi proyek, dan disinilah dia bersama cinta masa lalunya. Dari semua tempat yang bisa di kunjungi kenapa mereka berada di klinik dokter kandungan _jangan-jangan.. Ya Tuhan! Apa yang sebenarnya sedang aku hadapi ini?_. Hinatamerasa harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk diam dan mendengarkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei Karin..." itu suara Naruto "bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Hmm.. baik. Jadi ada perlu apa kau kemari sepupu, bersama perempuan ini?" tanya karin pada sepupu jauhnya itu. Ya Karin dan Naruto memang bersaudara, Nenek nya Naruto dari pihak Kushina dan Neneknya Karin adalah adik kakak

"Aku ingin memeriksa kandunganku Karin" suara Sakura mulai terdengar. Karin terkejut dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Setahunya Naruto memang sudah menikah namun bukan dengan wanita ini. Dia pun tidak tahu siapa istri Naruto, karena pernikahan mereka tertutup waktu itu. Keluarga Naruto merahasiakan identitas istri Naruto, entahlah dengan alasan apa Karin juga tidak tahu. Karin harus mencari tahu ada apa sebenarnya antara Naruto dan Sakura.

"bukankah kau dokter Sakura?" Karin bertanya sarkatik.

"Ya.. aku memang dokter tapi aku bukan dokter kandungan Karin." Jawab Sakura santai

"sudahlah Karin cepat periksa Sakura, jangan mulai lagi pertengkaran kalian." Naruto mengintrupsi, sebenarnya dia tidak nyaman berada disini. Apalagi kalau sampai Karin melapor kepada ibunya, bisa gawat nasibnya.

Namun tadi Sakura bilang padanya dia ingin memeriksakan kandungannya dan meminta Naruto untuk mengantar. Dia cukup terkejut ketika memasuki klinik ini dan yang dilihatnya adalah Karin. Entahlah sebenarnya apa niat Sakura memeriksakan kandungan pada Karin. Karin memang dokter kandungan tapi setahunya Karin dan Sakura itu bermusuhan, karena mereka berdua sama-sama menyukai Sasuke dan tak jarang saling berselisih.

"baiklah ayo.." Karin mengalah dan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk tiduran agar dia bisa memulai pemeriksaannya

"Mmm.. aku keluar sebentar, aku lupa ponselku ketinggalan di mobil" Naruto meminta izin

"apa kau tidak mau melihat bayinya Naruto?" Sakura menawarkan

"lain kali saja" jawabnya singkat

"apa yang kau rencanakan Sakura?" tanya Karin ketika Sakura telah berbarig di ranjang pemeriksaan "setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada sepupuku dan Sasuke meninggal. Sekarang kau datang bersamanya dan mengaku tengah mengandung"

"Ow..ow santai Karin.. pertama aku sudah tidak bertunangan dengan Sasuke dari 2 bulan lalu dan apa ada yang salah jika aku dan Naruto bersama, hei kami masih sama-sama single jadi wajar saja bukan?" Sakura menjawab dengan tenag

"Naruto sudah menikah Sakura, apa kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan. Aku tahu kau jahat, tapi jalang? Hah aku tak pernah menyangka." Karin menyinggung

"OH.. aku tak pernah tahu jika Naruto telah menikah. Apa mungkin seseorang yang sudah menikah menyembunyikan statusnya? Kecuali itu memang sengaja. Jangan-jangan dia menikah karena terpaksa. Dan kau harus ingat Karin, Naruto mencintaiku" Sakura tersenyum

"ya itu dulu... mungkin saja hatinya sudah berubah sekarang. Buktinya dia malah pergi dan tidak mau melihat jalannya pemeriksaan kandunganmu. Heh jangan terlalu percaya diri Haruno" Karin menantang

"itu hanya karena dia belum siap, lihatlah cepat atau lambat kami pasti akan menikah ya tentunya setelah dia menceraikan istrinya. Cepat periksa aku Karin, aku sudah tak sabar mengetahui kabar janinku"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata sebenarnya sudah tak tahan berada di sana. Air mata sudah mengalir deras di pipinya. Dia berusaha menahan isakannya agar tak terdengar oleh Karin ataupun Sakura. Bagaimanapun dia ingin mendengar lebih banyak, meski nanti hatinya semakin hancur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"kandunganmu baik-baik saja dan usianya sudah sekitar 8 minggu.. aku akan menuliskan resep obat yang harus kau minum" Karin berujar setelah selesai memeriksa Sakura.

"hmm.. syukurlah"

Naruto datang kembali ke ruangan itu, tak lama setelah Sakura menerima obat dari Karin.

"apakah sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto setelah bergabung kembali dengan mereka.

"sudah.. dan kandunganku baik-baik saja" jawab Sakura ceria

"baiklah ayo kita pergi.."

"tunggu Naruto aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu, tapi hanya berdua denganmu" Karin menyela sebelum Naruto dan Sakura keluar.

"kenapa aku tak boleh mendengar Karin?" Sakura bertanya was-was

"Ini urusan keluarga, dan orang luar tidak berhak ikut campur" semprot Karin, dia sebenarnya sudah kesal dengan wanita itu. Meskipun Karin tidak terlalu dekat dengan Naruto bagaimanapun dia adalah sepupunya. Karin tidak mau Naruto jadi salah langkah. Karin tahu Naruto dulu memang mencintai wanita pinky itu. Tapi dia harap, perasaan Naruto telah berubah setelah apa yang telah di lakukan Sakura padanya. Naruto telah beristri, ya setahuunya Naruto memang menikahi istrinya tersebut atas permintaan sang ibu, Kushina. Dia memikirkan bagaimana nasib istrinya kalau begitu? Apalagi dari kabar yang dia dengar dari keluarganya, istri Naruto adalah orang baik dan Kushina sangat menyayanginya. _Apa yang akan di lakukan bibi jika mengetahui hal ini?_

"tunggulah di mobil Sakura, aku akan menyusulmu nanti" ujar Naruto lagi-lagi menengahi. Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan sedikit kesal.

"baiklah Naruto, pertama apa istrimu tahu kau bersama dengan Sakura saat ini?" tanya Karin sepeninggalan Sakura

"tidak, aku sudah tidak bertemu dengannya 3 hari ini. Sejak Sakura memberitahuku dia hamil 3 hari yang lalu aku membawanya ke Tokyo dan selama itu aku menemaninya"

"OK.. apa bibi tahu apa yang kau lakukan ini?"

"jangan sampai ibu tahu hal ini, jika tidak aku akan di bunuhnya Karin" Naruto membujuk Karin

"dan kau pantas mendapatkan itu"

"apa maksudmu Karin? Kau mengharapkan aku mati"

"ya apa lagi memang nasib yang pantas untuk seorang peselingkuh? Ingat Naruto kau sudah beristri dan kau meninggalkan istrimu sendirian di rumah demi menemani perempuan lain. Apalagi perempuan yang pernah menyakitimu" ingin rasanya Karin menampar wajah sepupunya itu

"perlu kutegaskan aku bukan peselingkuh. Aku hanya tak bisa meninggalkan Sakura sendirian Karin. Dia sedang hamil dan yang ku tahu seorang perempuan yang sedang hamil harus dijaga perasaannya dan tidak boleh stress" Narito menjawab dengan geram

"Heh jangan bercanda Naruto bukan hanya perempuan hamil yang harus di jaga perasaannya. Apa kau pernah memikirkan apa yang istrimu rasakan jika dia mengetahui ini semua. Apalagi jika..." karin sedikit melirik ke arah Naruto "oh Ya Tuhan.. jangan bilang kau sudah melakukan hubungan intim dengan istrimu" lanjutnya ketika melihat raut wajah sepupunya itu

"Hei.. itu wajar, kami sudah menikah Karin"

"Ya kau sudah menikah dan celakalah kau Naruto! Aku tahu kau menikahinya atas dasar ingin membahagiakan ibumu karena beliau menyukai istrimu dan menyuruhmu menikahinya. Tapi apakah kau tidak bisa menghargai perasaannya. Aku dengar dia mencintaimu, dan coba bayangkan jika itu terjadi pada orang terdekatmu. Aku tahu aku bukan orang baik-baik tapi aku juga perempuan. Aku tidak suka jika itu terjadi apalagi di depan mataku sendiri. Dan bagaimana jika istrimu hamil Naruto. Apa kau pernah berfikir sampai ke arah sana?" karin sedikit membentak kearah Naruto sementara Naruto hanya bisa terdiam.

"Baiklah Naruto pertanyaan selanjutnya, apa kau mencintai istrimu?" Karin melingkarkan tangannya di dada

"aku.. aku.." Naruto bingung harus menjawab apa

"baik kalau itu terlalu sulit untuk kau jawab sekarang aku bertanya padamu apa kau masih mencintai Sakura, Naruto?"

.

.

.

.

Hinata sudah tak tahan lagi, ini sudah cukup. Semuanya sudah cukup dia tidak siap mendengarkan jawaban Naruto selanjutnya yang akan membuat hatinya yang sudah rusak semakin hancur berekeping-keping. Memang apa lagi yang dia harapkan dari jawaban Naruto atas pertanyaan Karin tadi. Bahwa suaminya itu sudah mencintainya dan tidak mencintai Sakura lagi? _Heh jangan mimpi Hinata_.

.

.

.

.

"jawab Naruto, apa kau masih mencintai Sakura?" karin kembali melontarkan pertanyaannya

"Aku.."

"Ka-karin..." Hinata segera keluar dari persembunyiannya dan memanggil nama sahabatnya sebelum Naruto sempat melanjutkan ucapannya. Karin dan Naruto yang tadinya duduk berhadapan segera melirik ke arah sumber suara selainm mereka di ruangan itu.

"Hinata/Hi-hinata.." karin dan Naruto berujar secara bersama-sama. Karin dengan mata kagetnya. Oh dia lupa tadi dia menyuruh Hinata untuk menunggu dirinya. Sementara Naruto terbelalak melihat istrinya ada di sana. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia ingin membuka mulutnya tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar.

"Ya ampun Hinata apa yang terjadi?" karin langsung bertanya dan segera menghampiri Hinata setelah tersadar bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang berusaha menahan tangis, sebenarnya sia-sia karena air matanya sudah jatuh, terbukti dar pipinya yang sudah basah dan mata memerah seperti sehabis menangis cukup lama. Karin langsung memeluk Hinata "apa yang terjadi Hinata kenapa kau menangis?"

"Karin aku .. aku ingin pulang. Maaf.. maaf aku.. aku tidak bisa melaksanakn rencana kita. Aku.. aku.."

"OK.. Hinata tak apa. tapi bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan suamimu. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang OK?"

"ti-tidak Karin aku akan pulang sendiri. Aku tak ingin merepotkan"

"tapi Hinata wajahmu terlihat pucat. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengan kan..."

"Karin aku mohon, aku ingin pulang sendiri"

"tapi Hina, bagaimana jika kan..."

"Karin...please!"

"hah.. baiklah tapi secepatnya kabari aku jika sudah sampai di rumahmu OK!"

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan terburu-buru keluar dari ruangan Karin. Dia melirik sekali ke arah Naruto yang terdiam mematung. Matanya tak fokus entahlah kaget mungkin. Dia ingin segera keluar dan secepatnya pergi walaupun tak tahu mau kemana. Tak mungkin ke rumah mereka kan. _Hah rumah mereka_ , mungkin kata itu sudah tak pantas dia ucapkan lagi mulai dari sekarang.

Karin merasa ada yang aneh dari sahabatnya tersebut. Pertama keluar dari ruangan istirahatnya dalam keadaan menangis, kedua dia terus-terusan menunduk seperi tengah menghindari sesuatu, dan yang terakhir setiap dia akan mengucapkan kata 'kandungan' Hinata selalu memotong pembicaraan. Dia sedikit melihat Naruto yang sepertinya baru tersadar dari lamunannya atau entahlah itu. _Jangan-jangan..oh Tuhan bencana apalagi ini?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hinata...!" Naruto memanggil nama Hinata dan segera akan menyusulnya ketika tangannya di tahan oleh Karin "lepaskan aku Karin aku harus menyusul Hinata.!" Berontak Naruto

"Naruto, jangan bilang jika istrimu itu Hina-ta?..." Karin ingin mendengar kata penyangkalan dari Naruto atas praduganya, namun sepertinya nasib sedang tak berpihak padanya ketika melihat mata Naruto dan mendengar apa yang selanjutnya di ucapkan oleh sepupunya itu.

"Ya dia memang istriku, sekarang lepaskan aku Karin.. aku harus menyusul Hinata dan menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini" Naruto segera melepas tangan Karin dan berlari keluar untuk menyusul istrinya. Sementara Karin hanya membatu mendengar pernyataan Naruto. _Ya Tuhan Hinata maafkan aku.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata sedang berdiri di pinggir jalan menunggu taksi, ketika Naruto berhasil menyusulnya. Dari arahnya terlihat Hinata sedang menunduk dan bahunya bergetar sepertinya sedang menahan tangis.

"Hi-hinata.." ucapnya sambil memegang tangan Hinata

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Naruto yang sudah ada di depannya

"Lepas Naruto.." ujarnya sambil menepis kasar tangan Naruto

"Hinata dengar kan aku dulu, kau salah paham. Semuanya tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan."

"iya Naruto, aku selalu salah faham. Aku salah faham terhadap perlakuanmu selama ini padaku, aku salah faham ketika melihat senyummu kepadaku, aku salah faham ketika kau memanggil ku dengan sebutan 'sayang', aku salah faham ketika kau tertawa di depanku. Aku salah faham Naruto.. aku salah faham dengan semua sifat yang kau tunjukan saat berada di dekatku.

Aku kira... aku kira saat kau melamarku waktu itu, kau yang menginginkannya, karena kau ingin memulai hidup yang baru dan melupakan masa lalumu. Tak apa kau jadikan aku tameng agar kau bisa melupakan cinta yang kau miliki di masa lalumu, tak apa aku menahan perasaan kecewa saat kau tak membalas perasaan cintaku, selama kau bahagia.

Dan..dan aku lebih salah faham lagi menganggapmu bahagia bersamaku. Aku tidak tahu sungguh jika selama ini kau berpur-pura hanya untuk menyenangkan hati ibu. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau menikahiku hanya karena kau di minta oleh ibu. Aku..aku..hiks" Hinata sudah tak tahan sungguh. Dia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Air mata yang tadi berusaha di bendungnya sudah turun dengan deras. "apa kau pernah sedikit saja mencintaiku Naruto?"

"Aku.. aku.."

"sudah tidak usah dijawab. Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau ucapkan" lirihnya

"Nata say.."

"tidak Naruto.. sudah cukup, jangan memanggilku lagi dengan sebutan itu. Aku sudah tahu semuanya sekarang. Dan..dan kau tidak usah berpura-pura lagi. Aku sudah mendengar cukup banyak tadi" Hinata diam sebentar "oya selamat akhirnya kau bisa mendapakan cintamu Naruto dan akan segera menikah dengan wanita pujaanmu dan selamat juga atas anak kalian" lanjutnya menurunkan tangan yang tadi menutupi wajahnya dan memandang lurus ke arah Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Itachi sedang berada di kota Tokyo hari itu untuk menyelesaikan urusan bisnisnya selama dua minggu kedepan. Memang selain aktif sebagai pengurus perusahaan Uchiha di konoha, Itachi juga mempunyai Yayasan Amal yang di bangunnya bersama dengan sahabat-sahabatnya di Kota Tokyo ini. Rencananya mereka akan mengadakan Acara Amal dalam waktu dekat. Karena itulah disinilah dia sekarang, di salah satu jalanan Tokyo. Mengantarkan sahabatnya Konan pulang ke apartemennya setelah mereka selesai rapat untuk perencanaan acara amal yang akan di adakan oleh nya dan sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Saat itu Itachi sedang menceritakan kronologi kematian adiknya kepada Konan sambil tetap terfokus menyetir, ketika wanita iu tiba-tiba menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Itachi tunggu! berhenti sebentar" Konan berseru sambil matanya melihat ke arah spion seperti sedang memastikan sesuatu.

Itachi segera mengikuti perintah Konan dan terheran melihat kearah wanita yang sedang memusatkan perhatiannya entah terhadap apa.

"hei lihatlah bukankah itu Naruto sepupu Nagato. Sepertinya dia sedang bertengkar dengan seorang wanita. Dan ya Tuhan wanita itu menangis."

Itachi yang merasa penasaran dengan apa yang di ucapkan Konan segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yang Konan tunjukan. _Hinata! ada apa dengannya kenapa dia menangis?_ Itachi cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Disana ada Naruto seperti sedang berusaha menahan dirinya mendengarkan Hinata yang sedang berbicara sambil menangis. Dia segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan hendak melangkah keluar ketika sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Itachi mau kemana kau?" Konan berusaha menahan Itachi yang tiba-tiba terlihat murka

"aku akan menghampiri mereka, kau fikir apa lagi?"

"tapi Itachi kita sebaiknya tidak usah ikut campur. Itu bukan urusan kita"

"ini urusanku Konan.. apa yang terjadi padanya adalah urusanku" ujar itachi dan melangkah mendekat ke arah Naruto dan Hinata. Konan akhirnya terdiam dan duduk kembali membiarkan Itachi menghampiri Naruto. _Melarang Itachi dalam keadaan seperti itu, bukanlah hal yang paut dilakukan, kecuali kau ingin terkena imbasnya_

.

.

.

.

"apa maksudmu Hinata.. aku tak mengerrti dengan apa yang kau ucapkan?" tanya Naruto yang tak mengerti dengan ucapan Hinata tentang _anak dan menikah dengan Sakura_ "Nata .."

"cukup Naruto.. aku bilang cukup jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi. Aku sudah muak Naruto.. aku lelah dengan semua sandiwaramu.."

"Hinata.." Naruto berusaha meraih istrinya ketika sebuah tangan menahannya

"cukup Naruto jangan mendekati Hinata lagi, apa kau tidak mendengar apa yang dia katakan?" Itachi berbicara dengan tegas.

Melihat Itachi Hinata segera mendekat ke arah pria Uchiha itu dan memeluknya meminta perlindungan

"Kak Itachi aku mohon bawa aku dari sini sekarang.. aku..aku" Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Itachi mengabaikan tatapan suaminya yang mengeras.

"menyingkir kau Namikaze" ujar Itachi tajam sambil berjalan dengan merangkul Hinata, meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam membeku. Itachi segera mendudukan Hinata di kursi belakang mobilnya. Konan kemudian bergabung dengan Hinata duduk di kursi belakang ketika melihat wajah wanita itu pucat _sepertinya akan pingsan._ Benar saja terhitung 30 detik kemudian Hinata jatuh pingsan di pelukan Konan bertepaan dengan mobil Itachi yang melaju.

.

.

.

.

Tersadar Naruto segera membalikan badan dan memanggil istrinya

"Hinata tungg.." bertepatan dengan mobil Itachi yang melaju dengan kencang.

 _Ya tuhan apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Hinata..._ naruto hanya bisa memandangi kepergian istrinya dengan wajah sendu.

Sementara itu di sebuah mobil sedan berwarna Hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Hinata bersitegang, Sakura Haruno melihat semuanya dengan jelas. _Berhasil.._ bibirnya mengulas senyum kepuasan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Reading**

 **BREATH**

 **Disclaimer : Masasahi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : (Naruto x Hinata) Itachi, Sakura**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s) dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **Chapter 6**

Hei pernahkah kalian punya mimpi masa kecil yang ingin kalian wujudkan? Hinata punya sebuah mimpi semasa kecil yang ingin diwujudkannya. Dulu ketika ibunya Hikari Hyuga masih hidup, Hinata sering di bacakan dongeng sebelum tidur. Dongeng yang ibunya ceritakan bermacam-macam, namun cerita-cerita yang paling dia sukai adalah dongeng tentang putri raja yang diselamatkan oleh pangeran berkuda putih kemudian mereka saling jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan akhirnya menikah, hidup bahagia selama-lamanya.

Saking sukanya cerita-cerita itu, Hinata kecil selalu ingin dibelikan pernak-pernik seorang putri seperti gaun, mahkota, sepatu kaca dan sebagainya. Kakaknya Neji Hyuga, selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan princess karena hal tersebut. Dan Hinata kecil berikrar bahwa suatu hari nanti dia akan menemukan pangeran berkuda putih yang akan menolongnya dari penjahat dan membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, kemudian mereka akan menikah, dan hidup bahagia selamanya. _Mimpi masa kecilnya yang indah_ bukan?

Setelah ibunya meninggal dan semakin dirinya menginjak dewasa ketika pemikirannya sudah logis, mimpi itu sudah terlupakan olehnya. Hei Hinata sadar hal seperti mimpinya itu tidak mungkin terwujud kan di zaman sekarang ini?. meski di dasar hatinya dia masih mengharapkan mimpi itu akan terwujud suatu hari nanti.

Dan tada..Pada suatu sore setelah acara Ospek Kampusnya, seorang pangeran menyelamatkannya dari gangguan para penjahat. Ya bukan pangeran seperti gambaran pada kisah yang sering diceritakan ibunya sih, pangeran yang membawa kuda putih dan berbaju kerajaan yang indah. Hanya seorang pemuda berambut kuning terang dan bermata biru yang memakai pakian kasual dengan kaos Ospek yang menempel pas ditubuhnya. Dan penjahatnya pun bukan ibu tiri yang jahat atau penyihir yang memiliki tongkat sakti, melainkan hanya sekumpulan kakak-kakak kelasnya yang jahil dan sedang mengodanya. Namun dimata Hinata, dia seperti menemukan pangeran impiannya. Saat itu juga dirinya langsung jatuh cinta pada sang pangeran pemberani berambut kuning dan bermata biru, seorang pangeran yang tak lama kemudian dia ketahui bernama Naruto Namikaze.

Namun hatinya harus kecewa ketika mengetahui bahwa pangeran pujaannya mencintai putri lain, seorang putri bermata hijau dan berambut pink, Sakura Haruno. Tapi walaupun begitu dia tetap mengagumi sang pangeran meski dari kejauhan. Dan ketika sang pangeran mendekatinya kembali lalu akhirnya mereka berdua menikah Hinata berfikir mungkin saja putri Haruno yang tadinya dicintai sang pangeran pujaan, hanya pemeran pembantu sebelum pangeran itu mendapatkannya, putri yang memang di takdirkan untuk bersamanya selama-lamanya karena pada akhirnya dirinyalah yang menikahi pangeran.

Bukankah menurut cerita-cerita dongeng yang pernah di dengarnya, ketika seorang pangeran dan putri menikah, mereka kemudian akan hidup bahagia selamanya. Dan dia berfikir telah mencapainya, berbahagia dengan sang pangeran dalam pernikahan. Dia tidak tahu bahwa selama ini sang pangeran hanya berpura-pura.

Hinata lupa pada kenyataan bahwa dia bukan hidup di dunia dongeng melainkan di dunia nyata. Dan di dunia nyata akhir cerita bukan terdapat pada saat pernikahan. Karena masih ada kehidupan yang harus dijalani setelahnya. Masih banyak tahap yang harus di lalui untuk mencapai kebahagiaan dalam pernikahan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata mengerjapkan mata, menyesuaikan retinanya yang baru terbuka dengan cahaya disekitar. Yang pertama di lihatnya adalah langit-langit berwarna putih.. _ahh jangan dirumah sakit lagi!_ Dia sudah bosan berada di tempat itu, sejak kecil dia memang sering keluar masuk rumah sakit karena tubuhnya yang agak lemah namun menginjak dewasa dia semakin jarang menginjakan kaki ke tempat yang berbau obat itu karena dia mulai bisa menjaga pola hidup dengan baik.

Ngomong-ngomong bau obat, dia tak mencium aroma itu di sini. Yang tercium oleh hidungnya adalah wewangian parfum atau pewangi pakaian? Entahlah. Tapi aromanya seperti bunga.. mawar mungkin. Itu berarti dia bukan berada di rumah sakit atau ruang kesehatan kan? seperti biasanya jika dia sadar dari pingsan.

Karena penasaran Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan, sepertinya dia berada di kamar seorang perempuan jika di lihat dari dekorasi ruangannya. Tapi tak tahu dimana. Tadi seingatnya dia langsung jatuh pingsan di pangkuan seorang wanita yang tidak dikenalnya tak lama setelah menaiki mobil Itachi. Sebenarnya sebelumm keluar dari ruangan Karinpun, dia sudah merasakan kepalanya pusing namun ditahannya. Apalagi mengingat dia memang belum makan terlalu banyak hanya sepotong roti isi yang di santapnya saat sarpan. Dirinya terlalu semangat dengan pemeriksaan kandungannya dan lagi nafsu makannya memang sedang kurang baik akhir-akhir ini.

Ahh dia jadi terfikir dengan sahabatnya itu setelah kepergiannya, apakah dia sudah tahu bahwa sepupunya adalah suami Hinata?. Bagaimana reaksinya setelah tahu?. Dan bagaimana dengan Naruto sepeninggalnya dia dengan Itachi tadi?.. Hinata berusaha tak peduli meskipun dalam hatinya merasa khawatir dengan mereka.

"ceklek" suara pintu terbuka membuat Hinata menoleh ke arah pntu.

"hei.. kau sudah sadar" Itachi memasuki ruangan dengan seorang wanita berparas cantik berambut biru sebahu.

Hinata hanya mengagguk "hmm.. maaf Kak Itachi kalau boleh tahu kita sekarang dimana?" tanya nya berusaha mengeluarkan suara meskipun tenggorokannya agak terasa kering.

"minumlah dulu Hinata" ujar Itachi menyodorkan segelas air hangat di depan mulut Hinata yang langsung disesapnya "Kita berada di rumah sahabat ku saat ini, Konan"

"Hai Hinata... perkenalkan aku Konan" Konan menyapa dengan senyum yang terlukis di wajahnya.

"ah.. kak Konan, aku Hinata. Salam kenal, maaf jadi merepotkan kakak"

"bukan masalah Hinata, aku senang bisa membantu" Konan berujar ramah

"terimakasih ... mm kak Itachi maafkan aku, tadi.. tadi aku memelukmu tiba-tiba" Hinata berujar malu-malu

"tidak apa-apa Hinata, santai saja OK, apakah kau lapar Hinata?" tanya Itachi

"hmm.." jawab Hinata malu-malu. Perutnya memang sudah lapar

"apa kau ingin makan sesuatu? Biasanya wanita hamil suka minta yang aneh-aneh" suara Itachi terdengar sedikit di tekan

"baga..."

"aku tadi memeriksa tasmu, tadinya mencari alamat tapi yang ku temukan malah test pack, dengan dua garis merah. Menurut Konan itu berarti positif hamil. Apa benar itu Hinata?" suara Itachi dingin

"i-iya.."

"jadi ternyata benar kau sudah menikah dengan si Namikaze itu. Kenapa kau merahasiakannya Hinata. Dan kau menghilang begitu saja. Apa kau tidak tah.."

"cukup Itachi, kau tidak melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah pucat pasi begitu? Dia baru sadar dan kau langsung mencercanya dengan banyak pertanyaan." Potong Konan melihat Hinata yang mulai ketakutan, di introgasi oleh Itachi "jangan dengarkan Itachi ya Hinata" Konan mencoba menenangkan Hinata yang hampir menangis.

"maaf.. Hinata. Maaf kan aku.." ujar Itachi menyadari kesalahannya

"ti-tidak apa-apa Kak Itachi, kakak tidak salah. A-aku seharusnya yang meminta maaf" jawab Hinata sedikit terbata

"baiklah.. kembali ke pertanyaan awal, apa kau mau makan sesuatu Hinata? Cinamon roll mungkin, biasanya makan manis itu bisa memperbaiki moodmu yang sedang buruk" Itachi menawarkan makanan favorit HInata

"Hmm.. aku mau cinamon rool.. tapi..aku jadi merepotkan kak Itachi lagi."

"tidak Hinata berhenti bicara seperti itu, aku senang bisa melakukan sesuatu untukmu" ujarnya sambil mengelus kepala Hinata lembut "Lagipula aku sekalian akan membeli makan untuku dan Konan. Wanita ini tidak bisa memasak, jadi jangan harap di apartemen ini kau akan mendapatkan makanan rumahan yang fresh from the open. Terpaksa harus membeli makan di luar".

"apa kau bilang Itachi, aku bisa memasak, brengsek!" Konan marah di sebut begitu oleh Itachi

"hah.. oh iya aku lupa kau bisa memasak tapi hanya mie dan air" Itachi tak terpengaruh dengan amarah yang sudah menyebar di sekitar Konan.

Hinata hanya memperhatkan dua sahabat yang sedang berselisih di depannya itu sambil tersenyum.

"baiklah aku akan keluar dulu, kau istirahatlah dulu sebentar Hinata. Sementara aku akan membeli makanan" ujar Itachi setelah pertengkaran kecilnya dengan Konan selesai, di tandai dengan wanita berambut sebahu ituu meninggalkan mereka berdua di kamar.

"hmm.. sekali lagi maaf kak.."

"ssssh.. apa yang aku katakan tadi?"

"ma-maaf kak.."

"sudahlah aku pergi" ujar Itachi mengelus kepala Hinata lagi sebelum keluar ruangan untuk membiarkan Hinata berisirahat.

Dari dulu Itachi memang selalu baik padanya, selalu menolongnya jika sedang mengalami kesulitan. Siapapun yang beranggapan mereka pernah berhubungan secara romantis.. hilangkan fikiran itu, karena Hinata dan Itachi memang tak pernah pacaran. Ya mereka memang dekat dan Itachi begitu peduli pada Hinata, namun wanita itu selalu menganggap Itachi seperti kakaknya, dia menyayangi sulung Uchiha itu seperti dirinya menyayangi Neji, kakaknya. Apalagi mengingat Itachi dan kakaknya memang bersahabat, sebenarnya bukan bersahabat sih lebih bisa disebut rival mungkin. Karena setiap mereka bertemu selalu saja terjadi perang deathglare. Namun walaupun begitu kakaknya yang over protective itu selalu meminta bantuan Itachi untuk menjaga Hinata jika dia sedang ada urusan yang tak bisa ditinggalkan.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Neji, dia jadi merindukan kakaknya itu, ah bukan hanya kakaknya melainkan adik dan ayahnya juga. Bagaimana kabar Mereka saat ini? Terakhir mereka berkomunikasi seminggu yang lalu. Saat mereka mengantar ayahnya untuk cek kesehatan bulanannya. Selama ayahnya sedang menjalani tes Hinata mengobrol dengan Hanabi dan Neji yang menunggu di luar ruangan melalu video call. Mereka belum sempat saling berkunjung karena belum punya kesempatan, Hanabi masih sibuk dengan sekolahnya sementara Hiashi dan Neji dengan perusahaan advokat mereka. Apalagi saat-saat sekarang banyak kasus yang sedang mereka tangani. Dan Hinata masih menunggu Naruto punya waktu untuk mengantarnya.

Apa yang akan difikirkan keluarganya tentang masalah yang sedang dialaminya bersama Naruo saat ini. Dia jadi ingat ucapan adiknya sebelum dirinya menikah dan juga pesan kakaknya seminggu yang lalu, bahwa dia harus langsung menghubungi mereka jika Naruto menyakitinya. Tapi Hinata bukanlah orang seperti itu, walaupun dia yang terlemah di antara keluarganya, namun dia selalu yang paling tenang dalam menghadapi masalah dan keluarganya tahu hal itu. Jadi meskipun sekarang dirinya sedang bermasalah dia akan berusaha menyelesaikan ini sendiri dulu. dia tidak mau membuat keluarganya bersedih karena masalah yang sedang menimpanya.

Hinata merasa bukan menjadi dirinya sendiri saat ini, pembawaannya yang biasanya tenang ketika menghadapi masalah, meluap seketika jika mengingat apa yang dirnya tadi katakan pada Naruto. Dia jadi merasa bersalah, bagaimanapun Naruto adalah suaminya. Seharusnya dia tak berbuat seperti itu tadi.

Tapi hey siapa yang tak akan marah dan sakit hati jika kau menemui suamimu mengantar seorang wanita, dan harus di ingat wanita itu adalah cinta masa lalunya, berkunjung ke dokter kandungan. Sementara selama 3 hari itu suaminya tak pulang ke rumah dengan alasan sibuk menangani proyek. Ya..ya.. memang suaminya selalu memberi kabar setiap malam sebelum dirinya tidur. Tapi tetap, wajar saja jika dia curigakan? walaupun memang sikapnya tadi tidak bisa dibenarkan juga, seharusnya dia mendengarkan penjelasan suaminya dulu. Tidak langsung menyimpulkan secara sepihak, menjudge bahwa suaminya bersalah.

Dia harus membicarakan masalah ini dengan Naruto, bagaimanapun tak selamanya kan dia terus-terusan menghindar. Tapi untuk sementara waktu dia akan menenangkan diri menunggu hatinya siap untuk bertemu dengan suaminya lagi. Dan adapun waktunya dia juga tidak tahu sampai kapan? _hah sepertinya harus mencari hotel atau apartement untuk sementara._ Tidak mungkinkan dia tinggal di apartemen Konan untuk bersembunyi menunggu hatinya siap. Dia sudah merepotkan wanita yang baru di kenalnya itu. dia akan meminta Itachi menemaninya mencari Hotel atau apartement untuk tinggalnya sementara. Dan lagi-lagi merepotkan pria uchiha itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto terdiam diatas sofa di ruang baca rumahnya, tempat favorit sang istri. Setelah kepergian Hinata bersama Itachi tadi, Naruto hanya mematung di sana sampai Sakura menghampirinya dan mengajaknya pulang. Akhirnya Naruto mengantarkan Sakura dulu ke apartementnya dan dia sendiri kemudian pulang ke rumah dan disinilah dia sekarang.

 _Ya Tuhan apa yang telah aku lakukan? Hinata.._ Dia tak pernah menyangka akan jadi seperti ini. Melihat Hinata menangis dan tak mau disentuhnya. Bahkan dia tak diizinkan memanggil namanya sesuai panggilan kesukaannya itu. Apalagi mendengar perkataan tentang dirinya tadi seperti mendengar jerit kematian tepat di telinganya. Dia tak mungkin sejahat itu kan?. Dia memang menikahi Hinata karena ibunya menyarankan.

Namun jika bukan karena dia yang memang menyetujui usulan ibunya itu, dia bisa saja menolak dan ibunya tak akan memaksa. Hell dia sudah dewasa dan ibunya tak akan bisa mendiktenya untuk bersikap ini atau itu, sekali lagi jika itu bukan keinginannya. Yang artinya semua yang dia lakukan, semua yang dia perlihatkan selama ini di depan Hinata memang berasal dari dirinya seutuhnya tanpa unsur pemaksaan dari pihak manapun.

Apakah salah ketika dia mempercayai intuisi ibunya bahwa dia bisa hidup bahagia bersama Hinata? Bukankah setiap manusia yang lahir ke dunia ingin bahagia?. Dan intuisi ibunya memang tepat, selama ini dia bahagia bersama Hinata. Ya dia memang belum bisa mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah jatuh cinta pada Hinata, tapi hei bagaimana jika kau patah hati setelah ditinggal orang yang kau sayangi dan langsung mengatakan cinta kepada wanita lain pada keesokan harinya, bukankah berarti kau termasuk gampangan. dan Naruto tidak seperti itu. Dia ingin meyakinkan hatinya terlebih dahulu, bahwa ketika dia mengatakan kata 'cinta' itu tulus dari dalam hatinya bukan karena unsur kasihan atau sejenisnya.

Tapi..tapi kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini? Hinata menyangkanya berpura-pura selama ini dan apa katanya tadi 'menikah serta anaknya dengan Sakura?' _Oh shit hinata menyangka janin yang di kandung Sakura adalah anaknya._ Ini semakin membuatanya frustasi. Semua ini berawal dari hari itu, hari dimana dia mendengar kabar tentang kematian Sasuke.

 _Naruto akhirnya tiba di Konoha setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 14 Jam. Dia langsung menuju kediaman keluarga Uchiha untuk melihat mayat Sasuke terakhir kalinya, rencananya besok pagi mayatnya akan segera di kuburkan. Saat tiba di mansion Uchiha dia langsung di sambut oleh ibunya yang sudah berada di sana._

 _"Naru kau sudah datang?" ibunya langsung menghampiri Naruto yang baru tiba "mana Hinata? Apa dia tidak ikut denganmu?"_

 _"Hinata tidak ikut bu, tadi sebelum aku pergi dia sempat muntah-muntah jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk istirahat saja di rumah." Jawab Naruto. Dia jadi teringat istrinya itu_ _bagaimana keadaanya sekarang._ _Tadi setelah Naruto menerima telpon dari ibunya dia sempat kebingungan. Sampai Hinata menyuruhnya untuk bersiap-siap dan segera berangkat menuju konoha. Selama Naruto mandi, Hinata membantunya membereskan perlengkapan yang akan di bawanya. Istrinya itu memang selalu tahu apa yang Naruto butuhkan._ _Heuh dirinya jadi merindukan Hinata?._

 _"kenapa kau tinggalkan Hinata sendirian Naruto?" suara ibunya membuyarkan lamunan Naruto_

 _"ya ampun ibu, apa ibu lebih tega kalau aku membawanya kemari dalam keadaan sakit? Atau ibu lebih memilih menantu kesayangan ibu itu sakitnya semakin parah?"_

 _"ya gak gitu juga, ibu hanya khawatir Naru, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Hinata?"_

 _"Ibu tenang saja, lagipula sebelum aku berangkat tadi Hinata sudah agak baikan kok"_

 _"apa kau sudah menghubunginya lagi Naru?"_

 _"belum bu... aku baru sampai dan langsung di brondong pertanyaan oleh ibu, jadi kapan waktuku bisa menghubunginya? Sekarang biarkan aku melihat Sasuke dulu, baru setelah itu aku akan memberikan kabar pada Hinata. Aku yakin dia juga ingin tahu kabar Sasuke." Naruto segera beranjak ke ruang duka sebelum ibunya meneror lagi._

 _Dia melihat beberapa orang mengelilingi mayat Sasuke unutuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Mikoto duduk di sisi kanan Peti mayat Sasuke, di sisi kirinya ada Itachi. Sementara Fugaku sedang menyapa beberapa pengunjung yang datang, dan saudara-saudara Sasuke yang lain menyebar di sekitar ruangan._

 _Ada sesuatu yang mengusik Naruto, dia tidak menemukan Sakura berada di sana, bukankan Sakura salah satu orang terdekat Sasuke?. Hei meskipun mereka sudah tak pernah berhubungan selama 4 bulan, terakhir kali Naruto bertemu mereka bukankah hubungan mereka adalah bertunangan. Ya setelah acara pertunangan Sasuke dan Sakura malam itu, Naruto memang mengganti semua kontaknya._

 _Dia mencoba mengikhlaskan pertunangan kedua sahabat karibnya itu. Meskipun dia mencintai Sakura, tapi dia tidak akan mengganggu kebahagiaan si gadis bersama dengan pria yang di cintainya itu. Jadi Naruto memutuskan untuk menjauh dari mereka._ _Apa terjadi sesuatu selama ke alfaannya itu?_

 _"Naruto.."_

 _Naruto mendengar suara seseorang dan tersadar dari lamunannya_ _ah ternyata ibunya Sasuke_

 _"oh..bibi, aku minta maaf baru bisa datang jam segini. Tadi pagi setelah mengetahui kabar dari ibu, aku langsung kemari."_

 _"kau tinggal di mana selama ini Naruto? Sasuke.. sasuke memanggil-manggil namamu sebelum dia mengehembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Apa kau mau memaafkan Sasuke Naruto? Dia..dia.."_

 _"apa yang bibi bicarakan? Sasuke tidak punya salah apapun kepadaku bi.. jadi tidak ada yang harus di maafkan. Aku selama ini tinggal di Tokyo bi, mengurus perusahan Ayah yang ada di sana." Naruto mengenggam tangan Mikoto yang sudah terlihat berkaca-kaca._

 _"tapi... tapi Sasuke..pertunangan itu. Itu kan yang menyebabkan kau menghilang selama ini Naruto?"_

 _"tidak bi.. Sakura bukan milik siapapun saat mereka bertunangan. Jadi dia tidak bersalah apapun OK. Bibi sebaiknya tenanglah, kasihan kan jika Sasuke melihat orang yang di kasihinya bersedih" Naruto meyakinkan Mikoto yang sekarang malah menangis._ _Sepertinya tidak bisa bertanya keberadaan Sakura untuk saat ini._ _Entahlah menurut Naruto keluarga Uchiha sedikit menghindar menyebut nama Sakura._ _Ah benar-benar membingungkan_

 _"aku turut berduka atas apa yang menimpa kepada Sasuke bi, dia adalah teman baikku meskipun kami sering bertengkar. Dia sudah ku anggap seperti saudara ku sendiri". Lanjut Naruto kemudian sedikit melihat ke dalam peti mati yang masih terbuka._

 _Merasa sudah cukup akhirnya Naruto pun berpamitan kepada Mikoto_

 _"baiklah bi.. aku harus pulang ke kediaman Uzumaki, ibu sudah menungguku di depan. Besok aku dan ibu akan kemari lagi untuk menghadiri upacara pemakamannya. Jadi selamat tinggal bi sekali lagi aku turut berduka atas ke pergian Sasuke"_

 _"iya Naruto, terimakasih kau sudah datang"_

 _"Itachi.." Naruto sedikit melirik ke arah Itachi sebelum berlalu pergi namun pandangan yang Itachi berikan padanya membuat dia sedikit heran_ _ada apa ini sebenarnya?._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _15 menit kemudian Naruto sudah berada di dalam kamarnya di Mansion Uzumaki. Dia teringat belum menghubungi istrinya. Naruto segera mengambil ponsel dari kantung celana yang dia kenakan. Melirik sebentar kearah jam_

 _21:56 apa Hinata masih bangun jam segini._ _Sekitar jam 7 malam tadi Hinata mengiriminya sebuh e-mail, menanyakan keberadaan dirinya. Menuntaskan kepenasarannya Narutopun mendial nomor istrinya._

 _"Hallo sayang.. " sapanya setelah terdengar telponnya dijawab_

 _"_ _Mmm... Naruto? oh ya Tuhan maaf aku ketiduran. Apa kau sudah sampai Konoha? Kenapa baru menghubungiku sekarang jam berapa ini? Dan.. dan.._ _" suara Hinata agak serak khas bangun tidur namun ada kekhawatiran di dalamnya_

 _"Hei tenang sleeping beauty he..he" Naruto sedikit terkekeh membayangkan wajah lucu istrinya khas bangun tidur "jika kau bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja? maka jawabannya 'ya aku baik'. Aku memang sedih tapi aku baik. Jadi jangan khawatir!" Naruto menenangkan mendengar nada khawatir istrinya itu. "sekarang izinkan aku bertanya OK! Bagaimana kabarmu, apakah kau baik. Maaf tadi aku meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan kurang baik" lanjut Naruto setelah istrinya agak tenang._

 _"_ _Hmm syukurlah kalau begitu... aku baik kok. Hanya sedikit pusing, mungkin jika diistirahatkan lebih lama akan sembuh. Naruto tenang saja, tinggalah disana selama yang dibutuhkan aku tidak apa-apa"_ _Inilah istrinya selalu penuh dengan pengertian. Tanpa dimintapun, dia tahu apa yang Naruto inginkan. "_ _Naru.. apa kau mendengarku?"_

 _"Oh.. iya maaf Nata, baiklah kalau kau sehat aku jadi tenang. Cepat lanjutkan tidurmu. ini sudah cukup malam. Selamat tidur sleeping beauty"_

 _"_ _hm.. selamat tidur. Aku mencintaimu.."_ _Hinata langsung menutup telponnya tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto._

 _"Aku .." apakah Naruto berani bilang bahwa dirinya sudah mulai punya rasa yang sama pada istrinya itu?_ _Entahlah.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sebenarnya banyak pekerjaan kantor yang harus dia selesaikan akhir-akhir ini, namun Naruto juga tak dapat mengabaikan kematian sahabatnya. Karena itu disinilah dia sekarang, di ruang kerja kakak sepupunya Nagato Uzumaki, menumpang untuk mengerjakan beberapa proyek yang harus segera dia tangani. Tadi setelah acara pemakaman Sasuke, Iruka Umino orang kepercayaannya di kantor menghubunginya untuk memeriksa beberapa file proyek yang sudah di kirimnya melalui e-mail. Rencananya besok pagi dia baru akan kembali ke Tokyo._

 _Naruto sedang memeriksa e-mail yang ke tiga ketika suara ketukan pintu terdengar olehnya._

 _"Masuk.."_

 _"Maaf tuan, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda" ujar sang pelayan dari ambang pintu_

 _"Oh.. baiklah suruh dia menunggu sebentar. Aku akan turun" jawab naruto sambil memeriksa e-mailnya unuk yang terakhir._ _Siapa kira-kira yang datang dan ingin menemuiku_ _. Naruto turun ke lantai bawah untuk menemui seseorang yang katanya ingn bertemu dengannya di ruang tamu Mansion Uzumaki. Dia berhenti melangkah menuruni tangga saat terlihat sesosok wanita berambut pink sedang duduk membelakanginya._ _Sakura? Aku tak melihatnya di rumah Sasuke maupun saat pemakaman. Dan sekarang dia ada disnini? Sebenarnya apa yang tengah terjadi?._

 _"Sakura?" Sapa Naruto ketika telah berada di hadapan Naruto._

 _"Hai Naruto.. maaf aku menganggumu."_

 _Sakura terlihat berbeda dari yang terakhir kali di lihatnya. Ya dia memang tetap terlihat cantik dengan rambut merah muda yang tidak lazim, tubuh semampai, paras rupawan dan mata emeraldnya yang memikat. Namun baginya ada yang berbeda, pancaran matanya berbeda dengan Sakura yang dulu dicintainya._ _dulu?_ _apa itu berarti Naruto sudah tidak mencintai wanita itu lagi sekarang? Hah lagi-lagi Naruto masih belum yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri. Tapi memang dia sudah tidak merasakan lagi perasaan menggebu-gebu saat bertemu dengan wanita ini, tetap peduli namun dengan kadar perasaan berbeda._ _Entahlah_ _Naruto lagi-lagi belum yakin._

 _"santai saja Sakura, apa kau ada perlu denganku?" Naruto to the point._

 _Di mata Sakura, Naruto terlihat bersikap tenang. Tidak seperti sikap yang biasa dia tunjukan jika bertemu dengannya._ _Apa dia sudah..? tidak-tidak dirinya tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi,_ _tidak di saat dia sedang membutuhkan pria itu._

 _"Sebelumnya apa kita bisa bicara di tempat yang lebih tertutup?"_

 _"maksudnya?"_

 _"Oh maksudku.. maksudku, di tempat yang lebih rahasia.. ahaha" Sakura tertawa kikuk sementara Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya bingung "begini Naruto, apa yang akan aku bicarakan ini sangat pribadi jadi ya.. begitulah" Sakura mulai terlihat gugup_

 _"jika yang kau takutkan adalah ada yang akan mendengar pembicaraan kita jika disini, tenang saja Sakura. Semua orang di rumah sedang tidak ada, ibuku masih di rumah keluarga Uchiha dan baru akan kembali nanti malam. Sementara Nagato sedang ada urusan bisnis di luar kota. Jadi kita bicarakan di sini saja, bagaimana?"_

 _"baiklah kalau begitu.. aku langsung saja. Begini Naruto kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku berada disini, sementara aku tidak ada di rumah Uchiha untuk menemani Sasuke di saat terakhir serta saat pemakamannys di langsungkan" Sakura mulai bercerita sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "sebenarnya aku dan Sasuke sudah tidak bertunangan lagi"_

 _"apa maksudmu Sakura?" Naruto bertanya, ada kekagetan di suaranya_

 _"Ya.. dua bulan setelah acara pertunanganku tepatnya tanggal 2 bulan Maret itu, Sasuke memutuskan pertunangan kami"_

 _Tanggal itu sehari sebelum pernikahannya dengan Hinata. Seandainya dia tahu bahwa malam itu Sakura dan Sasuke berpisah, mungkin wanita yang di nikahinya sekarang adalah Sakura. Apa itu berarti sekarang dia menyesali pernikahannya dengan HInata? jawabannya tentu tidak, meskipun bisa saja dia menikah dengan Sakura jika dia tahu wanita y ang di cintainya itu sudah berpisah dengan sahabatnya. Tapi dia tak pernah menyesali pernikahannya dengan Hinata. Sebut saja ini merupakan permainan takdir, dan dia bersyukur di takdirkan dengan wanita yang sekarang menjadi istrinya._

 _Dia.. Setelah apa yang telah aku berikan untuknya, dia tega berbuat itu padaku Naruto." Sakura mulai terisak, mengembalikan kembali fikiran Naruto_

 _"Apa..? itu tidak mungkin Sakura, Sasuke tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu" Dia tidak percaya, sahabatnya berbuat sekejam itu. Dia tahu Sasuke memang pria dngin, namun apakah pria bermata kelam itu tega melakukan hal yang seperti Sakura sebutkan tadi?_

 _"jadi kau tidak percaya padaku Naruto.. aku bersumpah mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Malam itu aku mulai menanyakan kapan dia akan menikahiku, apalagi pertunangan kami sudah berjalan 2 bulan, namun..namun dia tidak pernah menyinggung tentang pernikahan. Malah semakin kesini sikapnya berubah, dia seperti tidak perduli lagi padaku dan saat malam itu lah dia marah besar dan mengatakan bahwa dia bertunangan denganku hanya untuk membuatmu marah" sakura mulai frustasi, dan Naruto di buat tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya_

 _"Sakura.. aku..."_

 _"dan aku sekarang sedang hamil Naruto. Malam tanggal, sebelum Sasuke kecelakaan aku bertengkar lagi dengannya,_

 _aku bilang padanya bahwa aku sedang hamil dan apa kau tahu yang dia katakan padaku?" Sakura kembali terisak "Dia bilang bahwa dia tidak pernah mencintaiku selama ini bahkan dia bilang tak ada rasa suka sedikitpun padaku, karena sejak dulu hatinya telah dimiliki seseorang"..._

 _Naruto terkejut dengan kenyataan yang Sakura katakan. Tidak mungkin sahabatnya tidak mengakui anak yang sedang di kandung sakura, tapi dia pun ragu. Bisa saja Sasuke melakukan hal itu Apalagi menurut perkataan Sakura tadi Sasuke mempunyai gadis yang dia suka dari dulu. Dia memang akrab dengan Sasuke, namun sahabatnya itu tertutup tentang masalah pribadi. Dan semasa mereka bersama Naruto memang tak pernah melihat atau mendengar Sasuke berpacaran dengan seorang gadis, jangan-jangan karena hal ini. Tapi tunggu dulu tadi Sakura bilang mereka bertengkar pada malam sebelum Sasuke kecelakaan._ _Jangan-jangan.._ _apa hal itu yang menyebabkan Sakura tak datang kerumah duka dan saat pemakaman Sasuke. Mata Naruto terbelalak._

 _"Jika yang kau fikirkan, aku ada kaitannya dengan kematian Sasuke. Hentikan pemikiran itu Naruto. Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan kecelakaan yang Sasuke alami. Malam itu aku memang bertemu dengannya di Restaurant Yakiniku, tempat yang telah kami sepakati saat aku minta bertemu dengannya. Tapi setelah Sasuke mengatakan hal yang menyakitiku itu, aku langsung pergi darisana dan tak bertemu dengannya lagi setelah itu. Yang ku tahu pagi-pagi aku mendapatkan kabar bahwa Sasuke telah meninggal" Sakura berkata panjang lebar ketika melihat mata Naruto yang membulat setelah perkataanya bahwa dia bersama Sasuke pada malam itu._

 _"OK Sakura aku sudah mendengarkan semua ceritamu, jadi apa yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Naruto setelah Sakura terlihat diam cukup lama menandakan bahwa wanita itu telah selesai bercerita._

 _"Aku..aku ingin kau mengakui anak yang aku kandung ini adalah anakmu. Hanya untuk sementara Naruto setidaknya sampai anak ini lahir"_

 _"Apa maksudmu Sakura! Apa kau gila?"_

 _"Aku tak bisa hidup menanggung malu Naruto, aku hamil tapi.."_

 _"kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan pada keluarga Uchiha, bukankah itu anak Sasuke?"_

 _"Mereka tidak akan mau membantuku, jika pun mereka mau, pasti aku akan dipisahkan dengan anakku kelak. Keluarga Uchiha terlalu peduli dengan nama baik kau tahu sendiri hal itu Naruto. Tolonglah aku Naruto.. kau tahu aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini, aku tidak tahu lagi harus meminta tolong pada siapa"_

 _Naruto benar-benar bingung dengan semua ini, Sakura memang ada benarnya Keluarga Uchiha terlalu menjunjung tinggi nama baik. Bisa saja mereka menolong Sakura, tapi kemungkinan Sakura akan diasingkan di sebuah tempat rahasia dan nanti setelah dia melahirkan, anaknya akan mereka bawa dan Sakura? entah nanti bagaimana nasibnya. Apalagi Sakura memang sudah tak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Dia memang telah yatim piatu bahkan sebelum mereka saling mengenal di bangku SMP. selama ini wanita iu tinggal di panti asuhan sampai menginjak usia SMA._

 _Haah ini semua membingungkan apa yang harus dilakukannya? Dia juga tak mungkin menyanggupi permintaan sakura_

 _"Aku bisa membantu menyembunyikanmu Sakura, tapi jika harus mengakui anak yang kau kandung adalah anakku, maaf aku harus menolak. Apa yang akan keluargaku fikirkan nanti jika aku melakukan itu, dan lagi aku tidak ingin mengambil hak yang harusnya dimiliki orang lain" Naruto berhenti sebentar dan berfikir. "besok ikutlah bersamaku ke Tokyo, untuk sementara kau bisa tinggal di apartemenku, sampai kita mendapat solusi yang lebih baik"_

 _"baiklah Naruto aku setuju dengan usulanmu, setidaknya selama menunggu jalan keluar yang lebih baik"_

Karena itulah sekarang Sakura berada di Tokyo. Tinggal sementara waktu di apartement miliknya. Sebenarnya miliknya dan Hinata karena itu adalah kado pernikahan mereka dari kedua orang tua Naruto. Namun Hinata tidak mau menempatinya, istrinya itu tidak suka tinggal di apartement. Dia ingin tinggal di tempat yang memiliki halaman yang luas agar bisa menyalurkan hobinya yaitu bercocok tanam. Akhirnya Naruto membeli rumah yang di tempatinya sekarang dari uangnya sendiri tentunya. Dan sementara menunggu orang yang akan meyewa apartementnya, tempat itu kosong. Maka dari itu Naruto menyuruh Sakura menempatinya sebelum dia menemukan tempat untuk wanita itu.

Tiga hari ini memang Naruto menemani Sakura, tapi hey bukan dalam artian menemani selama 24 jam. Dia kan harus bekerja juga. Hanya ketika perempuan itu sedang membutuhkannya saja, seperti saat dirinya menemani Sakura cek up ke dokter.

Dia memang salah tidak berkata jujur pada Hinata, tapi lelaki bodoh mana yang akan bilang pada istrinya bahwa dia sedang mengurusi wanita lain apalagi itu adalah si cinta masa lalu. Walaupun Naruto tahu mungkin istrinya itu akan mengerti tapi dia pasti sakit hati dan itulah yang di hindari Naruto. Melihat istrinya sakit hati bukanlah emosi yang baik untuk dirinya.

Namun harapan tinggalah harapan, niat ingin menghindari Hinata yang sakit hati. Yang terjadi malah lebih parah dari yang di takutkan.. ahh benar-benar nasib.


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Reading**

 **BREATH**

 **Disclaimer : Masasahi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : (Naruto x Hinata) Itachi, Sakura**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s) dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **Chapter 7**

Akhir-akhir ini Naruto jadi malas pulang kerumah, dia tak sanggup berada di rumah sendirian sementara sang istri entah dimana. Biasanya meskipun Naruto sedang pergi keluar kota untuk urusan bisnis dan tidak bertemu sang istri dalam beberapa hari, dia bisa tetap menghubunginya. Namun saat ini dia merasa frustasi, dia benar-benar merindukan istrinya, tak mendengar suaranya sehari saja serasa ada yang kurang dan ini sudah 3 hari, ahh dia bisa gila jika terus seperti ini. Semua pekerjaannya jadi kacau, untung masih ada Iruka yang bisa diandalkan.

Sterssnya semakin meningkat mengingat dia terakhir kali melihat Hinata di bawa pergi oleh Itachi. Setahunya Itachi kan menyukai istrinya itu, ya memang Hinata sepertinya tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama, namun siapa yang tahu, apalagi dengan kejadian yang mereka alami kemarin. Dia jadi khawatir perasaan istrinya jadi berubah haluan..

"Arrrgh...shit..shit...shit" kali ini entah ponsel ke berapa yang sudah menjadi korban amukannya karena tak berhasil menghubungi istrinya.

"kau terlihat kacau Naruto" Iruka masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menyerahkan beberapa berkas yang harus di tandatangani bosnya itu. "apa kau sedang ada maslah Naruto? kau boleh membaginya. Ya walaupun kita adalah lelaki bukan berarti kita tidak boleh berbagi masalah, barangkali aku bisa membantu."

" Istriku tidak pulang paman, kau tahu biasanya meskipun aku tak bertemu dengannya, aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya. Namun sekarang sudah 3 hari ini aku tak melihatnya dan tak mendengar suaranya. Aku bisa benar-benar gila lama-lama"

"kau pasti sangat mencintai istrimu itu?"

"apa maksud paman?" Naruto bertanya

"apa maksudmu dengan **apa maksud paman**?" iruka heran dengan pertanyaan Naruto

"ucapan paman yang tadi"

"oh.. bahwa kau sangat mencintai istrimu?" tanya Iruka dan Naruto hanya mengangguk. "hei..orang buta saja sudah dapat melihat bahwa kau mencintai istrimu, sangat malah. Lalu apa masalahnya dengan perkataanku tadi?"

"itu.. tapi aku menikah dengan Hinata karena..." Naruto menceritakan tentang awal mula pernikahannya dengan sang istri

.

.

.

.

Hinata sedang termenung sambil duduk di atas ranjang, dia masih di apartement Konan sampai saat ini. Semua itu atas permintaan wanita berambuut sebahu itu. Saat Hinata minta di antar mencari hotel atau apartemen untuk tinggalnya sementara, Konaan melarang dan menyuruh Hinata tinggal di apartementnya " _tinggal disini saja Hinata, aku disini tinggal sendiri. Jadi aku senang jika ada teman_ " ujarnya saat itu. itachi juga menyetujui usulan Konan dengan sangat baik.

Ini sudah hari ke tiga sejak pertengkarannya dengan Naruto, sejujurnya dia sangat merindukan sang suami. Rindu suaranya, rindu pelukan hangatnya, rindu ramen buatannya. Rasanya mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca jika mengingat suaminya itu.. _Narutoo..._

"hai.. Hinata.." Konan tiba-tiba menghampiri Hinata yang segera mengusap air matanya. "ini.." konan menyodorkan segelas air hangat yang aromanya khas dan cukup menenangkan bagi Hinata.

"terimakasih kak" Hinata menerima gelas tersebut kemudian menyesapnya "hmm.. ini enak, air apa ini?" tanyanya penasaran

"oh itu air jahe, sengaja aku buat tadi. Lumayan untuk menghangatkan tubuh dan menghilangkan mual. Baik juga untuk ibu hamil sepertimu." Konan berhenti sebentar dan memandang wajah Hinata "Kau merindukan suamimu?.."

"itu.." Hinata menjawab ragu

"tak apa Hinata, aku tidak tahu masalah apa yang sedang kalian hadapi, tapi jika aku boleh berpendapat. Sebaiknya kau bicarakan masalah apapun yang sedang kau milki dengan suamimu. Jika seperti ini terus masalah tak akan selesai. Bukan berarti aku tak suka kau tinggal di sini Hinata, kau sudah aku anggap seperti adik ku sendiri meskipun kita baru bertemu 3 hari yang lalu. Aku tidak suka melihatmu bersedih karena merindukan suamimu. Setiap masalah pasti ada penyelesaiannya, jadi pertimbangkan saranku tadi OK. dan lagi emosi yang seperti ini tidak baik untuk kandunganmu" nasihat Konan sambil mengusap tangan hinata..

"terimaksih Kak.. aku .." dia semakin gugup dan matanya kembali berkaca-kaca

"tok..tok"

"hei Itachi kau sudah datang?" tanya Konan melihat Itachi di ambang pintu

"Konan, aku bisa bicara sebentar dengan Hinata?" tanya Itachi sambil menghampiri HInata dan Konan

"Hmm..baiklah aku juga mau siap-siap berangkat ke kantor" dengan itu Konan meninggalkan Hinata dan Itachi..

"Hinata.." Itachi memulai pembicaraan

"mmm.." Hinata mendengarkan sambil menunduk, berusaha menutupi matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca

"aku fikir yang Konan katakan itu benar" Ujar Itachi. Sebenarnya sulung uchiha itu sudah ada di balik pintu sejak tadi, tapi dia sengaja bersembunyi sebentar ketika mendengar obrolan Konan dan Hinata di Kamar.

"tapi kak.. aku belum siap.." jawabnya sambil terus menunduk

"sampai kapan? aku tidak mau melihatmu terus-terusan bersedih"

"aku..aku tidak tahu.. aku.." Hinata menjawab terbata dengan tangan yang mengusap air matanya yang hendak terjatuh.

"aku akan menceritakan sebuah rahasia padamu, jadi dengarkan baik-baik apa yang aku katakan OK.." Itachi memotong pembicaraan Hinata, Hinata hanya mengangguk

"kau tahu Hinata sebenarnya Sasuke mencintaimu"

"apa?.. apa maksudnya kak. aku...aku "

.

.

.

.

 _Itachi Uchiiha sulung keluarga Uchiha merupakan jenius di keluarganya. Dia terkesan perfectionis. Meskipun dia merupakan keturunana Uchiha, tapi sifatnya yang hangat dan tak suka kekerasan berbeda dari anggota keluarga Uchiha lainnya. Dia sangat menyayangi keluarganya terutama sang adik tercinta Sasuke Uchiha._

 _Saking sayangnya kepada sang adik Itachi pernah menghajar sekelompok kakak kelasnya, karena mereka telah membuly Sasuke. Meskipun dengan resiko dia terkena skors selama 2 minggu karena membuat anak-anak itu menjadi babak belur, bahkan sebagian ada yang masuk rumah sakit. Itachi sang pecintai damai melanggar keyakinannya demi membela sang adik._

 _Tidak seperti Itachi, Sasuke sang adik terkesan lebih dingin dan arogan. Seperti sebagian keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke dan Itachi pun dikagumi para gadis meskipun di usia mereka yang masih kecil. Sifat Sasuke sangat terlihat dingin jika dia berdekatan dengan para penggemar permpuannya. Dia tak segan-segan membentak seorang gadis hanya karena gadis itu mengajaknya berbicara. Tapi semua itu berubah saat Sasuke bertemu dengan seorang gadis di pesta ulang tahunnya._

 _Saat itu keluarga Uchiha mengadakan pesta ulang tahun untuk Sasuke yang ke 10. Sasuke yang memang tidak suka dengan perempuan terlihat cemberut dan kesal sepanjang pesta berlangsung. Itachi hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah adiknya itu sementara Mikoto sudah prustasi dengan kelakuan anaknya. Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke terus-terusan menatap sinis para gadis kecil yang memberikannya kado._

 _"Sasu.. jangan seperti itu, ayo tersenyum ini kan pesta ulang tahunmu" bujuk Mikoto pada putra bungsunya "masa semua teman-temanmu kau tatap seperti itu sih?"_

 _"biar ibu.. aku tidak suka mereka, mereka semua berisik dan menganggu" jawab Sasuke menghiraukan bujukan ibunya dan terus-terusan cemberut._

 _Itachi yang berdiri di dekat sang adik hanya memandang bosan kepada ibu dan adiknya. Tiba-tiba pandangannya jatuh pada 2 orang anak kecil yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Seorang anak laki-laki seumurannya sedang menuntun seorang gadis kecil berambut indigo sebahu, kira kira usianya sama dengan Sasuke._

 _"maaf bibi kami baru bisa datang" ujar si anak lelaki kepada Mikoto_

 _"ohh.. Neji tidak apa-apa mana ayahmu, apa dia tidak datang?"_

 _"dia datang bibi, tapi sedang mengobrol dengan paman, kami ke sini untuk memberikan kado pada Sasuke" jawabnya, kemudian Mikoto melihat seorang gadis selain Neji_

 _"Apa ini Hinata ?" tanya Mikoto "wah kau cantik sekali sayang" ujar Mikoto sambil mengelus kepala Hinata lembut_

 _"terimaksih bibi, iya aku Hinata. Salam kenal" ucap Hinata malu-malu dengan ppi merona_

 _"ahaha kau lucu sekali sayang, oh iya ini Sasuke dan Itachi anak-anak bibi" Mikoto memperkenalkan Itachi dan Sasuke yang berdiri di sisinya. Itachi langsung mendekati Hinata dan mengajaknya berkenalan. Awalnya Itachi tidak menyadari tingkah Sasuke namun ketika ibunya memanggil nama Sasuke beberapa kali barulah dia sadar bahwa dari tadi Sasuke terdiam dengan pipi merona melihat Hinata. Di situlah Itachi sadar bahwa Sasuke menyukai si gadis kecil berambut Indigo._

 _Setelah acara ulang tahun Sasuke, adiknya itu sering meminta sang ibu untuk mengajaknya berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Hyuga. Itachi tahu bahwa sang adik hanya ingin bertemu dengan si gadis indigo yang di sukainya. Mulai dari saat itu Sasuke terlihat lebih sering tersenyum dan merona apalagi di saat Iitachi menggoda adiknya itu tentang Hinata. Namun pridenya yang tinggi meskipun di usianya yang masih belia, membuatnya tidak pernah mengugkapkan rasa sukanya pada sang gadis._

 _Sampai di pertengahan semester satu kelas 1 junior high school, keluarga Hyuga pindah keluar kota bersama sang gadis pujaan Sasuke. Adiknya itu berubah kembali menjadi pria yang dingin dan jarang tersenyum apalagi merona. Itachi fikir mungkin itu reaksi yang wajar karena gadis yang disukainya tak bisa dia temui lagi. Lama kelamaan nanti sasuke akan terbiasa apalagi usia Sasuke waktu itu masih sangat kecil kan, dan rasa cintanya pada Hinata bisa saja hanya berupa cinta monyet.._

"- aku kira rasa cinta Sasuke padamu sudah padam dengan seiring waktu, meskipun selama masa itu aku tak pernah melihat atau mendengar adikku menjalani hubungan dengan seorang perempuan. Padahal yang ku tahu banyak gadis yang menyukainya. ku fikir mungkin dia belum menemukan seseorang yang cocok saja untuk dirinya." Itachi terdiam sebentar

" saat itu Sasuke dan kau sudah sama-sama kuliah di Universitas Konoha. Suatu malam aku memasuki kamar Sasuke tanpa sepengetahuannya untuk meminjam sesuatu padanya. Kau tahu apa yang kulihat?" Itachi bertanya pertanyaan yang retoris. Hinata hanya menggelang

"aku melihat Sasuke sedang tertidur dengan memeluk selembar foto. Karena penasaran aku coba melihat foto yang sedang di peluknya. Ketika aku berhasil mengambilnya, foto yang ku lihat adalah fotomu Hinata. Ternyata selama itu dia masih mencintaimu. Namun dia tetap saja memendam perasaannya."

Itachi sedikit membetulkan letak duduknya. " akhirnya aku mencoba mendekatimu dengan niat membuatnya cemburu. Maafkan aku Hinata, aku bukan bermaksud mempermainkanmu dengan tindakanku itu. aku hanya ingin adikku berkata jujur tentang perasaan yang di pendamnnya selama bertahun-tahun" ungkap Itachi merasa bersalah

"tidak apa-apa kak, lagian aku sudah tahu. Kakak tak pernah serius" Hinata menenangkan Itachi "maksudku kakak memang peduli padaku, tapi yang aku lihat rasa peduli yang kakak tunjukan untukku bukan seperti rasa yang di tunjukan oleh seorang kekasih untuk kekasihnya, melainkan oleh seorang kakak kepada adiknya, karena itu aku pun menyayangi kak Itachi seperi aku menyayangi Kak Neji". Lanjutnya sambil menggengam tangan itachi

"kau memang selalu pengertian Hinata. Sepertinya usaha ku mendekatimu pun tak berefek pada Sasuke. Ya pada awal-awalnya dia mulai terlihat marah padaku namun lama-kelamaan maksudku terbongkar olehnya." Ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum membayangkan raut Sasuke yang sedang kesal padanya.

"suatu hari, saat aku pulang dari kantor. Aku mendengar percakapan di kamar Sasuke. Sepertinya di sana sedang ramai, sebagian suara yang ku dengar saat itu adalah Naruto dan Kiba. Mereka memang sering datang ke rumah. Diantara obrolan mereka yang sempat terdengar olehku adalah kabar bahwa kau menyukai Naruto, dan Kiba sebagai teman paling dekatmu di sana membenarkan kabar tersebut. Merekapun sepertinya tidak tahu kalau Sasuke menyukaimu.

Tak lama setelah kabar kalau kau menyukai Naruto di dengarnya, Sasuke kemudian menerima cinta Sakura. Meskipun pada saat itu aku merasa heran, kenapa setelah bertahun-tahun Sakura menyukainya namun baru di terima oleh Sasuke saat dia tahu kalau kau menyukai Naruto. Aku berusaha menepis prasangka burukku. Mungkin saja kan Sasuke benar-benar telah melupakan cintanya padamu dan berpaling pada Sakura. Apalagi tak lama setelah itu mereka bertunangan" Itachi berdehem sebentar

"namun Hinata aku salah perkiraan lagi, sebulan setelah pertunangannya dengan Sakura. Mereka terdengar sering bertengkar dan tak lama kemudian sebulan berikutnya Sasuke memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Sakura. Aku tidak tahu ada masalah apa dengan adiku sehingga memutuskan pertunangannya. Sasuke memang tak pernah mengatakan apapun.

Malam sebelum kecelakaan naas itu terjadi dia menelponku, waktu itu kira-kira sudah pukul 2 pagi dan bicaranyapun melantur, dia mengatakan kalau dia sangat mencintaimu Hinata. Tapi dia sudah kalah karena pada akhirnya kau malah menikah dengan Naruto. Aku tidak tahu dia mendapatkan kabar itu dari siapa. Karena selama ini kami berusaha mencarimu namun tak pernah menemukan jejak, keluargamu pun menutupi kabar tentangmu dengan rapat. Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dia menyesal tidak mengungkapkan perasaannya selama bertahun-tahun padamu.

Setelah itu aku tak mendengar apa-apa lagi darinya. Dia menonaktifkan ponselnya. Dan pagi-pagi aku sudah mendengar kabar bahwa adiku kecelakaan di jalan bebas hambatan Konoha karena menabrak pembatas jalan" Itachi terdiam berusaha menenangkan diri, bagaimanapun kabar kematian sasuke menyebabkan luka yang cukup dalam di hati Itachi.

"aku... aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa kak Itachi" ucap Hinata lirih merasa bersimpati. "aku minta maaf, karena...karena aku Sasuke.." rasanya Hinata tidak mempercayai apa yang Itachi ungkapkan, apakah benar jika sasuke menyukainya sampai sebegitu besar. hell dia sama sekali tidak pernah tahu kalau Sasuke selama ini menyukainya. Apalagi bagi Hinata Sasuke itu cukup menyeramkan, makanya kenapa dia lebih dekat dengan Itachi yang lebih hangat dan ramah.

"tidak Hinata, aku membahas tentang Sauke bukan untuk menyalahkanmu. Kau tahu kan bahwa aku peduli dan menyayangimu seperti aku menyayangi adikku sendiri. Maka dari itu aku tak suka jika melihatmu bersedih. Aku tak mau gagal lagi menjaga orang yang aku sayangi Hinata, cukup Sasuke saja yang menjadi pengalamanku OK. Aku mau kau segera menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan si Namikaze. Katakan apa yang perlu kau katakan, jangan sampai kau menyesalinya saat semua sudah terlambat Hina" nasihat Itachi

"hmm..terima kasih kak, aku juga punya permintaan pada kakak. Sebaiknya kakak juga cepat ungkapkan perasaan kakak pada kak Konan. Mungkin kakak bisa mengelabui yang lain, tapi tidak denganku. Dan aku rasa Kak Konan juga menyuakimu, dia wanita yang baik untukmu kak." Ucap Hinata sedikit tersenyum.

"hei kenapa kau malah membahasku, aku sedang menasehatimu adik kecil. Jadi jangan alihkan pembicaraan " ujar Itachi mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya yang sebenarnya gagal

"ahahaha..aku baru tahu kalau kak Itachi bisa merona juga." Hinata terkikik melihat raut wajah Itachi

"hei kalian.. ada apa ini? kenapa tertawa gak ajak-ajak.." Konan masuk ke kamar Hinata dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi.

"tidak apa-apa kak. itu kak Itachi mmm..." mulut Hinata di bekap oleh tangan Itachi agar tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya.

"tidak ada apa-apa Konan, kau sudah siap?" tanya Itachi masih membekap mulut Hinata. Sementara Konan hanya mengangguk "baiklah ayo kita berangkat" ajaknya

"hhah..hhah..hhah..kak Itachi kejam.." Hinata megap-megap kehabisan nafas setelah Itachi melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Hinata

"sudah Konan ayo berangkat" Itachi menarik Konan, sebelum Hinata berbicara macam-macam pada gadis berambut biru sebahu itu.

"Oya Hinata mungkin kami akan pulang cukup larut hari ini. Aku sudah menyediakan makanan di dapur, nanti kau tinggal memasukannya ke dalam open saja untuk di hangatkan OK. kalau ada apa-apa langsung hubungi kami ya. Kau masih ingatkan password pintu apartementkku? Takut nanti kau mau keluar, karena bosan sendirian disini" Konan berbicara kepada Hinata sebelum pergi

"aku masih ingat kak. Dan terimakasih atas perhatiannya. Kalian berdua hati-hati" pesannya sebelum kedua orang itu menghilang di balik pintu.

 _Hah sendiri lagi...mungkin sebaiknya aku menghubungi Naruto, tak ada salahnya aku mencoba menyelesaikan masalah ini. Lebih cepat lebih baik kan?_

Hinata segera mengambil ponsel dan mengaktifkannya. Beberapa hari ini memang sengaja ponsel itu Hinata matikan karena tidak mau menerima panggilan dari siapapun. Seketika pesan notifikasi berdatangan bertubi-tubi ke ponselnya.

 _154 panggilan from my hubby_ dan _20 panggilan dari Karin Uzumaki. Hah untung saja ibu sedang ada di rusia jika tidak bisa gawat._

Entah kebetulan atau memang nasib baik sedang di pihaknya saat itu. Setelah selesai pemeriksaan kandungannya di Klinik Karin, Khusina mengirimkan e-mail bahwa dirinya akan menyusul sang ayah mertua Minato Namikaze ke Rusia.

 _Sebaiknya aku hubungi Naruto dulu saja._

Hinata menelpon nomor suaminya namun yang diterimanya hanya jawaban dari operator.

 _Kenapa nomor Naruto tidak aktif? apa dia sedang bersama Sakura?. Apa aku sudah terlambat?. Mungkin dia memang sedang berbahagia bersama Sakura, sehingga nomornya tidak aktif..._

fikirannya sudah melayang kemana-mana. bagaimana kalau seandainya yang di fikirkannya itu benar ?

 _jangan berprasangka buruk HInata, think smart! think smart! mungkin saja Naruto sedang rapat kan?. Lebih baik aku sekarang ke kantornya saja. Iya ke kantor Naruto, lagian ini masih jam 9 pagi kemungkinan Naruto masih ada di Kantor. Dan kalaupun di kantor tidak ada aku bisa pulang ke rumah dan menunggunya disana._

Hinata segera bangkit kemudian bersiap-siap menuju Kantor suaminya. Dia akan menunggu taksi di depan gedung apartement Konan saja. karena kalaupun memanggil taksi dia tidak tahu alamat apartemen Konan ini.

.

.

.

.

Karin baru saja keluar dari gedung apartemen yang di tempatinya, rencananya hari ini dia akan pergi ke kliniknya. Jadwalnya di Rumah Sakit sedang libur. Dia sebenarnya masih kepikiran dengan kejadian 3 hari yang lalu di Kliniknya. Beberapa hari ini Naruto juga mencoba menghubunginya untuk menanyakan keberadaan Hinata. Sepupunya itu terlihat sangat panik, meskipun Karin tidak tahu pasti perasaan Naruto sebenarnya, tapi jika di lihat dari kepanikannya saat menelpon Karin karena tak menemukan Hinata berada di rumah setelah pertengkaran mereka, sepertinya Naruto sangat menyayangi Hinata. Belum lagi akhir-akhir ini sepupunya itu tak henti-henti menghubunginya, menanyakan apakah Hinata memberi kabar padanya tentang keberadaan sang istri.

Meskipun Karin kesal dengan si bodoh itu, bagaimanapun Naruto adalah sepupunya. Jadi dia hanya mengatakan kalau Hinata mungkin saja sedang menenangkan diri, nanti jika dirinya sudah tenang, Hinata pasti akan datang menemui Naruto. Padahal Karin sendiri sangat khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu, bagaimana tidak. Hinata tidak bisa di hubungi selama 3 hari ini apalagi mengingat sahabatnya itu sedang hamil muda. Oh ngomong-ngomong tentang hamil, Karin belum memberi tahu Naruto kabar itu. dia merasa itu bukan haknya, karena seharusnya Hinatalah yang memberikan kabar bahagia itu pada sepupunya. _Hahh di mana kau Hinata?.._

Pandangan Karin tiba-tiba tertuju pada seorang wanita di pinggir jalan di depan Apartement Tokyo Central. _Bukankah itu Hinata?_ Untuk memastikan dugaannya, Karin menghentikan mobilnya tak jauh dari posisi wanita itu, kemudian turun menghampiri sang wanita. Dan saat dirinya sudah dekat, benar saja wanita yang di sangkanya tadi adalah Hinata, sahabatnya.

"Hinata!" Karin memanggil Hinata sambil memegang bahu Hinata

Hinata segera menoleh mendapati namanya di panggil dan bahunya di sentuh seseorang "Karin.."

"ya tuhan Hinata, kau selama ini kemana saja, apa kau tidak tahu aku dan Naruto khawatir sekali padamu, apalagi ponselmu tidak aktif?" tanya Karin sedikit membentak dan kemudian memeluk sahabat yang sudah dia khawatirkan selama 3 hari ini.

"ah..itu.." jawab Hinata agak ragu saat melihat wajah Karin. sebenarnya dia sedikit merasa berdosa karena membuat temannya menghawatirkan dirinya. apalagi dia memang sengaja mematikan ponselnya selama 3 hari ini, seharusnya dia memang bersikap lebih dewasa dengan cara tidak lari dari masalah.

"ya sudah di jawab nanti saja, sekarang kau mau kemana?" tanya Karin tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata. sedikit tidak tega sih membentak sahabatnya itu, ya tapi mau gimana lagi? dia kan memang khawatir selama ini.

"sebenarnya aku mau ke kantor Naruto Karin, tadi aku menghubungi ponselnya, namun tidak aktif" jawab Hinata setelah pelukan mereka terlepas

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu? Lagi pula aku sedang tidak terburu-buru"

"mmm..apa tidak merepotkanmu?" tanyanya ragu

"hei...tentu tidak, kau ini bicara apa. Ayo naik ke mobilku" paksa Karin sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

Hinata dan Karin berjalan dan memasuki mobil Karin yang terparkir tidak jauh dari mereka

"jadi selama ini kau tinggal di mana Hinata?" Karin memulai pembicaraan setelah melajukan mobil

"aku tinggal di apartemen kak Konan temannya kak Itachi" Hinata menjawab. dan setelah itu tidak ada percakapn lagi

"mmm.. Hinata masalah waktu itu, aku..aku minta maaf. Sungguh aku tidak tahu kalau..kalau kau ternyata istri dari si bodoh itu, kalau saja aku tahu, mungkin kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini" tiba-tiba karin memecahkan kesunyian antara mereka, dengan mata tetap memandang jalanan di depannya. Sebenarnya ingin membicarakan hal ini dari tadi namun dia menunggu waktu yang tepat.

"tidak apa-apa Karin, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Lagian itu bukan karenamu juga" jawab Hinata sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke jendela kaca mobil.

"kau tahu Na.." belum sempat ucapan Karin berlanjut, dia melihat ada seorang anak kecil menyebrang sembarangan di depan mobilnya yang sedang melaju, dengan reflek Karin segera mengerem mobilnya secara tiba-tiba

"ckiiiitttt" "brakkk" namun naas tabrakan tak dapat terhindar.

.

.

.

.

"- begitu paman" Naruto menghentikan sesi curhatnya

"mmm. Jika mendengar dari ceritamu, sebenarnya kau sudah tertarik dengan istrimu itu jauh sebelum kau menikah dengannya Naruto" ujar Itachi setelah mendengarkan atasannya yang sudah dianggap sebagai keponakannya itu.

"apa maksud Paman? Waktu itu aku masih mencintai sakura mana mungkin tertarik dengan wanita lain" tanya naruto tidak percaya dengan pernyataan pamannya. hey dia bukan cowok play boy yang tertarik pada perempuan lain, sementara dia masih memiliki rasa cinta pada si gadis pujaan kan?

"hei jika bukan tertarik kenapa kau begitu tahu bahwa istrimu dekat dengan siapa saja, tempat biasanya dia berada, lelaki yang mendekatinya, bahkan kau bisa tahu siapa saja yang menjemput dan mengantarkan istrimu itu saat kuliah" jawab Iruka

"ya mungkin belum bisa di sebut cinta saat itu, tapi ketertarikanmu sebenarnya sudah ada meskipun kau tidak mau mengakuinya karena kau menganggap bahwa hatimu masih terpatri pada satu wanita saat itu. Namun setelah kau semakin dekat dengan istrimu saat wantia pujaannmu bertunangan dengan orang lain akhirnya ketertarikan itu menjadi cinta Naruto.. jangan mengelak lagi, kau tahu aku lebih tua darimu jadi aku sudah lebih berpengalaman. lagipula bukankah obat untuk sakit hati karena cinta adalah memiliki cinta yang lain". Lanjut Iruka ketika menemukan Naruto berniat memprotes lagi.

"tapi aku..hei paman ucapanmuu seperti menyebutkan bahwa aku memanfaatkan istriku. aku menikahinya bukan hanya karena aku sakit hati dengan Sakura paman. tapi juga aku merasa nyaman dekat dengan istriku dan saat aku tak bisa melihatnya rasanya di sini sesak sekali, kau tahu seperti ada yang menghalangi paru-paruku untuk bernafas" ujar Naruto sambil memegang dadanya

"nah itu dia bodoh, kalau kau tidak jatuh hati padanya, mana mungkin kau merasa nyaman dengannya. Apalagi dengan pendekatan yang sangat sebentar. dan perasaan yang kau rasakan itu mana mungkin juga ada kalau kau tidak cinta padanya. Kau perlu tahu Naruto, pandanganmu saat berbicara dengan istrimu meskipun hanya melalu telpon mengingatkanku akan pandangan Minato _sama_ jika dia berbicara dengan Kushina _sama._ pandangan yang penuh dengan cinta" Iruka mengatakan sambil matanya menerawang dan sedikit menggoda ke arah Naruto

"jadi..jadi.."

"tok..tok..tok" suara pintu di ketuk membuat Naruto menghentikan ucapannya

"masuk" ujarnya

"maaf _sir_ saya mengganggu" ternyarta sekretaris Naruto

"ah.. ada apa Akina?" _dan ya kau memang mengganggu_

"tadi..tadi ada telpon dari _miss_ Karin, tadi beliau bilang dia tidak bisa menghubungi ponsel anda" jawab Akina dengan sedikit terbata karena melihat aura dari sang atasan

"lalu..?" tanya Naruto tak sabar, sebenarnya dia agak terganggu dengan kedatangan sekertarisnya itu, dia kan sedang curhat dengan Iruka.

"dan kata _Miss_ Karin, saya harus memberitahukan bahwa Istri anda mendapatkan kecelakaan dan sekarang di bawa ke rumah sakit.."

"a-apa! Ke rumah sakit mana istriku di bawa hah?" Naruto langsung beucap kaget tanpa sadar suaranya seperti membentak Akina si sekretaris malang

"Rumah sakit central tokyo _sir!"_ jawab Akina reflek berteriak mendengar bentakan dari atasannya

Tanpa berfikir panjang Naruto segera berlari menuju tempat parkir

"tunggu Naruto..biar aku yang mengantarmu" ucap Iruka sambil menyusul Naruto berlari menuju tempat parkir. Dia agak kahawatir jangan-jangan bukannya sampai kerumah sakit untuk mengetahui keadaan istrinya, malah Naruto sendiri yang celaka karena kepanikannya itu.


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Reading**

 **BREATH**

 **Disclaimer : Masasahi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : (Naruto x Hinata) Itachi, Sakura**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s) dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **Chapter 8**

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Naruto langsung berlari menghampiri Resepsionis dan menanyakan perihal istrinya, dia meninggalkan Iruka untuk memarkirkan mobil.

"maaf sust, pasien kecelakaan atas nama Hinata Namikaze ada di ruang berapa?" tanyanya sesampainya dia di depan dua orang suster yang sedang menjaga meja resepsionis

"baik _sir_ , silahkan anda tunggu sebentar kami akan mengeceknya dulu di list pasien kami" jawab si suster mencoba ramah kemudian dia mencoba mencari nama Hinata di list pasien. "maaf _sir_ , belum ada pasien yang terdaftar atas nama Hinata Namikaze" jawabnya

"bagaimana bisa? tadi saya di beri tahu oleh sepupu saya bahwa istri saya di bawa ke rumah sakit ini" Naruto mulai hilang kesabaran. Sementara si suster terlihat bingung

"maaf _sir_.. kalau boleh tahu, kapan tepatnya anda di beri kabar oleh sepupu anda tersebut?" tanya susuter lain mencoba membantu temannya

"sekitar 10-15 menit yang lalu" jawab Naruto. ya untunglah rumah sakit ini tidak terlalu jauh dari kantornya karena itu bisa di tempuh dengan waktu 15 menit.

'oh.. kemungkinan istri anda masih berada di ruang gawat darurat _sir_ , biasanya untuk kasus darurat seperti kecelakaan maka akan di bawa ke UGD terlebih dahulu. Silahkan anda cek, tempatnya lurus saja dari sini lalu nanti belok kanan di lorong depan" si suster mencoba menjelaskan dengan seksama

Naruto langsung berlari ke arah lorong yang di tunjukan tanpa mengucapkan terimaksih terlebih dahulu. Tak lama, dia melihat karin yang sedang menunggu di depan ruang UGD.

"karin.." panggil Naruto sambil menghampiri sepupunya yang sedang duduk sambil memainkan ponsel.

"Naruto... kau sudah datang?" tanya Karin melihat ke arah Naruto

"bagaimana Hinata? kenapa kau bisa bersamanya? Dan dan.." Naruto bertanya dengan napas terengah-engah sehabis berlari

"hei.. kalau bertanya satu-satu dong.." protes Karin ketika mendengar Naruto mulai memborong pertanyaan untuknya "yang pertama untuk keadaan Hinata aku belum tahu, dan kenapa aku bisa bersama dia, karena Hinata kecelakaan memang bersamaku" jawab karin

"la-lu kenapa kau baik-baik saja, sementara istriku ada di UGD bodoh?" Naruto menyentak Karin

"hei jangan sebut aku bodoh, itu salah Hinata sendiri. Begini, saat itu aku kan sedang menyetir lalu ada orang yang menyebrang sembarang di depan mobilku. Karena panik, aku mengerem mendadak. Tapi ternyata dari belakang ada mobil yang menabrak mobilku. Tak terlalu kencang memang, namun posisi istrimu sedang menyenderkan kepala ke jendela mobil. Akibatnya ya..kau tahu sendiri lah" Jawab Karin menceritakan kronologis kecelakaan y ang dialaminya.

"tahu sendiri bagaimana? aku baru datang, bagaiman aku bisa tahu bodoh" Naruto mulai naik pitam. Sumpah dia ketakutan jika terjadi sesuatu pada istrinya. Tapi jika melihat Karin yang baik-baik saja setelah kecelakaan yang mereka alami, bolehkah dia merasa agak tenang. Setidaknya mungkin Hinata tidak mengalami luka yang cukup serius

"aku bilang jangan panggil aku bodoh.. Hinata kepalanya berdarah karena terbentur jendela kaca. Tidak terlalu parah sih hanya ada sedikit sobekan d pelipisnya, tapi dia sempat pingsan tadi sebelum aku membawanya ke sini. Kau boleh bertenang diri karena yang ku tahu sejauh ini tak ada pendarahan selain di kepalanya, tapi kita tetap harus bersabar menunggu hasil dokter yang sedang menanganinya" ucap Karin terlihat tenang, padahal di dalam hatinya dia juga merasakan kekhawatiran yang cukup besar mengingat sahabatnya itu sedang hamil.

Memang dia tidak melihat terjadi pendarahan pada kehamilan sahabatnya itu, apalagi benturan mobilnya tidak terlalu keras buktinya dia saja tak terluka sama sekali. Namun tetap saja dia belum yakin sebelum pemeriksaan pada sahabatnya itu selesai. Dan dia tidak boleh menunjukan kekhawatirannya di depan Naruto, lihat saja wajah sepupunya yang pucat karena ketakutan itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa bersama Hinata?" Naruto mencoba menenangkan diri dengan cara menanyakan perihal lain. Walaupun tetap saja hatinya tidak tenang, apalagi mendengar kepala istrinya berdarah. Rasanya dia ingin memukul sepupunya yang membuat hinatanya sampai celaka.

"ini salahmu juga bodoh, Hinata ingin menemuimu di kantor. Dia sudah berkali-kali menghubungi ponselmu namun tidak aktif. Dan aku menemukannya sedang menunggu taksi di depan apartement temannya Itachi, akhirnya aku menawarkan memberi tumpangan padanya. Lagipula saat itu aku tidak sedang terburu-buru. Jadi...kemana saja kau, sampai ponselmu kau matikan. sedang berdua-duaan dengan si jalang itu heh?" tanya Karin sedikit kesal

"jaga bicaramu Karin. Ponselku rusak" jawab Naruto. Heh tentu saja dia tidak akan mengatakan bahwa ponselnya rusak akibat di banting oleh dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menghubungi Hinata. "kau berdo'a saja Hinataku tidak apa-apa, karena jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya aku akan buat perhitungan denganmu" ancam Naruto

"jadi kau mengancam ku. Seharusnya kau berterimaksih padaku. Mau mengantarkan istrimu yang sedang menunggu taksi. Lagian kenapa sih kau tidak belikan mobil saja untuknya. Memangnya kau semiskin itu sampai tidak sanggup membelikan mobil untuk istrimu sendiri. Bukannya kau orang kaya?" sindir Karin

"berterima kasih apanya, jika kau malah membuatnya celaka. Dan perlu kau tahu aku sudah membelikan mobil untuk Hinata, tapi di simpan di rumah utama. Bagaimanapun aku tak akan membiarkan dia menyetir sendirian, kecuali bersama supir" Narito membela dirinya sendiri

"hahh bodoh seperti biasanya, lalu apa gunanya kau membelikan dia mobil kalau ujung-ujungnya dia tidak boleh membawa mobilnya sendiri? Aku fikir hanya keluarganya saja yang protektif pada Hinata, dengan tak pernah mengijinkan dia membawa kendaraan sendiri selama kami masih SMA. ternyata kau juga sama saja, tidak percaya pada kemampuan istrimu sendiri" balas Karin ketus

"hei.. aku melakukannya karena aku takut terjadi apa-apa padanya. Ya aku tahu kalau Hinata sudah punya SIM sendiri, tapi bagaimanapun aku tidak mau sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya" Naruto menjelaskan

"lalu maksudmu dia tidak akan kenapa-napa kalau pergi bersama taksi atau angkutan umum begitu? Naruto.. Naruto aku tahu kalau kau ini bodoh tapi aku tidak menyangka kau sebodoh ini." Ledek Karin yang menimbulkan siku-siku di dahi Naruto

"hei.. aku sudah mencoba melarangnya untuk tidak bepergian dengan kendaraan umum, tapi kau tahu sendiri bagaimana wataknya. Meskipun dia lembut tapi jika dalam urusan mempertahankan prinsipnya dia sangat keras kepala. Dan aku tidak bisa melawan keinginannya. Entah sudah berapa kali aku menawarkan supir pribadi untuknya, dia selalu menolak katanya sayang karena toh dia jarang bepergian. Atau ketika aku menawarkan untuk mengantarnya jika dia meminta izinku untuk pergi ke suatu tempat, jawabannya selalu tidak usah karena aku sedang banyak pekerjaan. Aku tak bisa menolak permintaannya. Tentu saja dengan ancaman, jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkannya untuk bepergian seorang diri lagi. Selama ini dia membuktikan janjinya... dan diantara setiap kesempatannya bisa pergi sendiri malah kaulah yang membuatku harus menerapkan ancamanku padanya" jelas Naruto sedikit kesal juga dengan sepupunya itu

"hmm.. tak kusangka kau bisa bersikap seperti itu. Aku jadi heran kenapa kau masih melibatkan diri dengan Sakura, jika kau sangat peduli terhadap istrimu?' Karin mulai menyinggung kejadian 3 hari yang lalu

"kejadian waktu itu hanya salah faham Karin, aku bersumpah aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Sakura. Tidak ada dalam otakku niat untuk menyakiti Hinata. Asal kau tahu aku selalu ingin membahagiakannya dan tak ingin melihatnya menangis apalagi karena diriku. Dan kejadian waktu itu sangat memukul telak diriku." Ujarnya sedih

"jadi apakah sekarang kau sudah menyadari kalau kau mencintai Hinata?" tanya karin penasaran

"ya.. sepertinya begitu. Aku sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi. apalagi dengan kejadian-kejadian yang aku alami beberapa hari kebelakang" Naruto mengingat bagaimana pertengkarannya dengan Hinata yang menjadikannya uring-uringan selama 3 hari ini. perbincangannya dengan Iruka di kantornya tadi. dan kabar kecelakaan yang di alami istrinya adalah titik balik dari semuanya. Dia takut..takut kalau dia tidak bisa lagi melihat Hinata. Rasanya dia bisa mati jika semua itu terjadi. "aku mencintainya Karin.. Aku mencintai Hinata" ujar Naruto tegas

"Hmm berarti inilah saatnya kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu kepada istrimu jika kau benar-benar mencintainya. Meskipun kau harus berjuang keras. Apalagi mengingat keadaannya sekarang. Kau tahu Hinata itu punya kepercayaan diri yang kurang meskipun dia mempunyai segala hal yang membuat wanita lain iri. Kemungkinan dia akan menganggapmu hanya iba padanya. Jadi kau harus berusaha meyakinkan Hinata bahwa kau benar-benar mencintainya. Dia berhak bahagia. Kalian berhak bahagia." Saran karin sambil mengusap pelan tangan Naruto..

Pintu ruangan UGD tiba-tiba terbuka menampakan seorang dokter perempuan muda. Jika di lihat dari usianya sepertinya tidak beda jauh dengan Karin ataupun Naruto. Mereka langsung menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"bagaimana senior?" tanya karin yang ternyata sudah mengenal sang dokter

"sejauh ini tidak apa-apa hanya pelipis kirinya sedikit sobek dan harus mendapatkan beberapa jahitan, tapi kita akan menunggu hasil scan pada kepalanya. Khawatir ada pendarahan di dalam" jelas dokter muda itu

"dan..dan " Karin mencoba menanyakan pertanyaan yang lain

"Oh kandungannya juga tidak apa-apa. Janinnya baik-baik saja" jawab sang dokter mengerti dengan pertanyaan tak terucap dari juniornya.

"ka-kandungan?" Naruto di buat kaget dengan pernyataan dokter tersebut "ma-maksudnya kandungannya apa dokter?" dia sedikit panik.

"ahh.. jadi anda belum mengetahui kalau istri anda sedang hamil. Maaf saya kira sudah tahu. ya tidak heran memang, kandungannya masih muda jadi wajar saja jika istri anda belum menceritakan perihal kehamilannya. Tenang saja kandungannya aman untuklk sementara. Tapi kita tetap akan memantaunya selama 24 jam kedepan jika anda takut terjadi sesuatu pada kandungan istri anda dan juga kepalanya yang terbentur. Apa itu cukup membuat anda tenang _sir_?" tanya si dokter ketika melihat wajah panik Naruto

"yya-ya tentu saja dokter, terimakasih. Apa boleh saya melihat keadaan istri saya dok?" tanya Naruto tak sabar.

"oh boleh tapi setelah pasien di pindahkan keruang rawat" ujar sang dokter "kalau begitu saya permisi" pamit si dokter setelah melihat anggukan dari Naruto. tak lama setelah kepergian dokter, Hinata yang di dorong oleh beberapa suster untuk di pindahkan ke ruang rawat mengikuti di belakang.

Naruto melihat miris pelipis istrinya yang di tempeli perban. Tapi untunglah tidak ada luka lain selain itu. dan kandungannya pun baik baik saja. Ya tuhan dia bersumpah sangat kaget mendengar kabar dari dokter tentang kehamilan istrinya.

"Karin bisa jelaskan kenapa kau merahasiakan kabar kehamilan istriku?" tuntut Naruto

"hei.. nadamu tidak usah seperti itu Naruto. ya dia memang hamil usianya sekitar 4 minggu. Katanya beberapa hari lalu Hinata selalu mual-mual dan kurang enak badan. Lalu dia mencoba mengeceknya dengan menggunakan testpeck, hasilnya positif. Tapi untuk meyakinkan bahwa dirinya benar-benar hamil, dia datang keklinikku untuk memastikan. Foto USG dan obatnya saja masih ada padaku, karena ya kau tahu sendiri kejadiaan waktu itu. lagi pula bukan hakku unuk memberikan kabar itu padamu" Ujar Karin mencoba membela diri.

Sementara Naruto terlihat semakin terpukul. Dia ingat Hinata memang sempat beberapa kali mengeluh pusing kepala dan bahkan sampai mual. Tapi jika ditanya kembali perihal keluhannya itu, istrinya selalu menjawab masuk angin. Naruto tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau istrinya sedang mengandung. Ya selama ini mereka memang berhubungan sehat layaknya suami istri dan tak memakai alat penghambat kehamilan, jadi wajar saja jika istrinya itu akhirnya hamil bukan?. Dia hanya merasa menjadi suami yang tidak baik karena sama sekali tidak mengetahui perihal kehamilan istrinya. Apalagi yang dia lakukan malah menyakiti sang istri.. _ya tuhan.. apa yang telah aku lakukan._

"kau kenapa Naruto? apa kau tidak senang mendengar kehamilan istrimu?" tanya Karin ketika melihat raut wajah Naruto yang menyendu

"pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu Karin? Tentu saja aku merasa senang, aku hanya sedih mengingat apa yang sudah aku lakukan pada Hinata." jawab Naruto

"syukurlah kalau kau senang, berarti bukan hanya Hinata yang menerima kabar ini dengan bahagia." Ujar Karin

Dari ujung lorong Iruka berlari-lari kecil ke arah mereka

"hei Naruto kenapa kau meninggalkan aku sendirian mencari tempat parkir?" tanya Iruka yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Karin dan Naruto. sementara kedua sepupu itu melirik ke arah kedatangan Iruka.

"ahaha maaf paman, kau tahu aku khawatir pada istriku jadi tidak bisa berfikir dengan benar" Jawab Naruto tertawa canggung

"ya sudah, jadi bagaimana kabar istrimu?" tanya Iruka tidak mempermasalahkan lebih lanjut

"ahh dia baik dan sekarang sedang di pindahkan keruang rawat agar kita bisa melihatnya. Kau tahu paman.. istriku sedang hamil sekarang." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum bangga yang beberapa hari ini luput dari penglihatan Iruka

"wah kabar yang baik, apa kau senang bocah?" pertanyaan retoris sebenarnya. Karena Iruka sudah tahu jawaban bosnya itu dari raut wajahnya yang terpampang jelas di mata Iruka.

"tentu saja aku senang sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang ayah, dirumahku akan ada Naruto kecil. Aku yakin bayinya laki-laki dan dia akan mirip denganku. Hehe" Naruto mulai menghayal melihat dirinya dalam versi yang kecil

"heh Naruto, kandungan Hinata masih satu bulan. Lagi pula percaya diri sekali kau kalau bayi yang sedang di kandungnya itu laki-laki dan akan mirip denganmu?" ujar Karin mengehentikan lamunan Naruto

"kau jangan meremehkan gen Namikaze, Karin. Putraku pasti sangat mirip denganku" ujarnya percaya diri

"hahh terserah padamu saja Naruto, aku hanya berharap anakmu kelak tidak sama bodohnya seperti ayahnya" ledek Karin

"hei sudah.. sudah jangan ribut, kita lihat saja bagaimana nanti bayi yang di kandung istrimu OK! lagipula bukannya kita mau melihat keadaan istrimu?" Iruka melerai, dia khawatir akan ada perang dunia ke tiga di rumah sakit ini.

Naruto hanya menepuk jidatnya, dia hampir melupakan Hinata saking gembiranya mendengar kehamilan istrinya itu.

"Hei Naruto tunggu, kau harus membayar biaya bengkel mobilku OK" ujar Karin, ketika melihat Naruto akan pergi

"apa? Kau yang membuatnya rusak masa aku yang harus membiayainya? Sudah untung kau tak ku tuntut karena mencelakai istriku." Protes Naruto

"kau tidak boleh seperti itu Naruto, aku celaka kan karena mengantar Hinata untuk ke kantormu. anggap saja sebagai rasa syukur atas kehamilan Hinata juga.. ya..ya.." Karin mulai mengeluarkan jurus perayunya.

"ya sudah, nanti kau kirim saja tagihannya ke kantorku. Aku melakukan ini bukan karena luluh dengan jurusmu yang menjijikan itu. aku hanya tidak mau berdebat terlalu lama denganmu. Ada hal lebih penting yang harus aku lakukan sekarang". Jawabnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Karin dan Iruka.

"Naruto tunggu dulu, hei aku akan ke klinik sekarang jadi bila Hinata menanyakan keberadaan ku, bilang saja begitu OK." Karin mengejar Naruto kemudian beralih pada Iruka yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang " paman maukah kau mengantarku?" pintanya kepada Iruka. Sebenarnya Karin hanya ingin memberikan waktu kepada sahabat dan sepupunya untuk berdua tanpa gangguan darinya atau Iruka.

Iruka hanya mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Karin. Dia tahu maksud karin yang tak terucap itu.

.

.

.

.

Naruto memasuki _suite room_ , tempat dimana Hinata dirawat. Ruangan seluas 50 meter persegi ini terbagi menjadi dua, ruang khusus pasien yang di lengkapi dengan 1 set tempat tidur elektrik yang sekarang sedang di tempati oleh istrinya, 1 bed set cabinet, 1 set lemari pakaian, kursi tamu, satu unit sofa bed, dan 1 unit TV LCD. Sementara untuk ruang keluarga di lengkapi dengan 1 set meja makan keluarga, 1 unit TV LCD, 1 Unit lemari es, 1 unit dispenser, 1 unit microwave, 2 buah sofa dan meja. Juga terdapat 2 kamar mandi, 1 unit wastafel, 2 buah pesawat telpon, dan kitchen set. Naruto cukup terkesan dengan kelengkapan ruangan ini.

Dia segera menghampiri sang istri yang sedang terbaring, matanya masih terpejam sepertinya belum sadar. Setelah melihat keadaan istrinya langsung dengan kedua matanya secara dekat, Naruto cukup tenang. Setidaknya tak ada luka yang parah, selain dari perban yang tertempel manis di kening istrinya itu.

Tubuh Naruto mulai merasakan efek dari _shock wave_ yang bertubi-tubi diterimanya. Mulai dari kabar kecelakaan hingga kehamilan istrinya, belum lagi badannya yang memang sudah di porsir semenjak 3 hari yang lalu, mulai merasakan lelah. Rasanya dia ingin sekali memejamkan mata.

Dia memutuskan untuk ikut berbaring di samping Hinata, di atas ranjang rumah sakit yang cukup untuk di tempati dua orang itu. tangannya langsung memeluk tubuh istrinya dengan possesive, untuk melepaskan semua rindu yang di tahannya selama ini. Menciumi seluruh wajah istrinya dengan lembut, tanpa mengurangi kenyamanan sang istri yang masih terpejam. Dan terakhir sebelum dirinya ikut memejamkan mata dia mencium perut sang istri menyampaikan ucapan bahagia kepada calon buah hatinya. Tak lama setelah itu Naruto tertidur lelap dengan memeluk protective tubuh Hinata, merasakan kehangatan yang tak di dapatnya beberapa hari ini.

.

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun dengan keadaan sedikit linglung, kepalanya terasa pening dan sakit. Seingatnya tadi dia berada di mobil Karin saat tiba-tiba karin mengerem mendadak dan kepalanya terbentur jendela kaca, ketika mobil di belakang menabrak mobil yang di tempatinya. Setelah itu Hinata tak ingat apa-apa lagi. dengan hati-hati dia memegang perutnya, untuk memastikan tidak terjadi sesuatu pada calon bayi yang sedang di kandungnya.

Hinata langsung merasa was-was ketika dia merasakan tangannya terhalangi oleh tangan lain. Namun ketika melirik ke sebelah kanan dan yang terlihat adalah wajah Naruto sedang tertidur menghadap padanya, dia sedikit merasa lega. Setidaknya dia tidak tertidur di pelukan orang lain seperti dugaan sebelumnya.

Tapi tetap saja dia merasa canggung. Walau bagaimanapun mereka belum membahas masalah yang terjadi 3 hari yang lalu. Meskipun jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia enggan beranjak dari kenyamanan pelukan hangat suami yang dirindukannya ini. Namun dia harus segera bangun sebelum kenyamanan ini melenakannya, setidaknya mereka harus membahas masalah yang mereka punya. Belum lagi dia di khawatirkan dengan kondisi bayi dalam perutnya. Bagaimana nasib calon buah hatinya ini, Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Naruto..." Hinata mencoba menepuk pipi suaminya dengan lembut "bangun.." ujarnya

Namun Naruto tak bergeming dari posisi tersebut.

"Naru... bangun" Hinata mencoba mengguncang tubuh suaminya lagi. tapi tetap saja Naruto tak bergeming. _hanya ada satu cara_..

"argh.." lirih Hinata berpura-pura kesakitan

Mendengar suara kesakitan Hinata, Naruto langsung membuka kedua matanya dan bangun.

"sayang.. apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Naruto khawatir

Sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng. Dia sedikit bahagia, setidaknya suaminya ternyata masih peduli padanya.

"aku mau duduk.." rengek Hinata

Mengerti dengan keinginan istrinya Naruto langsung membantu Hinata duduk kemudian dia menaikan ranjangnya ke posisi lebih atas. Sementara drinya duduk di tepi ranjang setelah Hinata merasa nyaman dengan posisinya.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, tak ada yang berani memulai untuk bicara. Naruto ragu dan bingung harus memulai dari mana. Banyak kata yang ingin ia ucapkan namun semua terasa sulit keluar dari mulutnya. Sementara Hinata terdiam karena ingin memberikan kesempatan pada suaminya untuk memulai pembicaraan, walaupun dia merasa tak sabar. Bagamanapun dia ingin mengetahui keadaan kandungannya. Namun sepertinya harus sedikit bersabar karena sampai 5 menit berlalu suaminya tak kunjung membuka mulutnya.

"Hinata..." Naruto mencoba bersuara "kejadian waktu itu, hanya salah faham. Aku bersumpah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Sakura. Saat itu..saat itu aku hanya di minta Sakura untuk mengantarnya periksa kandungan. Dan aku bersumpah bahwa aku bukan ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya" ujarnya menjelaskan. Sementara Hinata hanya bisa diam dan menundukan kepalanya sambil mengepalkan tangan di pangkuannya.

"Hinata...lihat aku..jangan tundukan wajahmu lagi. aku..aku sudah cukup menderita beberapa hari ini tak melihat wajahmu dan mendengar suaramu sayang. Jadi jangan pernah sembunyikan wajah ini lagi. jika tidak aku bisa gila" lanjut Naruto sambil memegang wajah istrinya.

Hinata masih diam belum berani bersuara. Dia merasa bersalah setelah mendengar kata-kata suaminya karena waktu itu dia langsung pergi tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan suaminya terlebih dahulu. Namun dia akan mendengarkan apa yang ingin di sampaikan oleh Naruto dulu untuk saat ini

"Kau tahu sayang... beberapa hari ini aku seperti orang gila tanpa kehadiranmu. Dan.. dan saat aku mendengar kau kecelakaan kemudian di larikan kesini, rasanya..rasanya bukan hanya nafasku yang serasa tersendat tapi juga jantungku serasa ada yang mencabut tiba-tiba" Naruto terdiam sebentar dan memperhatikan mata Hinata yang tidak fokus, berusaha menghindari tatapannya.

"Hinata tatap mataku, jangan menghindar" pinta Naruto "Hinata...aku..aku cinta padamu. Aku mencintaimu sayang..percayalah padaku!" Naruto menatap lurus mata Hinata, untuk meyakinkan istrinya itu bahwa pernyataannya serius dan tidak main-main.

Sementara mata Hinata membulat dan mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar pernyataan cinta suaminya. Apakah ini benar? apakah dirinya tidak salah dengar? Kata-kata yang di ucapkan suaminya itu adalah kata yang selama ini ia nantikan bukan? Dia bingung. Bukan, Hinata bukan tidak percaya atas pernyataan suaminya itu, tapi bolehkah dia merasa sedikit ragu, apalagi dengan masalah yang tengah mereka hadapi sekarang ini.

"ta-tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura?" tanya Hinata lirih

"aku sudah mengatakan padamu sayang, aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya. Setelah dia memutuskan untuk bertunangan dengan Sasuke. Saat itulah aku sudah melupakannya. Aku tidak akan munafik padamu sayang, ya mungkin saat itu masih ada rasa cinta untuknya, tapi sekarang rasa itu sudah tidak ada. Aku masih peduli padanya tapi bukan dalam artian sebagai kekasih, tapi sebagai seorang sahabat. Kau tahu hal itu kan, seperti kepedulianmu pada sahabatmu Kiba dan Shino" Naruto terdiam sebentar untuk melihat reaksi Hinata

"Kau tahu? Sakura bagaimanapun merupakan sahabat terdekatku selain Sasuke, dia yang menemaniku saat aku kesulitan di masa-masa awal kepindahanku dari London. Jadi ketika dia ada masalah aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya kan? itu tidak adil untuknya, apalagi dia sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini. Sakura yatim piatu semenjak aku mengenalnya pertama kali. Dan dia juga tidak memiliki kerabat dekat selain aku dan Sasuke. Kau mengertikan sayang?" tanya Naruto. Hinata hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Bagaimanapun Hinata bukan orang kejam, jika sahabatnya sedang tertimpa masalah dia juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang suaminya itu lakukan. Apalagi mendengar kenyataan bahwa sahabatnya tidak punya siapa-siapa selain dirinya.

"jadi.. apa sekarang kau memaafkanku sayang?"

"kau belum meminta maaf Naru.." jawab Hinata

"ahahaha benarkah? baiklah sebagai permintaan maaf kau boleh meminta sesuatu. Apa saja asal jangan menyuruhku pergi darimu OK" tawar Naruto dengan tatapan mata yang menggoda

"mmm.. kalau begitu, aku minta dibuatkan ramen" jawab Hinata

"jangan itu sayang..."

"kau bilang apapun, Naru. Jangan-jangan kau hanya bercanda terhadapku?" Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca lagi.

"bukan begitu, makan ramen kurang baik untuk seseorang yang sekarang sedang bergelung nyaman disini sayang..." ujar Naruto sambil mengusap perut Hinata dengan lembut

Ahh Hinata jadi lupa bahwa tadi, dia ingin mengetahui keadaan bayinya. Untung diingatkan Naruto. Jika mendengar kata-kata suaminya itu berarti bayinya baik-baik saja, dia bisa tenang sekarang. Tunggu dulu bukan kah suaminya belum tahu kalau dirinya sedang hamil. Jangan-jangan Naruto berkata mencintainya karena dia sudah tahu Hinata sedang mengandung anaknya.

"ja-jadi Naru sudah tahu kalau aku sedang hamil? Jangan-jangan kau..." pertanyaan Hinata tidak di lanjut karena jari Naruto langsung mengisyaratkannya untuk terdiam. Mungkin ini yang di maksud Karin dengan sifat kurang percaya diri istrinya itu. pasti saat ini Hinata menganggap Naruto mencintainya hanya karena iba.

"tidak Hinata, jangan berfikir macam-macam. aku sudah jatuh pada pesonamu jauh sebelum ini. Tapi aku butuh sedikit pencerahan untuk menyadarinya. Jadi jangan berfikiran kalau aku mencintaimu karena kau sedang mengandung anakku OK. dia hanyalah hadiah tuhan yang di berikanNya untuk melengkapi cintaku padamu. Menjadikan aku semakin tidak akan melepasmu apapaun yang terjadi." Ujar Naruto saat menyadari keraguan Hinata setelah ucapannya tentang kehamilan istrinya itu.

Hah entahlah mengapa hari ini dia seolah-olah menjadi pujangga. Berusaha mengeluarkan kata-kata manis seperti tokoh pria dalam novel-novel romantis, salah satu jenis novel favorit istrinya itu. Atau bisa jadi ini akibat ulah istrinya yang selalu memintanya membacakan kisah romantis jika dia sedang senggang. Jadi Naruto tertular oleh karakter tokoh di dalam cerita di novel-novel romantis istrinya tersebut.

Namun kata-katanya tak sia-sia, lihat saja wajah Hinata sekarang sudah bersemu merah setelah mendengar ucapannya. Dan itu membuat dirinya menjadi senang. Tak apalah dia rela menjadi pujangga bahkan pengemis cinta untuk melihat wajah istrinya seperti ini.

"kau percaya padaku kan sayang?" Naruto bertanya sambil mengusap lembut wajah istrinya

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan suaminya itu. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata.

"aku tidak ingin melihat lagi ada air mata kesedihan yang keluar dari mata indah ini" ujarnya sambil mencium satu persatu mata istrinya itu

"aku hanya ingin selalu melihat pipi ini merona karena bahagia" lanjutnya sambil mencium kedua belah pipi Hinata

"dan aku hanya ingin selalu melihat senyum dan mendengar kata-kata indah penuh cinta yang keluar dari bibir ini" akhirnya mencium bibir mungil wanita pujaannya. Naruto memperdalam ciumannya seolah itu adalah udara yang di butuhkan untuk pernafasannya .Hinata membalas ciuman suaminya itu dengan keantusiasan yang sama. Mereka berciuman lama untuk menyalurkan seluruh kerinduan masing-masing tak peduli dengan dunia lain yang mungkin memperhatikan mereka.

.

.

.

.

"jadi sekarang kalian sudah baikan?" tanya Karin yang duduk di sofa tamu dekat dengan ranjang Hinata di ruang rawatnya. Setelah pulang kerja Karin menyempatkan diri dulu menjenguk Hinata. dan ketika dia hendak masuk, pandangan yang membuat iri hatilah yang menyambutnya.

Bagaimana tidak, dia melihat Hinata sedang duduk diantara dua kaki Naruto, kepalanya bersandar di dada pria itu. Bukan itu saja tangan Naruto memeluk protektif perut datar istrinya dan dagunya mengecupi kepala indigo Hinata. Hadeh tidak tahu apa Karin itu jomblo dan melihat pemandangan seperti itu membuat jiwa kesepiannya berteriak.

Tak tahan dengan kegiatan lovey dovey di depannya itu, dia berdehem dengan cukup keras agar mereka mengakhiri kegiatan yang membuat mereka lupa akan dunia luar itu. Dan akibatnya dia mendapatkan deathglare gratis dari sepupu mesumnya itu sementara Hinata hanya menunduk malu menutupi rona merah di pipinya.

Syukurlah, sekarang Naruto, sepupu mesumnya sedang keluar untuk membeli makanan dan mengambil baju ganti untuk Hinata. jadi dia bisa mengintrogasi sahabatnya ini.

"mhm..." hinata brgumam dan mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Karin.

"jadi Naruto hanya menolong Sakura menutupi kehamilannya? Menurutku Hina.., di sini ada beberapa keganjilan" Karin berujar membuat Hinata penasaran

"keganjilan apa maksudmu Karin?" tanya Hinata

"kalau di perhatikan dari usia kehamilan Sakura dan perpisahan antara dia dan Sasuke rasanya ada yang aneh"

"aneh bagaimana Karin?" wanita berambut indigo itu semakin penasaran dengan sahabatnya

"begini Hina, saat aku memeriksa kandungan Sakura, usia janinnya saat itu 8 minggu. Kau tahu, masa bertahan sperma laki-laki sebelum membuahi sel telur wanita setelah melakukan hubungan intim?" tanya Karin yang makin membuat Hinata mengerutkan keningnya

"aduh Karin, kau jangan membuat aku semakin pusing" protes Hinata

"baiklah, begini.. ketika lelaki dan wanita berhubungan intim, Saat mencapai orgasme, seorang pria akan mengeluarkan cairan sperma ke dalam alat reproduksi wanita. Cairan ini melesat ke dalam rahim mencari jalan untuk bertemu dengan sel telur.

Kontraksi lembut pada rahim membantu sperma hidup dalam saluran reproduksi mencapai sel telur. Sperma-sperma akan melakukan perjalanan sepanjang kurang lebih 18 cm dari leher rahim ke tuba falopi di mana sel telur biasanya berada. Sperma pertama yang bertemu dengan sel telur akan berusaha menembus cangkang sel agar terjadi pembuahan.

Umumnya sperma-sperma ini dapat berenang dengan kecepatan 2,5 cm tiap 15 menit. Beberapa sperma dapat menghabiskan waktu setengah hari untuk mencapai tujuan. Sementara sperma tercepat biasanya mencapai sel telur dalam waktu 45 menit.

Pembuahan harus terjadi dalam waktu 24 jam setelah sel telur dihasilkan. Setelah salah satu sperma berhasil menembus sel telur, sel tersebut berubah bentuk sehingga sperma lain tidak bisa menembus masuk. Saat itulah janin terbentuk.

Namun jika sperma tidak juga menemukan sel telur untuk dibuahi, mereka dapat tetap bertahan dalam tuba falopi hingga 7 hari setelah hubungan seksual. Jika dalam 7 hari tersebut wanita mengalami ovulasi, maka pasangan tersebut akan mendapatkan keturunan." Jelas Karin panjang lebar

Hinata hanya mengernyit mendengar penjelasan sahabatnya itu. dia sudah tahu proses pembuahan pada sel telur. Yang dia herankan adalah hubungannya dengan Sasuke dan Sakura itu apa?

"Hinata.. maksudku bukankah tidak wajar jika Sakura hamil dan mengaku pada Naruto bahwa bayi yang di kandungnya adalah anak Sasuke? sementara mereka sudah berpisah sebelum kehamilan itu terjadi.. aduh bagaimana menjelaskannya ya... aku jadi bingung sendiri" lanjut karin melihat Hinata yang kebingungan

"begini saja, aku tadi sudah menjelaskan bahwa masa bertahan sperma pada rahim wanita sebelum terjadi pembuahan adalah seminggu. Dan jika lebih dari itu maka sel itu akan mati. Secara otomatis tidak ada pembuahan atau dengan arti lain tidak ada kehamilan.

Jika di hitung dari usia kandungan Sakura berarti dia setidaknya harus mengalami pembuahan 8 minggu yang lalu. Sementara menurut keeranganmu dari cerita Naruto bahwa Sakura berpisah dengan Sasuke 2 bulan setelah mereka bertunangan, tepatnya tanggal 2 Maret. Yang artinya itu sekitar 9 minggu yang lalu. Kecuali mereka berhubungan seksual sebelum atau setelah Sasuke memutuskan pertunangannya pada hari itu. Dan menurutku tidak mungkin. Apa lagi menurutmu Itachi bercerita bahwa mereka sudah tidak akur sebulan sebelumnya" jelas Karin lagi

"ma-maksudmu Sakura berbohong mengaku dirinya hamil?" Hinata bertanya bingung setelah mendapatkan penjelasan Karin

"kehamilannya benar Hinata, aku sendiri yang memeriksa waktu itu. yang aku maksud, kemungkinan dia berbohong tentang ayah bayi dalam kandungannya"

"jadi Sasuke bukan ayah dari janin yang di kandung Sakura?" Tanya Hinata semakin bingung dan Karin hanya mengangkat bahu.

"berarti dia mengandung anak Naruto maksudmu?. Ja-Jadi kemungkinan Naruto berbohong padaku" lanjut Hinata lirih dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca dan nafas yang tidak teratur

"ya ampun Hina tenangkan dirimu...aku tidak mengatakan bahwa Sakura mengandung anak Naruto. Ini baru praduga ku, kemungkinan ayah janin yang di kandung Sakura bukanlah Sasuke. Mengingat penjelasan ku tadi dan juga sikap yang di ambil Sakura saat ini. Untuk apa coba dia menyembunyikan kehamilannya jika itu anak dari Sasuke, bukankah dia mencintai pria itu?. dan lagi kenapa wanita itu malah meminta pertolongan pada Naruto bukannya keluarga Uchiha, yang lebih berhak?. Aku curiga wanita itu punya maksud tertentu dengan melibatkan Naruto. Kau ingat tidak ucapannya waktu itu di klinikku. Dia seperti sengaja membuat kita menduga bahwa dia sedang mengandung anak Naruto, sampai bilang akan segera menikah segala, apa maksudnya coba?" jelas Karin

Hinata hanya terdiam mendengarkan praduga Karin, fikirannya kemana-mana tapi tetap berpusat pada kemungkinan Naruto berbohong padanya

"hei Hina.. apa kau percaya pada suamimu?" tanya Karin akhirnya ketika melihat raut wajah Hinata yang bingung dan seperti ingin menangis itu "Naruto sangat mencintaimu, kau harus yakini itu jadi tidak mungkin dia berkhianat OK. Yakinkan dalam hatimu bahwa Naruto berkata jujur, dia bukan ayah dari bayi yang di kandung Sakura. Yang harus kita pertanyakan adalah, punya motif apa wanita itu pada Naruto? jadi kau harus berhati-hati padanya. Kau mengerti?" Karin menekankan pada Hinata sambil memegang bahu wanita itu. sementara Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah.

"sekarang hilangkan wajah akan menangismu itu, sebelum suamimu datang. Bisa-bisa aku yang akan di teror olehnya melihat wajahmu seperti ini"lanjut Karin lagi.

Hinata berusaha menghilangkan fikiran negatifnya terhadap Naruto

 _Karin benar Naruto tidak mungkin berbohong. Suaminya itu tidak mungkin tidak mengakui darah dagingnya sendiri, dia bukan pria seperti itu . Jadi ada apa sebenarnya ini? Sakura punya motif apa terhadap suaminya? Dan rahasia apa yang di sembunyikan oleh wanita itu?..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Reading**

 **BREATH**

 **Disclaimer : Masasahi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : (Naruto x Hinata) Itachi, Sakura**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s) dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **Chapter 9**

Sakura kesal, semua rencana yang sudah dia susun jadi berantakan. Padahal tadinya dia yakin bahwa semuanya akan berjalan dengan mulus. Ya dia memang sengaja meminta bantuan pada Naruto dan yakin bahwa Naruto akan membantunya. Perlu diingat dia dan Naruto merupakan teman dekat, dan kenyataan bahwa dia tidak punya siap-siapa lagi di dunia ini menjadi pion terbesarnya untuk memuluskan rencana jika Naruto menolak membantunya.

Ketika dia di suruh ikut ke Tokyo bersama Naruto, dia langsung mencari tempat praktek Karin . Wanita berambut merah itu adalah sepupu Naruto, jadi Sakura akan memulai langkah awal dengan cara membuat Karin berfikiran bahwa dia tengah mengandung anak Naruto. Ya tentu saja dia tidak memberi tahu tujuan sebenarnya saat dia meminta tolong pada Naruto. Dia hanya bilang bahwa dia ingin mngecek kandungannya, bahkan dia tidak mengatakan klinik siapa yang akan dia kunjungi.

Dan rencananya semakin menjanjikan keberhasilan ketika dia melihat di list pengunjung klinik itu, ada nama _dia._ Sepertinya nasib sedang berpihak padanya bukankah itu berarti satu kali dayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Ya niat untuk membuat Karin salah faham eh, si biang keladi dari semua akar masalah ada di sana juga. Apalagi dia sempat melihat saat Karin mendorong wanita itu ke sudut ruangan.

Jreng..jreng... rencananya berhasil, Naruto bertengkar dengan wanita itu. apalagi ketika si wanita itu berlari meninggalkan Naruto di pinggir jalan bersama Itachi. Hah hari itu dia merasa bahwa tuhan sedang berbaik hati padanya. Bukankah itu berarti rencananya semakin berjalan lancar, yang dia dengar Itachi memang menyukai wanita itu. _step one complette_

Sakura hanya diam ketika Naruto kembali lagi ke mobil dalam keadaan yang cukup berantakan setelah pertengkarannya. Dia akan menunggu terlebih dahulu, dan menikmati kemenangannya untuk saat ini. Jadi dia membiarkan saja pria itu langsung pulang Setelah mengantarkannya ke apartment. Memang selama 3 hari itu juga mereka tidak tinggal bersama. Naruto hanya akan datang jika Sakura meminta bantuannya. Lagipula jika dia menghubungi Naruto kembali, pria itu pasti akan datang lagi padanya.

Tapi semuanya jadi berantakan seketika, jika saja si bodoh kuning itu tidak malah jatuh cinta pada istrinya. Ya dia sudah tahu bahwa Naruto sudah menikah dengan wanita itu. wanita yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi padanya. Setelah malam itu ponsel Naruto sering mati atau jika sedang aktif pun, telponnya tak pernah dijawab. Bahkan pria itu tidak datang lagi ke apartement selama 3 hari berturut-turut. Sampai suatu pagi tiba-tiba apartemen yang di tempatinya mendapat ketukan. Dia sangka itu adalah Naruto, namun dia kembali kecewa ketika melihat orang yang ada di balik pintu adalah pria yang cukup berumur dengan goresan luka di hidungnya. Pria itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai Iruka Umino, asisten dari Naruto.

Iruka datang atas suruhan Naruto untuk membantu Sakura pindah dari apartemen itu, dengan alasan apartemen itu adalah millik istri bossnya, dan Naruto tidak mau nanti ada salah faham lagi. Sakura memang sudah di beri tahu oleh Naruto saat pertama kali dia menempati apartemen itu, bahwa dia hanya akan tinggal sementara disana. Tapi dia tidak menyangka secepat itu, hei dia baru menempatinya selama seminggu. Dan ketika dia bertanya kenapa bukan Naruto yang langsung datang padanya, Iruka hanya mengatakan bahwa bossnya sedang bersama istrinya. Hell itu makin membuat darahnya mendidih.. _Kenapa semua harus karena wanita itu?_

Sakura sudah dua hari tinggal di apartemen baru yang di sewakan Naruto untuknya. Apartemen ini tidak semewah apartemen yang dia tempati sebelumnya. Bukannya tidak bersyukur, tapi hei semua perempuan ingin menikmati kemewahan kan? Dan Sakura tak akan munafik mengenai hal itu. Jadi ketika dia pindah ke aprtemen baru ini wajar saja bukan jika dia kecewa karena fasilitasnya memang tak semewah dan selengkap di apartemen Naruto.

Kamar tidurnya hanya ada dua, kemudian ada ruang tamu, ruang makan yang bersatu dengan dapur, dan di sini tidak ada Jacuzzi yang membuatnya mandi dengan nyaman beberapa hari ini. Hanya ada bathub biasa yang melengkapi setiap kamar mandinya. Ya ya memang bisa di bilang cukup mewah untuk ukuran orang biasa sepertinya, tapi beberapa hari bisa merasakan kemewahan dari fasilitas jet set membuatnya jadi tidak bisa mensyukuri keadaannya sekarang.

Dan yang semakin membuatnya kesal, Naruto tidak pernah datang untuk bertemu dengannya lagi. Pria itu memang membayar seorang wanita untuk menemaninya di apartemen ini. Tapi tujuan awalnya kan bukan hanya ini. Ahh dia semakin frustasi, apalagi beberapa hari ini ponsel Naruto sempat tidak aktif. Tapi tadi pagi dia mencoba mengghubungi lagi dan nomornya sudah kembali aktif, namun sudah beberapa kali dia telpon, tidak pernah di angkat. Seprtinya dia harus membeli nomor baru, Siapa tahu jika dia menelpon dengan nomor baru, Naruto akan mengangkat telponnya. Dia langsung menyuruh Yuki, wanita yang menemaninya untuk membelikan dia sebuah kartu perdana baru.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang duduk di atas tempat tidur berusaha menghubungi Naruto. Ini sudah panggilan keduanya, tapi masih belum diangkat. Dia mulai merasa marah saat mencoba panggilan ketiga, dan sebelum nada operator yang menjawab, panggilannya ternyata tersambung.

" _halloo.."_ suara lembut seorang perempuan menjawab panggilannya

.

.

.

.

Ini hari ke duanya setelah keluar dari Rumah sakit, dan suaminya semakin protektif terhadapnya. Bayangkan saja selama dua hari itu dia terus-terusan diam di dalam kamar . Bahkan dia di larang untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, bukan hanya dalam masa penyembuhan – _yang bagi Hinata itu hanya bualan suaminya, hei dia baik-baik saja bahkan dokterpun pasti menyetujuinya_ ) namun untuk selamanya, minimal sampai dia sudah melahirkan dan anak mereka sudah besar.

Rasanya Hinata ingin menjedukan kepalanya ke tembok ketika mendengar ke over protektifan suaminya itu. ya ampun dia hanya ingin melakukan pekerjaan rumah bukan panjat tebing. lagi pula ini pekerjaan yang biasa dia lakukan sehari-hari. Bagaimana nanti dia menghabiskan waktunya jika sang suami sudah mulai kerja lagi?

Memang beberapa hari ini Naruto sengaja tidak pergi kekantor untuk menemani Hinata di rumah sepulangnya dari rumah sakit. Urusan kantor dia serahkan kepada Iruka, dan jika ada file yang harus di tandatangani maka Iruka akan datang ke rumah mereka. Tapi bagaimanapun Naruto tidak bisa terus-terusan seperi itu. dia harus pergi ke kantornya, bagaiman nanti pandangan bawahannya jika melihat sang presdir tak pernah berada di mejanya.

Hinata masih terduduk bersandar ke tumpukan bantal di atas kasur king size di kamarnya sambil membaca sebuah buku tentang kehamilan yang kemarin sengaja di belikan suaminya. Naruto sendiri sedang menanda tangani beberapa berkas penting yang tadi di bawa Iruka, di ruang kerjanya. Padahal biasanya jam segini Hinata sedang memasak untuk makan malam mereka. Namun karena larangan konyol suaminya itu, beginilah dia. Sebenarnya makanan sudah siap, karena setiap hari memang Naruto sengaja mendatangkan pelayan dari rumah utama untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga, yang harusnya menjadi urusan Hinata. dan tadi sebelum si pelayan pulang ke rumah utama, dia sudah memasakan makan malam untuk Naruto dan Hinata.

Dia sedang membuka lembar buku yang ke 4 saat terdengar lagi nada panggilan dari ponsel suaminya yang terletak di nakas samping ranjang yang di duduki Hinata. Paling juga Sakura, dia sedikit heran pada wania itu. Nama wanita itu terus-terusan terpampang di caller id ponsel suaminya sejak ponselnya aktif kembali. Padahal tidak di jawab oleh Naruto, tapi tetap saja tidak kapok. Entahlah apa lagi yang diinginkan wanita itu. Hinata sudah berbaik hati menyetujui Naruto untuk membantu Sakura. Tapi sepertinya bantuan yang mereka berikan untuk wanita itu belum cuukup, entah apalagi yang wanita itu butuhkan.

Hinata lah yang menyuruh Naruto segera memindahkan Sakura dari apartemen mereka. Bukan apa-apa, biasanya setiap minggunya selalu ada pelayan dari rumah utama yang akan membersihkan apartemen itu. bisa gawat kan, jika saat si pelayan datang kesana ada Sakura. Kalau pelayan itu melapor ke mertuanya bagaimana? bisa-bisa akan timbul masalah yang lebih rumit. Jadi Hinata menyarankan kepada Naruto untuk mencarikan apartemen baru untuk Sakura. Dan Naruto langsung meminta Iruka untuk mencari apartemen baru sekaligus membantu Sakura pindah, karena dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Hinata sendiri.

"sayang.. ayo kita makan" ajak Naruto yang tiba-tiba duduk si samping Hinata

"hmmm.. sebaiknya Naru mandi dulu, baru kita makan" saran Hinata

"bagaimana kalau mandi berdua? Kau tahu aku kangen saling menggosok punggung denganmu sayang" goda Naruto menampilkan senyum terbaiknya

"dasar mesum.. aku sudah mandi tadi saat kau sedang sibuk, sudah sana mandi dulu nanti keburu malam. Air hangatnya sudah aku siapkan. Cepat sana!" usir Hinata

"hah.. baiklah tapi berikan satu ciuman dulu" rajuk Naruto. sementara Hnata hanya memelototkan matanya

'iya..iya aku mandi.." Naruto berdiri hendak menuju kamar mandi tapi sebelumnya dia mengecup bibir Hinata cepat, dan segera berlari. Hinata hanya membulatkan mata kaget.

"Naru!" teriak Hinata saat sadar dari kagetnya dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. _dasar mesum_

Hinata memutuskan menyudahi acara membacanya. Dia menyimpan bukunya di nakas samping tempat tidur. Suara ponsel tiba-tiba mengintrupsinya lagi, saat di lihat ternyata itu dari nomor baru. Penasaran, Hinata memutuskan menjawab ponsel suaminya itu, barang kali saja dari klien Naruto.

"Hallo..." seru Hinata pada orang di sebrang linenya

"..."

"hallo.." ujarnya sekali lagi, karena tidak ada jawaban yang di dengarnya.

" _bisa bicara dengan Naruto... Hinata Hyuga!_ " terdengar suara datar seorang wanita

 _Siapa?_ Ah Hinata tahu siap orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya ini. Pasti wanita itu, oh jadi sebenarnya dia sudah tahu kalau Hinata sudah menikah dengan Naruto. lalu kenapa waktu itu dia bilang tidak tahu sama sekali kalau Naruto sudah menikah. Sepertinya Hinata harus sedikit berakting.

"ahh maaf nona sepertinya anda salah sambung, nama saya bukan Hinata Hyuga, setidaknya bukan itu lagi setelah saya menikah dengan suami saya, jadi anda harusnya memanggil nama saya dengan Hinata Namikaze" Suara Hinata terdengar lembut dan tenang. "jadi boleh tahu dengan siapa saya berbicara" lanjutnya masih dengan nada yang sama

" _jangan pura-pura itdak tahu, Hyuga!"_

"saya memang tidak tahu nona, di ponsel suami saya tidak ada nama yang terpampang. Yang ada hanya nomor saja, dan saya tidak bisa menebak anda kalau hanya dengan nomor" jawabnya masih tenang.

" _cepat berikan pada, Naruto. aku ingin berbicara masalah penting dengannya"_

"Suami saya sedang mandi nona, tidak bisa di ganggu. Lagi pula ini sudah malam" ujar Hinata tetap tenang

" _Hyuga! Jangan main-main denganku. Aku sahabat Naruto dari dulu, aku yakin dia akan mau menerima telponnya"_

"Sahabat suami saya ? Ahh.. anda nona Haruno, yang sedang di bantu suami saya? Maaf nona, meski begitu, anda tetap tidak pantas menelpon suami orang lain di waktu seperti ini. Dan jikapun itu masalah penting, tetap saja nona harus menghargai privasi orang lain"

" _serahkan saja telponnya. Urusanku bukan denganmu"_

"ahh anda lupa lagi kan. Saya istri Naruto jadi sesuatu yang jadi urusan suami saya, menjadi urusan saya juga. Begini saja, bagaiman jika anda menghubungi lagi besok pagi. Mungkin saja nanti telponnya di terima, seharian ini dia memang terus bersama saya jadi tidak menghiraukan ponselnya. Namun nanti akan saya kasih tahu agar dia mengecek ponselnya bagaimana?"

Belum sempat Hinata mendengar balasan dari Sakura, suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka terdengar. Dia langsung menyimpan ponsel Naruto di meja nakas tanpa mematikan sambungannya.

"sayang..siapa yang menelpon malam-malam begini?" tanya Naruto menghampiri istrinya yang sepertinya baru selesai mengobrol dengan seseorang.

"bukan siapa-siapa Naru..hanya nomor tidak di kenal" jawab Hinata santai "Ya ampun, kenapa tidak pakai baju, aku kan sudah menyediaknnya di kamar mandi " lanjut Hinata, saat melihat suaminya itu hanya mengenakan trening hittam berstrip orange di sepanjang celananya.

"bukankah kau lebih suka jika aku begini sayang?" goda Naruto

"Naru jangan mesum, nanti masuk angin.." Hinata berujar dengan pipi yang merona

"lihat mukamu sayang sudah merona begitu. Itu berarti kau suka dengan pemandangan ini kan?" goda Naruto makin mendekat

"Na-naru aku lapar.." Hinata segera mencegah Naruto yang hendak ikut naik ke atas ranjang dan mendekatinya.

"ahh iya, ayo kita makan kalau begitu.." Naruto hampir saja lupa bahwa mereka belum makan, untung saja istrinya itu mengingatkannya.

"tapi aku mau makan lasagna yang ada di restaurant Italy di sebarang rumah kita Naru, boleh kan?" pinta Hinata dengan jurus puppy eye andalannya

"jangan lasagna sayang.. kau harus banyak makan sayuran" ujar Naruo

"aku maunya lasagna Naru..ini kan permintaan dia" ujar Hinata sambil menunjuk ke perut datarnya

"apa kau ngidam sayang? ya sudah aku belikan dulu ke restoran di depan. Kamu tunggu di sini saja ya.." Naruto langsung beranjak setelah mengecup pipi istrinya.

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak terlalu ingin lasagna, dia hanya mencari alasan agar bisa mengobrol dengan Sakura tanpa kehadiran Naruto. Hinata mengambil kembali ponselnya, dan sesuai dugaannya ponsel iu masih terhubung ke nomor Sakura.

"ahh maaf Sakura saya kira salurannya sudah terputus" ujar Hinata

" _jangan munafik Hyuga, aku tahu kau sengaja."_

"kenapa anda berfikiran seperti itu? saya kira anda sudah memutus hubungannya. Bukankah berarti anda yang sengaja ingin mendengar obrolan saya dengan suami saya? Harusnya kalau anda tidak mau mendengar, anda langsung putus saja salurannya dari sana" ujar Hinata tenang

' _tak kusangka kau bisa menjadi pembohong dan pintar bersandiwara Hyuga. Hmm aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Naruto kalau tahu istrinya pintar berbohong dan beracting seperti ini?"_

"ahh.. tidak usah khawatir nona Sakura, anda lupa kami itu suami istri. Dan sepasang suami istri tahu luar dan dalam diri mereka masing-masing. Seharusnya anda cukup mengkhawatirkan diri anda sendiri saja. Saya tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Naruto sampai mengetahui perihal kebohongan yang telah anda sampaikan pada suami saya.?" Ucap Hinata tetap tenang dan dia tak mendengar jawaban apa-apa dari sebrang

"ahh sudah dulu ya nona, maaf kami akan makan malam terlebih dahulu, jika anda ingin bergabung, Silahkan datang saja kesini. Sepertinya itu lebih sopan dari pada anda menghubungi suami orang di belakang istrinya. Mungkin saja jika kita bicara bersama-sama, saya juga bisa membantu permasalahaan yang sedang anda miliki sekarang. Selamat malam" Hinata langsung memutus sambungannya kemudian meletakan ponsel Naruto ke tempatnya semula.

Tak tega juga sebenarnya bicara seperti itu pada Sakura, tapi bagaimana lagi? dia sudah hilang kesabaran dan tak habis fikir pada wanita satu itu. di kasih hati malah minta jantung. Apa dia fikir Naruto itu seperti suami bersama gitu, bisa dia panggil sesuka hatinya. Enak saja, meskipun Hinata adalah wanita yang lembut dan murah hati tapi untuk urusan yang menyangkkut apa yang di milikinya, Sifatnya pasti akan seperti hyuga-hyuga yang lain yaitu egois. Jadi jangan salahkan dia bersikap seperti tadi, walau bagaimanapun darah hyuga mengalir kental dalam tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

"brengsek!" sakura mengumpat sambil melempar ponselnya. Rasanya ingin sekali dia merusak wajah cantik wanita itu.

Apa maksud dari wanita itu?. dia tidak tahu kan kebenaran akan dirinya _bagaimana jika wanita itu tahu?_ Semua rencananya akan gagal kalau begini keadaannya. Seharusnya wantia itulah yang sekarang mengalami hal seperti ini, bukan malah dirinya. Sakura bersumpah sangat membenci wanita itu. wanita yang merupakan mimpi buruknya. Wanita yang menghancurkan semua hal indah dalam hidupnya. Ya wanita itulah penyebab semua hal buruk yang menimpa dirinya, meskipun secara tidak langsung. Namun tetap saja gara-gara wanita yang bertingkah inocent itulah Sakura harus menderita.

 _Sakura Haruno sudah yatim entah semenjak kapan. Yang diingatnya, dia sudah tinggal di panti asuhan sejak dirinya berumur 5 tahun mungkin. Meski merupakan anak panti asuhan, Sakura tetap memandang hidup dengan optimis, tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang bernasib seperti dirinya. Kepercayaan dirinya yang tinggi membuatnya tidak pernah merasa minder bergaul dengan siapapun. Apalagi wajahnya yang cantik dan prestasinya yang bagus mendukung semua itu. Jadi tidak heran dia memiliki banyak teman._

 _Saat kelas 2 SMP dia mendapat kesempatan untuk bersekolah di Sekolah terbaik kota Konoha. Disanalah dia bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Naruto. Awalnya Sakura hanya dekat dengan Naruto, karena kebetulan dia dan Naruto saat itu sama-sama menjadi murid baru di kelas dua. Selain itu Naruto yang belum terlalu lancar berbicara bahasa jepang, membuat Sakura yang cukup mahir berbicara bahasa inggris membantunya berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang sekitarnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke lebih lebih mahir dalam bahasa inggris dari pada Sakura. Namun sikap dingin dan tak bersahabatnya itu lah yang menjadi kendala. Padahal hubungan keluarga Naruto dan Sasuke cukup dekat, karena ibu Naruto dan ibu Sasuke adalah teman baik._

 _Tak seperti Sasuke yang dingin dan tak bersahabat, Naruto cenderung berisik dan terkesan bodoh. Sasuke dan Naruto sering terlihat ribut dbandingkan damai. Sakura secara tidak langsung menjadi pemisah antara mereka berdua jika mereka sedang ribut, karena kedekatannya dengan Naruto. Sebenarnya hanya Naruto saja yang selalu sengaja mencari permasalahan dengan Sasuke, karena sikap cowok itu yang sok keren. padahal menurut Sakura Sasuke yang cool dan genius itu memang keren, di bandingkan dengan Naruto yang berisik dan bodoh. Naruto sebenarnya gak bodoh-bodoh amat, Cuma jika dibandingkan dengan sasuke dia pasti kalah lah. Kecuali jika dalam pelajaran lapangan._

 _Sakura sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada anak bungsu Uchiha itu, dan menetapkan Sasuke sebagai pangeran impian. Alasan awalnya tentu saja karena Sasuke adalah pria tampan keturunan terhormat dan juga kaya raya, perpaduan sempurna untuk menjadi lelaki idaman setiap wanita. Banyak juga teman-temannya yang naksir pada cowok itu. Namun Sakura boleh berbangga diri, karena menurutnya, dia mempunyai peluang yang cukup tinggi untuk mendapatkan hati pria itu. hal itulah yang menjadi salah satu pemicu dia tak lagi berteman dengan sahabat-sahabat perempuannya. Selain karena sebutan sahabat-sahabatnya yang menjulukinya sebagai tukang memanfaatkan orang._

 _Sakura memang memanfaatkan kedekatannya dengan Naruto unuk mendekati Sasuke. Hei Jangan salahkan Sakura ketika berbuat seperti itu. Lagi pula bukankah itu sebagian dari fungsi teman yang tak bisa di pungkiri, saling bermanfaat untuk satu sama lain. Sakura bermanfaat bagi Naruto untuk memahami bahasa jepang, dan Naruto bermanfaat bagi Sakura untuk mendekatkan diri pada Sasuke pujaannya. Oh.. jangan juga salahkan dirinya yang tak peduli pada perasaan Naruto yang notabenenya menyukai Sakura._

 _Kau tahu istilah "cinta tak bisa memilih pada siapa dia akan jatuh"? seperti kata bijak itulah perasaan Sakura. Dia pun tak bisa menjatuhkan pilihan pada siapa pria yang di cintainya, yang dia tahu sejak pertama kali matanya melihat Sasuke, dia sudah jatuh hati pada pemilik mata sekelam malam itu._

 _Namun selama pendekatan sekian tahun yang di lakukan Sakura pada pria idamannya itu, Sasuke tak pernah meliriknya. Sakura tak pernah mundur, entah sudah berapa kali dia memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan cinta pada pria itu. bukan berarti Sakura wanita tdak tahu malu yang menyatakan cinta duluan terhadap pria .. Lagi pula ini zaman emansipasi kan, wanita dan lelaki mempunyai kedudukan dan hak yang sama, jadi tidak masalah jika wanita menyatakan cinta terlebih dahulu._

 _Semua pernyataan cinta nya tak pernah di tanggapi oleh bungsu Uchiha itu. tentu dia kecewa dengan hal itu, tapi tidak lantas langsung membuatnya patah semangat. Dia terus meyakinkan diri. Mungkin saja Sasuke belum menyadari bahwa dirinyalah wanita yang paling pantas bersanding dengan pria itu. Suatu saat nanti pasti Sasuke akan menerima pernyataan cintanya. Dan mereka akan menjadi pasangan paling serasi seajagad raya. Menurut versi Sakura sendiri tentunya._

 _Kesabarannya selama bertahun –tahun akhirnya terbalas juga. Di semester akhir masa perkuliahan mereka sasuke menerima pernyataan cinta Sakura, dia bahagia tentu saja. Dan kebahagiaannya semakin bertambah karewna tak lama setelah pernyataan cintanya di terima oleh Sasuke, lelaki pujaan yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu melamarnya di pesta kelulusan. Semua mimpi yang Sakura impikan bagai terwujud saat itu, sambil meneteskan air mata namun dengan senyum bahagia dia serta merta mencium sang kekasih saat itu juga, tak peduli banyak mata dari para tamu memandang mereka._

 _Kebahagiaannya tak berlangsung lama, sikap Sasuke berubah. Memang semenjak pacaran, hubungan mereka tidak seperti pasangan lain yang berani berhubungan selayaknya suami istri dengan sang kekasih. Sakura sebenarnya tak keberatan dengan sex di luar nikah, mengingat dia sangat mencintai kekasihnya dan dia rela memberikan apapun pada Sasuke. Apalagi hal seperti itu sudah lumrah terjadi di Jepang. Tapi justru Sasukelah yang tidak mau melakukannya. Bahkan selama hubungan mereka Sasuke tak pernah bersifat romantis seperti pasangan lainnya. Apalagi setelah bertunangan pun mereka tidak tinggal bersama, selayaknya pasangan lain yang sudah bertunangan._

 _Kekahawatiran akibat perubahan diri pada Sasuke yang semakin hari semakin cuek padanya membuat Sakura nekat melakukan sesuatu yang merendahkan harga dirinya sendiri. Tak apa baginya asalkan dia bisa terus bersama Sasuke sang pangeran impian. Malam itu tepatnya setelah satu bulan hubungan pertunangannya berjalan, Sakura mengundang Sasuke untuk datang ke apartemennya. Awalnya Sasuke menolak, namun dia terus memaksa dengan alasan ada hal penting yang ingin di bicarakannya._

 _Akhirnya Sasuke datang di apartemen Sakura, menunjukan wajah dinginnya. Sakura sudah menyiapkan semuanya dengan baik sehingga Sasuke tidak akan menyadari tindakan apa yang akan di lakukan wanita itu. seperti biasa Sakura menghidangkan dua cangkir teh untuk mereka berdua. Sasuke yang tak menyadari rencana Sakura dengan tenang meminum teh yang ternyata telah dibubuhi sesuatu oleh Sakura,_ _aprodisiac_ _tepatnya_ _._

 _Ya di sengaja membubuhkan obat perangsang itu pada minuman mereka. Jika Sasuke tidur dengannya kemudian dia hamil, secara otomatis pria itu akan terikat dengannya kan? Sakura sudah memprediksikan semuanya dengan masak. Memilih malam itu untuk melancarkan rencananya karena sesuai dengan masa suburnya saat itu, jadi kemungkinan rencananya akan berhasil. Tak apa mungkin Sasuke akan sedikit membenci tindakan dirinya setelah ini, lagi pula Sasuke tak akan terus menghindarinya jika Sakura nanti benar-benar hamil kan?._

 _Mereka melakukan hubungan panas itu dengan penuh gairah disebabkan oleh obat yang telah mereka minum. Sakura bahagia atas peristiwa itu, meskipun Sasuke melakukannya dengan kasar dan pada pagi harinya dia tak menemukan pria itu berada di sampingnya. Bahkan mau menahan kekesalnnya saat Sasuke tak pernah menghubungi Sakura lagi setelah itu. Dia hanya harus bersabar selama beberapa minggu kan? sebelum semua rencananya berjalan sesuai apa yang dia harapkan. Karena setelah itu Sasuke tak akan lepas darinya._

 _Jangan salahkan Sakura berbuat sehina ini, dia hanya benar-benar takut kehilangan pria itu. maka hal apapun akan dia lakukan untuk tetap mempertahankan pria pujaan berada di sampingnya. Silahkan cap Sakura sebagai gadis kejam, gila, egois atau apapun. Hahh dia tidak percaya dengan istilah 'kita akan bahagia jika orang yang kita cintai terlihat bahagia, meskipun bukan dengan diri kita sendiri' Bagi Sakura omongan itu hanya bulshit, bayangkan bagaimana seorang wanita bisa bahagia jika melihat pria yang di cintainya bahagia bersama orang lain, sakit hati iya. Kecuali wanita itu bodoh dan dalam keadaaan terpaksa mungkin._

 _Wanita itu mulai khawatir karena dua minggu setelah malam panas yang mereka lakukan, tidak ada tanda-anda kehamilan yang diharapkannya. Dia berkali-kali mencoba test pack untuk memastikan, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Dari kesepuluh test pack yang di cobanya tak ada satu pun yang menunjukan dua garis merah yang menandakan kehamilan. Dia mencoba berfikir positiv, mungkin saja memang kehamilannya belum bisa di prediksi jadi dia akan menunggu sampai satu bulan untuk memastikan._

 _Prasangka positivnya langsung berubah menjadi keheranan karena di minggu ketiga dia malah kedatangan tamu bulanannya. Apa yang salah? Dia sudah melakukan hubungan itu bersama Sasuke kan? Tapi kenapa seperti ini? Apa terjadi sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuannya. Malam itu dia memang sedikit tidak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi akibat gairah yang mengusainya._

 _Tepat sebulan setelah malam itu, Sasuke menghubunginya, meminta bertemu di salah satu pub yang ada di konoha. Sakura berfikir mungkin saja kan Sasuke sudah tidak marah lagi, atau bahkan tunangannya itu mau meminta maaf atas kejadian yang waku itu mereka alami, walaupun itu memang kesalahan dirinya. Tapi pria itu tetap bersalah juga memperlakukannya dengan kasar dan meninggalkannya sendirian setelah apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk memenuhi ajakan Sasuke bertemu di pub itu._

 _Sakura datang sesuai dengan jam yang mereka sepakati, dan menemukan pria itu sudah duduk di meja di lantai dua. Tempat yang telah di sebutkannya melalui pesan yang diterima Sakura 10 menit yang lalu._

 _"Sasuke..." sapa Sakura lembut dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya._

 _"hn" ujar Sasuke singkat sambil mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk duduk dengan lirikan matanya._

 _"ja-di.. apa yang ingin kau bicarakan. Kau sudah tak marah lagi kan padaku mengenai kejadian malam itu. kau tahu aku hanya takut kehilanganmu. Kau yang berubah sikap setelah pertunangan kita membuatku takut kau akan meninggalkan aku, maka aku nekat melakukan hal itu" ucap Sakura setelah duduk dengan nyaman di kursi tepat di hadapan tunangannya_

 _"..." Sasuke hanya diam menatap Sakura. Membuat wanita itu gugup dengan tatapan dari si mata elang._

 _"aku.. aku tidak marah Sasu, dengan perlakuan mu waktu itu, aku tahu kau hanya di luar kendali kan? Sampai mengucapkan kata-kata hinaan untukku dan bebrbuat kasar padaku. Aku juga tidak marah kau meninggalkan aku sendirian pagi itu." Sakura semakin merasa gugup melihat Sasuke tetap diam dan terus memperhatikannya._

 _"hahaha.." tiba-tiba suara tawa Sasuke memecah kesunyian yang sempat tercipta antara mereka. Tapi tawa itu bukan jenis tawa yang menyenangkan namun lebih terkesan seperti tawa mengejek._

 _"kau kira aku mememuimu untuk meminta maaf Haruno?" lanjut Sasuke_

 _Haruno.._ _Meskipun Sasuke tak pernah bersikap selayaknya seorang tunangan, pria itu tak pernah memanggilnya hanya dengan menggunakan marga yang dimilikinya._ _Ada apa ini, apa.. apa Sasuke benar-benar membenciku?_

 _"ma-maksudmuu apa Sasuke? Aku tak paham" jawab Sakura mencoba menghilangkan prasangka negatifnya tadi._

 _"hehh.. jangan pura-pura polos, aku tahu kau berfikiran kalau aku akan meminta maaf padamu begitu? jangan mimpi" Sasuke berkata dengan nada tajam_

 _"ta-tapi.."_

 _"aku memintamu meenemuiku untuk mengatakan bahwa aku mengakhiri hubungan pertunangan kita" ujar Sasuke tetap dengan nada datarnya_

 _"ap-apa?" Sakura kaget dengan kata-kata yang di dengarnya dari mulut Sasuke_

 _"jangan pura-pura tuli, kau sudah mendengarnya dengan jelas. tapi aku akan mengucapkannya sekali lagi. aku mengakhiri hubungan pertunangan kita" ujar Sasuke sambil beranjak bangun dari kursi yang didudukinya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu._

 _"tu-tunggu Sasuke" Sakura mencegah Sasuke pergi dengan memegang tangan pria itu. "kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku Sasuke, setelah apa yang telah kita lakukan" Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca_

 _"heh, kejadian itu adalah ulahmu sendiri Sakura, jadi jangan salahkan aku yang hanya mengikuti permainanmu" ujarnya datar sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sakura_

 _"ap-apa maksudmu?" Sakura semakin bingung_

 _"Kau fikir aku akan dengan mudah terperangkap dalam rencana yang sudah kau atur. Kau hanya ingin menjeratku kan Sakura? Kau berharap aku menanamkan benih di dalam rahimmu itu? Aku tidak sebodoh si baka dobe. Kau kira aku tidak tahu, kau sama saja dengan perempuan-perempuan di luaran sana yang hanya mencintaiku karena apa yang aku miliki, benar bukan?'_

 _"tidak.. Sasuke kau salah. ya.. ya aku awalnya mencintaimu karena kau memiliki apa yang aku inginkan. Namun itu dulu saat..saat saat aku masih remaja, sekarang aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu Sasuke, jadi-jadi ku mohon jangan akhiri hubungan ini. Aku-aku rela melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, asal kau jangan tinggalkan aku" tangis Sakura mulai pecah tapi dia tak melihat rasa kasihan sedikitpun yang di tunjukan pria di depannya itu. untung saja tempat ini privat jika tidak pasti sudah banyak orang yang menonton mereka._

 _"itu tak akan merubah keputusanku untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita Sakura. Aku sudah muak padamu" ujarnya sebelum berlalu pergi dari hadapan sakura._

 _"Sasuke.. tunggu." Sakura mengejar Sasuke yang saat itu sudah sampai ke sisi tangga untuk menuju lantai bawah "bagaimana jika aku hamil?" lanjut Sakura dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir_

 _"jika kau hamil? Ah Sakura, bukankah jika kau hamil, Kau akan datang padaku dua minggu lalu dengan membawa bukti apapun yang akan meyakinkanku. Dan kau tidak melakukannya. Lagi pula kau tidak mungkin hamil Sakura. Oh jikapun kau hamil, kau tinggal datang pada si baka dobe itu, dia sangat mencintaimu dan aku yakin dia akan menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka apapun keadaanmu. Dengan begitu aku juga bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan." jawabnya langsung pergi tanpa menghiraukan Sakura lagi._

 _Sakura terdiam masih mencerna apa maksud dari perkataan Sasuke. Namun seketika kebingungannya tergantikan dengan perasaan marah dan sakit hati atas sikap Sasuke padanya itu. pria itu mencampakannya dan juga menghina dirinya?_

 _Rasa sakit dari perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura tanpa sadar mendatangi meja bartender yang ada di pub itu. Sakura memesan minuman paling keras yang tersedia. Dia ingin menghilangkan ingatan menyakitkan yang di alaminya, walau hanya sesaat dia tak peduli. Dia hanya berharap bahwa apa yang di alaminya ini hanyalah mimpi bukan kenyataan._

 _Di saat Sakura meminum gelasnya entah yang ke berapa. Seseorang menepuk bahunya dan memanggil namanya. Sakura melirik namun karena dia sudah mabuk berat dia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas, yang terlihat hanya rambut nya yang berwarna hitam. Mengira itu Sasuke, tanpa fikir panjang Sakukra langsung menghambur ke pangkuan lelaki itu dan melumat bibir pria di depannya penuh tuntutan._

 _Si pria yang kaget dengan mata yang terbelalak menerima perlakuan Sakura padanya, bahkan wanita itu sekarang sudah menggesek-gesekkan tubuhnya pada tubuh si pria. Karena tak tahan dengan perlakuan yang di terimanya, pria itu kemudian membalas ciuman Sakura sama antusiasnya. Bukankah ini yang di harapkannya selama bertahun-tahun dari wanita ini. Mereka bergelut di depan meja bartender tanpa memperdulikan sekeliling, sampai suara si bartender menyadarkan si pria untuk segera pergi membawa Sakura ke kamar-kamar yang biasa di sewa oleh pasangan seperti mereka._

 _Sakura yang mabuk berat hanya menurut ketika dirinya di giring oleh si pria yang di sangkanya adalah Sasuke ke salah satu kamar di lanati ke tiga di pub itu. bahkan sesaat setelah pintu di tutup wanita itu langsung menerjang Sasuke dalam khayalannya, untuk mengulangi malam panas yang pernah mereka lalui._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sakura terbangun karena ketukan di pintu yang terdengar telinganya. Kepalanya sangat pusing seperti di pukul-pukul oleh palu besar. Dia mulai membuka mata dan seketika terbelalak saat menyadari dia terbangun di kamar asing yang tak di kenalnya. Dan semakin terkejut ketika melihat dirinya yang telanjang dengan di penuhi bercak merah di sekujur tubuhnya._

 _Sakura mengingat-ingat apa yang di lakukannya semalam hingga sampai ada di tempat ini? Yang diingat dia, setelah Sasuke meninggalkannya, dia pergi ke meja bartender dan kemudian meminum beberapa gelas alcohol dengan kadar tinggi. Kemudian ada seorang pria yang menghampirinya. Sakura tak bisa mengingat rupa pria itu, wajahnya terlihat samar di ingatannya. Yang kemudian dia ingat adegan-adegan panas yang mereka berdua lakukan. Sakura mulai menerka apakah itu Sasuke, karena rambutnya berwarna gelap namun model rambutnya tidak seperti Sasuke yang sebelumnya di temuinya. Perlakuan yang diterimanya dari pria itu pun berbeda dengan Sasuke yang kasar, pria yang bersamanya semalam memperlakukannya dengan penuh kelembutan._

 _Sakura mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan namun tak menemukan siapapun berada di sana? Dia hanya sendiri di ruangan itu. dan matanya jatuh pada secarik kertas yang terletak di nakas disamping tempat tidur. Tanpa fikir panjang Sakura langsung membuka kertas tersebut, di dalamnya hanya terdapat tulisan "_ _maafkan aku Sakura.."_ _tanpa nama ataupun tanda agar Sakura mengetahui pria tersebut. Tapi yang pasti pria ini mengetahui dirinya._

 _Kenapa ini terjadi padaku ya Tuhan.. ?_ _dia takut, apalagi sekarang dia berada dalam masa suburnya, bagaimana jika dirinya hamil tanpa tahu pria brengsek yang menghamilinya tersebut. Sakura memang ingin hamil, tapi bukan dengan lelaki asing yang bahkan tak bisa diingatnya. Jadi siapa yang harus di salahkan dalam hal ini, keadannya yang mabuk dan tak bisa mengendalikan diri menganggap pria yang semalam menghampirinya adalah pria yang dicintainya, si pria brengsek yang memanfaatkan keadaan kemudian menidurinya atau Sasuke yang mencapaknnya dan membuatnya memutuskan untuk mabuk? Dia menjambak helaian merah mudanya yang berantakan dengan frustasi._

 _Sakura harus befikiran positif, mungkin saja aktifitas yang di lakukannya semalam tidak membuatnya harus menderita lebih jauh dengan mengandung benih dari si pria brengsek tak bertanggung jawab itu. Dia hanya berharap tuhan kali ini menyayanginya dan mengabulkan harapannya._

 _Namun sepertinya nasib baik belum mau berpihak padanya, 3 minggu setelah malam laknat itu Sakura mulai merasakan perubahan pada tubuhnya. Dia mulai sering mengalami gejala-gejala awal kehamilan dan dia pun tak kedatangan tamu bulanannya. Untuk memastikan dia segera mencoba test peck yang sengaja di belinya di apotek rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja._

 _Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar ketika melihat dua garis merah tercetak di test peck yang dicobanya di kamar mandi Apartemen sederhananya, saat itu._ _Hamil..._ _kata yang di takutinya selama beberapa minggu ini. Dan sekarang dia di hadapkan dengan bukti nyata_ _kata_ _yang selama ini menjadi momok paling mengerikan yang tak ingin di alaminya.._

 _Pada siapa Sakura harus meminta tolong, dia tidak mungkin menghidupi dirinya sendiri dengan keadaan seperti ini. Sakura bukan orang kaya yang tanpa bekerja dia tetap bisa menikmati hidup dengan tenang. Mengandalkan tabungannya yang berjumlah sedikit itu juga bukan jalan yang baik. Dia harus tetap bekerja setiap harinya unuk membiayai kehidupannya apalagi kariernya sebagai seorang dokter baru dimulai. Jika dia hamil, apa yang akan di katakan teman-temannya nanti?. Walaupun untuk beberapa bulan dia bisa saja menutupi kehamilan itu namun bagaiman jika kehamilannya semakin besar. Aborsi bukan tindakan yang akan dia ambil untuk solusi masalahnya. Meskipun dia jahat, dia masih punya hati unuk tetap mempertahankan bayi dalam kandungannya ini. Bayinya tak berdosa dan bagaimanpun bayi itu adalah darah dagingnya._

 _Pria yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas apa yang di alaminya ini, tak pernah dia ketahui. Oh jangan fikir Sakura tidak mencari orang itu, setelah dia terbangun dari ranjang tempat dirinya melakukan hal nista itu dia memang langsung bergegas pulang. Tentunya Setelah menanyakan beberapa hal kepada pelayan yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya saat itu, tentang pria yang menemaninya masuk kesana. Namun pelayan itu pun tak tahu apa-apa. Keesokan malamnya Sakura datang lagi ke pub itu untuk menemui sang bartender yang waktu itu melayaninya untuk menanyakan perihal pria yang membawanya dari sana. Namun si bartender itu mengatakan, banyak orang yang datang ke mejanya dan dia tidak mengingat satu persatu dari mereka._

 _Hanya satu orang yang bisa di harapkan oleh Sakura, sahabatnya NarutoNamikaze. Ya Naruto pasti mau membantunya, terlepas dari apa yang telah Sakura lakukan pada sahabatnya itu, dirinya yakin si pria kuning itu akan tetap membantunya. Setidaknya dia bisa meminta Naruto untuk membantu sampai dia bisa melahirkan bayinya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sakura sudah beberapa minggu ini mencari Naruto namun pria itu tak pernah bisa dia temukan keberadaannya. Nomor ponselnya yang dulu tak dapat di hubungi. Saat dia datang ke kediaman Uzumaki, tempat tinggal keluarga Naruto di Konoha tak ada satupun dari anggota keluarganya yang mengetahui perihal keberadaan sahabat kuningnya itu. Entahlah tak mengetahui atau tahu tapi tak ingin memberi tahu, ahh Sakura bingung._

 _Dia mulai frustasi, usia kandungannya pasti sudah mulai menginjak satu bulan saat ini. Kemana lagi dia harus mencari Naruto, semua teman yang di hubunginyapun tak ada yang tahu keberadaan pria itu. Naruto seperti di telan bumi._

 _Sakura memutuskan untuk meminta izin pulang lebih awal pada dokter pembimbingnya, ya dia masih menjadi asisten dokter disini dan belum punya jadwal praktek khusus. Maklum saja dia kan baru lulus kuliah. Dia memang sedikit merasa kurang enak badan, mungkin bawaan bayi dan stress yang di alaminya sekarang. Awalnya Sakura akan langsung pulang ke apartemennya setelah mendapatkan izin dari sang dokter pembimbing. Namun saat dia berjalan di lorong rumah sakit dan hendak berbelok, dia mendengar suara orang sedang mengobrol melalui telepon sepertinya. Bukan masalah orangnya yang mengobrol tapi nama yang dibicarakan oleh orang tersebut yang mengusik rasa ingin tahunya, apalagi mengingat orang yang mereka obrolkan sudah di carinya beberapa minggu ini._

 _Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mencuri dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, untung saja lorong bagian ini cukup sepi jadi Sakura tidak akan ketahuan sedang melakukan hal ini. Sakura sedikit mengintip. Disana ada dua orang, lelaki dan perempuan sedang duduk di kursi tunggu di depan ruangan radiologi. Sepertinya Sakura tahu siapa mereka. Neji Hyuga dan Hanabi Hyuga, anak-anak bangsawan Hyuga yang cukup terkenal di Konoha. Dua saudara itu sedang mengobrol melalui video call dengan Hinata Hyuga. Mereka membicarakan Naruto, dan bukan itu saja samar-samar Sakura mendengar Neji menanyakan kabar pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto. Dan ancaman Neji untuk memberi kabar pada mereka jika Naruto menyakiti Hinata._

 _Naruto sudah menikah dengan Hinata Hyuga?_ _Tentu Sakura kaget mendengarnya. Dia tidak pernah mendengar kabar pernikahan mereka. Bahkan kedekatan mereka pun Sakura tidak tahu, ahh dia hanya pernah melihat Naruto datang dengan wanita itu ke acara pertunangannya. apa semenjak itu Naruto mulai dekat dengan gadis Hyuga pemalu itu?. apa teman-temannya tahu tentang kabar ini? Mungkinkah ini penyebab Naruto selama ini sulit dihubungi? Berbagai pertanyaan bermunculan dalam benak Sakura._

 _Entahlah apa yang dirasakannya saat ini, sedih? Bahagia? Ah Sakura tak tahu. Dia memang cukup berdosa pada sahabat kuningnya itu karena tak pernah menggubris perasaannya. Dan mendengar Naruto telah move on seharusnya dia bahagia bukan. Namun dalam keadaan dirinya seperti ini, dia malah berharap bahwa Naruto masih mencintainya. Dengan begitu dia bisa berlindung pada pria itu._

 _Sakura cukup lama berdiam diri di tempat itu, obrolan yang di lakukan tiga bersaudara Hyuga itu sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Merasa cukup Sakura hendak pergi sebelum suara seseorang yang menyapa Neji menghentikan niatnya._

 _Sasuke? Ada urusan apa dia dengan Neji?_ _Sakura tak pernah melihat Sasuke berurusan dengan pria Hyuga itu, ya di tahu Uchiha dan Hyuga cukup dekat, namun tetap saja dia tak pernah sekalipun melihat Sasuke menyapa seorang Hyuga apalagi ini sampai ikut duduk bersama mereka, sepertinya ada yang ingin di bicarakan mantan tunangannya itu kepada Neji. Sakura sudah tidak melihat Hanabi ada disana, jadi hanya ada Neji dan Sasuke. Merasa penasaran, dia memutuskan mencuri dengar kembali dan tetap berdiam pada posisinya tadi._

 _Obrolan dua pria itu di mulai dengan pertanyaan aneh yang tak mungkin keluar dari mulut seorang Sasuke. Pria itu menanyakan keberadaan Hinata,_ _ada urusan apa dia dengan wanita Hyuga itu?_ _Setahu Sakura Sasuke tidak pernah dekat dengan Hinata. Dia pernah melihat Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata namun paling dari jarak jauh. Jika mereka sedang berada di tempat yang sama pun, semisal di kafetaria Sasuke tak pernah terlihat menyapa wanita itu ya walaupun sifat Sasuke memang begitu hampir ke setiap orang._

 _Sakura juga tak begitu kenal dengan anak tengah Hyuga itu, setahunya Hinata adalah jelmaan princess yang senantiasa berlindung di belakang bodyguard-bodyguardnya, sebut saja Neji Hyuga sang kakak, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, ahh bahkan Itachi Uchiha kakak Sasuke. Dia kurang menyukai wanita itu, ahh di sebut kurang menyukai sepertinya tdak benar yang benar adalah Sakura iri pada keberuntuungan Hidup Hinata. Wanita itu lahir di tengah keluarga bangsawan Hyuga, yang kaya raya. Jadi Hinata tak harus bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya sehari-hari seperti yang harus Sakura lakukan._

 _Neji mulai menanyakan kabar putusnya hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke dan hanya di jawab dengan 'Hn' oleh Sasuke. Sebenarnya itu cukup mengusik dirinya, memang apa hubungan status mereka dengan sulung Hyuga itu. Namun kalimat Neji yang selanjutnyalah yang membuat Sakura tak penah bermimpi untuk mendengarnya._

 _"Jangan bilang kau menerima cinta Sakura kemudian bertunangan dengannya lalu memutuskan hubungan kalian, ada sangkut pautnya denga Hinata yang menyukai Naruto" perkataan Neji membuat Sakura membulatkan matanya_

 _Tidak mungkin.. ini tidak mungkin. Sasuke tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu pada dirinya kan? Sasuke juga mencintainya kan? Maka dari itu dia menerima cintanya lalu melamarnya. Walau- walaupun Sasuke memutuskan hubungan mereka itu karena dia kecewa dengan Sakura yang berbuat nekat. bukan karena memang Sasuke telah merencanakannya kan?_

 _Sakura ingin mendengar kata-kata penyangkalan seperti apa yang ada dalam fikirannya itu di ucapkan juga oleh Sasuke. Namun dia harus kecewa karena Sasuke hanya diam tanpa jawaban. Sakura tahu apa itu artinya. Merasa sudah tak tahan, dia lebih memilih pergi dari pada harus mendengar kata-kata lain yang akan membuatnya semakin sakit hati._

 _Wanita berambut pink itu tiba di apartemennya dengan mata yang sembab dan wajah yang basah karena air mata. Sakura tak bisa menerima semua ini, dia harus tahu kenapa Sasuke berbuat seperti ini pada dirinya? dia harus tahu semua kebenarannya langsung dari mulut Sasuke. Dengan itu Sakura langsung menghubungi Sasuke dan meminta bertemu dengannya di Restauran Yakiniku. Awalnya Sasuke menolak namun dengan memaksa akhirnya Sasuke mau menemui Sakura di tempat yang di tentukan._

 _Wanita itu tiba di restaurant 30 menit lebih awal, dia ingin mempersiapkan diri unuk menerima shocking wave yang kira-kira akan di alaminya. 5 menit lebih lambat dari jam perjanjian Sasuke tiba di hadapan Sakura. Wanita itu sengaja memesan meja yang berada di ruangan privasi yang tersedia di restauran itu, agar tak ada yang mengganggu obrolan mereka._

 _Setelah sama-sama memesan Sakura mulai berdehem mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya._

 _"ekhem.." sakura mencoba menghilangkan keheningan antara mereka namun terdiam kembali saat melihat Sasuke._

 _"..." Sasuke hanya memandang Sakura sekilas "apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Sakura? Oh aku tahu kau ingin mengatakan kau hamil, kemudian meminta pertanggung jawabanku bukan?" Sasuke melanjutkan._

 _Sakura hanya diam untuk sementara meskipun matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca_ _andai saja itu yang terjadi Sasu_ _fikirnya. "ya.. jika itu memang tujuanku, apa yang akan kau katakan Sasu?" Sakura mencoba memancing Sasuke_

 _"hehh.. bukankah sudah kubilang, kau tak mungkin hamil olehku Sakura" jawab Sasuke datar_

 _"kenapa? Bukankah kita telah melakukan hal itu, jadi mungkin saja" Sakura mencoba unuk tetap tegar_

 _"karena aku tak pernah menanamkan benih di rahimmu. Kau tak sadar tentu saja, aku tak mengeluarkan sepermaku di rahimmu Sakura..tak akan pernah" ujar Sasuke datar_

 _"apa maksudmu?" Sakura mulai tak mengerti dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh pria di hadapannya_

 _Ya ya Sakura memang tidak menyadari tepatnya apa yang terjadi pada mereka akibat obat itu, pokonya dia serasa mendapatkan kenikmatan yang tak pernah di alaminya saat pelepasan yang di rasakannya tanpa peduli pada hal apapun. Bahkan dia tak mendengar suara Sasuke yang terus menggeram menyebutkan sesuatu selain kata-kata kasar yang di ucapkan padanya saat pria itu memasukinya. Dia hanya berfikir mungkin itu sejenis kata-kata acak saja, toh ejaannya juga memang kurang terdengar jelas di telinganya. Jika di ingat-ingat kata-kata itu seperti Hi..na..ta.._ _Hinata ..?._

 _Dia mulai tersadar, pantas saja dia tidak hamil saat iu, ternyata pria dihadapannya ini mengelurkan pelepasannya di luar._

 _"apa yang kau inginkan dengan melakukan hal ini padaku Sasuke?"_

 _"aku melakukan ini semua agar kau berpaling pada Naruto." jawabnya datar_

 _"dengan menyakitiku Sasuke?" tanya Sakura marah_

 _"ya..hanya dengan cara itu. karena aku tahu jika hanya dengan menolak pernyataan cintamu kau tak akan menyerah padaku"_

 _"lalu apa yang kau dapat jika aku sudah mencintai Naruto?"_

 _Tak ada jawaban yang Sakura dengar dari pria dihadapannya. "aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke, dan kau.. kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" suara wanita itu mulai bergettar_

 _"karena aku tidak mencinaimu Sakura, tak akan pernah. Hatiku sudah di miliki oleh orang lain, jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu" jawab Sasuke datar_

 _"apa wanita itu adalah Hinata?"_

 _"..."_

 _"jawab aku Sasuke! Apa kau memanfaatkan aku demi mendapatkan wanita lemah itu?" air mata mulai menetes di pipi Sakura_

 _"kau kejam Sasuke.. kau memanfaatkan cintaku hanya unuk menyakitiku agar aku berpaling pada Naruto dengan begitu kau bisa mendapatkan Hinata?" air mata mulai menjatuhi pipi Sakura dengan deras_

 _"ya..syukurlah jika kau sudah paham tujuanku. Aku sebenarnya tak ingin berbuat seperti ini. Jadi salahkan saja si dobe yang mendahuluiku untuk menolong Hinata dari gangguan para lelaki brengsek itu, sehingga dia yang dianggap pangeran impian oleh Hinata bukan aku. Dan perlu kau ingat Sakura sejak awal aku tak pernah berbuat tidak senonoh padamu, tapi malah kau yang memaksaku berbuat tidak pantas. Jadi jangan pernah salahkan aku"_

 _Sakura semakin tersedu mendengar perkataan Sasuke_ _apa katanya? Jangan salahkan dia.. apa dia bercanda?_

 _"karena kau sudah tahu tujuanku, sebaiknya kau bekerjasama denganku Sakura. Kau datanglah pada Naruto dan.." perkataan Sasuke terpotong saat melihat Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan memandang Sasuke tajam._ _jadi pria di hadapnnya ini belum tahu._

 _"heh.. jadi Neji belum memberi tahu kabar itu padamu." tebak Sakura tahu jalan fikiran Sasuke sambil tersenyum menghina_

 _"kabar apa maksudmu?" Sasuke tak suka dengan senyum yang Sakura tunjukan padanya_

 _"ahahaha.." tawa Sakura mulai membuat Sasuke merinding_

 _"apa patah hati membuatmu gila Haruno?" tanya Sasuke sarkatis saat tiba-tiba Sakura tertawa setelah tadi dia menangis tersedu-sedu_

 _"kau akan merasakannya setelah aku memberi tahu sebuah rahasia padamu" jawab Sakura dengan senyum termanisnya_

 _"apa maksudmu? Rahasia apa?" Sasuke mulai tak sabar dengan wanita di hadapannya itu._

 _"kau tahu Sasuke, kita sama-sama kalah. Aku tak bisa mendapatkan cintamu dan kau juga tak bisa mendapatkan cinta wanita hyuga itu. Tapi sepertinya kau lebih kalah dariku, karena rencana yang kau susun dengan indah malah berbalik menyerangmu" Sakura mencoba bermain kata menguji kesabaran Sasuke_

 _"jangan main-main denganku Haruno. Apa maksudmu?" Amarah Sasuke meningkat pada Sakura, hingga matanya menjadi memerah_

 _"karena rencana indahmu itu Sasuke, kau tahu akhirnya Naruto lah yang mendapatkan wanita pujaanmu itu. mereka sudah menikah.. Naruto sudah menikahi Hinata Hyuga.. ah bukan hyuga lagi tapi Namikaze.. ya Hinata Namikaze. Bukankah nama itu terdengar lebih indah di telingamu Sasuke." Ujarnya sambil meninggalkan Sasuke yang syok dengan pernyataannya._

 _Sakura langsung pergi dari tempat itu, entahlah kakinya akan membawa melangkah kemana. Dia ingin segera menjauh dari tempat itu pokoknya. Wanita itu tiba di sebuah taman kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di taman itu. dia mulai merenung, merangkai semua peristiwa yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Sakura kadang masih tak mempercayai apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya. Dia merasa tak pernah berbuat salah hingga harus mengalami nasib seperti ini. Di manfaatkan oleh orang yang di cintai, hamil tanpa pendamping, dan hidup sendiri tanpa ada yang membantu meringankan bebannya._

Semua kejadian yang menimpanya berpusat pada satu orang, wanita Hyuga itu. Ya dialah yang menyebabkan Sasuke memanfaatkannya hingga membuatnya mabuk dan tidur dengan pria brengsek lalu hamil dan sekarang harapan terakhirnya Naruto, juga telah di ambil oleh wanita itu. dia harus menuntut keadilan. Wanita itu juga harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya di sakiti oleh orang yang sangat dicintainya.. itu janji Sakura Haruno


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy Reading**

 **BREATH**

 **Disclaimer : Masasahi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : (Naruto x Hinata) Itachi, Sakura**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s) dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **Chapter 10**

Hinata duduk termenung sendirian di taman belakang rumahnya. 40 menit lalu Naruto pergi untuk menemui Sakura. Wanita itu terus-terusan saja menghubungi suaminya, tanpa mengenal waktu. Dan karena akhirnya Hinata kasihan juga dengan wanita itu, dia menyuruh Naruto untuk menemuinya. Lagipula Naruto sudah berjanji untuk membantu Sakura, barangkali memang Sakura mau membicarakan hal penting dengan suaminya. Tadi sebenarnya Hinata di ajak untuk bersama-sama menemui Sakura, tapi dia menolak. Bukan apa-apa Hinata tidak mau Naruto beranggapan kalau dia tidak mempercayai suaminya sendiri.

Namun sekarang bolehkah dia menyesal karena tidak ikut dengan Naruto. beberapa menit yang lalu, Sakura menghubunginya dan mengatakan bahwa dia dan Naruto sedang makan di restaurant romantis. Hahh benar saja kan wanita itu sudah di kasih hati malah minta jantung. Apalagi wanita bersurai pink itu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya was-was, bagaimana jika apa yang dia katakan benar-benar kejadian.

"ya bagaimana jika Naruto memang masih mencintai Sakura, apalagi jika Sakura benar-benar akan mengatakan bahwa dia sekarang mencintai Naruto? dan.. dan kemudian mereka bersama, Bagaimanapun cinta pertama kan sulit untuk di hilangkan" Hinata bergumam sendirian dengan air mata yang mulai turun dari wajahnya mengingat apa yang Sakura tadi katakan padanya.

"hiks..apa dadymu akan meninggalkan kita untuk mendapatkan cinta pertamanya baby?" lanjutnya lagi sambil mengusap perutnya lembut dengan isakan yang mulai keluar dari bibirnya. Usia kandungannya sudah menginjak 8 minggu saat ini dan mood Hinata semakin buruk seiring dengan usia kandungannya yang bertambah. Menurut dokter kandungannya, itu adalah hal wajar yang di alami oleh ibu hamil, nanti juga jika sudah melewati trimester pertama akan membaik.

Hinata harus melakukan sesuatu, sumpah dirinya tak tenang jika harus duduk disini, sementara fikirannya mulai melayang-layang memikirkan hal-hal buruk yang akan menimpa nasib rumah tangganya.

"hiks.. Naru"

"Hinata... ya ampun kau kenapa bunny?" Karin yang tiba-tiba datang langsung duduk di hadapan sahabatnya yang sedang menangis itu. dia sengaja datang kesini untuk mengembalikan mobil Hinata yang di pinjammnya. Ya selama mobilnya di bengkel, Hinata meminjamkan mobilnya untuk di pakai Karin. Toh selama ini juga mobilnya hanya di simpan di rumah utama. Namun dia jadi keenakan dan akibatnya sampai hampir sebulan dia terus memakainya padahal mobilnya sudah beres di perbaiki sejak 2 minngu yang lalu lagi pula Hinata tak keberatan mobilnya masih di gunakan oleh Karin.

Saat datang ke rumah sepupunya itu Pelayan rumah mengatakan sang nyonya sedang berada di taman, makanya Karin langsung menuju ke sini. Tak tahunya Hinata sedang menangis sendirian

"hei..Hinata!" Karin memanggil Hinata

"ahh.. Karin.." jawab Hinata yang baru sadar bahwa sepupu suaminya sudah duduk berhadapan dengan dirinya. salahkan saja fikirannya yang kemana-mana jadi dia tidak tahu kedatangan sahabatnya itu. Hinata langsung menghapus air matanya.

"kau kenapa bunny, apa Naruto menyakitimu lagi?" tanya Karin penasaran saat melihat pipi Hinata yang basah

Hinata menggeleng tapi kemudian mengangguk. Membuat Karin yang melihatnya menjadi bingung.

"apa maksudnya itu Hinata? kau tahu kan aku bukan _mind reader_ yang bisa membaca fikiranmu tanpa kau harus bicara" ujarnya sarkatis

"Naruto pergi menemui Sakura.." Jawab Hinata lemah

"apa! Dasar pria bodoh, lalu kau diam saja?" kenapa jadi Karin yang marah

"mmm.. sebenarnya aku yang menyuruhnya.." jawab Hinata yang langsung di hadiahi delikan tajam dari Karin. "maksudku, aku menyarankan Naruto menemui Sakura karena wanita itu terus-terusan menghubunginya mengatakan bahwa ada hal penting yang ingin dia katakan." Lanjutnya ragu

"lalu maslahnya apa? Kau menyuruh Naruto menemui Sakura, namun sekarang kau menangis seperti tidak rela?" tanya Karin sedikit menyinggung

"itu..karena barusan Sakura menghubungiku dan berkata, bahwa dia..dia akan mengatakan cinta pada Naruto..hiks.." Hinata mulai menangis lagi. Karin hanya mengangkat alisnya sebagai respon "bagaimana kalau Naruto masih mencintai Sakura, lalu mereka akhirnya bersama kemudian.. aku di tinggalkan sendiri.. aku tidak ..hiks. bagaimanpun kan Sakura itu cinta pertamanya Naruto" Hinata mulai menangis keras, yang membuat Karin malah bersweat drop ria.

"ya ampun.. Hinata. kalau begitu Kenapa kau tak ikut saja saat kau menyuruh suamimu menemui wanita itu?" tanya Karin gemas

"sebenarnya Naruto tadi mengajakku, tapi.. tapi aku menolak, aku takut nanti di anggap tidak percaya pada suamiku sendiri" jawabnya dengan air mata tetap mengalir

"hahh.. dan sekarang lihatlah siapa yang ketakutan suaminya berpaling. Bukankah itu berarti kau memang tidak percaya pad suamimu Hinata?" tanya Karin mulai kesal dengan sahabatnya itu

"itu..itu.."

"sudahlah, jadi apa yang bisa ku bantu bunny?" tanya Karin memotong ucapan Hinata. dia sudah tahu ujung-ujuungnya wanita di hadapannya itu akan meminta bantuannya. Lihat saja matanya yang tiba-tiba berbinar saat akhirnya Karin mengucapkan kata-kata sakral itu. "hentikan pandanganmu itu Hinata, aku tahu dari tadi kau memang berniat menyusahkanku. Aku heran kemana Hinata yang kata orang-orang selalu bersikap dewasa dan tenang, karena yang ada dihadapnku sekarang adalah wanita cengeng yang ketakutan suaminya direbut oleh wanita lain" lanjutnya sarkatis dan hanya di tanggapi senyum bahagia Hinata, padahal tadi wanita itu menangis tersedu-sedu. Karin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, heran dengan mood Hinata yang berubah dengan cepat. Apa setiap wanita hamil bisa berubah sikap secepat itu, atau jangan-jangan itu hanya terjadi pada istri sepupunya saja.

"mmm.. aku mau kau menemaniku untuk mematai-matai Naruto dan sakura, mau kan Karin?" pinta Hinata dengan jurus puppy eye nya. Dan Karin hanya bisa menatap horor mendengar permintaan Hinata

"maksudmu jadi stalker?" Karin bertanya ngeri

"uhum" Hinata mengangguk semangat

"tidak..tidak..tidak. aku tidak mau melakukan perbuatan bodoh seperti itu" tolak Karin mentah-mentah

"aku akan membayarkan biaya salonmu selama 3 kali berturu-turut Karin" sogok Hinata

Karin menggelengkan kepala

"aku akan meminjamkan mobilku sampai kau bosan, bagaimana?"

Tetap menggeleng

"mm bagaimana jika loubotine yang sedang kau incar itu Karin?" goda Hinata mulai menyerang kelemahan sahabatnya

Karin mulai menimbang-nimbang.. sepertinya dia akan kalah jika dihadapkan dengan hal-hal berbau fashion tersebut.

"baiklah aku akan membantumu, tapi kau harus membelikanku loubotine dan 1 cK OK." tawar Karin

"sekalian saja kau minta kartu kreditku Karin" ujar Hinata sarkatis

"hei.. aku hanya memanfaatkan situasi. Sudah sana siap-siap untuk segera melakukan aksi, tapi aku pinjam ponselmu sini"

Hinata beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap sementara Karin mengutak atik ponsel Hinata. dia mengirim pesan pada seseorang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian mereka sudah berada di pusat perbelanjaan tempat di mana Naruto menemui Sakura. Seharusnya mereka sudah sampai disini 10 menit yang lalu, salahkan saja Hinata yang berkostum aneh dengan memakai coat hitam panjang semata kaki kemudian memakai topi lengkap dengan masker dan kaca mata hitam. Dia fikir mereka akan merampok bank. Hinata beralasan bahwa dirinya sedang menyamar agar tidak ketahuan suaminya bahwa mereka mengikutinya diam-diam, namun Karin tidak menggubris alasan itu dan segera menyuruh wanita itu berganti busana. Lagi pula dia punya rencana yang lebih baik ketimbang menjadi stalker. Jadi akhirnya mereka terlambat 10 menit.

"Karin apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan? Kau menyuruhku memakai baju yang lumayan terbuka ini, padahal kita kan berniat untuk memata-matai Naruto. bukannya dengan berpakaian seperti ini aku akan ketahuan apalagi ini kan baju yang dibelikan olehnya?" tanya Hinata yang mulai tidak nyaman dengan pandangan beberapa pria di sekitarnya.

Karin memaksa Hinata memakai dress bermotif bunga berwarna biru, salah satu dress favorit Naruto karena dia sendiri yang membelikan dress ini. Sebenarnya dressnya cantik sih tapi masalahnya bagi Hinata ini kependekan bayangkan saja panjangnya 10 centy di atas lutut. Jika dia memakai dress ini saat berjalan dengan Naruto memang tidak masalah tapi kan Hinata dalam misi menyamar sekarang. Sementara bagi Karin dressnya wajar-wajar saja Hinata hanya terlalu berlebihan.

"sudahlah Hinata, aku sudah bilang aku punya rencana yang lebih baik ketimbang menjadi stalker, jadi ikuti saja semua saranku OK" perintah Karin.

Mereka berdua memasuki mall di mana terdapat Restaurant tempat Naruto dan Sakura janjian. Tadi Karin menanyakan keberadaan pria itu melalui ponsel Hinata saat Hinata sedang ganti baju jadi mereka bisa tahu. Sekitar 10 menit kemudian mereka menemukan tempat yang di cari. Hinata baru akan memasuki restaurant itu saat matanya menangkap pemandangan yang membuatnya mematung di tempat.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Sementara Naruto terlihat canggung sambil melirik ke sekeliling. Hah sangat membingungkan bukan jika sedang berhadapan dengan wanita apalagi wanita hamil. Masih mending jika wanita hamil itu istrinya bisa dia peluk atau cium untuk menenangkan. Nah ini? Ya meskipun notabenenya Sakura adalah sahabatnya jadi mungkin akan wajar jika dia memeluk Sakura untuk menenangkan wanita itu. tapi dia sadar, dirnya sudah beristri dan bagaimana nanti tanggapan istrinya? apalagi sang istrilah yang berbaik hati percaya padanya untuk menemui Sakura seorang diri.

"Sakura sudah lah jangan menangis, kau tahu orang-orang sedang memperhatikan kita. nanti mereka mengira aku yang menyakitimu bagaimana?" ujar Naruto serba salah

"kau tega sekali Naruto. bukankah kau yang berjanji akan membantuku. Tapi kenyataannya kau menghilang beberapa minggu ini, bahkan telfonku pun tak pernah kau jawab" ujar Sakura "kau malah menyuruhku tinggal dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal, apa memang kau sudah tak ingin membantuku?" Sakura terus berbicara

Naruto yang tadinya duduk berhadapan dengan wanita bersurai pink itu beralih tempat duduk menjadi di samping Sakura. Naruto mulai tidak nyaman dengan orang-orang yang memandang aneh padanya.

"hei bukan itu maksudku Sakura, tapi aku juga mempunyai kehidupan yang harus aku urus. Istriku sedang hamil dan dia lebih membutuhkan aku di sisinya" bisik Naruto

"tapi kau berjanji akan membantuku. Seandainya Sasuke masih ada.." Sakura mengusap air mata lagi dan saat mengangkat muka dia melihat Hinata yang disusul oleh Karin akan memasuki Restaurant yang sama dengannya. Naruto sepertinya belum mengetahui keberadaan istri dan sepupunya itu karena dia duduk menyamping menghadap dirinya, dia punya rencana.

"seandainya Sasuke masih hidup dia..dia.." Sakura menangis keras dan secara tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh Naruto. Naruto yang kaget karena tiba-tiba di peluk hanya bisa diam. Sementara Hinata yang melihat apa yang dilakukan Sakura dan Naruto masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri sampai suara Karin menyadarkannya

"Hei kenapa berhenti?" Karin reflek berujar keras karena tiba-tiba Hinata berhenti dan dia jadi menabrak wanita itu. akibat ucapannya yang cukup keras itu Karin membuat semua mata pengunjung restaurant mengarah padanya termasuk dengan Naruto. Pria itu membatu melihat Hinata berdiri di sana dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca

"ahh..Karin aku harus pergi.." ujar Hinata menunduk dan kemudian segera berbalik dan berlari. Karin hanya terdiam belum bisa mencerna suasana yang terjadi.

"astaga.. Hinata tunggu!" Karin yang kini bisa melihat pemandangan di depannya mengumpat dan berteriak memanggil sahabatnya yang berlari menjauhi restaurant. Sekilas dia menatap tajam Naruto yang hanya terdiam dengan posisi yang sama memeluk Sakura. Naruto yang melihat tatapan tajam sepupunya segera tersadar dan reflek melepas pelukannya

"oh..shit.. Sakura maaf aku pergi dulu" ujarnya sambil berdiri kemudian berlari mengejar Karin. Tak butuh waktu lama Naruto sudah berhasil menyusul Karin yang kebingungan di persimpangan lorong sambil memegangi pergelangan kakinya yang memakai sepatu high heels.

"mana Hinata?" tanya Naruto setelah berdiri di samping Karin

Karin hanya memandang Naruto tajam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sepupunya itu " ya tuhan kenapa larinya cepat sekali, apa dia lupa kalau dia sedang hamil bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu, anak itu" gumam Karin pada diri sendiri sebenarnya, namuun karena Naruto berdiri di sampingnya ucapan Karin terdengar juga ditelinga tajammnya dan membuat Naruto semakin panik.

"Karin di mana Hinata? ke arah mana dia lari?" dengan tak sabaran Naruto mengguncang-guncang bahu sepupunya.

"apa-apaan kau Naruto.." protes Karin "aku tidak tahu, aku kehilangan jejak." Jawabnya cuek. "lagian untuk apa kau ikut mengejar, bukannya kau sedang bermesraan dengan si pinky itu?" tanyanya ketus

"ya ampun Karin jadi kau.. ah kalian salah faham, semuanya tidak seperti yang terlihat. Nanti aku jelaskan kejadian sebenarnya sekarang aku akan mencari Hinata. sebaiknya kau kembali ke retsaurant dan temani Sakura" ujar Naruto

"kenapa aku di suruh menemani wanita itu?" Karin protes tapi tak di dengar oleh Naruto . Pria iu kemudian sedikit berlari sambil mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku celana, untung dia sempat memasang GPS di ponsel istrinya setelah kejadian Hinata menghilang selama beberapa hari waktu itu. terlihat tombol hijau yang berjalan di lcd ponselnya saat dia mengaktifkan mode GPSnya menandakan istrinya sedang bergerak, sepertinya hendak menuju lift. Naruto sedikit mempercepat larinya agar bisa menyusul ketika tiba-tiba tombol hijau yang menandakan keberadaan Hinata berhenti, membuat Naruto khawatir dengan keadaan istrinya.

.

.

.

.

Hinata berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menghindari suaminya, dia yakin Naruto pasti mengejarnya dan dia belum siap berhadapan langsung dengan suaminya itu setelah apa yang dia lihat tadi. Untung saja lantai ke 4 di mall ini di khususkan untuk resaturant dan bar jadi tidak terlalu banyak orang –orang yang berkeliaran seperti di lantai 2 dan 3 yang menjadi pusat berbelanja. Jadi dia tidak khawatir menabrak seseorang saat sedang berlari. 200 meter lagi mencapai lift, Hinata merasakan perutnya sedikit kram. Dia langsung berhenti berlari dan berjongkok memegangi perutnya yang terasa sedikit sakit itu mengabaikan pandangan beberapa orang yang keheranan melihat dirinya. Ahh bodohnya saking panik, dia lupa jika dirinya sedang hamil, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan calon anaknya? Dia tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri dan Naruto pasti akan meninggalkannya.

Fikirannya yang mulai melantur itu menyebabkan dia ketakutan dan meneteskan air mata yang dari tadi di tahannya. Dia harus menghubungi seseorang, Karin.. ah iya tadi dia juga meninggalkan Karin di resaurant. Hinata mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas untuk menhubungi Karin. Saa membuka ponsel dia melihat ada satu pesan masuk dari nomor tidak di kenal. Hinata membukanya dan membaca isi sms itu

" _bagaiman Hyuga kau suka apa yang aku lakukan bersama Naruto tadi?"_

Ahh tanpa harus tertera nama di sms itupun Hinata sudah tahu sms itu dari siapa. Ini semakin membuatnya kesal, jadi wanita itu sengaja? Tunggu saja pembalasan darinya.

"dasar wanita sialan, brengsek!" umpatnya lumayan keras saking kesalnya dia mengabaikan segala tatakrama dan kesopanan yang di junjung tinggi olehnya.. ah masa bodo.

"siapa yang kau sebut brengsek sayang?" suara baritone seorang pria bertanya pada Hinata. dia tau suara siapa itu, suara suaminya Naruto Namikaze. Jadi akhirnya pria itu bisa menyusulnya juga.

Naruto berjongkok di hadapan Hinata menyejajarkan dirinya dengan sang istri. Dia melihat pipi istrinya yang basah sepertinya habis menangis. Dia mengira mungkin karena kesalah fahaman tadi tapi dia ragu jangan-jangan istrinya sedang kesakitan, karena Hinata yang berjongkok dan memegangi perutnya.

"sayang... apa ada sesuatu yang sakit? Apa perutmu terasa sakit?" tanya Naruto sambil menumpukan tangan kanannya di atas tangan Hinata yang sedang memegangi perutnya.

Hinata sebenarnya masih merasa kesal pada suaminya tapi dia tetap menjawab pertanyaan suaminya dengan mengangguk lemah. Sakitnya sih sudah agak berkurang tapi masih terasa sedikit.

"kita harus cepat ke dokter kalau begitu" ujar Naruto sedikit panik. Sementara Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan

"Karin mana?" tanya Hinata

"dia sedang bersama Sakura sekarang, sebaiknya kita ke dokter sayang aku takut terjadi sesuatu denganmu dan baby kita" Naruto membujuk Hinata lagi

Hinata yang mendengar bahwa Karin sedang bersama Sakura mempunyai sedikit rencana untuk membalas wanita itu.

"kita temui Karin saja, dia juga dokter kandungan kan." Usul Hinata. sebenarnya dia punya rencana untuk membalas Sakura.

Naruto langsung menggendong Hinata bridal style menuju restaurant yang tadi di tinggalkannya. Dia tak memperdulikan bisikan-bisikan dari setiap orang yang di lewatinya. _Paling mereka hanya iri saja pada kami._ Bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Sakura tajam saat Karin datang menghampirinya

"suka-sukaku memanggnya ini restaurant nenek moyangmu" jawab Karin tak kalah ketus kemudian menarik kursi untuk duduk di tempat Naruto sebelumnya duduk, berhadapan dengan Sakura

"hei.. kenapa kau duduk di sini, cari meja lain sana" usir Sakura tapi hanya di tanggapi masa bodo oleh Karin, terbukti dari dirinya yang memabaca menu dan kemudian memanggil pelayan untuk memesan. " Dimana Naruto?' tanya Sakura akhirnya setelah Karin selesai memesan dan si pelayan telah pergi

"ya Naruto bersama istrinya lah dimana lagi? pasti sekarang mereka sedang bermesraan, aduh aku jadi iri pada mereka. Kau tahu, Naruto selalu bersikap mesra pada Hinata. dan sikapnya itu tak pernah aku lihat dilakukannya pada siapapun kecuali Hinata. pantas sih, soalnya Hinata itu kan wanita yang baik, perhatian dan juga dari keluarga terhormat pula, jadi sudah selayaknya dia di perlakukan seperti itu. ahh aku jadi ingin suatu saat nanti..." Karin terus-terusan berceloteh mengenai Hinata dan Naruto membuat Sakura mulaii gerah

 _Brengsek pasti si rambut merah ini ingin membuat aku cemburu_ batin Sakura berusaha tidak mendengarkan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Karin. Matanya melirik kesana kemari asalkan tidak pada wanita yang tak berhenti bercerita ini. Tapi sialnya pandangannya malah tertuju pada Naruto yang menggendong Hinata sedang memasuki restaurant dan sontak membuat hatinya semakin kesal. Ingin rasanya menyiram segalon air kepada pasangan lovey dovey itu.

Sakura meneguk minumnya dengan cepat dan meletakan kembali gelasnya dengan kasar, sambil matanya tetap memandangi Naruto dan Hinata yang sebentar lagi datang ke meja mereka. Karin yang keheranan dengan tingkah Sakura membalikan badannya ingin mengetahui pemandangan apa yang membuat seorang Haruno Sakura kesal. Saat berbalk kebelakang bibirnya dia tersenyum bahagia.

"kenapa Hinata?" tanya Karin antusias saat Naruto tiba di hadapan mereka

"perutnya terasa sakit Karin, cepat kau periksa. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengan istri dan anakku" jawab Naruto khawatir. Sementara Karin hanya manggut-manggut.

"Ayo baringkan Hnata di sofa sana" tunjuk Karin ke sudut ruangan yang terdapat loveseat berwarna merah dan berbantal hati. Karin tidak membawa perlengkapan pemeriksaan saat di luar tugas tapi setidaknya dia bisa menenyakan beberapa pertanyaan yang akan menentukan ada tidaknya gangguan dengan kandungan Hinata.

"apa perutmu terasa sangat sakit Hinata?" tanya Karin pada sahabatnya yang kini tengah berbaring di sofa berbantalkan paha Naruto dan kakinya yang terbuka di tutupi oleh jas Naruto.

"tidak terlalu, hanya sedikit terasa keram tapi sudah mulai menghilang" jawabnya lembut

"mm mungkin pertanyaan ini terlalu pribadi tapi ini harus di tanyakan. Ekhm apa kau merasa ada sesuatu yang keluar dari daerah pribadimu?" tanya Karin berusaha biasa sementara wajah Hinata mulai memerah

"kenapa kau menanyakan hal mesum seperi itu Karin?" Naruto bertanya dengan sedikit merona

"ini penting, aku takut terjadi pendarahan. Seharusnya kita memeriksanya tapi kan tidak mungkin jka di tempat ramai seperti ini" jawab Karin sedikit marah

"tidak.. Karin aku tidak merasakan apa-apa" jawab Hinata akhirnya demi menghindari 2 saudara untuk saling menegangkan urat mereka.

"baiklah untuk sementara kau baik-baik saja. Tapi sebaiknya kau segera cek ke dokter kandungan jika perutmu terasa kram berlebih atau kram ringan tapi dengan intesitas sering, atau ada darah yang keluar dari area pribadimu OK!" perintah Karin dengan tegas menunjukan wibawanya sebagai dokter dan Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk

"baiklah.. kalau begitu berbaringlah dulu sebentar karena aku akan kembali untuk memakan pesananku. Kau tahu aku sangat lapar, dan Naruto sebaiknya pesankan dia air hangat dan makanan. Hinata juga belum makan tadi sebelum berangkat denganku" ujar Karin

"aku sudah tahu itu Karin kau kira aku suami yang bodoh tak memesankan makanan untuk istruinya yang nafsu makannya sedang besar akhir-akhir ini" jawab Naruto sambil mengecupi rambut Hinata yang sedang cemberut karena di ledek

"ya sudah oh dan jangan lagi kau berlari sekencang tadi Hinata kau tahu itu sedikit berbahaya untuk wanita hamil. Ya kecuali kau sudah tidak sudi lagi mengandung benih suamimu yang suka meluk-meluk wanita lain di hadapan istrinya" ujar Karin menyinggung sambil beranjak kembali ke meja yang dia duduki sebelumnya.

"apa maksudnya dia itu, aku kan tidak pernah meluk-meluk wanita lain selain istriku. Hei sayang jangan dengarkan omongannya yang ngelantur" ucap Naruto pada istrinya sambil membelai kepala Hinata

"tapi kau tadi memang memeluk Sakura" jawab Hinata sedikit bergetar

"ya ampun sayang, itu tadi hanya salah faham. Kau tahu tadi Sakura sedang menangis dan tiba-tiba memlukku" belanya

"tapi kau diam saja saat di peluk, jangan-jangan kau senang" cecar Hinata dengan mata yang mulai bekaca-kaca

"sayang, aku sudah bilang aku tak punya perasaan apa-apa pada Sakura, aku hanya mencintaimu Ok. tadi itu dia sedang bersedih karena di fikirnya aku tak mau membantunya lagi sehingga menyuruhnya untuk tinggal bersama dengan orang lain. Tapi aku jelaskan bahwa istriku yang imut ini sedang membutuhkan suaminya yang tampan ini jadi aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu. Kemudian Sakura mulai membahas tentang Sasuke dan tiba-tiba memelukku, sepertinya dia belum bisa menerima kepergian si teme itu. hah.. padahal Sasuke sudah mencapakannya. Cinta memang rumit" Naruto mengakhiri ucapannya

" jangan sedih lagi sayang, ketahuilah dirimu itu seperti Nafas di tubuhku yang berfungsi menghidupkan segala gerak tubuhku, jadi jika aku tidak bersamamu aku akan kehilangan nafasku dan kau tahu jika seseorang sudah tidak bisa bernafas mereka akan mati" lanjut Naruto melankolis kemudian menunduk dan mengecup lembut bibir istrinya tak peduli bahwa mereka sedang berada di restaurant yang cukup ramai. Sebenarnya dia sedikit mengutip sebagian kata-katanya dari sebuah lagu. Tak apalah lihatlah aksinya berhasil mengembalikan senyum istrinya yang cantik.

"gombal.." ujar Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah dan membalikan badannya memeluk perut suaminya

"awas sayang aksimu bisa membuat bangun sesuatu yang sedang tertidur di bawah sana" ujar Naruto menggoda Hinata. sementara itu wajah Hinata sudah memerah sempurna dan menghadirkan gelak tawa pada Naruto.

"mesum" jawab Hinata tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya di perut sixpack suaminya yang terutupi kemeja.

"aku hanya bercanda sayang.. baiklah kau mau makan apa? Kita akan memesan"

"mmm... ramen" Hinata berucap manja

"no ramen.. itu kurang sehat" tolak Naruto

"say who addictive to it" sindir Hinata dengan sedikit terkikik

"bagaimana kalau steak dan salad buah?" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan dari ramen karena sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan istrinya itu. Hinata hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

Naruto memanggil pelayan dan memesan kemudian membantu Hinata yang ingin duduk namun tetap memeluknya protektif menyandarkan kepala istrinya di dadanya dan sesekali mengecupi puncak kepala Hinata. ahh betapa bersyukurnya dia memliki wanita ini sebagai istrinya, dan merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak menyadari cintanya sehingga pernah melihat sang wanita tersakiti.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sebenarnya sudah muak melihat Naruto dan Hinata yang bermesraan di depan matanya belum lagi bisik-bisik orang-orang di sekitarnya yang membicarakan tentang kemesraan kedua orang itu. Niatnya kan dia yang ingin memanas-manasi Hinata tapi malah jadi senjata makan tuan. Ingin rasanya dia cepat pergi dari situ tapi dia tidak mau menunjukan sikap aneh di hadapan Naruto dan membuat pria itu curiga, apalagi dia yakin jika dia pergi Hinata akan merasa di atas angin. Jadi dia hanya bisa meremas gelas di tangannya dengan kuat untuk menyalurkan seluruh emosinya yang terpendam.

"hei Sakura kau bisa memecahkannya jika kau memegang gelasnya seperti itu" ujar Karin geli melihat tingkah wanita di hadapannya.

"diam kau Karin" Sakura mendesis dia hampir melupakan eksistensi manusia menyebalkan satu lagi di depannya.

"ow..ow.. kenapa jadi marah padaku. Harusnya kau memarahi dirmu sendiri yang tidak tahu malu ingin berharap lebih dari sepupuku. Kau tahu apapun cara yang kau lakukan Naruto tidak akan pernah berpaling lagi padamu. Dia sangat mencintai istrinya kau bisa melihat dari matanya saat memandangi Hinata begitu penuh dengan cinta dan pendambaan" Karin memanas-manasi

"kalau aku mau Naruto bisa langsung berlutut di hadapanku. Kau lupa aku cinta pertamanya, dia mencintaiku selama bertahun-tahun Karin. Dia pasti akan lebih bahagia hidup dengannku dibanding dengan wanita yang dinikahi karena permintaan ibunya itu. Kau harus mengerti cinta pertama sulit untuk di lupakan" jawabnya penuh percaya diri

"ah.. ternyata kau naif sekali Haruno. Ya..ya cinta pertama memang sulit untuk di lupakan terserah apa katamu. Kita lihat realiti saja lah Sakura. Apa kau fikir setiap pasangan yang bahagia dan saling mencintai di dunia ini karena mereka hidup dengan cinta pertama mereka? Tentu tidak. Pasangan yang di jodohkanpun bisa hidup bahagia dan penuh cinta meskipun pada awalnya tak ada cinta diantara mereka atau bahkan banyak pasangan yang malah tidak saling mengenal sebelum mereka menikah. Apalagi Hinata adalah orang yang tulus dan tak sulit untuk mencintainya. Lihatlah pada akhirnya Naruto sangat mencintai Hinata. Dan rasa cinta yang di tunjukannya pada Hinata belum pernah sama sekali aku lihat pernah dia lakukan pada siapapun termasuk padamu" Karin berkata santai

"oh dan satu hal Sakura, Naruto menikahi Hinata bukan hanya karena di pinta ibunya. Itu semua atas keinginannya sendiri. Aku sangat mengenal sepupuku, dia telah hidup serumah denganku semenjak dia pindah dari London. Naruto bukan tipe orang yang akan langsung menurut apa yang orang lain katakan jika dirinya sendiri tidak mau melakukan hal itu termasuk oleh orang tuanya" lanjutnya

"Tapi bibi Khusina menyayangiku, dia pasti lebih menyetujui anaknya bersamaku Karin. Apalagi aku dan bibi Khusina sudah lama saling mengenal dari pada Hyuga itu. dan lagi beliau tahu kalau putranya mencintai aku."

"Jadi kau fikir bibiku tidak menyayangi Hinata begitu? jika bukan karena dia menyayangi Hinata, kau fikir kenapa bibikku meminta putranya menikah dengannya?"Karin bertanya pendapat Sakura

"Pasti karena keluarga wanita itu yang memintanya pada bibi Khusina dengan iming-iming merger perusahaan" jawab Sakura

"ah.. Sakura wanita malang yang tak pumya siapa-siapa di dunia ini sehingga minta bantuan sepupuku untuk menyembunyikan kehamilannya. Maaf aku harus berkata seperti ini Sakura, kau sendiri yang memulainya dengan mengaku seperti itu pada Naruto. begini Sakura, kalau kau fikir bibi menikahkan putranya karena harta, berarti kau tidak mengenal bibiku dengan baik. Kau tahu siapa bibi Khusina sebelum menikah dengan paman Minato?" pertanyaan retoris sebenarnya tapi Karin tetap melontarkannya untuk mengetahui seberapa jauh Sakura tahu tentang keluarga Naruto tapi karena tak ada jawaban Karin melanjutkan

"Dia pemilik sah dari perusahaan Uzumaki yang diturunkan oleh ayahnya, adapun sekarang di kelola oleh kakaku Nagato, namun kepemilikan sahnya tetap ada di bibi Khusina. Ah belum lagi paman Minato adalah pemilik dari kerajaan bisnis Namikaze dan jangan lupakan beliau juga merupakan pewaris tunggal Perusahaan Senju yang sekarang masih di kelola oleh kedua orang tuanya nyonya Tsunade dan tuan Jiraya. Jadi kau bisa bayangkan kekayaan yang di miliki bibikku." Karin menyesap minumannya untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang mulai kering karena terus berbicara

"sebenarnya untuk ukuran orang yang di kasihi bahkan di berikan beasiswa sampai menjadi gelar dokter oleh bibiku kau termasuk orang yang tidak tahu terima kasih Sakura. Sudah di kasih kebaikan tapi memandang rendah bibiku dengan mengatakan beliau menikahkan putranya hanya untuk merger usaha. Kau bisa bayangkan apa yang bisa di miliki Naruto dengan semua harta yang akan diwarisinya sebagai satu-satunya keturunan paman dan bibiku. Jadi dia tidak akan kekurangan uang dan harus melakukan merger usaha untuk peningkatan taraf hidupnya" Karin berhenti sebentar memandang Sakura yang sepertinya cukup kaget dengan semua ucapannya.

Entahlah kaget akan perkataan yang menyebutnya orang tidak tahu berterima kasih, atau dengan kenyataan bahwa Naruto akan menjadi pria terkaya dengan mewarisi perusahaan-perusahaan multi bilyuner, Sehingga membuatnya menyesal karena tak pernah melirik Naruto dari awal dan malah mengejar-ngejar Sasuke Uchiha yang pada akhirnya mencampaknnya juga.

"Jadi aku tegaskan tak pernah ada perjanjian merger perusahaan atau apapun dalam pernikahan sepupuku. Semuanya murni karena **keinginannya sendiri** Sakura, kau harus fahami itu dan satu hal lagi yang belum kau ketahui. Bibiku sudah mengenal dan menyayangi Hinata jauh sebelum dia bertemu denganmu karena Ibu Hinata adalah teman baik bibiku dan dulu saat Hinata masih kecil dia sering di asuh oleh bibiku" Karin memberikan penekanan pada kata keinginannya sendiri untuk menegaskan pada Sakura bahwa tidak akan ada celah lagi untuknya bisa mendapatkan Naruto.

"kalau begitu kenapa Naruto merahasiakan pernikahannya Karin? Jika dia menginginkan pernikahan ini kenapa dia tak mengundang sahabat-sahabatnya, kau jangan membodohiku. Bahkan diantara semua teman-teman Naruto ataupun Hinata tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa mereka berdua sudah menikah" senyum Sakura sinis namun seketika senyum itu luntur saat melihat orang yang memasuki restaurant dan mendekat ke arah meja mereka.

Karin yang melihatnya mengerutkan kening heran, apa yang terjadi dengan wanita di hadapannya ini? Dia seperti melihat hantu tiba-tiba. Karena penasaran Karin memalingkan wajahnya kearah Sakura memandang dan seketika menyeringai senang saat melihat sosok seorang pria dewasa memasuki restauran yang mereka tempati bahkan mendekat kemejanya. _Itachi.._

.

.

.

.

Hah baru juga 3 minggu yang lalu Itachi berada di kota Tokyo, sekarang dia sudah berada di sini kembali. Itu semua di karenakan Ada Client di kota ini yang membutuhkan jasa perusahaannya yang bergerak di bidang advertising itu. Sebenarnya bisa saja Itachi menyuruh bawahannya untuk menghandel, tapi berhubung client ini istimewa karena telah menyewa jasa perusahaan sejak dulu saat perusahaan itu masih di pegang oleh Fugaku Uchiha, Maka untuk menghormati client tersebut Itachi yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Direktur Utama setelah ayahnya lengser, memutuskan melayani sang client istimewa langsung.

Urusan pekerjaannya sudah selesai dan Itachi niatnya langsung pulang ke Konoha, namun tadi dia mendapat ajakan hangout dari Deidara sahabatnya di Akatsuki. Yah hitung-hitung menghilangkan penat serta fikiran-fikiran yang akhir-akhir ini bersarang di kepalanya. Maka disinilah dia, berdiri di lift yang sedang berjalan menuju lantai 4 sebuah mall, untuk datang ke pub tempat yang di janjikan oleh Deidara. Itachi masih berjalan ke arah pub yang disebutkan oleh Deidara saat dirinya melihat seseorang yang di kenalinya, berada di sebuah Restauran yang di batasi dinding kaca di lantai yang sama dengan pub yang di tujunya. Itachi memutuskan untuk menyapanya, bagaimanpun wanita itu adalah mantan calon adik iparnya yang lumayan sudah lama tak dia temui. Sekedar menanyakan kabar mungkin tak ada salahnya.

Saat mendekat Itachi mulai sadar bahwa wanita itu tidak sendirian melainkan ada seseorang di hadapannya dan sepertinya belum menyadari dirinya yang mendekat. Itachi samar-samar mendengar obrolan mereka namun tak terlalu jelas karena jaraknya yang masih agak jauh.

"kau tidak apa-apa Sakura, wajahmu pucat sekali, apa terjadi sesuatu dengan kandunganmu? Hah Sasuke itu memang keterlaluan dia meninggalkan kau yang sedang mengandung anaknya tega sekali" itu suara Karin wanita yang ada dihadapan Sakura. seketika Itachi berhenti berjalan saat mendengar ucapan Karin.

 _Sakura Hamil anak Sasuke?._ Entahlah dia yang salah dengar atau Karin yang salah bicara. Yang di tahu saat akan membuka suara untuk menyapa 2 manusia yang sekarang berada di hadapannya itu, Sakura sudah beranjak dan pergi menuju arah kamar mandi entah untuk apa.

"Karin!" panggil Itachi memberi tahu keberadaannya, karena posisi Karin yang membelakanginya pasti tidak menyadari bahwa dia mendekati mereka.

Karin langsung menoleh saat Itachi memanggilnya

"ah Kak Itachi!" ujarnya sedikit menunjukan kekagetan seperti tak tahu saja kalau Itachi berada di situ.

"hai Karin, bolehkah aku bergabung denganmu? sepertinya ada sesuatu yang perlu kita bicarakan mengenai ucapanmu barusan" Itachi to the point

"ah ucapan yang mana kak Itachi?" tanya Karin pura-pura tidak tahu

"tentang Sakura yang mengandung anak adikku" jawab Itachi datar

"oh.. tapi sebenarnya aku tidak berhak memberi tahu masalah ini" Ujar Karin

"ceritakan saja Karin, lagi pula aku sudah terlanjur mendengarnya tadi. Jadi percuma saja kau menyembunyikannya dariku" Itachi memaksa

"baiklah jadi begini..." Karin mulai bercerita.

.

.

.

.

Naruto membelai rambut istrinya yang tertidur di pangkuannya. Tadi setelah makan dia menyuruh Hinata untuk berbaring kembali. Matanya sedikit melirik ke arah meja Sakura dan Karin dan heran dengan pemandangan di depannya. Disana hanya ada Karin dan _Itachi?_ untuk apa lelaki itu ada disini. Hah naruto masih kesal pada sulung Uchiha itu, saat Hinata sedang di Rumah Sakit pria itu datang dan tiba-tiba memukulnya dan berdalih itu sebagai balasan karena dia telah menyakiti Hinata yang sudah di anggap adik olehnya. _Heh adik dari mana? Adik ketemu gede._

Naruto tak melihat keberadaan Sakura di meja itu, apa dia sengaja menghindar dari Itachi? bisa jadi, mungkin Sakura takut kalau Itachi mengetahui kehamilannya. Lagipula untuk apa Itachi ke sini bukankah seharusnya dia sudah berada di Konoha.

"Hinata..!" Sakura tiba-tiba muncul dan berdiri di hadapan Naruto dan Hinata

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Hinata sedang istirahat" Ujar Naruto dengan suara yang sedikit berbisik takut mengganggu sang istri

"kau jangan tertipu olehnya, dia hanya berpura-pura tidur. Bangun Hinata" Sakura sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya untuk mengguncang tubuh Hinata agar terbangun.

"hmmm.. ada apa?" Hinata yang merasa terganggu karena tubuhnya di guncang akhirnya bangun dengan di bantu oleh suaminya "Sakura! ada apa?" ujarnya sedikit linglung

"jangan pura-pura polos, Kau merebut Sasuke dariku sehingga dia mencampakan aku dan sekarang kau ingin mengambil satu-satunya miliku. kau kan yang sengaja mengundang Itachi kesini, agar dia tahu kehamilanku. Kemudian nanti keluarga Uchiha akan menyuruhku aborsi dan aku akan kehilangan semuanya. Itu yang kau inginkan kan. Puas kau sekarang?" Sakura berkata sambil menangis kemudian berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang memandang bosan dan Naruto yang kaget.

 _Huh dasar ratu drama_ Hinata berkata dalam hati tentunya.

"Hinata apa maksud perkataan Sakura tadi?" Naruto kebingungan "apa benar Sasuke mencampakan Sakura karena kau merebut Sasuke darinya?" lanjutnya

"mana ku tahu Naru. Untuk apa aku merebut Sasuke darinya." Jawab Hinata santai

"ya ampun sayang jangan-jangan wanita yang di maksud Sakura waktu dia bercerita bahwa Sasuke sudah mencintai wanita lain, wanita itu adalah kau.. kasihan sekali Sakura. sayang aku akan mengejarnya. Kau tetap disini aku akan segera kembali setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sakura." Naruto mengecup kening Hinata kemudian berlalu keluar lewat pintu samping, restaurant, jalan yang sama di lalui oleh Sakura tadi saat pergi.

"huh selalu begitu" gumam Hinata pada diri sendiri. Dia sedikit risih dengan suaminya yang terlalu baik ini, kenapa tak bisa membedakan antara acting dan kejadian sebenarnya. Ah entahlah suaminya itu terlalu baik atau bodoh

"Hinata ada apa?" Karin datang menghampirinya sementara Itachi masih terdiam di kursinya semula mencerna semua informasi yang di berikan Karin.

"biasa Ratu drama sedang beraksi" Hinata berujar tidak peduli

"lalu Naruto mengejarnya" tebak Karin, karena dia tadi melihat sepupunya yang pergi tak lama setelah Sakura keluar dan Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan. "bodoh seperti biasanya" gumamnya

Karin duduk di samping Hinata. "hei.. kau tahu informasi apa yang aku dapatkan?" tanya karin, Hinata hanya menggeleng sepertinya nyawanya belum sepenuhnya kembali

"aku tadi mengobrol dengan Itachi" lanjutnya sambil melirik ke meja tempatnya tadi mengobrol dengan Itachi, tapi si pria berambut panjang sudah tidak ada disana. _Mungkin dia sudah pergi_

"huh kak Itachi, berarti tadi dia benar ke sini. Apa yang kau obrolkan dengannya Karin?" Hinata mulai penasaran

"jadi begini, aku menceritakan kehamilan Sakura, tadinya tidak sengaja terdengar oleh kak Itachi saat aku sedikit mengkhawatirkan kehamilannya" ujar Karin tapi Hinata malah menatapnya tajam

"jangan berpura-pura Karin aku tahu kau sengaja membahas kehamilan Sakura agar terdengan oleh Itachi kan? Kau tak mungkin mengkhawatirkan kehamilannya tanpa alasan. Jangan-jangan kau yang mengundang Itachi datang kesini?" tanya Hinata sarkatis

"hei..iya aku mengaku aku sengaja membahas kehamilan Sakura saat tahu Itachi datang menghampiri mejaku, tapi aku tidak mengundangnya datang kesini. Lagi pula aku tak punya contacnya" Karin membela diri tapi juga mengaku kebohongannya

"ya tuhan Karin kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Hinata terlihat frustasi

"aku sudah tak tahan dengan wanita itu, dan benarkan Hinata yang aku katakan bahwa kemungkinan bayi yang di kandung Sakura bukan anak Sasuke" Karin antusias untuk bercerita

"apa maksudmu?"

"jadi begini Hinata, setelah aku bercerita tentang kehamilan Sakura dan permintaannya pada Naruto aku berkata bahwa aku sedikit curiga kemungkinan ayah bayi yang di kandung oleh Sakura bukannlah Sasuke dengan menceritakan proses pembuahan pada janin seperi waktu aku bercerita padamu"

"lalu apa kata kak Itachi?"

"tentu saja karena dia lebih pintar darimu yang kadang-kadang bodoh seperti suamimu. Dia langsung faham dan mengatakan bahwa Sasuke tidak mungkin berhubungan dengan Sakura dalam jangka waktu tersebut, karena muulai dari tanggal 27 Februari sampai tanggal 1 Maret dia dan Sasuke berada di Kyoto, untuk urusan bisnis. Sore tanggal 2 Maret mereka baru tiba di Konoha, dan Sasuke baru keluar rumah sekitar jam 7 malam hari itu.

Kemudian jam 10 malam Sasuke pulang ke rumahnya, Itachi melihatnya waktu itu karena kebetulan dia sedang ke luar kamar untuk mengambil air minum. Ke esokan harinya Sasuke berangkat menemani bibi Mikoto ke Paris selama seminggu"

"tapi mungkin saja mereka berhubungan di malam Sasuke memutuskan Sakura"

"itu juga tidak mungkin Hinata, karena kau tahu apa? Neji kakakmu beserta sahabat-sahabatnya sedang berada di tempat yang sama dengan mereka. Dan Itachi mengatakan bahwa Neji melihat Sakura di tinggalkan sendiri oleh Sasuke "

"berarti kak Neji tahu dengan siapa Sakura setelah bersama Sasuke?"

"aku tidak tahu dan aku yakin Itachi juga tak bertanya pada Neji"

"berarti aku harus pulang ke Konoha" ucap Hinata tiba-tiba

"huh, apa katamu. Untuk apa kau pulang ke Konoha?"

"tentu saja untuk menyelidiki Karin, aku sudah tak tahan melihat suamiku di bodohi oleh si ratu drama itu"

"suamimu memang bodoh"

"siapa yang kau sebut bodoh?" Naruto tiba-tiba datang dengan nafas berat seperti sehabis berlari.

"tentu saja kau, mengejar wanita lain dan meninggalkan istrimu sendirian di sini, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya. Lihatlah wajahnya sudah pucat seperti itu" Ujar Karin berusaha membuat Naruto tidak menanyakan apa yang mereka bicarakan

Naruto duduk di samping Hinata kemudian mengelus lembut perut sang istri "benarkah? Sayang apa perutmu terasa sakit lagi?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Hinata menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Naruto yang berada di perutnya kemudian menggelang

"kau yakin? Apa tidak sebaiknya kita pergi saja ke dokter Shizune untuk memastikan?" Naruto berusaha membujuk sementara di kening Karin sudah muncul siku-siku

"hei.. aku juga dokter Naruto!" Karin tersinggung, di hadapan matanya ada dokter secantik ini tapi Naruto malah mengajaknya menemui dokter Shizune yang tak lain adalah dokter pembingbingnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan kesehatan istri dan anakku pada dokter magang sepertimu tahu" jawab Naruto yang membuat wajah Karin memerah, bukan karena malu tapi karena kesal. Hinata yang melihatnya langsung berbicara

"aku tak apa-apa Naru, ini hanya sedikit pusing sepertinya dengan istirahat juga sembuh" Ujarnya memotong Karin yang sudah siap mengeluarkan amarahnya pada Naruto "aku mau pulang saja, ayo Karin!" ajaknya sambil berdiri

"kau pulang denganku Hinata" cegah Naruto

"kau kan harus ke kantor Naru, ini sudah jam berapa" tolaknya lembut

"tapi ada yang ingin aku bicarakan mengenai Sakura" ujarnya lagi

"itu kan bisa nanti Naru cepat pergi ke kantor sana, aku akan pulang bersama Karin. Ups jangan lupa bayar tagihannya ya sayang" Hinata mengecup pipi kanan Naruto kemudian berlalu meninggalkan suaminya yang mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"huh siapa yang makan? Siapa yang bayar. Dasar nasib.." gumamnya pada diri sendiri sambil melirik meja di hadapannya kemudian beralih ke meja yang tadi di tempati oleh Sakura dan Karin. Disana sudah banyak piring- piring dengan sisa-sisa makanan.

.

.

.

.

Neji masih menatap pria dihadapannya yang tak lain adalah partner kerja sekaligus sahabatnya itu

"jadi bisa kau jelaskan kemana saja kau selama 3 bulan terakhir ini Lee, kau tahu semua kasus yang harusnya kau tangani terpaksa aku ambil alih" Neji kesal dengan sahabatnya yang menghilang entah kemana selama 3 bulan ini. Terakhir dia bertemu dengan Lee saat mereka merayakan kemenangan Lee menangani kasus seorang client di salah satu bar di Konoha.

"handphonmu mati, aku mendatangi apartemenmu pun kata tetanggamu kau tak pernah pulang, apa yang kau fikirkan Lee. Kau tahu bagaimana khawatirnya kami" lanjut Neji lagi

"maafkan aku Neji, aku butuh menenangkan diri" jawabnya lemah

Neji mengernyitkan dahi. Huh.. di mana Lee yang selalu mengumbarkan semangat masa muda itu, ya meskipun sejak beberapa tahun belakangan penampilan Lee membaik dalam artian dia sudah tidak memakai baju ketat berwarna hijau melainkan baju-baju biasa seperti yang lainnya dan rambutnya tidak lagi berbentuk mangkuk dan lebih rapi namun semangat masa mudanya tetap bertahan. Tapi yang sekarang ada di hadapannya seperti bukan Lee saja ada apa dengan sahabatnya ini?

"Lee kau bisa bercerita padaku atau Ten-ten jika ada masalah, jangan bersembunyi seperti itu. kau tahu kami sahabtmu. Jadi di mana kau tinggal selama 3 bulan?"

"aku pergi ke kota Ame, Neji apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau meniduri seorang wanita yang bukan pasanganmu?"

"apa maksudmu? mana ku tahu. Aku belum pernah melakukannya Lee, kau salah orang jika bertanya seperti itu padaku"

"cukup jawab pertanyaanku menurut pandanganmu Neji"

"baiklah begini, kalau menurutku jika itu di lakukan dengan suka sama suka artinya tidak ada pemaksaan, sah-sah saja mungkin ya walaupun aku tetap tidak setuju karena seharusnya hal seperti itu hanya di lakukan untuk pasanganmu. Kenapa sih Lee apa ini mengenai kasus client mu?" Neji mulai penasaran, tumben sekali Lee bertanya hal seperti itu

" aku meniduri seorang wanita dalam keadaan mabuk, kau tahu aku begitu mencintai wanita ini namun selama sekian tahun cintaku tak pernah bersambut dan saat aku melihatnya sedang mabuk kemudian dia menyerang aku duluan aku pun tak dapat menahannya lagi aku mengikuti instingku dan melakukan hal bejat itu meskipun pada pagi harinya aku langsung menyesal dan memutuskan untuk pergi . demi tuhan Neji aku sekarang menyesal aku..aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan".

"oh Shit Lee, apa yang kau lakukan. Kau meniduri seorang wanita yang sedang mabuk dan kau meninggalkannya pada pagi harinya dan tak kembali selama 3 bulan. Apa yang ada di otakmu Lee, bagaimana perasaan perempuan itu, bagaimana jika dia mengandung benihmu? Aku yakin kau tak memakai pengaman saat itu mengingat kau sama sekali tak merencanakan hal itu kan?" Neji menyesali perbuatan bodoh sahabatnya. Semantara Lee membulatkan mata mendengar pernyataan Neji

"Ne-Neji aku..aku.. ya Tuhan bagaiman jika apa yang kau katakan benar, bagaimana jika wanita itu hamil, bagaimana?" Lee mulai terpuruk

"siapa wanita itu Lee? Kau harus segera menemuinya dan meminta maaf" Neji menasehati

"dia..dia.." ucapan Lee terpotong saat terdengar dering ponsel Neji. Neji beranjak dan pergi sedikit menjauhi Lee namun tak lama dia kembali lagi

"maaf Lee aku harus pergi dulu, Ayah membutuhkanku. Aku harap kau segera menemui wanita itu dan meminta maaflah Lee" ujar Neji sambil mengusap bahu sahabatnya kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Lee ya menatapnya menjauh.

"Sakura.." lirih Lee sambil mengusap wajahnya.


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy Reading**

 **BREATH**

 **Disclaimer : Masasahi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : (Naruto x Hinata) Itachi, Sakura**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s) dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **Chapter 11**

Hinata memandangi wajahnya yang pucat di depan cermin, hasil karya dari tidak tidur semalaman di tambah muntah-muntah hebat di pagi harinya. Bukan hanya itu kepalanya juga terasa berputar-putar. Ini sudah pukul 8 pagi, tapi dia masih betah berada di dalam kamarnya di Mansion Hyuga. Nah loh?

Jangan heran! dia sekarang memang sedang berada di Konoha, sebenarnya sejak 2 hari yang lalu. Setelah berhasil membujuk Naruto untuk mengizinkannya berkunjung Ke Konoha dengan alasan merindukan sang ayah beserta saudaranya. Itupun dengan syarat harus mau pulang di antar oleh supir pribadi keluarga Namikaze jika tidak dia tidak di perbolehkan untuk pergi.

Hinata memaklumi ke khawatiran suaminya itu apalagi dia menolak untuk di antar oleh Naruto. Suaminya itu sudah terlalu banyak mangkir dari tugasnya sebagai Dirut saat mengurusi Hinata pasca keluar dari rumah sakit. Padahal alasan sesungguhnya, suaminya tidak boleh ikut karena dia ke Konoha untuk menyelidiki tentang kehamilan Sakura, lalu jika Naruto ikut.. rencananya bisa berantakan dong.

Bahkan dia manggut saja ketika suaminya mengatakan bahwa dia harus memberi kabar 2 jam sekali di luar jam tidur, dengan format sedang melakukan apa, sedang berada dimana, sedang bersama siapa, pulang jam berapa and so on and so for. Hah sudah melebihi anak SMA yang harus bilang ke Ortunya jika mau keluar malam aja. Tapi ya sudah lah demi kelancaran rencana dia melaksanakan dengan baik syarat dari suaminya itu. Namun hal itu hanya berjalan selama 2 hari, setidaknya sebelum pertemuannya dengan sang sahabat Kiba Inuzuka dan Shino Aburame.

Ceritanya, kemarin Hinata rasanya ingin sekali makan ramen Ichiraku, ramen yang di produksi oleh Paman Teuchi yang bertempat di depan Universitas Konoha tempat kuliahnya dulu. Jadilah dia hari itu memaksa sang adik untuk mengantarnya ke tempat itu. Hamabi yang biasanya terkenal dengan orang paling ogah di suruh untar-antar, (ya iyalah emangnya dia kurir) mengikhlaskan melepas julukannya itu demi mengantar sang kakak yang lagi ngidam. Dia kan takut kalau enggak di turuti nanti keponakannya terus-terusan ileran, menghancurkan _image_ clan Hyuga yang terhormat.

Nah saat sampai di tempat tujuan Hinata langsung memesan dua porsi jumbo ramen pedas level 7 membuat Hanabi melotot sempurna dengan kelakuan kakaknya itu. tapi tak heran juga sih, suaminya kan memang maniak ramen fikir Hanabi akhirnya. Hanabi sendiri hanya memesan jus jeruk tanpa ramen, rasanya melihat kakaknya yang begitu nafsu menyantap makanan berkuah di depannya saja dia sudah kenyang duluan.

Saat Hinata akan menyantap ramen di mangkuk ke dua, setelah dalam waktu 3 menit dia menghabiskan seporsi jumbo ramen di mangkuk pertamanya, datanglah Shino bersama Kiba ke tempat tersebut. Bisa di tebak donk apa yang terjadi? Kiba langsung histeris melihat Hinata yang sudah beberapa bulan ini menghilang dari peradaban kaum mereka. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan duduk di meja yang sama untuk mengobrol.

Awalnya obrolan ringan seputar keadaan Hinata, namun suasana seketika menjadi tidak mengenakan bagi perempuan berambut indigo itu ketika Kiba menyebutkan tentang kehamilan Sakura. sebenarnya bukan kabar kehamilannya yang membuat dia tidak enak, melainkan suaminya, aka Naruto Namikaze yang di kait-kaitkan dengan kehamilan tersebut.

Hinata langsung kehilangan nafsu makannya saat Kiba meyakini bahwa ayah dari bayi yang di kandung Sakura adalah Naruto. Katanya dia sempat bertemu dengan Naruto dan Sakura di Tokyo dan sempat mengobrol dengan mereka. Hormon negatif Hinata yang semenjak kehamilannya jadi sering muncul mulai menyebarkan virus negatif ke dalam otaknya membuat dia juga ikut-ikutan mempertanyakan kebenaran itu.

Apalagi sebelum dia ke Konoha, dirinya dan Naruto sempat beradu argumen tentang Sakura. Naruto sangat melindungi wanita itu. Dia juga belum mendapat keterangan tentang pria yang bersama dengan Sakura malam itu, bisa saja pria itu Naruto kan?. Kalau tidak salah Naruto mengatakan malam putusnya Sakura dan Sasuke adalah tanggal 2 Maret, sehari sebelum pernikahan mereka di langsungkan. Besar kemungkinan saat itu Naruto merasa frustasi dan memutuskan menghabiskan malamnya bersama dengan wanita yang dia cintai itu.

Jangan-jangan apa yang di katakan Kiba memang benar bahwa Sakura memang sedang mengandung anak Naruto. lalu selama ini Naruto hanya sedang berakting di hadapannya. Berpura-pura mencintainya untuk menutupi rahasia besarnya. Semua pemikirannya itu mengakibatkan dia berada dalam keadaanya yang sekarang ini. Berwajah pucat karena insomnia, tak nasfu makan, juga dia tidak meminum susu hamil dan vitamin hariannya.

Hinata bahkan tak memeperdulikan e-mail serta panggilan dari suaminya yang terus-terusan masuk ke dalam ponselnya sejak kemarin sore. Entahlah sudah berapa ratus panggilan tak terjawab dan berapa puluh e-mail dari Naruto yang di abaikannya. Pandangannya semakin memburam dan kepalanya semakin berputar, Hinata berpegangan pada meja untuk menyangga tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba melemah lalu kemudian jatuh ke lantai tak sadarkan diri. Dia tak sengaja menarik nampan berisi segelas susu dan semangkuk sup yang di siapkan maid di atas meja, menyebabkan nampan beserta isinya tersebut jatuh kelantai menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup nyaring.

.

.

.

.

Naruto terus uring-uringan dari kemarin sore, istri imutnya itu tidak mengirim kabar dan di Hubungi pun tak di jawab. Dia khawatir tentu saja, tidak biasanya istrinya seperti ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada wanitanya itu.

"Hinata.. ayo angkat!" Naruto menggumam sendiri, Dia mengingat-ingat apa yang telah dilakukannya sehingga membuat sang istri jadi bersikap tidak seperti biasanya. Perasaan dia tidak berkata atau berbuat macam-macam. Istrinyapun baik-baik saja, saat terakhir kali mereka berkomunikasi. Bahkan dia masih melakukan tugasnya untuk mengirimi e-mail 2 jam sekali sesuai dengan syarat yang di tentukannya.

Namun sore harinya terhitung sejak pukul 4 Hinata tak lagi memberinya kabar, waktu itu dia bersikap biasa, kali saja Hinata sedang tidur siang jadi tak sempat memberi kabar. Sikapnya langsung was-was saat sampai pukul 6 sore wanitanya tetap tak memberikan kabar, bahkan ketika Naruto mencoba menghubungi ponsel istrinya namun nihil tak di angkat.

Maka tidak aneh jika dirinya sekarang mondar-mandir di depan meja makan di ruang makan Mansion Namikaze. Dia menolak tinggal di rumahnya jika Hinata tidak ada, jadi selama Hinata di Konoha Naruto menginap di rumah kedua orang tuanya.

Tadi pagi-pagi sekali, sang ibu dan ayah, Minato dan Kushina Namikaze pulang dari Rusia, setelah hampir satu bulan tinggal di sana. Untuk bulan madu katanya.. hah memang mereka mau punya anak lagi dengan usia sudah setua itu?

"Naruto duduklah.. ibu capek melihatmu dari tadi mondar mandir tak karuan" Kushina mulai terganggu dengan kelakuan putranya

"bagaimana aku bisa tenang bu.. jika Hinata tak memberikan kabar bahkan dia tak mengangkat telponku dan tak membalas e-mailku. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada nya dan juga calon anak kami" Naruto nyerocos, tak sadar bahwa dia sudah menyebutkan rahasia besar yang membuat mata Kushina dan Minato menatapnya tak percaya

"ap-apa yang kau katakan Naruto? ulangi!" Kushina bertanya tak sabaran

"apa maksud ibu?" Naruto bingung, dia belum sadar dengan ucapannya tadi

"kau bilang anak kalian?" Kushina mempertanyakan pendengarannya

"Oh shit.." Naruto lupa dia dan Hinata sengaja merahasiakan kehamilan itu, tadinya itu akan menjadi kado ulang tahun untuk ibunya yang jatuh dalam waktu beberapa hari lagi. tapi karena kepanikannya ini rencana yang sudah di susun sang istri itu malah berantakan. "mmm.. itu..ano...maksudku" Naruto terlihat gugup

"kau kenapa Naruto menjadi tertular kelakuan istrimu yang suka gagap? Cepat katakan" Kushina makin tak sabar

"hah... Hinata sekarang sedang hamil bu" Ya mau tidak mau dia harus membocorkan rahasia itu sekarang.

"benarkah! Ya tuhan.. akhirnya... tak sia-sia aku berdo'a siang dan malam untuk meminta cucu" Kushina mulai menjerit-jerit kegirangan sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Membuat dua pria di hadapannya hanya bersweat drop ria.

"ekhem.." Minato berdehem menyadarkan sang istri yang mulai kumat sifat anehnya "jadi berapa usia kandungan istrimu Naruto?" lanjut Minato

"mm.. kalau tidak salah sekarang usianya menginjak 9 minggu ayah" jawab Naruto sambil mengingat-ingat usia kandungan istrinya yang di sebutkan dokter kandungan saat Naruto mengantar Hinata untuk check up sebelum berangkat ke Konoha.

Minato hanya mengangguk dan perhatiannya kembali pada Kushina yang sepertinya sudah sadar dan kembali ke sifat semulanya.

"lalu kenapa kau uring-uringan Naruto. ibu tadi dengar kau sebut-sebut Hinata tidak menghubungimu?" tanya Kushina

"iya...bu.. dari kemarin sore Hinata tidak memberiku kabar. Aku terus menghubunginya juga, dia tak mengangkat telponku atau tak membalas satu pun e-mail yang ku kirim. Aku khawatir" jawab Naruto

Kushina merasa terharu melihat putranya begitu mencintai Hinata, terlihat dari dirinya yang begitu kacau. Padahal Hinata tidak mengirimkan pesan padanya hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam saja. Tak sia-sia dia memutuskan untuk menikahkan putranya dengan putri sahabat baiknya itu.

"sudahlah Naruto, kau tenang saja tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata, apalagi sekarang dia sedang berada bersama keluarganya. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana protektifnya mereka pada Hinata. sebaiknya kau makan dulu, baru lanjut uring-uringannya." Komentar Kushina yang membuat Naruto serta Minato mengernyit aneh

"bagaimana kau ini sayang, masa uring-uringannya di lanjut?" Minato membuka suara sementara Kushina hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruang makan, tak ada gunanya juga dia berada disana. Ibu dan ayahnya sama sekali tidak membantu. Baru akan beranjak dar ruangan makan ponselnya berdering.

 _My Lovely Hinata is calling_

Tanpa fikir panjang Naruto langsung menjawab.

"say..." baru juga Naruto akan berucap namun keburu di potong oleh orang di sebrang

" _Naruto!_ "

Anehnya itu bukan suara Hinatanya, melainkan suara maskulin. Ciri khas seorang pria. Fikirannya sudah kemana-mana. Jangan-jangan istrinya di culik.

"Hei...siapa kau! Berani-beraninya memegang ponsel istriku. Mana Hinata?" Naruto menyentak

" _begitu cara bicaramu pada kakak iparmu sendiri heh Naruto!"_

 _Kaka Ipar?_ Oh astaga ternyata ini Sadako eh Neji maksudnya..

"Ahahaha...maafkan aku Neji.. aku kira kau yang menculik istriku?" Naruto tertawa canggung "ngomong-ngomong di mana Hinata?"

" _Hinata masuk Rumah Sakit. Ku tunggu kau 7 jam dari sekarang untuk datang ke Konoha, jika tidak kau tak akan bisa bertemu dengan adikku selama-lamanya!"_

"appa! Kau sudah gila Neji.. hei untuk sampai ke Konoha aku membutuhkan waktu 8 jam."

" _jadi kau mengatakan aku gila. Kalau begitu 5 jam dari sekarang kau sudah harus ada di Rumah Sakit Konoha"_

"buk.. " ucapannya terpotong karena sambungan telponnya ternyata telah terputus "dasar Sadako berengsek.. bagaimana bisa aku sampai Konoha dalam waktu 5 jam?" umpat Naruto sambil berlari menuju garasi mobil.

Waktu kematian Sasuke saja dia sampai harus menghabiskan waktu 14 jam untuk sampai ke Konoha,. selain karena jalan bebas hambatan menuju Konoha sedang di perbaiki sehingga dia terpaksa menggunakan jalur alternatif yang lebih memutar, saat itu dia juga memakai mobil biasa.

Naruto membuka kain pelindung sebuah mobil yang terparkir apik di garasinya. Saat cover itu terbuka terlihatlah sebuah mobil sport berwarna Kuning. _Kyubi_.. Julukan yang di berikannya untuk Hennessy Venom GT. Si Kuning yang berkekuatan kuda ini bisa menempuh jarak 100 km hanya dalam waktu 2,7 detik. Mobil yang hanya di produksi 29 unit ini di bandrol dengan harga 1,5 juta dolar. Dia mendapatkan Mobil kesayangannya ini dari kakeknya Jiraya, sebagai hadiah atas usahanya meraih gelar sarjana. Hadiah yang memang di janjikan kakeknya itu jika Naruto lulus dengan gelar _cumlaude._

Si kuning berharga yang di julukinya dengan Kyubi, bisa saja mencapai Konoha kurang dari 5 jam yang notabenenya berjarak 318 Km. Berdo'a saja jalanan tidak sedang ramai, sehingga dia bisa mengemudi kendaraan ini dengan kekuatan penuh.

.

.

.

.

Kushina dan Minato saling berpandangan ketika melihat putra mereka, berlari ke arah garasi sambil mengumpat.

"Suamiku.. ada apa dengan anakmu?" tanya Kushina pada Minato

"sayang.. dia anakmu juga. Dia memang serupa denganku, tapi kau lupa wataknya menurun dari siapa?" protes Minato

"ehehehe... iya.. iya dia anakku juga. Ada apa gerangan dengan anak kita?" ralat Kushina akhirnya.

Minato hanya mengangkat bahu lalu meminum airnya.

"sebaiknya kita hampiri saja dia" ajak Minato kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju garasi mobil di mansionnya. Kushina mengikuti suaminya dari belakang.

Pasangan suami istri itu tiba di Garasi, bersamaan dengan mobil kuning Naruto yang melesat keluar gerbang Mansion Namikaze.

"mau kemana anak itu dengan mobil sportnya?" tanya Kushina lebih pada diri sendiri. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya kemudian menekan beberapa nomor. Sementara Minato hanya terdiam melihat mobil sang putra menghilang dari pandangannya.

"anak itu .. kenapa telpon dari ibunya sendiri tak di angkat?" gumam Khusina sambil melihat ponselnya yang sedang meredial untuk menghubungi Naruto.

"dia sedang menyetir Kushina, mungkin nanti dia akan menghubungi kita. sebaiknya kita lanjutkan sarapan" ajak Minato sambil menggandeng tangan istrinya.

Benar saja sesampainya di meja makan, ponsel Kushina berdering.

"Naruto! kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telpon ibu tadi. Lalu kenapa kau pergi terburu-buru?" Kushina langsung mencerca Naruto yang berada di sebrang line telpon

" _aku sedang menyetir bu.. jadi tak bisa mengangkat telpon dari ibu. Ini saja aku menggunakan mode handsfree agar bisa menghubungi ibu. Aku sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha. Hinata masuk Rumah Sakit"_

"Apa! Ada apa dengan menantuku Naruto? kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu ibu, malah main melesat begitu saja?" Kushina mencak-mencak

" _aku juga baru tahu tadi saat Neji menghubungiku dan dia hanya memberikan waku waktu 5 jam untuk sampai ke Konoha. Jadi aku tidak sempat memberi tahu ibu. Oh ya bu.. jika ibu mau ke Konoha tolong bawakan bungkusan yang ada di atas tempat tidur di dalam kamarku"_

"baiklah.. jadi dimana kau sekarang Naruto?"

" _aku sudah dekat dengan perbatasan Bu.. sudah dulu ya.. aku pergi bu.."_

"ya tuhan anak itu, baru 10 menit dia sudah sampai perbatasan" gumam Kushina setelah menutup sambungan telponnya

"kenapa sayang?" Minato akhirnya membuka suara setelah melihat strinya meletakan ponselnya di atas meja

"Hinata masuk rumah Sakit, kita harus segera ke Konoha. Mmmm.. Minato bisakah kau mengeluarkan mobil merah dari garasi?"

"apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan mobil itu Kushina?" Minato bertanya was-was

"tentu saja kita akan memakainya menuju Konoha, agar perjalanannya lebih cepat. Kali ini aku yang akan menyetir. Ohh jangan menolak sayang, kau tenang saja meskipun aku sudah belasan tahun tak memegang mobil jenis seperi itu, aku masih mahir kok." Ujar Kushina menenangkan saat mellihat wajah Minato yang memucat.

Tentu saja wajah Minato pucat pasi, bagaimana tidak dia akan di ajak kebut-kebutan oleh istrinya yang selain cantik juga mahir mengendarai mobil di atas kecepatan rata-rata itu. hah dia jadi ingat pengalaman pertama di ajak menjadi pelanggar lalu lintas oleh si setan merah jalanan yang saat ini sudah menjadi istrinya.. Kushina Uzumaki.

* * *

 _Minato Namikaze, Putra dari orang tersohor di Konoha, Jiraya Namikaze dan Tsunade Senju. Pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan-perusahaan milik kedua orang tuanya itu merupakan pemuda yang tampan dan terkesan baik-baki, ciri-ciri seorang Mr. Nice guy gitu lah . Semenjak perceraian antara Jiraya dan Tsunade, Minato terpaksa mengikuti sang ayah untuk tinggal di Rusia. Sementara sang ibu menetap di Konoha. kedua orang tuanya memang sudah berpisah sejak umurnya 16 Tahun._

 _Namun hari ini sang pewaris muda yang sudah berumur 18 tahun itu sedang berada di Konoha, menghadiri launching pembukaan Rumah Sakit baru milik sang Ibu, Sekaligus pesta ulang tahun ibunya yang ke 46. Dia datang bersama dengan sang ayah. Akhir-akhir ini komunikasi antara ke dua orang tuanya sudah kembali membaik. Dan dia hanya berharap semoga saja di momen ulang tahun ibunya ini, kedua orang yang di sayanginya itu bisa rujuk kembali._

 _Minato sedang berdiri di samping meja yang menyediakan berbagai minuman saat ibunya menghamipri dia. Sang ibu datang bersama dengan seorang gadis._

" _Minato! Kenalkan.. ini adalah Kushina Uzumaki, putri teman ibu.." Tsunade memperkenalkan Kushina pada Minato_

" _nah.. Kushina.. ini adalah putraku.. Minato Namikaze.." sekarang Minato yang di perkenalkan pada Kushina_

" _salam kenal Kushina.." ujar Minato_

" _salam kenal.." jawab Kushina_

" _kalau begitu aku akan tinggalkan kalian berdua disini" ujar Tsunade lalu beranjak dari sisi mereka._

 _Minato dan Kushina mulai terlihat mengobrol sepeninggalan Tsunade. Sebenarnya hanya Kushina yang berbicara karena Minato lebih banyak diam mendengarkan ocehan gadis di hadapannya. Gadis berambut merah itu dengan semangat bercerita tentang Konoha, sementara Minato hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala._

" _hei Minato.. sepertinya kau bosan berada di sini, dari tadi kau terlihat diam saja?" tanya Kushina pada Minato yang dari tadi terdiam_

" _begitulah. aku memang kurang menyukai tempat-tempat ramai seperi ini" jawab Minato_

" _ooh.. hei ayo ikut aku"Tiba-tiba Kushina menarik tangan Minato menuju area parkir di luar gedung pesta_

" _kita mau kemana Kushina?" Minato di paksa naik ke sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah senada dengan rambut gadis yang sekarang sedang duduk di kursi pengemudi di sampingnya._

" _kau bilang tidak suka dengan keramaian, maka aku berbaik hati akan membawamu menuju tempat yang pasti akan kau sukai" jawab Kushina "pakai sabuk pengamanmu Minato.. aku akan mengajakmu menari di jalanan" lanjutnya sambil menyalakan mesin kemudian menginjak pedal gas. Seketika mobil sport berwana merah itu meluncur cepat di jalanan Kota Konoha._

 _Minato berdebar-debar duduk di kursi, bukan karena perasaan gugup yang di pengaruhi oleh feromon, melainkan debaran yang diakibatkan oleh adrenalinnya yang terpacu akibat kecepatan mobil yang ditumpanginya saat ini. Dia melirik ke arah gadis di sampingnya yang dengan santainya tetap menyetir, sementara jam speedometer sudah menunjuk ke angka 160. Ya Tuhan seumur hidupnya di dunia Minato belum pernah membawa mobil di atas 120 km/jam. Dia hanya bisa berdo'a semoga Tuhan memberikan keselamatan pada mereka._

 _Belum lagi beberapa kali mereka menerobos lampu merah. Dia tak habis fikir pada gadis di sampingnya itu, masih bisa tenang setelah melanggar peraturan. Sekiar15 menit kemudian mereka tiba di sebuah tebing. Kushina menghentikan mobilnya beberapa centi dari ujung tebing, membuat jantung Minato yang dari tadi memnag sudah berpacu dengan cepat seolah-olah ingin berhenti seketika._

 _Kushina turun terlebih dahulu dengan santainya dari kursi kemudi. Sementara Minato masih mengatur nafasnya. Meredakan debaran jantungnya, tubuhnya lemas sekali. Dia menarik dan mengeluarkan nafasnya dengan pelan, tak sadar jika pintu mobilnya sudah terbuka dar luar._

" _hei Minato ayo turun" Kushina sudah berada di samping Minato, membukakan pintu mobil dari luar._

" _..."_

" _Minato!" Kushina memanggil lagi tapi tetap tak ada jawaban dari pria di hadapannya. Dia akhirnya menatap wajah Minato yang terlihat pucat_

" _ya Tuhan Minato kau mabuk kendaraan? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka mabuk jika menaiki mobil. Aduh bagaimana ini. Hei ayo cepat turun jangan sampai muntah di jok mobil kesayanganku" Kushina mengoceh sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Minato memunculkan siku-siku di kening pemuda bersurai kuning itu._

" _aku tidak mabuk Kushina." Jawabnya kemudian membuka sabuk pengaman dan keluar dari mobil_

" _hehehe.. aku kira kau mabuk, habisnya dari tadi kau diam saja" ujar Kushina tertawa canggung_

" _kau.. kau apa-apaan tadi membawa mobil dengan kecepatan seperti setan. Dan apa lagi itu melabrak lampu merah seenaknya. Bagaimana jika terjadi kecelakaan atau ada polisi yang mengejar kita" tiba-tiba Minato mengeluarkan seluruh unek-unek yang sudah di pendamnya selama perjalanan._

 _Kushina memandang santai Minato yang wajahnya sudah tidak pucat lagi. di gantikan wajah tampan khas blasteran membuat Kushina bersemu merah melihatnya._

" _kau tenang saja Minato, selama kau berkendaraan denganku kau tidak akan mengalami kecelakaan atau tertangkap polisi. Kecepatan seperti tadi sebenarnya bukan kecepatan maksimumku. Itu masih standar" jawab Kushina santai menyembunyikan rona merah pipinya yang tadi muncul_

" _dasar gadis aneh!" gerutu Minato_

" _hei.. aku bukan gadis aneh tahu. Aku normal" Kushina mengelak_

" _gadis normal itu, bersikap feminim meskipun dandanannya tomboy. Nah kau... memakai gaun tapi membawa mobil seperti setan merah" gerutunya lagi_

" _sudahlah Minato.. aku kesini demi kau, tapi kau malah meledekku" Kushina cemberut membuat Minato menyesal telah menjelek-jelekan gadis di hadapannya_

" _iya..iya aku minta maaf. Jadi ada apa di tempat ini?" akhirnya Minato mengalah_

" _ayo ikut aku" Kushina menarik tangan Minato ke sisi tebing_

" _wow..wow Kushina kau tidak bermaksud mengajakku untuk terjun dari tebing ini kan?"_

" _tentu tidak bodoh.. lihatlah ke bawah sana" Kushina memerintah_

 _Minato menatap pemandangan yang berada di bawah kakinya. Cahaya-cahaya yang di pancarkan dari lampu-lampu di kota Konoha._

" _aku tidak tahu jika Konoha punya pemandangan seperti ini. Ujar Minato menganggumi pemandangan di hadapannya_

" _hmm.. ini namanya tebing Hokage. Jika aku sedang ingin menyendiri, aku selalu datang ke tempat ini. Anggaplah tempat melarikan diri dari dunia luar" jawab Kushina dengan pandangan mengarah kedepan._

 _Minato mengalihkan pandangan ke gadis yang ada di sampingnya. Seketika dia terpana menatap gadis di hadapannya itu. wajahnya yang hanya terpoles sedikit make up membuat kecantikan gadis itu tetap memancar, dan rambut indahnya yang tergerai berwarna merah berkibar tertiup angin semakin memancarkan kecantikan gadis itu. membuat jantungnya kembali berdebar lebih cepat. Debaran yang berbeda dengan debaran saat dirinya sedang di bawa kebut-kebutan oleh gadis yang sekarang di perhatikannya._

* * *

"Minato!" Kushina mengguncang-guncang bahu suaminya yang dari tadi malah melamun

"ah.. i-iya.. ada apa sayang?" tanya Minato saat dirinya tersadar dari lamunan tentang pertemuan pertamanya dengan istrinya tersebut.

"Ya Tuhan Minato dari tadi aku berbicara kau tidak mendengarnya?" gerutu Kushina yang hanya di jawab maaf dari suaminya itu

"aku bilang kita harus secepatnya ke Konoha, jadi keluarkan mobil merah yang ada di garasi. Aku yang akan menyetir" ulangnya lagi

"kita pakai mobil biasa saja ya sayang, aku yang akan menyetir" tolak Minato

"jika kita pakai mobil biasa dan kau yang menyetir, bisa-bisa kita tiba di Konoha saat sudah tengah malam. Cepat turuti perintahku!" mode marah Kushina mulai keluar membuat Minato mau tak mau mengikuti kemauan istrinya itu. hah.. semoga kali ini dia tidak terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berlari-lari kecil di lorong Rumah Sakit Konoha. Untunglah hari ini jalanan tidak terlalu padat jadi dia bisa sampai ke Konoha dalam waktu 4, 5 jam. Tadi sesampainya di Rumah Sakit dia bertanya pada resepsionist tentang ruang rawat istrinya.

Dia sekarang sudah berada di lantai empat, mencari nomor kamar yang di tempati sang istri.

 _406, 407, nah ini dia 408._ Ruang rawat yang tadi di beritahukan resepsionist. Saat dia akan membuka pintu runagan itu, tiba-tiba ada orang yang memegang bahunya. Naruto membalikan badan dan melihat sang kaka ipar, Neji Hyuga memandangnya dengan nyalang dan satu orang lagi sahabat dari kakak Iparnya itu Rock Lee.

"Nej.." ucapannya terpotong saat Neji menariknya menjauh dari ruang rawat Hinata kemudian Naruto menerima sau pukulan di wajahnya

"apa-apaan kau Neji?" tanya Naruto tak terima

"itu balasan karena kau menyakit adikku bodoh" jawab Neji tajam

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau tidak usah berpura-pura Namikaze. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Selama ini kau membohongi adikku kan? Di belakangnya kau masih berhubungan dengan Sakura Haruno?" Neji berkata dengan amarah yang memuncak.

Dia baru tiba dari luar kota saat Hanabi mengabarkan Hinata yang masuk Rumah Sakit Karena stress dan kelelahan. Neji yang penasaran dengan apa yang membuat Hinata, adik yang di rindukannya itu sampai terbaring di Rumah sakit menuntut keterangan dari Hanabi. Sebelum dia berangkat ke luar kota kemarn pagi dia sempat bertemu dulu dengan Hinata dan ke adaannya masih baik-baik saja. Hanabi akhirnya menceritakan tentang obrolan mereka di kedai Ichiraku bersama Kiba dan Shino.

Setelah mendengar semua cerita Hanabi akhirnya dia langsung menghubungi Naruto. Neji benar-benar marah pada pria di hadapannya ini, dia tak sabar rasanya ingin melayangkan kembali pukulan pada wajah pria bodoh itu.

"tunggu Neji.. aku tidak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan Sakura. Ya dia memang sekarang berada di Tokyo, aku sedang membantunya. HInata juga tahu mengenai hal ini. Jadi kau jangan asal menuduh Neji" jawab Naruto tdak mau kalah

"membantu apa maksudmu hah? Membantu menyembunykan kehamilannya begitu. ja..."

"ap-apa maksudmu Neji. Jadi Sakura sedang hamil?" sebuah suara menghentikan perkataan Neji. Itu bukan suara Naruto, namun suara Lee yang dari tadi hanya terdiam memperhatikan perseteruan dua pria di hadapannya. Lee memegang tangan Neji yang hendak memukul Naruto

"kau jangan ikut campur Lee.. ini urusanku. Pria ini sudah menghamili wanita lain dan dia juga menghamili adikku."

"cukup Neji. Kau tidak bisa menuduhku sembarangan seperti ini. Ya Sakura memang hamil, tapi bukan hamil anakku. Dia hamil anak Sasuke. Aku hanya membantunya menyembunyikan kehamilan dari keluarga Uchiha" bantah Naruto

"heh.. kau kira aku bodoh sepertimu Namikaze? Sakura bukan hamil anak Sasuke. Dari dulu hubungan antara Sakura dan Sasuke sudah tidak akur jadi tidak mungkin Sasuke menghamili Sakura. lagi pula wanita yang di sukai Sasuke bukanlah Sakura" Neji berujar dengan menahan amarah

"apa maksudmu?" Naruto bertanya tak percaya

"kenapa Namikaze.. kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi bukan?" Neji siap melayangkan pukulannya pada Naruto namun lagi-lagi sebuah tangan menahannya

"tunggu Neji.. jika..jika ayah dari bayi yang di kandung Sakura bukanlah Sasuke, kemungkinan bayi itu adalah anakku" Ujar Lee membuat Naruto dan Neji membelalak tak percaya.

* * *

Chapter 11.. semoga ceritanya tidak semakin ngaco ya! dan semoga tidak mengecewakan pembaca.

Oh iya terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview.. jangan lupa review dengan kata-kata yang enak di baca ya..

sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya.


	12. Chapter 12

Hei.. its have been long.. berharap masih ada yang menantikan fanfic ini. Maaf atas keterlambatan untuk publish. Entahlah gairah menulisnya sedang down banget belakangan ini..

Makasih buat yang udah review, itu adalah semangat terbesar bagi saya untuk melanjutkan fiksi ini.

So.. enjoy it...

 **Happy Reading**

 **BREATH**

 **Disclaimer : Masasahi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Naruto x Hinata**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s) dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **Chapter 12**

"Apa maksudmu Lee..?" Neji berkilat marah

"uh..Ne-neji... mak-maksudku.. jika Sasuke bukan ayah dari bayi yang di kandung Sakura dan Naruto tidak mengaku sebagai ayahnya juga. Be-berarti anak itu adalah anakku" Lee mulai berkeringat dingin

"jadi.. maksudmu kau ingin membela pria bodoh ini, pria yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab begitu?" Neji yang biasanya jenius menjadi sedikit lemot

"aku sudah bilang aku bukan ayah dari bayi Sakura, kenapa jadi aku yang harus bertanggung jawab. Hei aku bahkan belum pernah melakukan itu dengan Sakura. satu-satunya wanita yang pernah tidur denganku adalah istriku Hinata. harus berapa kali sih aku mengatakan itu padamu Neji" Naruto menyela

"berisik Naruto.. sekarang bukan waktunya kau yang bicara. Aku ingin mendengar penjelasan dari Lee. Di bayar berapa dia sampai mau membelamu" bentak Neji

Huh.. Naruto hanya memutar mata bosan. Menjelaskan sesuatu pada Neji Hyuga yang sedang marah memang seperti pribahasa _bakar air hendakan abu_.. mustahil bisa di laksanakan. Sudahlah dia punya hal lebih penting yang harus di lakukan. Menemui istrinya. Dia akan berurusan dengan 2 orang di hadapannya itu, setelah dirinya tenang melihat keadaan Hinata.

Naruto menyelinap menjauh dari dua orang yang sedang beradu argumen. sebenarnya dari segi manapun tak bisa di anggap sedang berargumen.. Lihatlah Lee yang terus-terusan pasrah mendengar bentakan Neji yang suaranya saja terdengar sampai lantai 1, belum matanya yang melotot sampai- sampai urat di sekeliling matanya terlihat menonjol.. Begitulah jika orang sedang marah. Tidak main logika mainnya emosi.

.

.

.

.

Tenten keluar dari lift, membawa beberapa bungkus makanan dan beberapa kaleng minuman. Sepulangnya dari luar kota menemani Neji sang atasan dia mendapat kabar bahwa Hinata masuk rumah sakit. Neji yang saat itu baru saja beberapa menit mendarat langsung pergi menuju Rumah Sakit. Pria itu memang selalu sigap jika mengenai keluarganya. Berbeda dengan pembawaanya yang selalu terkontrol dan terkesan menyembunyikan semua perasaannya di balik wajahnya yang keras, Neji akan berubah menjadi pribadi yang bisa menampakan berbagai emosi jika sudah berurusan dengan keluarganya terutama sang adik Hinata dan Hanabi.

Sebenarnya dari dulu Tenten sudah jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu. Mereka satu SMA dan satu Universitas walaupun dengan jurusan yang berbeda. Neji di Fakultas Hukum sementara dirinya di Fakultas Ekonomi bidang kesekretariatan dan administrasi. Sekarang pun mereka bekerja di kantor yang sama. Tepatnya dirinya yang bekerja di bawah pimpinan Neji, menjadi sekretaris dari pria itu.

Sekian tahun bersama pria stoik itu, cinatanya tak pernah terhapus meskipun sepertinya sang pria idaman tak menyadari perasaan yang di milikinya. Wajar saja, pria itu tidak terlalu percaya dengan hal-hal berbau romansa. Neji selalu berfikir menggunakan logika bukan dengan emosi yang melibatkan perasaan jika bukan menyangkut keluarganya. Hah.. Tenten menghela nafas panjang. Mencoba menghilangkan fikirannya tentang si pria Hyuga.

" _apa maksudmu Lee..!"_ Tenten mendengar suara keras Neji sedang membentak Lee.. di susul dengan suara Lee yang sedikit terbata. Tenten memperjelas pandangannya, di ujung lorong Neji, Lee dan.. _Naruto_? kenapa anak itu berada di sini? Lalu ada apa dengan mereka berbicara cukup jauh dari ruangan Hinata. tenten memutuskan menghampiri mereka bertepatan dengan Naruto yang menjauh dari Lee dan Neji.

"hei.. ada apa dengan kalian? Neji kenapa kau memarahi Lee?" Tenten bertanya sesaat dia sampai di hadapan dua sahabatnya.

Neji dan Lee melirik ke arah Tenten sekilas kemudian melanjutkan argumen mereka.

"Neji.. dengar dulu. aku akan menjelaskan semuanya tapi kau harus diam" Lee berusaha menenangkan Neji

"baiklah jelaskan! Tapi jika penjelasanmu tidak masuk akal. Kau akan tahu akibatnya Lee" ujar Neji datar membuat Lee sedikit berkeringat

"ada apa sih dengan kalian?" tanya Tenten lagi merasa di cuekan.

"biarkan aku bercerita Tenten, nanti kau pasti akan mengerti" jawab Lee, Tenten hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"jadi begini Neji.. kau masih ingat ceritaku beberapa hari yang lalu?" tanya Lee, mempertanyakan ingatan Neji mengenai ceritanya.

"maksudmu saat kau baru pulang dari persembunyianmu?" tanya Neji sarkatis. Lee hanya mengangguk dan Tenten menatap bingung. Dia merasa tertinggal oleh dua sahabatnya. Tapi untuk sementara dia akan diam dan mendengarkan seperti apa kata Lee.

"lalu apa hubungannya dengan Sakura.." lanjut Neji tapi dia langsung menghubungkan semuanya. Pertemuan terakhir mereka sebelum Lee memutuskan untuk bersembunyi. Jika tidak salah malam itu, malam di mana mereka merayakan kemenangan kasus yang di tangani Lee di sebuah bar. Mereka melihat Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang menangis, kemudian wanita malang itu mengahmpiri bar. Neji memutuskan untuk pulang saat itu, karena besok paginya dia ada urusan sementara Lee, tetap berada disana. _Jangan-jangan.._

"Lee jangan bilang..?"

"Ya... aku tidak akan mengelak Neji. Wanita itu Sakura. Sakura Haruno, wanita yang sudah lama aku cintai dan masih aku cintai sampai saat ini" potong Lee.

Tenten menatap Lee tak percaya. Dia tidak tahu kalau Lee selama ini menyukai Sakura. Tidak ..Tenten tahu, dulu memang saat mereka masih SMA, Lee pernah menyatakan cinta pada wanita bersurai pink itu. namun cintanya di tolak mentah-mentah di depan semua orang. Tenten kira Lee sudah tak mencintai wanita itu lagi setelah di permalukan di depan umum. Tapi tak disangka cintanya masih tetap bertahan sampai sekarang. Tapi apa hubungan semua ini dengan cinta Lee pada Sakura? hah.. dia semakin pusing jika lama-lama tetap diam.

"Ya Tuhan Lee.. Neji. Apa sebenarnya yang kalian bicarakan. Sumpah aku pusing jika harus menebak-nebak dan aku bukan seorang _mind reader_ yang bisa mengetahui isi kepala kalian tanpa kalian bicara. Jadi sebaiknya kalian jelaskan sekarang juga padaku apa yang kalain sembunyikan dari ku!" Tenten mengungkapkan semua kekesalannya, membuat wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Lee dan Neji langsung diam mendengar kemarahan Tenten.

"ugh.. Tenten jangan ribut disini kau tidak tahu ini rumah sakit" Neji berusaha meredam kemarahan Tenten

"diam kau Neji Hyuga, kau tidak saadar dari tadi kau berteriak-teriak di rumah sakit ini" Tenten menyembur ke arah Neji "Jangan mencari alasan Lee.. jelaskan sekarang atau kau akan merasakan ketajaman beberapa senjata kesayanganku" ancam Tenten saat melihat Lee hendak menghindar.

Neji mengajak dua sahabatnya memasuki sebuah ruangan.

"huft.. begini Tenten..." Neji mulai menceritakan semua kejadian menyangkut adiknya, Naruto, Sakura. kemudian cerita di lanjutkan oleh Lee, tentang perbuatan yang di lakukannya malam itu. Tenten mendengarkan dengan baik, tanpa menyela ucapan Neji.

"bisa saja anak itu memang anak Sasuke, Neji" ujar Tenten setelah mendengar cerita Neji dan Lee.

Mereka sekarang sedang berada dalam sebuah ruangan, tidak lagi di koridor seperti tadi. Walaupun tidak tahu ini ruagan apa tapi setidaknya di sini mereka bisa berbicara dengan sedikit nyaman, tanpa mengundang perhatian orang lain. Walaupun memang di koridor lantai 4 cukup sepi dari lalu lalang pengunjung atau pasien mengingat lantai itu termasuk lantai yang di khususkan untuk pasien kelas atas.

"tidak, itu tidak mungkin anak Sasuke. Itachi secara langsung sudah mengatakannya padaku. Itu kenapa aku mengira anak itu adalah anak Naruto, apalagi Hanabi bilang bahwa Naruto mengakuinya pada Kiba" Neji menjelaskan

"lalu menghajarnya tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu?" tanya Tenten kemudian. Neji hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Dia sedikit menyesal telah memukul Naruto tanpa bertanya dulu pada pria itu. tapi tentu saja dia tidak mau mengakui hal itu dengan terang-terangan.

"berarti ini hanya miskomunikasi. Lalu Lee, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Tenten pada sahabat yang sedang tenggelam dalam lamunan.

"aku tidak tahu Tenten" jawab Lee lemah, tidak seperti biasanya

"apa maksudmu dengan tidak tahu bodoh? Kau sudah menghamili seorang wanita dan berkata tidak tahu dengan begitu entengnya. Kau tidak berfikir bagaimana keadaan Sakura. apalagi kau meninggalkan nya setelah kau menikmati tubuhnya." Ujar Tenten marah pada Lee. Dia memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sakura, lagian mereka berbeda angkatan pula.

"Ma-maksudku bukan begitu Ten. Aku tentu akan bertanggung jawab, tapi aku tidak yakin Sakura akan menerima kehadiranku. Bahkan mungkin dia akan langsung menggugurkan kandungannya jika tahu yang dia kandung adalah anakku. Sakura dari dulu tak pernah menyukaiku" Lee menundukan kepalanya pasrah

"oh Lee.. kau tidak boleh putus asa begitu, apalagi sekarang ada anakmu yang harus lebih kau perjuangkan. Keluarkan semangat masa mudamu!" ujar Tenten menyemangati

"Tenten.."

"Lee..."

Neji hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat dua sahabatnya saling berpelukan dengan gaya yang terlalu berlebihan.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berhenti sebentar di depan pintu ruang rawat Hinata, dia mendengar suara seseorang sedang mengajak Hinata mengobrol. Sepertinya seorang pria dan dia mengenal suara pria tersebut, namun belum yakin siapa. Akhirnya karena penasaran dia membuka pelan pintu di depannya dengan hati-hati, oh ternyata pria itu Kiba Inuzuka, si maniak anjing.

Kiba dan Hinata yang merasakan kedatangan seseorang ke dalam ruangan yang sedang mereka tempati langsung melirik ke araha pintu dan melihat Naruto. Hinata langsung memalingkan muka, sementara Kiba menekuk alis heran.

"Naruto.. sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kiba penasaran. Seingat dia Naruto bukannya tinggal di Tokyo. Kenapa dia berada di Konoha sekarang.

"tentu saja untuk menengok istriku yang sedang sakit?" jawab Naruto menghampiri Kiba dan Hinata. dia sepertinya menyadari sikap Hinata yang sedikit menghindarinya, istrinya tersebut terus memalingkan muka tak mau melihatnya.

"istrimu? Maksudmu Sakura? di sini bukan ruangan Sakura Naruto. lagi pula aku tidak tahu kalau istrimu itu di rawat disini"

"Sakura?" tanya Naruto bingung menatap Kiba kemudian Hinata yang masih tdak mau melihatnya

"ya.. Sakura. dia kan istrimu. Kau lupa bahwa 3 hari yang lalu kita bertemu di Tokyo. Kau sedang bersama dengan Sakura waktu itu, lalu kita mengobrol. Kau mengatakan kau sudah menikah dengan Sakura. Jangan-jangan kau lupa lagi siapa istrimu. Kau keterlaluan sekali, sudah menyakiti sahabatku dengan memilih Sakura, dan sekarang kau melupakan istrimu yang sedang hamil itu" Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

Apa maksudmu Kiba?" Naruto semakin bingung

"hah lihatlah Hinata, untung sekali kau tidak menikah dengan pria bodoh ini. Kalau kau menikah dengannya pasti kau akan di lupakan seperti dia melupakan istrinya" ujar Kiba sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata. dia heran melihat sahabatnya itu yang memalingkan muka " Hinata.. kau kenapa? Hei kau menangis... sudahlah, aku kan sudah bilang lupakan pria bodoh ini. Masih banyak laki-laki yang mengantri untuk bisa bersamamu" lanjut Kiba saat melihat Hinata sudah mengalirkan air mata.

Naruto masih mencerna setiap perkataan Kiba dan sikap Hinata yang berubah. Mulai menghubungkan ketidak adaan pesan dari istrinya sejak kemarin sore, kemarahan Neji dan sikap sang istri yang tak ingin melihatnya saat ini. Lalu... _Shit!_

"Kiba Inuzuka... sebaiknya kau jelaskan apa yang sudah kau katakan pada istriku sekarang juga, sebelum aku mencincang-cincang tubuhmu dan menjadikannya makanan untuk anjing-anjing jalanan!" Naruto mengancam setelah dia mulai paham apa yang terjadi

"istrimu? Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Sakura?" Kiba masih belum paham

"istriku bukan Sakura bodoh..!" Naruto mulai geram

'kau jangan bercanda Naruto. apa kau lupa kita bertemu di rumah sakit, kau sedang mengantar Sakura untuk cek up ke dokter kandungan"

"aku hanya mengantarnya Kiba, tapi dia bukan istriku. Dengarkan aku dulu sebelum kau berfikir yang macam-macam. Sakura memang hamil tapi bukan olehku. OK" Naruto menjelaskan ketika melihat raut menyelidik yang Kiba lontarkan padanya. "istriku adalah Hinata Namikaze, wanita yang sekarang sedang ada disini terbaring karena ucapanmu yang sembarangan" lanjutnya emosi

"ap-apa! Kau pasti sedang bercanda Naruto.. hei ini bukan april moop dan tidak baik bergurai mengenai seseorang yang sedang sakit." Ujar Kiba

"aku serius dan tidak sedang bercanda, seseriuis nasibmu yang sedang di ujung tanduk jika kau tidak menutup mulut bodohmu itu" ancam Naruto

"oh bro.. ayolah tidak usah seperti itu. lagipula ini semua bukan sepenuhnya salahku juga kan? Kau jelas-jelas tidak memberikan kabar tentang pernikahanmu dengan Hinata, lalu tiba-tiba aku bertemu denganmu yang sedang mengantar Sakura memeriksa kehamilannya pada dokter kandungan" Kiba mulai sedikit takut melihat raut wajah Naruto yang benar-benar sedang marah

"jadi menurutmu semua ini adalah salahku?"

"ya tidak begitu juga sih" Kiba menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Jelas dia kebingungan apalagi melihat kemarahan pria yang biasanya tersenyum ramah di hadapannya.

"sudah sebaiknya kau keluar Kiba, aku ingin berbicara dengan Hinata."

"tapi Naruto.."

"keluar Kiba Inuzuka!"

"hah.. baiklah. Hei Hinata.. maafkan aku, sumpah aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalu kau adalah istri Naruto" ujar Kiba mencoba meminta maaf pada sahabatnya yang masih membalikan badan membelakangi, enggan bertetapan dengan nya dan Naruto. "ya sudah aku keluar. Aku akan datang lagi kesini nanti" ujar Kiba akhirnya dan dia berlalu keluar dari ruang rawat Hinata.

Naruto menatap punggung istrinya yang masih tetap diam setelah Kiba keluar. Dia memutuskan untuk menaiki ranjang rawat Hinata dan membaringkan tubuhnya di belakang tubuh sang istri. Pria bersurai kuning itu memeluk tubuh Hinata dari belakang. Menyalurkan rasa sayangnya pada sang wanita.

"hei princess.. kau tahu rasanya aku lelah sekali. Bayangkan aku hanya di berikan waktu kurang dari 5 jam untuk sampai kesini oleh si sadako. Dan kau tahu sesampainya di sini bukannya memberikan pelukan hangat pada adik iparnya yang tertampan ini, dia malah memukulku. Wajahku sakit sekali, sepertinya memarnya gak akan sembuh dalam waktu seminggu" Naruto mencoba mencari perhatian Hinata. Biasanya wanita yang sekarang tetap tidak bergeming di pelukannya ini akan luluh jika mendengar dirinya sedang nelangsa. Tapi sepertinya hari ini hal itu tak terjadi.

"sayang.. kau marah padaku? Kau sudah dengar sendiri kan tadi kalau Kiba hanya salah faham." lanjut Naruto.

"Naru apakah kau adalah ayah dari bayi yang di kandung Sakura?" tanya Hinata dengan suara tertahan masih dalam posisi membelakangi Naruto. dia sudah menghapus air matanya.

Naruto sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan istrinya itu. Dia langsung membalikan tubuh Hinata agar menghadapnya tak peduli Hinata yang tersentak kaget.

"bagaimana bisa kau melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu pada suamimu, Hinata?" tanyanya dengan amarah yang di tahan. Naruto bangun dari possi tidurnya diikuti oleh Hinata.

"um itu.. seseorang mengatakan padaku bahwa sepertinya Naru adalah ayah dari bayi yang di kandung Sakura" Hinata menjawab sedikit takut. Dia merutuki mulutnya yang reflek tadi sehingga melontarkan pertanyaan yang sepertinya membuat Naruto marah. Tapi dia juga penasaran dengan kebenaran itu

"pasti Kiba kan yang mengatakan hal itu padamu Hinata?" tanya Naruto curiga

"bu-bukan... Kiba tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku" jawab Hinata sedikit gugup

"kau jangan membelanya" ancam Naruto..

"aku tidak membelanya." Hinta diam sebentar "Naru.. jika aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu, apa kau akan percaya padaku?" tanya Hinata, dia menggenggam tangan suaminya itu.

"apa maksudmu bodoh" ujar Naruto sambil memencet hidung Hinata "tentu saja aku percaya, kau itu istriku" lanjutnya kemudian mencium telapak tangan sang istri.

Hinata tersenyum. Inilah saat yang tepat mengatakan pada Naruto tentang kehamilan Sakura dan fakta-fakta yang di temukan diriya dan Karin.

"ekhem..begini Naru" Hinata mula membuka pembicaraan " sebenarnya bayi yang di kandung oleh Sakura itu bukanlah anak Sasuke" lanjutnya melihat lurus ke arah wajah Naruto

"Oh.." Naruto menjawab. Hinata mengernyit heran dengan sikap yang di tunjukan Naruto. dia tidak terlihat kaget saat mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"jadi karena itu kau mengira aku adalah ayah dari bayi itu?" Naruto bertanya santai.

"kau kelihatannya sudah tahu hal ini. Jadi apakah itu benar Naru? A-aku hanya ingin tahu dan..dan seandainya kau benar-benar ay.."

"hentikan Hinata sudah kubilang apapun yang Kiba katakan jangan kau percaya" potong Naruto sebelum Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya

"ta-tapi..."

"dengar kan aku sayang. Aku memang mencintai Sakura, bahkan saat aku menikah denganmu aku masih merasakan perasaan itu terhadap Sakura" Naruto berhenti sebentar mengamati wajah istrinya. Terlihat mata Hinatanya yang mulai tidak mau memandangnya dan berkaca-kaca mendengar pernyataannya tadi.

Hinata langsung tersentak mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto. dia sudah tahu akhirnya pasti akan seperti ini. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, dia harus menghindar dari pandangan menyelidik pria di depannya. Hinata hendak menundukan kepalanya, saat tangan hangat dan besar milik Naruto menangkup kedua sisi wajahnya.

"hei.. aku belum selesai bicara princess dan aku tak suka jika lawan bicaraku tidak melihat ke arahku" ujar Naruto sambil mengelus lembut pipi Hinata sementara sebelah tangannya dia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan istrinya yang terkepal. Naruto tahu Hinata pasti sedang menahan tangis. Tapi dia harus menjelaskan ini, agar Hinata mengerti dan tak meragukannya lagi.

"seperti yang sudah aku katakan tadi aku memang mencintai Sakura. Namun sebesar apapun rasa cintaku padanya dia bukanlah wanita yang halal untukku. Kau boleh mengejekku bahwa aku adalah pria yang kolot, tapi itulah prinsip hidupku Hinata. aku tidak akan menyentuh seorang wanita jika wanita itu bukan di takdirkan untukku. Aku hanya akan berhubungan dengan wanita yang menikah denganku, dan kau adalah satu-satunya wanita yang aku ikat dalam janji sakral di hadapan tuhan" Ujar Naruto berhenti sejenak

"jadi... wanita yang mengandung anakku hanya satu-satunya di dunia ini, dia adalah wanita tercantik di seluruh muka bumi ini yaitu Hinata Namikaze." Lanjut Naruto kemudian mengecup kening Hinata lalu membawawa tubuh istrinya itu ke dalam pelikan.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam dalam posisi itu.

"Na-naru.. apa.. apa kau masih mencintai Sakura?" Hinata mendorong pelan tubuh Naruto yang memeluknya

Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya agar kepalanya sejajar dengan perut Hinata

"hei baby.. lihatlah mommy mu masih saja ragu pada daddy.. padahal daddy sudah mengungkapkan jutaan kali kalau sekarang daddy hanya mencintainya dan dirimu saja" Naruto curhat pada perut Hinata kemudian mengecup perut istrinya itu. dia mendongak kembali ke posisi awal, berhadapan dengan Hinata

"sayang.. bukankah sudah aku katakan bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu saja, kauu masih ragu pada ucapankku?" Naruto sedikit marah pada Hinata

"ta-tapi tadi Naru mengatakan bahwa, kau mencintai Sakura bahkan saat kita menikah?" tanya Hinata ragu, dia tadi tidak salah dengar kan?

"ya.. itu memang benar, tapi sayang... setelah kita menikah dan aku semakin dekat denganmu. Hatiku mulai berpaling padamu, aku jadi sangat mencintaimu, bahkan perasaan cintaku padamu lebih dalam dari perasaan yang pernah aku rasakan pada Sakura. hah malah paman Iruka bilang bahwa jauh sebelum kita menikah aku sudah mencintaimu. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir hatiku saat ini ada dalam genggamanmu sepenuhnya" ujar Naruto meyakinkan

Mendengar ucapan suaminya Hinata tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis dia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Naruto kemudian memeluk suaminya itu dengan erat, dia menangis di dada Naruto, mengeluarkan seluruh kekhawatirannya selama ini. Sekarang dia sudah yakin bahwa Naruto hanya mencintainya saja. Dia tahu Naruto tidak mungkin berbohong mengenai ucapannya itu.

* * *

hope you like it.. jangan lupa review yang membangunnya ya..


	13. Chapter 13

Hai...this the next chapter, semoga tidak bosan tetap menunggu. Maaf mebutuhkan waktu beberapa minggu hanya untuk membuat satu chapter yang pendek ini.

Happy reading guys!

 **BREATH**

 **Disclaimer : Masasahi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Naruto x Hinata**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s) dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **Chapter 13**

Naruto memandang wajah tidur damai istrinya, sesekali dia menepuk-nepuk dengan lembut kepala Hinata yang bersandar di atas dadanya, sambil bersenandung kecil, meninabobokan wanitanya. Mereka masih sama-sama berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit ruang rawat Hinata. Setelah makan dan minum obat, Naruto menyuruh Hinata untuk istirahat, agar fisiknya kembali normal. Mendengar penjelasan dokter tentang kandungan sang istri yang melemah membuat hatinya was-was. Apalagi dokter tadi menjelaskan bahwa ada sedikit flek darah yang keluar dan hal itu bisa berbahaya jika terus-terusan terjadi, karena itu Hinata di wajibkan untuk _bed rest_ selama beberapa hari.

Naruto menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang jatuh di wajah Hinata, rasanya dia tak ingin ada apapun yang menghalangi pandangannya terhadap wajah sang istri. Pelan-pelan dia membungkukan kepala dan mengecup dengan lembut kening Hinata, agar wanita itu tidak terbangun oleh tindakannya tersebut.

Fikiran Naruto tiba-tiba melayang kembali pada perkataan istrinya mengenai kehamilan Sakura. Kekhawatirannya pada sang istri tadi membuat dia lupa mengenai masalah itu. dan sekarang saat wanita yang dicintainya ini tidur dalam dekapannya, masalah itu kembali menyambangi otaknya. Dia merasa aneh, kenapa semua orang seolah-olah meragukan Sasuke ayah dari bayi yang di kandung sahabat pinknya itu. Sakura tak mungkin berbohong pada dirinya _kan?_ Jikapun Sakura berbohong padanya, alasan apa yang melatar belakangi tindakannya itu?

Naruto harus benar-benar mencari tahu, pertama-tama dia harus bertanya pada Lee. Apa maksud si pria yang selalu penuh dengan energi itu tadi. Tapi dia tdak mungkin meninggalkan Hinatanya ini. Mungkin menghubungi lewat telpon tidak ada salahnya, meskipun saat ini Naruto tidak mempunyai kontak Lee, tapi dia bisa bertanya pada beberapa sahabatnya atau jika terpaksa dia akan bertanya pada Neji, sang Sadako.

Naruto hendak mengambil ponsel yang tadi di letakannya di atas meja saat pintu kamar terbuka.

"Hinata sayang..!" Seorang wanita dengan setelan gaun maroon di temani seorang pria yang menggunakan kemeja dengan warna senada menghampri ranjang rawat Hinata dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"Ibu! Jangan berisik, Hinata baru saja isirahat" seru Naruto pada wanita di hadapannya yang ternyata merupakan Kushina sang ibu.

"Eh.. maaf ibu tidak tahu. Ibu terlalu mengkhawatirkan Hinata, jadi langsung masuk begitu saja" ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Naruto?" giliran Minato yang berbicara kemudian duduk di samping istrinya di sebuah sofa yang tak jauh dari ranjang Hinata.

"Dia harus _bed rest_ selama beberapa hari" jawab Naruto menanggapi pertanyaan ayahnya.

"apa yang terjadi dengan menantuku?" Kushina bertanya khawatir

"dia kelelahan Bu, dan juga banyak fikiran" jawab Naruto, dia yakin istrinya itu terlalu memikirkan gosip yang beredar mengenai dirinya dan Sakura, membuat sang istri menjadi ngedrop karena stress. "dokter bilang ada flek yang keluar, jadi Hinata di sarankan untuk bedrest selama beberapa hari" lanjutnya lagi

"Ya tuhan.. kasihan sekali menantuku. Kau harus menjaganya Naruto. aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa terhadap calon cucu dan juga menantuku." Ujar Kushina menasehati putranya

"hm.. aku pasti akan menjaganya dengan baik bu.. mereka adalah harta paling berharga bagiku sekarang" jawab Naruto, membuat Kushina tersenyum bangga pada putranya sambil menyenggol bahu sang suami yang ikut tersenyum mendengar perkataan sang putra.

"kau sudah dewasa Naruto, ayah bangga padamu" Ujar Minato menepuk pundak sang putra

Naruto hanya tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tak gatal.

"Oh ya bu.. aku ingin membiacarakan sesuau dengan ibu" Naruto berfikir, tak ada salahnya meminta bantuan sang ibu untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Kushina memandang aneh pada Naruto. _sepertinya ada hal serius yang terjadi._ Wanita bersurai merah itu memang terlahir dengan naluri yang tajam, dia bisa mengetahui sesuatu sedang terjadi hanya dengan mendengar nada suara atau tingkah sang lawan bicara. Bukan tanpa alasan dia berhasil mengelola perusahaan turunan orang tuanya menjadi perusahaan internasional.

"baiklah kita bicara di ruang tamu" ajak Kushina

"tapi bu Hinata.." Naruto tak ingin meningglakan istrinya sendirian. Meskipun ruang tamu tersebu terdapat di ruang itu juga hanya di pisahkan oleh tirai, dia tetap khawatir jika tidak ada yang memperhatikan Hinata secara langsung. Hanabi sang adik ipar sedang keluar dan belum kembali.

"Ayah akan menjaga Hinata, pergilah bersama ibumu" Minato akhirnya menawarkan jasanya.

"baiklah ayah, terimakasih" ujar Naruto merasa terselamatkan. Dia pun pergi mengikuti ibunya yang sudah duluan jalan setelah ayahnya berbicara.

.

.

.

.

Kushina memperhatikan putranya yang sedang bercerita serius tentang masalah yang sedang di hadapinya. Tak pernah terlintas di benaknya bahwa sang putra akan kembali terbuka padanya. Dulu Kushina pernah berbuat kesalahan besar yang menyebabkan sang putra jauh darinya.

 _Kushina pernah mengalami hal terburuk dalam hidupnya. Dia kehilangan calon anak keduanya. Seorang calon putri di keluarganya. Kejadian tersebut sangat memukul telak Kushina, tak lain karena penyebab dari kematian calon bayinya adalah dirinya sendiri._

 _Saat itu Kushina akan bertemu dengan sahabatnya di sebuah kafe, dirunya yang sejak dahulu selalu mandiri tak mengindahkan perintah suaminya agar membawa supir untuk mengantarnya. Dia membawa mobilnya sendiri. Padahal di kabarkan cuaca akan memburuk saat itu. dan hal buruk itu pun terjadi. Kushina mengalami kecelakaan tunggal, mobilnya tergelincir dan menabrak pembatas jalan. Dia selamat dari kecelakaan tersebut tapi tidak dengan calon putrinya. Putrinya di keluarkan secara paksa dari dalam tubuhnya karena sudah tak bernyawa. Benturan di perutnya terlalu keras, menyebabkan pendarahan yang hebat, bahkan setelah kejadian itu dia dinyatakan tak akan bisa hamil lagi._

 _Setelah kecelakaan naas itu dia mulai menjauh dari orang – orang terdekatnya, termasuk dari suami dan putranya, Naruto yang saat tiu masih berumur 5 tahun. Dia menyibukan diri dengan pekerjaan demi melupakan kejadian yang dialaminya, tak sadar bahwa perbuatannya tersebut mulai membuatnya jauh dari putra semata wayangnya._

 _Sebulan setelah kecelakaan itu keluarga Namikaze memutuskan untuk pindah ke London. Khusina semakin menjauh dari Naruto, dia menyibukan diri mengembangkan perusahaannya di kota asing tersebut. Sampai akhirnya Naruto memutuskan unuk kembali ke Jepang saat kelas 2 SMP. Dari sanalah Kushina mulai sadar atas kesalahannya, namun saat dia hendak mendekat lagi pada putranya, Naruto malah menjauhinya. Putranya tersebut memperlakukan dirinya seperti orang asing. Tapi syukurlah masa-mas itu sudah berlalu._

"jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan bu?" Naruto bertanya mengembalikan fikiran Kushina yang sempat terbang ke masa-masa yang tak ingin diingatnya. "aku tak ingin Hinata terus-terusan mendengar bisikan-bisikan negatif tentang ku dan Sakura, aku yakin teman-teamnku meyakini bahwa aku menikah dengan Sakura." lanjutnya dalam hatinya dia mengumpat mulut besar Kiba, ah belum lagi jika Ino ikut tahu masalah ini, sudah di jamin hampir seluruh penduduk kota Konoha mengetahui berita palsu ini. Tahulah istilah gosip lebih cepat berhembus dari pada angin. Dan julukan ratu gosip yang di sematkan pada diri Ino bukan tanpa alasan tentunya.

"Hmm.. begini, Ibu akan mengadakan pesta di kediaman Uzumaki. Pesta syukuran atas kehamilan Hinata, sekaligus memperkranlkannya pada publik sebagai menantu dari Namikaze dan Uzumaki. Kita akan mengundang rekan-rekan kerja kita dan juga beberapa media untuk meliput, bagaimana?" saran Kushina setelah berfikir beberapa saat.

"tapi bu Hinata harus itirahat total dan jika kita mengadakan pesta, apalagi dengan hadirnya media pasti akan membuatnya kelelahan. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi lagi padanya" tolak Naruto

"pestanya tidak harus di laksanakan sekarang bodoh, kita bisa merencanakan pestanya terlebih dahulu menunggu sampai Hinata sembuh total. Kau fikir ibu sebodoh itu sehingga tak memikirkan kesehatan menantuku sendiri" jelas Kushina

"baiklah kalau begitu aku setuju. Hah.. semoga saja tidak ada kejadian yang membuat Hinata drop lagi setelah ini" gumam Naruto

Kushina memandang sendu putranya, dia menyesali tindakannya yang meminta pada keluarga Hyuga untuk menyembunyikan pernikahan putranya untuk sementara. Bukan karena dia ragu terhadap pernikahan putranya itu. Hanya saja nalurinya mengatakan hal itu, dan naluri seorang ibu terhadap putranya tidak bisa di abaikan.

"maafkan Ibu, Naruto, karena ibu kau harus mengalami hal ini. Seandainya ibu tak memaksamu dan ayah Hinata untuk menyembunyikan pernikahan kalian, mungkin semuanya tak akan seperti ini" sesal Kushina membuat Naruto yang hendak bangun kemudian duduk kembali.

"apa yang ibu katakan? Meskipun semua kejadian ini tak mengenakan tapi aku bersyukur ibu menyarankan untuk menyembunyikan pernikahanku. Seandainya saja waktu itu ibu tak menyuruhku menyembunyikan kabar rencana pernikahanku dengan Hinata, mungkin aku tak akan pernah merasakan kebahagiaan seperti sekarang" ujar Naruto sambil fikirannya menerawang.

Kushina memandang putranya meminta penjelasan. Naruto yang faham dengan tatapan ibunya mulai menjelaskan.

"begini bu, ternyata sehari sebelum pernikahanku dengan Hinata. Sasuke memutuskan Sakura. seandainya saat itu ibu tak menyarankan untuk mengganti nomor pribadiku dengan nomor baru, dan menyembunyikan kabar keberadaan kami, aku yakin Sakura pasti akan bisa menghubungiku. Dan ibu tahu pasti kelanjutannya bagaimana"

" _Kau akan berlari pada Sakura dan meninggalkan Hinata"._ fikir Kushina. Dia tahu saat itu putranya masih mencintai Sakura dan belum menyadari ketertarikannya pada Hinata.

"ibu berharap kau tidak membuat Hinata tersakiti Naruto, dia wanita yang baik apalagi sekarang dia sedang mengandung anakmu" nasihat Kushina akhirnya

"apa maksud ibu? aku tidak akan pernah menyakiti Hinata. dia wanita yang hebat. Jika tidak dia tidak mungkin sanggup bertahan selama ini hidup bersamaku bu.. hah.. mungkin sekarang aku lah yang tak akan bisa hidup jika Hinata meninggalkanku bu.. aku tak bisa hidup tanpa dia."

Kushina tersenyum mendengar curahan hati putranya. Inilah yang dia yakini saat menyuruh Naruto untuk menikahi Hinata. Dia tahu bahwa dalam lubuk hati putranya yang terdalam, dia menyembunyikan perasaan yang amat besar terhadap putri Hyuga itu. Bahkan sebelum mereka menikah. Kehadiran Hinata saat Naruto terpuruk dengan kabar pertunangan Sakura mulai meyadarkan perasaan putranya terhadap Hinata. Dan disinilah sekarang, putranya dengan gamblang menyatakan perasaannya di depan sang ibu.

.

.

.

.

'kalungkan tanganmu di leherku sayang..." perintah Naruto pada Hinata.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan menaiki tangga di Mansion Uzumaki. Hari ini Hinata di perbolehkan pulang setelah tiga hari di rawat di rumah sakit. Naruto sebenarnya ingin Hinata memulihkan kesehatannya di bawah pengawasan Rumah sakit, namun Hinata terus-terusan merengek padanya ingin segera pulang.

"aku bisa berjalan sendiri Naru, kenapa kau harus menggendongku. Aku tidak lumpuh" Hinata menunjukan muka cemberut

"aku tidak mau mengambil resiko sayang, kau tahu apa kata dokter. Kau memang di perbolehkan pulang tapi kau tetap harus menjaga fisikmu. Bagaimana jika kau berjalan di tangga lalu tiba-tiba jatuh" Naruto mengeluarkan alsannya yang menurut Hinata sedikit berlebihan

"memangnya aku anak kecil yang baru bisa berdiri, setiap berjalan pasti jatuh." Gerutu Hinata tidak terima.

Sementara Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya dengan Hinata di pangkuannya. Naruto menurunkan Hinata di atas tempat tidur kamar mereka di Mansion itu.

Hinata yang masih kesal segera memalingkan muka ketika Naruto menurunkannya dari pangkuan.

Naruto duduk di hadapan Hinata kemudian meraih tangan sang istri dan menggenggamnya dalam tangan besarnya yang hangat.

"sayang.. kau tahu kan betapa aku sangat mencintaimu" tanya Naruto, sebelah tangannya memalingkan pipi Hinata dengan lembut agar menghadapnya. "tolong jangan palingkan mukamu dariku, kau tahu ini menyiksaku. Aku tak sanggup jika tidak melihat wajahmu". Naruto berkata dengan lembut

Hinata merona dan menundukan wajahnya namun segera di cegah oleh Naruto, tangannya memegang dagu Hinata dan menahan wajah istrinya tersebut agar tetap sejajar dengannya.

"Hm.. lihatlah wajah meronamu itu selalu membuatku merindukanmu sayang, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan jika ada orang lain yang bisa membuat wajahmu merona seperti ini" ucap Naruto lagi sambil mengelus lembut pipi sang istri.

"dan ini" tangan naruto berpindah, mengusap bibir Hinata dengan ibu jarinya "bibir in selalu membuatku ketagihan sayang, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku berbuat ini kepadamu " Ucapnya kemudian mengklaim bibir Hinata dengan bibirnya, menyalurkan seluruh cinta yang dia miliki untuk sang istri.

Hinata sendiri jatuh dengan afeksi itu dan membalas ciuman sang suami. Dia terharu dengan seluruh perhatian yang di berikan sang suami. Tak ada hal yang paling dia inginkan di dunia ini, selain cinata yang sangat besar dari pria di hadapannya. Penantiannya bertahun-tahun tak sia-sia. Kesedihan yang dia pendam sekam bertahun-tahun karena rasa cinta yang tak terbalaspun seakan sirna. Dia seolah menjadi wanita erbahagia di muka bumi. Silahkan kaakan itu berlebihan, namun Hinata tak akan peduli karena itulah yang dia rasakan.

.

.

.

.

Sakura melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, tampak terlihat bosan. Dia sekarang sedang berada di salah satu restauran di kota Konoha, menunggu seseorang yang katanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Dia memuttuskan kembali ke Konoha 3 minggu yang lalu. Mengikuti Naruto yang katanya pergi ke Konoha menyusul Hinata yang sudah pergi lebih awal.

Sayangnya selama di Konoha dia tak pernah bertemu dengan Naruto, namun dari cerita yang di dengarnya dari teman-teman yang di kenalnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk tinggal di Konoha, mengurus perusahaan Uzumaki, dan meninggalkan kepemimpinan perusahaan Namikaze pada sang ayah, Minato. Penyebabnya tentu saja karena Hinata.. _selalu saja wanita itu_. Sakura merasa heran, apa sebenarnya yang di miliki oleh wanita itu sehingga membuat Naruto selalu mementingkannya di atas segala hal. Ya kecuali fakta bahwa Hinata sedang mengandung anak dari pria bersurai kuning itu.

Naruto juga tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi dan dia pun tak bisa menghubungi pria itu. Sepertinya nomornya di blokir dan dia yakin ini pasti perbuatan Hinata. terakhir kali dia menghubungi Naruto saat dirunya meminta Naruto menemani cek kehamilannya ke dokter kandungan, dan setelah itu tak ada kabar lagi. Namun tadi pagi Naruto menelponnya, menanyakan keberadaan dirinya dan meminta untuk bertemu.

Di sinilah dia sekarang, menunggu sang pembuat janji yang sudah lebih dari 15 menit dari waktu pertemuannya, tapi orang bersangkutan tak muncul juga. Sakura kembali menenggak jus strawbery yang di pesannya. Dia sedang meletakan kembali gelas di tangannya ketika matanya menangkap Naruto memasuki restauran, tapi dia tidak sendiri ada seseorang yang menemaninya. Seorang pria dengan gaya rambut mangkoknya, yang menunjukan dengan jelas siapa identitas pria itu. Siapa lagi jika bukan _Rock Lee._

.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang mengendarai mobilnya di jalan bebas hambatan di kota Konoha. dia berencana menemui Sakkura hari ini. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali dia menghubungi sahabat pinknya itu, seteah kurang lebih selam 3 minggu dia tidak berkomunikasi dengan wanita itu. bukan tanpa alasan tentunya dia melakukan hal itu. Selain karena merasa di bohongi oleh Sakura mengenai kehamilannya, dia juga tak ingin menyakiti Hinata dengan tetap menghubungi sahabatnya itu.

Namun dia juga tak bisa terus-terusan mengabaikan Sakura. dia adalah salah satu sahabat terdekatnya. Meskipun dia kecewa, dia tetap akan membantu Sakura menghadapi masalah. Bagaimanapun Sakura tak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini, selain sahabat-sahabatnya termasuk dirinya.

Naruto tak sendiri tentunya, dia di temani oleh seseorang yang duduk di kursi penumpang di sampingnya. Kali ini bukan sang istri, Hinata yang menjadi teman mengobrol untuk mengusir kejenuhan selama menyetir. Melainkan sosok seorang pria, sumber dari semua masalah yang menimpa sahabatnya, Rock Lee.

"Percaya diri lah Lee, aku akan menemanimu bertemu dengan Sakura. tapi selanjutnya kau lah yang menentukan kelanjutan hubungan kalian" Naruto menenangkan Lee yang sudah terlihat pucat, karena akan mengakui dosa-dosanya di hadapan Sakura, sang korban.

Meskipun pada awalnya Naruto marah terhadap pria itu saat pertama kali dia mengatakan kejadian sebenarnya yang bersangkutan dengan kehamilan Sakura dua minggu yang lalu, bahkan Naruto tak segan-segan menghajar pria itu sampai babak belur. Namun kilatan penuh penyesalan yang di pancarkan oleh mata Lee, membuat Naruto ingin membantu pria itu.

Dia sendiri baru tahu bahwa Lee masih mencintai Sakura. sepengetahuannya, Lee memang pernah mengungkapkan kecintaannya pada Sakura saat mereka masih sama-sama SMP dahulu di depan semua orang, yang di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Sakura saat itu. Naruto kira rasa yang Lee punya sudah hilang, tapi ternyata pria itu masih bertahan dengan perasaannya pada sahabat pinknya itu.

"Sakura pasti sangat membenciku Naruto, apalagi jika dia mengetahui bahwa akulah yang sudah menidurinya dan membuatnya hamil. Apalagi dari dulu dia memang tidak pernah menyukaiku" ujar Lee

"Dia pasti marah Lee, dan mungkin kau benar dia juga pasti membencimu. Tapi kau tahu apa hikmahnya, setidaknya Sakura akan tahu bahwa ayah dari bayi yang di kandungnya bukan orang asing, apalagi kau sangat mencintainya. Aku yakin lama-kelamaan dia pasti bisa menerimamu. Kau pria yang baik Lee. Tidak akan ada wanita yang mampu menolak cinta yang tulus dari seorang pria yang baik sepertimu" Naruto kembali memberikan asupan semangat pada Lee. "lagipula Lee apapun yang terjadi antara kau dan sakura setelah perbincangan ini, itu tetap tak akan menghapus kenyataan bahwa kau adalah ayah dari janin yang di kandungnya, dan Sakura tak akan bisa menolak itu" lanjutnya lagi.

"terima kasih Naruto, aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu ini" ujar Lee yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Naruto, karena dia mulai sibuk lagi dengan fokusnya ke jalanan.

Tak ada perbincangan lagi setelah itu, bahkan saat mobil Naruto berhenti di sebuah restauran. Kedua pria itu tetap diam dan membuka pintu mobil masing-masing. Lee sedang menahan ketakutannya, sedangkan Naruto menahan kemarahan dan kekecewaannya pada Sakura atas tindakannya. Namun di sisi lain dia juga penasaran apa yang melatar belakangi kebohongan Sakura. Sahabat pinknya itu benar tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke bukan ayah dari janinnya atau dia memang sengaja membuat sandiwara ini? Ah Naruto tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti dia akan segera mendapat jawabannya.

* * *

jangan lupa review yang membangunnya.. ini udah mau akhir.

thank bagi yang tetap setia dengan fiksi yang jadwal updatenya tak menentu ini.

see you...


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi.. I'm back.. maaf sudah terlalulama ya? semoga tidak bosan menunggu..**

 **oh iya terimaksih untuk yang review..maaf gak isa balas satu persatu.. tapi review dari kalian berarti besar buat penulis.**

 **chapter ini tadinya lebih dari 3.000 word cuma rasanya kepanjangan jadi rencananya mau di buat 2 chapter saja. sekarang chapter berikutnya lagi dalam tahap penulisan. semoga otaknya lagi cemerlang supaya bisa menghasilkan ide-ide yang bagus.**

 **baiklah selamat membaca. semoga chapter in memuaskan. HAPPY READING**

 **BREATH**

 **Disclaimer : Masasahi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Naruto x Hinata**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s) dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **Chapter 14**

Hinata duduk santai di gazebo di taman belakang Mansion Uzumaki. Sesekali dia membolak-balik majalah di tangannya sedangkan mulutnya mengunyah salad buah yang tersedia di mangkuk di sampingnya. Rencananya 1 minggu lagi akan diadakan pesta di kediaman Uzumaki, dan Hinata di percaya untuk menentukan pilihan akhir untuk dekorasi serta menu makanan yang akan di sediakan di pesta tersebut. Makanya di hadapannya berserakan beberapa majalah dekorasi-dekorasi pesta dan menu-menu makanan yang sudah di sortir oleh ibu mertuanya untuk memudahkan Hinata menentuukan pilihan terakhirnya.

Ibu mertuanya sendiri sekarang sedang berada di Tokyo, menemani sang ayah yang harus kembali mengurus perusahaan disana karena Naruto memilih tinggal di Konoha menemani Hinata. Kushina baru berangkat kemarin sore dan rencananya beberapa hari sebelum pesta di laksanakan, mertuanya tersebut akan kembali lagi ke Konoha bersama dengan Minato sang ayah mertua.

Hinata menjatuhkan pilihannya pada dekorasi pesta dengan tema jepang kuno, dengan dress code pakaian tradisional jepang. Hinata juga sudah memilih beberapa menu makanan tradisonal Jepang untuk di sediakan di pesta tersebut. Dia sudah membayangkan bagaimana pesta tersebut akan berlangsung, dengan orang-orang yang berlalar-lilir menggunakan hakama atau kimono, kemudian tanaman-tanaman bambu dan pohon sakura hiasan yang akan memenuhi halaman luas mansion ini, dan lampu-lampu berbentuk bunga teratai yang mengambang di kolam renang.. ahh semuanya terasa sempurna.

Hinata kembali mengunyah salad buahnya, tugasnya sudah selesai. Dia melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, _ah sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang_. Biasanya jam-jam segini suaminya akan pulang dari kantor untuk menemaninya makan di rumah atau menjemputnya untuk makan siang di luar. Namun tidak untuk hari ini, tadi pagi-pagi sebelum berangkat ke kantor Naruto sudah memberi tahu bahwa dia akan menemui Sakura bersama dengan Lee.

Hinata sudah mendengar juga cerita mengenai Lee. Dia tak menyangka karena cinta yang terlalu besar membuat Lee, yang sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri berbuat senekat itu. dia jadi merasa iba pada Sakura, pasti wanita itu kebingungan selama ini, sehingga nekat mengakui bahwa ayah bayi nya adalah Sasuke.

"hah...malas sekali harus makan sendirian" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Dia memilih untuk pergi ke kamarnya, yang sekarang berada di lantai satu. Untuk keamanannya, sejak pulang dari rumah sakit kamarnya di pindahkan, tujuannya tak lain dan tak bukan untuk keselamatan Hinata. siapa lagi yang mengusulkan jika bukan Naruto yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi sangat paranoid tentang dirinya. Tidak boleh ini lah, tidak boleh itu lah. Oh iya yang paling menyebalkan adalah, dia sudah mengancam jika Hinata melewatkan salah satu waktu makannya maka yang akan kena imbasnya adalah para pelayan di mansion ini. Suaminya itu memang tahu bahwa Hinata lemah terhadap penderitaan orang lain. _Rubah yang licik bukan?._

Wanita bersurai indigo itu hendak membuka pintu kamarnya untuk berbaring selama menunggu jam makan siang 30 menit lagi ketika seorang pelayan datang menghampirinya

"maaf nyonya di ruang tamu ada seseorang yang menunggu anda" ujar sang pelayan yang di hadiahi kernyitan di dahi sang nyonya namun Hinata tetap mengikuti si pelayan ke ruang tamu menemui seseorang yang d maksud.

Sesampainya di ruangnan yang dituju, Hinata di sambut dengan cengiran Kiba Inuzuka dan anggukan kecil dari Shino.

"hei Hina.. bagaimana kabarmu?" Kiba bertanya setelah Hinata mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu

"ya ... seperti yang terlihat, aku baik-baik saja. hm.. jadi ada maslah apa tumben sekali kalian berkunjung ke mari?" tanya Hinata to the point

"ya tuhan sepertinya kau mulai tertulari kejutekan suami mu itu. kau tidak menawarkan kami minum terlebih dahulu Hina.. aku haus tahu" Kiba berceloteh

"pelayan sedang mengambilkannya Kiba.. jadi ada apa?" Hinata mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"begini Hina.. Kiba akan mentraktir kita untuk makan siang. Sudah lama kan kita tidak berkumpul bersama" kali ini Shino yang dari tadi terdiam mula berbicara

"itu benar Hinata, kau menghilang setelah acara kelulusan kita. jadi ayo kita berkumpul bersama, aku tahu tempat yang bagus, yang pasti sesuai seleramu. Tapi maaf ya aku tak bisa traktir sekarang, kantongku sedang cekak..he..he.."

"bilang saja kau itu pelit" Shino meskipun lebih banyak diam tapi sekali berbicara langsung tepat menusuk jantung. Kiba hanya mempoutkan bibirnya saja.

HInata tersenyum melihat tingkah dua sahabatnya. Sepertinya tak ada salahnya dia pergi dengan mereka. Kiba benar, dia tak pernah berkumpul lagi dengan mereka semenjak hari kelulusan beberapa bulan lalu.

"baiklah, aku akan bersiap-siap sebentar" Hinata beranjak menuju kamar pribadinya untuk berganti baju.

"hei..Hina, kau tidak usah menghubungi Naruto. Tadi aku sudah meminta izinnya untuk mengajakmu keluar" ujar Kiba saat Hinata baru tiga kali imelangkah, dia haya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan kemudian berjalan kembali.

15 menit kemudian Hinata sudah duduk nyaman dikursi penumpang di mobil Kiba. Kali ini dia memakai model baju tunik A-line longgar selutut berwarna biru dengan bunga-bung kecil berwarna kuning. Perutnya memang belum terlalu besar mengingat usia kandungannya baru menginjak 4 bulan. Namun dia merasa lebih bisa bergerak dengan nyaman memakai pakaian-pakaian longgar seperti ini. Sekaligus memberi ruang agar bayinya bisa bergerak.

Semua sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, Kiba yang fokus menyetir, Shino yang duduk di samping Kiba sibuk memilah-milih chanel radio, Hinata sendiri memperhatikan jalanan Konoha yang di lewatinya. Terlihat sedikit perubahan terjadi di Konoha selama beberapa bulan dia tak berkunjung ke kota kelahirannya ini.

"Hinata!" suara Shino memecah acara saling diam di antara mereka

"hmm.." Hinata bergumam memberi tanda bahwa dia mendengarkan Shino

"tentang masalah Sakura, kau harus kuat!" ujar Shino ambigu, tapi Hinata faham. Sahabatnya merasa khawatir tentang dirinya. Gosip tentang pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura serta kehamilan wanita itu sedang santer di bicarakan di Konoha ini.

"aku tidak apa-apa Shino, tidak usah kwatir. Aku punya orang-orang yang peduli padaku, apalagi aku tahu persis kebenarannya seperti apa" jawab Hinata

:mmm... Hina tentang masalah itu. aku benar-benar minta maaf. Karena aku semuanya jadi seperti ini" kini giliran Kiba yang meski tetap fokus menyetir, pria tersebut berusaha menyampaikan penyesalannya.

"kau tidak salah Kiba. Aku malah bersyukur semua ini terjadi. Jangan salah faham, maksudku dengan semua kejadian ini akhirnya Naruto mengetahui kebenaran sesungguhnya"

"maksudmu?" sambar Kiba yang tidak faham dengan apa yang di bicarakan oleh Hinata.

Hinata sendiri langsung tersadar dari kecerobohannya, dia hampir keceplosan mengatakan bahwa Sakura mengaku-ngaku bayi dalam kandungannya adalah milik Sasuke dan bahwa Lee juga terlibat dalam sekandal ini.

"ahh.. tidak, maksudku akhirnya dengan begini Naruto jadi lebih perhatian padaku" kilah Hinata

"jadi selama ini pria itu tak pernah memperhatikanmu, dasar kurang ajar" Kiba dan ke protectivannya mulai bersuara

"bu-bukan begitu.. Naruto selama ini perhatian kok padaku.. ahh pokoknya aku hidup bahagia bersama Naruto" Hinata tak tahu harus bicara apalagi

"ya..ya..terserah padamu saja. bagaimanapun kau pasti membela suamimu itu" Kiba mengalah

"mm.. Hinata apa kau tahu siapa ayah bayi Sakura?" tiba-tiba Shino bertanya

"ma-maksudnya?" Hinata mulai was-was

"Kiba mengatakan bahwa dia bertemu Naruto saat suamimu itu sedang mengantar Sakura memeriksa kandungannya. Makanya kami mengira dia sudah menikah dengan Naruto. tapi ternyata aku salah. Berarti ayah bayi Sakura bukan Naruto kan? Dan tidak mungkin juga Sasuke" Shino berspekulasi

"aku sungguh tidak faham Shino, mu-mungkin saja kan ayahnya memang Sasuke" HInata tidak mau membicarakan hal ini. Sungguh !

"coba kau fikirkan baik-baik. Setahuku Sakura sangat mencintai Uchiha itu, lalu jika dia mengandung bayinya mana mungkin dia menyembunyikan kehamilannya, sehingga harus pergi ke Tokyo. Lalu apa kau fikir keluarga Uchiha akan diam saja jika satu-satunya peninggalan putra mereka lepas dari tangan mereka" Shino berusaha mengemukakan pendapatnya

"mu-mungkin Sakura takut dengan keluarga Uchiha. kau tahu sendiri kan. Uchiha keluarga terhormat" huh.. alasan klasik sekali

"jangan bercanda, sekarang kita hidup di zaman yang menganggap memiliki anak di luar pernikahan bukanlah aib Hinata" Shino mendebat

"tapi tidak semua orang berfikiran sama Shino"

"ya..aku tahu dirimu dan kekolotan fikiranmu merupakan paket yang lengkap, tak bisa di pisahkan" pria penyuka serangga itu faham betul apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya. Sesungguhnya dia curiga Hinata mengetahui sesuatu, namun sifatnya yang selalu menjaga rahsia itu pasti menolak untuk menceritakan semua rahasia yang ada di balik kehamilan Sakura.

"hei...sudah lah jangan bahas itu lagi kita sudah sampai" Kiba mengintrupsi kedua temannya. Benar saja mereka sudah sampai di depan sebuah restaurant.

.

.

.

.

Sakura memandang aneh pada Lee yang ikut duduk di kursi mereka. Seingatnya dia hanya punya janji dengan Naruto, tapi kenapa pria aneh itu ada di hadapannya juga.

"Naruto! apa maksud dari semua ini? Kenapa harus ada Lee disini?" tak tahan dengan rasa penasarannya, Sakura mencoba bertanya.

"kau akan segera tahu Sakura. bagaimana kalau kita memesan terlebih dahulu" Naruto mengambil menu dan kemudian memesan satu cangkir _vanila latte_ kepada pelayan yang di panggilnya kemudian.

"Hm.. baiklah Lee apa kau akan memulai pembicaraan ini?" lanjutnya melirik ke arah Lee yang terlihat diam dari tadi.

"baiklah" jawab Lee

"tunggu dulu, ada apa sebenarnya ini?" Sakura menyela

"aku bilang diam Sakura. Beri Lee waktu untuk membicarakan sesuatu, aku yakin setelah dia berbicara kau akan tahu arti dari pertemuan ini. Lanjutkan Lee"

"hmm.. Sakura!" Lee mengangkat wajahnya yang sejak tadi menunduk lemudian melirik ke arah Sakura "aku tahu apa yang akan aku katakan akan membuat kau semakin membenci diriku, tapi bagaimanapun aku yang bertanggung jawab atas penderitaan yang kau alami saat ini"

"apa maksudmu? Aku tak paham sama sekali dengan semua yang kau bicarakan"

"aku..aku yang bertanggung jawab atas bayi yang ada dalam kandunganmu"

Sakura membulatkan matanya, dia melirik ke arah Naruto yang tampaknya sudah mengetahui sesuatu. Terlihat dari sikapnya yang biasa saja.

"omong kosong apa ini!" jeritnya penuh dengan kemarahan

"aku..akau yang menidurimu saat kau mabuk di bar itu Sakura. aku minta maaf, aku khilaf. Kau.. kau tahu bahwa aku sudah sangat mencintaimu sejak lama. Aku seharusnya menolakmu saat kau menggodaku, harusnya aku sadar bahwa saat itu kau sedang mabuk. Bahkan kau terus saja meyebut nama Sasuke. Tapi rasa frustasi akan cinta yang tak pernah terbalas olehmu membuat aku lupa diri. Maafkan aku Sakura. aku..aku akan bertanggung jawab"

.

.

.

.

Sakura tak percaya dengan semua kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Lee. Ya dia tahu bahwa Lee mencintanya, bahkan pria itu sempat menembaknya sewaktu mereka masih sama-sama SMA dulu. Tentu saja dia menolaknya, cintanya hanya untuk Sasuke saat itu. Dia tak menyangka dari semua laki-laki yang ada di dunia ini, kenapa harus Lee? Kenapa harus pria itu, pria yang dulu pernah dia hina habis-habisan karena merasa pria itu tak selevel dengan dirinya.

Sakura tak bisa menerima semua ini, dia benar-benar tak bisa. Kenapa harus dirinya yang menderita. Apa ini karma dari apa yag dia lakukan pada Lee. Tapi bukankah ini terlalu berat jika disandingkan dengan apa yang telah di lakukannya di masa lalu pada pria itu. Ini tidak adil.

Selama ini dia memang mengharapkan seseorang mengaku dosa padanya. Tapi dalam otaknya tak pernah terlintas sekalipun nama Lee. Dia mengharapkan orang lain, pria yang kini sedang terlihat tenang duduk d sebelah Lee. Ya dia berharap bahwa Naruto adalah ayah dari bayinya, walau rasanya tidak mungkin namun dalam lubuk hatinya, dia mengharapkan pria itu. bukankah dengan begitu semuanya akan terasa lebih mudah. Dia mengenal Naruto dan lebih menyayang pria itu. Meskipun dia tak bisa berbohong bahwa hatinya masih terikat erat dengan Sasuke, meskipun pria Uchiha itu telah menyakiti hatinya, tak mudah bukan menghilangkan rasa cinta yang telah kau pupuk selama belasan tahun.

Seandainya pria yang merupakan ayah bayinya adalah Naruto, dia bisa sekalian membalas dendam pada wanita itu. namun kehadiran Lee seolah menjadi malaikat penyelamat bagi wanita itu, dan malaikat maut bagi dirinya. Bukankah rasanya takdir tak adil, wanita yang membuat hidupnya menderita seolah mendapat berkat dari alam semesta, sementara dirinya yang menjadi korban disini seolah di benci oleh alam semesta.

 _Hinata!_

Oh dia lupa mengatakan satu fakta bahwa Lee merupakan sahabat dekat dari kakak Hinata, Neji Hyuga. Apa ada kemungkinan bahwa mereka bekerja sama untuk menghancurkan dirinya. jika benar begitu dia benar-benar tak bisa memaafkan wanita itu

.

.

.

.

Naruto tetap duduk tenang menyaksikan respon Sakura saat Lee selesai dengan pembicarannya. Lebih bisa di bilang sahabat pinkny itu tak merespon seperti harapannya, wanita itu tetap diam tak seperti biasanya meskipun wajahnya jelas memperlihatkan kemarahan namun tak ada satu katapun yang keluar. Bukankah dia terkenal dengan tempramennya yang mudah meledak-ledak? Apa sebenarnya yang sedang di fikirkan wanita dihadapannya itu?.

"Ha..ha..ha.." Sakura tertawa terbahak setelah diam cukup lama membuat Naruto memandangnya aneh. _Gila_

"kau pasti bersekongkol dengan wanita itu kan Lee" wanita di hadapannya melanjutkan tertawanya dengan pernyataan yang ambigu yang di tanggapi Lee dengan tatapan tak faham, Naruto sendiri tak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Sakura.

"berapa kau di bayar oleh Hinata untuk melakukan ini padaku?" Suara Sakura mulai meninggi. Untung saja Naruto memesan ruang privat untuk pertemuan mereka ini, setidaknya dia tahu akhirnya pasti akan ada makian dan teriakan. Dia tidak mengenal Sakura hanya dalam beberapa bulan, jadi dirinya sudah hafal dengan emosi wanita itu.

"Hi..Hinata? apa maksudmu Sakura?" Lee tak faham dengan arah pembicaraan Sakura sementara Naruto hanya menghembuskan nafas lelah, kenapa nama istrinya di bawa-bawa dalam masalah ini.

"jangan berpura-pura Lee! wanita itu pasti membayarmu untuk meniduriku, dengan begitu aku tak akan menganggu hubungannya dengan Naruto, dia tahu bahwa Naruto sangat mencintaiku. Wanita itu licik bukan Naruto. lihatlah setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada Sasuke, sehingga dia mencampakanku dan sel.."

"cukup Sakura!" Naruto memotong perkataan Sakura, dia tak tahan dengan tingkah wanita di hadapannya yang mengait-ngaitkan nama Hinata dalam masalah pribadinya.

"dulu kau berbohong padaku tentang ayah dari bayi dalam kandunganmu dan sekarang kau membawa – bawa nama istriku dalam masalah yang menimpa hidupmu. Kau perlu tahu dia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke mencintainya. Namun kau tetap menimpakan kesalahan padanya. Dia hanya dicintai oleh pria yang kau cintai, dan faktanya dia tak mencintai priamu itu Sakura." Naruto melihat raut kaget di mata Sakura

"Apa yang menimpamu sekarang adalah buah hasil dari perbuatanmu sendiri, jika saja kau saat itu tak mabuk dan malah menyerahkan dirimu pada seorang pria karena menganggap dia adalah Sasuke. Atau memang kau wanita seperti itu? rela menyerahkan apapun asal bisa bersama pria yang kau cintai. menyedihkan sekali dirimu Sakura" lanjutnya. Dia tahu kata-kata yang di ucapkannya pasti menyakitkan, tapi Sakura harus mulai menyadari bahwa masalah yang menimpanya buah hasil dari perbuatannya sendiri, meskipun Lee tetap bersalah dalam hal ini juga, tapi setidaknya pria itu mau mengakui kesalahannya dan akan bertanggung jawab.

"kenapa kau tidak melapangkan hatimu Sakura, terimalah Lee. Dia mencintaimu, dia pasti bisa membahagiakanmu melebihi jika kau bersama Sasuke. Apalagi bayimu membutuhkan seorang ayah" Naruto berusaha memberikan saran

"heh... jangan bercanda" ujar Sakura bangun dari duduknya untuk segera pergi dari ruangan itu.

Sebelum Sakura keluar ruangan tersebut, dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto dan Lee. Matanya tepat menatap kepada Lee.

"Lee.. apa kau fikir aku akan tetap mempertahankan bayi ini setelah aku tahu siapa yang bertanggung jawab" ucapnya kemudian berlalu.

"sakura tunggu" Lee akan mengejar Sakura namun di tahan oleh Naruto

"biarkan dia pergi Lee, dia membutuhkan waktu untuk mencerna semua ini"

"tapi dia mau menggugurkan kandungannya Naruto. apa kau tidak mendengar apa yang dia katakan tadi?" Lee mulai panik

"percaya padaku, Sakura tak mungkin melakukan itu. coba kau fikir, saat dia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa ayah bayi yang di kandungnya dia tetap mempertahankan bayi itu. apa mungkin sekarang, saat dia tahu bahwa kau yang bertanggung jawab dia malah akan menghilangkan bayinya, dan walau bagaimanapun ada bagian dirinya dalam bayi itu. Dia hanya membutuhkan sedikit waktu, untuk bisa menyadari semuanya"

"hmm. Semoga semua yang kau katakan itu benar Naruto"

"baiklah Lee sebaiknya kita keluar juga, aku harus kembali ke kantorku" ajak Naruto yang hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Lee.

Sekitar 5 meter dari pintu masuk restaurant Naruto melihat sosok Sakura sepertinya sedang beradu argumen dengan seseorang. Dari arahnya, seseorang yang sedang berargumen dengan Sakura tak terlihat karena terhalang pintu masuk. Namun dia memutuskan untuk mendekat, berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu di luar kendali. Bagaimanapun Sakura itu sahabatnya, apalagi wanita itu sedang dalam emosi yang tidak stabil.

Naruto mulai berjalan mendekat saat dia mendengar suara-suara, dia seperti mengenal suara itu, dia mulai khawatir dengan apa yang akan di lihatnya. Namun selanjutnya dia di buat tak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Seseorang yang Naruto kenal baik tba-tiba menampar wajah Sakura.

* * *

jangan lupa reviewnya. Thanks...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter selanjutnya daang. chaper selanjutnya adalah chapter tearkhir, tadinya mau di gabung tapii ternyata terlalu panjang jadi seperinya harus nambah sau chapter lagi.

Oh iya.. keyboard kompuernya sedang ngada jadi kalo ngetik huruf "T" aau "I" harus di ekan kuat. makanya kalo misalkan ada huruf tersebuta yang tidak terbawa harap di maklim, penulis ssudah berusaha ngedi ulang tapi kadang mata suka keselip jadi ya gitulah.

selamat membaca

 **BREATH**

 **Disclaimer : Masasahi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Naruto x Hinata**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s) dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **Chapter 15**

"Hinata kau masuk duluan saja, aku akan mencari tempat parkir terlebih dahulu" ujara Kiba sebelum melajukan mobilnya yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh wanita bersurai indigo itu.

Dia berjalan menuju resaturan seorang diri. Shino sendiri pergi entah kemana untuk menerima telpon. Entah siapa yang menghubungi sahabatnya itu, yang pasti si penyuka serangga itu tiba-tiba menghindarinya dan Kiba saat ponselnya berdering.

Beberapa langkah menuju pintu masuk tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menabraknya. Tidak terlalu kencang hanya saja barang orang tersebut langsung berjatuhan. Hinata langsung berjongkok memunguti barang-barang orang yang menabraknya tanpa melihat wajahnya terlebih dahulu.

Dia bangun dengan memegang barang-barang yang telah di pungutnya untuk di berikan pada sesorang di hadapannya yang dari tadi tetap diam berdiri.

"Maaf nona saya tidak se...?" Hinata langsung menghentikan ucapannya ketika dia mengetahui seseorang itu.

Dihadapannya berdiri seorang wanita dengan rambut pingknya yang tergerai. Wajahnya yang memerah seperti sedang menahan amarah. Siapa lagi jika bukan Sakura Haruno

"Speak of he devil. Ternyata iblis utamanya datang ke sini juga. Kau mengikuti suamimu Hyuga?" Sakura bertanya sarkatis

Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Sikap yang di tunjukan wanita itu membuat Hinata yakin bahwa wanita itu sudah tahu tentang Lee

"Kenapa kau diam? Jawab pertanyaanku brengsek?" maki Sakura

Hinata mengernyitkan alis dengan perlakuan Sakura _ada apa lagi?_

"Aku tidak mengikuti Naruto Sakura. aku kesini untuk makan bersama dengan teman-temanku. Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau dan suamiku juga bertemu disini" jawab Hinata dengan suara yang masih bertoleransi

"Heh.. kau kira aku percaya dengan ucapanmu. Kau sengaja datang kesini untuk menertawakan aku kan?" ucapan sakura semakin ngawur

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu Sakura. ada apa? Apa kau sedang bermasalah?" Hinata berusaha ramah

"Hahaha.. kau lucu sekali Hyuga. Kau fikir dengan sikap pura-pura tidak tahumu itu aku akan tertipu. Aku heran mengapa Naruto bisa tahan hidup denganmu." Suara Sakura mulai meninggi. Mengundang beberapa orang memandang ke arah mereka

"Pardon?"

"Jangan tunjukan muka inocentmu itu di depan mataku Hyuga. Itu tidak akan merubbah persepsi ku padamu. Kau yang bertanggung jawab atas semua yang menimpaku. Pertama kau membuat Sasuke meninggalkanku dan selanjutnya kau menyuruh Lee untuk memeprkosaku" Sakura berkilat marah

"Ap-pa? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Sakura. tapi jika yang kau maksud tentang Sasuuke yang mencintaiku, aku tak bisa mengontrol perasaannya. Dan masalah Lee, aku tidak tahu apa-apa" Hinata berusaha tenang

"kau memang licik seperti ular. Kau sengaja memperlihatkan muka innocentmu agar semua orang mengira kau adalah wanita yang baik. Jangan-jangan kau pura-pura hamil anak Naruto agar dia tidak meninggalkanmu. Padahal ternyata anak itu milik pria lain bukan!" Ucapan yang sudah tidak bisa di tolerir lagi

"Plak" tangan Hinata bergetar menampar pipi wanita di hadapannya.

"Jaga ucapanmu Haruno! Jangan pernah ragukan kesetianku terhadap suamiku. Aku bukan dirimu yang mengaku-aku mengandung anak seseorang agar bisa mendapat bantuan" Hinata berdesis marah. Dia sudah berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan emosi negatif seperti ini tapi perkataan Sakura benar-benar membuat kesabarannya berada di ujung batas.

"Kau!" Sakura bereriak marah, wanita itu mengangkat tangannya untuk menampar balik Hinata tapi sesorang menahannya

"Cukup Sakura!" Naruto berdiri dihadapan Hinata memegang tangan Sakura yang terangkat untuk menampar istrinya. Pria itu langsung berlari menghampiri dua wanita yang sedang beradu argumen di depan restauran setelah dia tahu bahwa Istrinya terlibat. Apalagi saat melihat Hinata menampar Sakura. dia tahu sahabat pinknya itu pasti tak akan tinggal diam. Dia tidak mau terjad apa-apa terhadap istrinya, walaupun Sakura perempuan tapi kekuatan pukulannya sperti seorang pria berotot.

"Lepaskan tanganku brengsek. Aku akan menampar wanita itu. dia sudah menghinaku dan juga menamparku" Sakura berusaha berontak

"Aku bilang sudah cukup Sakura! aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika sesuatu terjadi pada istriku" Naruto memegang lebih erat tangan Sakura yang mulai memberontak tak terkendali. Di belakangnya dia mendengar nafas Hinata yang berhembus kasar setelah mengeluarkan amarahnya tadi. Apa sebenarnya yang memicu Hinata, wanita yang biasa bersikap lembut dan penuh kasih sayang tiba-tiba menampar seseorang?

"Ha...hahahaha.." Sakura tertawa tba-tiba. Tapi jika dilihat, sorot matanya memancarkan kesedihan "hanya..hanya karena wanita itu kau akan melepas persahabatan kita yang sudah berlangsung selama belasan tahun Naruto?" lanjutnya dengan suara tertahan. Tangannya terkulai lemah di sisi tubuhnya, rasanya dia sudah lelah dengan semua kejadian hari ini.

"Aku tidak bermaksud Sakura. Tapi aku tak akan memaafkan siapapun yang menyakiti istriku. Siapapun!" tegas Naruto

"kau berubah Naruto" ujar Sakura lemah

"Bukankah setiap orang pasti berubah. Bahkan kau juga berubah Sakura."

"Kasusku dan kasusmu berbeda Naruto. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hidup yang aku jalani"

"Kau sudah tak menganggap aku sebagai sahabatmu, kau berbohong padaku mengenai kehamilanmu. Heh apa kau fikir aku tak akan menolongmu seandainya pun kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya" jawab Naruto tetap berdiri melindungi Hinata namun dia menarik lengan istrinya agar mendekat. Menggengam erat tangannya memastikan wanitanya itu baik-baik saja.

"Aku berbohong atas kehamilanku bukan karena ingin meminta bantuanmu Naruto, aku ingin membalas kesakitanku pada seseorang yang bertanggung jawab" mata Sakura menerawang

"Sasuke mencampakanku agar dia bisa mendapatkan Hinata. dia tahu bahwa Hinata mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Sasuke menyusun rencana membuat aku beranggapan bahwa dia mencintaiku untuk dia campakan agar aku merasa sakit hati kemudian berlari kepadamu. Dengan begitu Hinata tak ada harpan untuk bersamamu dan saat itu lah dia akan masuk ke kehidupan Hinata." lanjutnya

"Heh..namun ternyata rencana yang di aturnya malah menjadi boomerang bagi dirinya sendiri. Kau tahu reaksi apa yang di tunjukan olehnya saat aku beri tahu dia tentang pernikahanmu dengan Hinata. sorot matanya menyiratkan kesedihan yang tak pernah dia tunjukan pada siapapun. Aku sampai heran apa yang di lakukan istrimu itu sehingga meninggalkan cinta yang begitu mendalam dalam dirinya. saat itu Sasuke pergi dengan bahu yang terkulai. Dia sudah kalah dalam permainan yang di ciptakan dirinya sendiri" wanita itu menyunggingkan senyum pahit

"Kau tahu cintaku pada Sasuke begitu besar. Bahkan setelah semua yang dia lakukan olehnya. Aku tetap berharap dia akan mendatangiku keesokan harinya untuk meminta maaf karena akhirnya dia sudah kalah dalam permainannya. Dan jika saja itu terjadi maka aku akan memaafkannya dengan sepenuh hati. Tapi apa yang aku terima? kabar kematiannya Naruto. Dia mati meninggalkan rasa penyesalan yang mendalam dalam diriku. Karena sengaja atau tidak akulah penyebab kematiannya. Aku membunuh orang yang aku cintai Naruto. jika.. jika saja aku tak memberitahukan kabar pernikahanmu dengan Hinata, malam itu Sasuke pasti tidak akan kecelakaan" Sakura segera mengusap setetes aitr mata yang membasahi pipinya

"Aku marah..aku marah pada nasibku. Setelah d campakan, hamil tanpa tahu siapa ayah bayiku dan.. kematian cinta ku membuat aku ingin menumpahkan seluruh kesalahan atas nasib yang ku terima pada seseorang, dan dalam otakku tak terfikir nama lain lagi selain Hinata.

Aku iri padanya, kenapa dia bisa mendapatkan cintanya sementara aku harus menderita karena cintaku lebih memilih dirinya. Kenapa dia selalu mendaptakan apapun yang dia ingnkan, dia punya keluarga yang menyayanginya, sementara aku yatim piatu sejak kecil, dia hidup enak tanpa harus berjuang sehari demi sehari hanya untuk bertahan hidup, bahkan dia membuat dirimu berphak padanya. Padahal dulu kau selalu membelaku.

Apa kesalahanku d masa lalu Naruto sehingga menerima nasib seburuk ini. Aku memang bukan orang baik tapi aku tak pernah membuat hidup orang menderita. Tapi kenapa nasibku seburuk ini?" Sakura menunduk menyembunyikan air matanya. Dia tak bisa terus-terusan berusaha tegar lagi. dia sudah lelah dengan semua yang terjadi dalam kehidupannya.

Naruto hendak menghampiri Sakura namun dirinya keduluan oleh Hinata yang sudah maju dari belakang tubuhnya. Istrinya itu menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto kemudian melingkarkan tangannya itu di tubuh Sakura yang lebih tinggi, memeluknya.

"semua akan baik-baik saja Sakura. kau wanita yang kuat. kami semua tahu hal itu, jadi tak usah menahan diri lagi. kau bisa menangis Sakura. luapkan semua kesedihanmu, Naruto dan sahabat-sahabatmu ada d sekitarmu. Aku memang tidak terlalu dekat denganmu tapi, kau sahabat terdekat Naruto itu berarti kau sahabatku juga. Aku... aku minta maaf karena diriku kau harus menderita" Hiinata berujar, wajahnya sendiri sudah basah oleh air mata.

Inilah yang Sakura butuhkan, pelukan hangat dari seseorang dan keyakinan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. wanta itu membalas pelukan Hinata dan menangis di pundak wanita itu, dia sudah tak peduli jika tangisannya terdengar dari jarak 10 meter, dia tak pedulli semua orang menyebutnya wanita lemah, dia tak peduli bahwa dirinya saat ini sedang di peluk oleh wanita yang tadi di hinanya, wanita yang selama ini menjadi objek kebenciannya, wanita yang tadi menamparnya, dia hanya ingin menangis, menangis sampai air matanya habis.

Naruto menatap dua wanita yang di sayanginya itu saling memeluk. Tak ingin mengganggu momen itu. Dia merasa bangga terhadap Hinata, istrinya itu selalu memiliki hati seluas samudra untuk memaafkan kesalahan orang lain. Pelukan hangatnya selalu berhasil mencairkan es setinggi apapun, terbukti Sakura sekarang menangis tersedu di pelukan wanitanya itu, seolah tak peduli dengan dunia luar.

.

.

.

.

Hinata tak tahu berapa lama dirinya dan Sakura berpelukan untuk menangis bersama-sama, mengabaikan setiap mata yang memandang mereka. Dia bisa merasakan tatapan lembut dari suaminya. Dia turut simpati dengan apa yang di alami Sakura. Tak ada satupun wanita yang ingin mengalami nasib yang sama seperti yang di alami oleh wanita di pelukannya ini. Hinata hanya bisa berharap semoga Sakura membuka hatinya yang sudah terutup sekali lagi. Wanita ini pantas bahagia. Dan dia yakin jika Sakura bisa menerima seseorang lagi, seseorang yang mencintainya karena apa adanya, dia akan bahagia.

Hinata mendongakan matanya, melihat Lee yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya dan hanya tersenyum mengangguk. Dia tahu siapa yang akan berusaha dengan seluruh hidupnya untuk bisa membahagiakan dan memberikan _unconditional_ _love_ pada wanita di pelukannya ini. Hinata merasakan beban di pelukannya ketika Sakura akan jatuh. Entah lah sepertinya wanita bersurai pink itu pingsan atau tertidur karena kelelahan. Dia berusaha menahan berat badan Sakura, namun karena postur tubuhnya yang memang lebih kecil dari sahabatt suaminya itu dia bisa terjatuh jika saja tangan Lee tidak segera menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, mengangkat wanita itu menuju tangannya. Sementara Hinata sendiri sudah berada di pelukan suaminya.

"Bawa Sakura ke dalam mobilku Lee, sepertinya dia kelelahan" ujar Naruto menggandeng Hinata menuju parkiran, Lee hanya mengangguk mengikuti mereka dengan Sakura di pangkuannya.

"Uhm Naru.. tapi Kiba dan Shino? Aku..aku sudah janji akan makan bersama mereka" Hinata hampir saja lupa dengan kedua sahabatnya itu

"Tidak sekarang sayang, kau sudah kelelahan. Kita akan makan di rumah saja OK. aku akan mengabari Kiba" jawab Naruto tak ingin di bantah

Mereka sampai di parkiran, dan ketika Naruto membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hinta, Kiba bersama Shino mendatangi mereka.

"Hinata, Naruto, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kiba meminta penjelasan, matanya melirik Lee yang berdiri di samping pintu penumpang sambil menggendong Sakura ala bridal style.

"Ah.. Kiba, Shino, maaf sepertinya istriku tidak bisa menemani kalian kali ini. Dia kelelahan jadi aku akan membawanya pulang ke rumah, kecuali jika kalian tak keberatan untuk makan bersama kami di rumah saja" jawab Naruto, tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan Kiba

"Baiklah, kami ikut kalian" putus Shino, tidak memberikan waktu Kiba berbicara. Pria itu tahu jika si penyuka anjing, sahabatnya itu akan bertanya tentang Sakura dan Lee. Tapi ini bukan waktu dan tempat yang tepat untuk hal itu.

Naruto hanya mengangguk, menutup pintu mobil saat Hinata sudah duduk, kemudian membukakan pintu mobil untuk Lee.

"Kau jagalah Sakura di sini Lee" Naruto berbicara saat Lee akan keluar dari mobilnya setelah meletakan Sakura

"Maksudmu?" Lee menatap bingung

"Bagaimana jika di jalan dia terjatuh dari kursi mobil kemudian terjadi sesuatu padanya" jelas Naruto

"Baiklah" Lee faham dengan maksud Naruto. Pria itu masuk kedalam mobil menaruh kepala sakura di atas pangkuannya, agar wanita itu merasa nyaman.

Naruto menutup pintu mobil setelah Lee masuk, kemudian menghadap ke arah Kiba dan shino yang masih berdiri di dekatnya dan memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Kalian bawa mobil sendiri kan?" tanya Naruto pura-pura tidak faham dengan tatapan kedua sahabat baik istrinya itu.

"Ya..Kiba membawa mobil, aku menumpang di mobilnya. Kami akan mengikuti mobilmu dari belakang" jawab Shino. Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan sebelum duduk di kursi pengemudi.

Naruto memandang ke arah Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya. Istrinya itu baru selesai menelpon, entah siapa yang di telponnya.

"Sayang sebelum pulang kita akan mengantar Sakura kembali ke apartemennya. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Naruto meminta pendapat Hinata

"Mmm Naru sebenarnya, aku tadi menghubungi pelayan di rumah agar menyediakan kamar untuk Sakura. Saat ini dia tidak mungkin kita tinggalkan sendirian, jadi aku fikir untuk sementara dia bisa tinggal bersama kita. ma-maksudku jika kau tak keberatan" Hinata bertanya ragu

Bukan jawaban yang Naruto berikan namun sebuah ciuman lembut di bibir sebagai ungkapan terima kasihnya. Mengabaikan Lee yang duduk tidak nyaman di belakang mereka. Dia sebenarnya tidak tega juga membiarkan Sakura saat ini sendirian, tapi dia menghargai perasaan Hinata maka dari iu dia tak mengajukan keinginannya pada istrinya itu. Tapi sekali lagi dia di buat takjub oleh kemurahan hati wanitanya.

"Terimakasih sayang" ucap Naruto setelah ciumannya terlepas. Matanya menatap lembut sang istri yang sudah bersemu merah

"Kau..kau tidak perlu berterimakasih Naru.. lagi pula Sakura adalah sahabatmu itu berarti dia juga menjadi sahabatku. Jadi bisakah kita jalan sekarang, ka-kasihan Sakura" Hinata berusaha tidak terlalu gugup saat berbicara

"Yosh.. ayo kita pulang" jawab Naruto, menstarer mobilnya kemudian melaju menuju jalanan Konoha.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, kepalanya sedikit terasa pusing. Dia melirik ke sekeliling ruangan, sepertinya dia sedang berada di sebuah kamar. Tapi entah kamar siapa. Namun dari lambang pusaran air yang dilihatnya terpahat di kepala ranjang yang di tidurinya dia tahu pasti bahwa dirinya berada di Mansion keluarga Uzumaki. Dulu dia sering menginap di Mansion ini juga, jadi dia tahu ranjang yang seklarang sedang di tempatinya merupakan _furniture_ yang di pesan khusus untuk keluarga Uzumaki, setiap _furniture-furniture_ yang berada di Mansion ini dihiasi lambang serupa.

Saat akan bangkit Sakura mendengar suara pintu terbuka, dia melirik ke arah pintu berada. Disana dia lihat Hinata dengan pakaian yang masih sama saat terakhir dia melilhatnya. Di tangan wanita itu ada sebuah nampan beserta air dan sebotol obat atau vitamin, entahlah Sakura tidak tahu dan juga semangkuk salad buah segar.

"Mmm.. Sakura apa aku boleh masuk" terdengar suara Hinata yang agak ragu

"Kenapa kau harus bertanya, bukankah ini rumahmu?" jawab Sakura kembali duduk di atas tempa tidur

"Ah... bukan be.."

"Masuklah Hinata, kau tidak usah takut kepadaku. Naruto tidak akan memaafkan ku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu. Lihatlah bahkan bayangan tubuhnya terlhat sedang mengintip di balik tembok kamar ini" wajah Sakura menggedik ke arah Naruto yang tersembunyi di belakang tembok

Sepertinya Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa suaminya mengikuti, buktinya wanita itu langsung melirik ke arah belakang dan memelototi Naruto yang tersenyum canggung karena tertangkap basah.

"Ekhem.. bagamana kabarmu Sakura?" Hinata meletakan nampan yang di bawanya di atas meja kemudian duduk di atas kursi yang terdapat di depan meja tersebut, pintu kamar sengaja sudah di tutupnya unuk menghindari mata-maa jahil para laki-laki yang dari tadi ngotot menemaninya masuk ke kamar ini, apa lagi si pria bersurai kuning. Mereka fikir Hnata tidak bisa menjaga diri sendiri.

"Seperti yang kau lihat aku baik-baik saja" jawab Sakura singkat

"Uhum.. Aku minta maaf"

"Untuk apa? Memangnya kau berbuat salah padaku?"

"Tentang tamparan tadi. Rasanya pasti sakit"

"Hmm untuk ukuran wanita yang terlihat lemah lembut sepertimu, tamparanmu cukup menyakitkan. Tapi itu tak sebanding dengan perkataan ku. Naruto benar, tidak seharusnya aku menyalahkan segala sesuatu yang aku alami kepadamu" Sakura menghadap ke arah Hinata "Maafkan aku Hinata, akku tak seharusnya berbuat sejahat ini padamu. Aku..aku" Sakura kehilangan kata-kata. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya di lingkupi kehangatan saat Hinata memeluknya

"Tidak Sakura. tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan. Kau hanya sedang bingung dan tak bisa berfikir jernih. Sekarang semuanya sudah berlalu." Sakura merasakan elusan tangan Hinata di punggungnya, dia membalas pelukan wanita di hadapannya itu

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih Hinata. perkataanmu sangat berarti bagiku" Sakura kembali menangis di pelukan wanita yang selama ini di bencinya

"Baiklah apa kau ingin makan sekarang? Aku akan menyuruh pelayan menyiapkannya untukmu. Ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?" Hinata bertanya setelah mereka melepaskan pelukan masing-masing, Sakura sudah mengelap kering air matanya

"Sebenarnya aku ingin berbicara dengan Naruto, aku perlu meminta maaf padanya. Maksudku jika kau tidak keberatan tentu saja, atau kau bisa berada di sini bersamanya selama aku berbicara dengannya" Sakura merasa tak enak meminta hal itu pada Hinata

"Tidak apa Sakura kau tidak usah sungkan meminta hal itu padaku, lagi pula Naruto sahabatmu. Aku akan memanggilnya kemari. Aku harus menemani Kiba dan Shino, jadi tak apa kan jika aku tinggal kau dan Naruto berdua saja?" tanya Hinata yang hanya mendapat anggukan dan ucapan terima kasih sekali lagi dari Sakura.

Wanita bersurai pink itu menatap Hinata yang berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya, disana sudah ada Naruto, mereka terlihat mengobrol sebentar kemudian Naruto memasuki kamar yang di tempatinya setelah mengecup kening Hinata. Rasa irinya tiba-tiba muncul kembali, Hinata benar-benar di cintai oleh pria yang dicintainya. Dia langsung mengusir perasaan tersebut dan memilih tersenyum saat Naruto duduk di tempat istrinya tadi duduk.

"Sakura, Hinata bilang kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu padaku. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto to the point

"Ma.. maafkan aku Naruto" sekali lagi Sakura menangis. Hari ini rasanya sering sekali air matanya menetes. "aku tahu, tak seharusnya aku berbohong padamu dan memanfaatkan kedekatan kita untuk mencapai ke ingnanku. Maafkan aku Naruto, wajar jika sekarang kau benci padaku"

"Aku tidak benci padamu Sakura, kau sudah ku anggap sebagai saudariku. Aku memang masih merasa kecewa atas tindakanmu namun aku tak membencimu."

"Terima kasih Naruto, terima kasih" sakurang berulang-ulang mengatakan hal itu

"Tidak padaku Sakura, Hinatalah yang selalu mendorongku untuk membantumu. Meskipun saat itu kau masih membencinya, dia tetap mengijinkan aku untuk menemuimu saat kau butuh bantuan. Dan ketika aku kecewa padamu karena kau menyembunyikan kebenaran ini, dia juga yang meyakinkanku bahwa aku t idak berhak membencimu atas apa yang menimpa dirimu. Bukankah dia menakjubkan?" curhat Naruto dengan berapi-api

"Kau pasti sangat mencintainya" Ungkap Sakura

"Huh? He he he apa terlihat jelas" Tanya Naruto malu

"Tentu saja bodoh. Semua orang yang punya mata pasti bisa melihat besarnya rasa cinta yang kau miliki pada Hinata. Kalau boleh jujur aku masih merasa iri pada kalian. Hmm Naruto apa kau fikir aku akan menemukan kebahagiaan yang sama seperti yang kau dan Hinata alami?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba

"Tentu saja Sakura, asal kau mau membuka hatimu. Bahkan di luar ruangan ini ada seseorang yang begitu mencintaimu. Siap membuka tangannya kapanmu kau membutuhkannya" jawab Naruto membayangkan Lee yang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu memilih tinggal untuk menunggui Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu Naruto, apa aku bisa membuka hatiku selain untuk Sasuke?" tanyanya lagi faham dengan arah pembicaraan Naruto

"Kau pasti bisa Sakura. Lihatlah aku, dulu aku tak mencintai Hinata. kau tahu sendiri gadis yang aku cintai siapa. Tapi karena ketulusannya, aku pelan-pelan jatuh dalam pesonanya. Dan perasaan ku saat ini lebih besar dari pada apa yang aku rasakan padamu dulu. Maaf"

"Dasar baka. Kenapa kau harus minta maaf. Hinata pantas mendapatkan apa yang dia alami saat ini, aku bahagia untuk nya dan untukmu juga. Semoga aku bisa seperti kalian"

Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Merasa tak ada lagi yang ingin Sakura bicarakan, Naruto bangkit untuk membiarkan Sakura istirahat, tapi sebelum dia akan pamitan pada Sakura wanita itu mendahuluinya bicara

"Mmm.. Naruto.. apa kau mau memanggilkan Lee kemari?" Tanya Sakura sedikit malu sementara Naruto nyengir kuda mendengar permintaan Sakura

"Yosh.. aku akan memanggilkan dia untukmu Sakura" jawabnya dengan semangat

"kenapa kau cengengesan begitu?" tanya Sakura saa melihat Naruto yang nyengir

"Ahh tidak apa-apa kok" jawab Naruto sambil berlalu dari tempat itu.

Sakura menatap kepergian Naruto. Dia berharap keputusannya saat ini adalah yang paling benar. Dia memang belum bisa menghilangkan cintanya pada sosok Sasuke, namun dia akan mencoba membuka hatinya, seperti apa yang sahabatnya sarankan padanya. Dia hanya berharap semoga saja keberuntungan saat ini berada di pihaknya.

* * *

thank buat yang sudah review.. di tunggu review selanjutnya.. ja nee..


	16. Chapter 16

Hi ... I'm back with the last chapter. Butuh waktu satu bulan lebih untuk menyelesaikan chapter ini. sebenarnya jika harus jujur, seharusnya Chapter ini sudah beres dari dua minggu yang lalu. namun karena komputer kena virus kemudian kesulitan dalam installulang ms. office. Lalu file breath yang tiba-tiba hilang, membuat penulis harus memulai menulis lagi dari kata pertama padahal waktu itu sudah mencapai 9 lembar. tapi ya sudahlah.. yang penting chapter ini rilis dan beres.

jadi author tak punya hutang lagi ya ... untuk epilog, nanti author akan fikirkan. bagaiman permintaan kalian para pembaca saja.

OK ... selamat membaca ... semoga semua bahagia dengan chapter terakhir ini.

 **BREATH**

 **Disclaimer : Masasahi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : (Naruto x Hinata)**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s) dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **Chapter 16**

Hinata sedang menyisir rambut ketika sebuah tangan mengambil alih sisir itu. Dia memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa pelaku pengambilan sisirnya. Hinata menemukan suaminya yang hanya mengenakan celana panjang dengan rambut yang masih meneteskan air, handuknya tersampir di bahu si pria. Hinata tidak sadar jika Naruto sudah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Tanpa aba-aba, sang suami memutar tubuhnya kembali menghadap kaca di meja rias di depan kursi yang sedang di dudukinya. Suaminya itu dengan telaten menyisir rambutnya dan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum menikmati sikap memanjakan Naruto yang akhir-akhir ini sering di lakukannya itu.

Rambutnya sudah rapih, dan dia berinisiatif untuk membalas kebaikan sang suami dengan cara mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah. Namun Naruto sudah berbalik, masuk ke _walk in closet_. Entah apa yang akan di lakukan pria bersurai kuning itu. tak lama Naruto keluar dengan membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

Naruto memegang bahu Hinata, menyuruhnya untuk duduk kembali, namun kali ini berhadapan dengannya. Suaminya itu berjongkok di hadapannya kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ternyata adalah kaos kaki.

"Ini akan membuatmu merasa hangat, udara di luar cukup dingin" Ujar Naruto sambil memakaikan kaus kaki berwarna putih di kaki kanan Hinata. Sang wanita hanya bisa tersipu malu dengan perlakuan suaminya.

"Na-naruto ... kau tidak usah berbuat seperti ini. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" Hinata berusaha mencegah saat Naruto akan memakaikan kaus kaki di kaki kirinya.

"Hm ... " Hanya itu jawaban yang di keluarkan sang pria yang sedang konsentrasi menyelesaikan pekerjaannya memakaikan kaus kaki. Tak peduli dengan protes yang di keluarkan sang istri.

Naruto mengajak Hinata bangkit kemudian memutar tubuhnya menghadap cermin. Di sana terlihat refleksinya yang memakai _Komon_ berwarna ungu muda becorak bunga Sakura. Rambutnya sengaja dia biarkan tergerai begitu saja. Dia tidak menggunakan make up selain bedak tipis dan lipbalm. Tak ingin terlihat terlalu mencolok.

Hinata merasakan tangan suaminya yang melingkari perutnya. Memberikan usapan lembut berulang-ulang di atas bagian tubuhnya yang tertutupi obi berwarna biru tua itu.

"Anak dady tidak boleh rewel hari ini OK. Biarkan mommy mu menikmati pesta" Ujar Naruto di belakang telinga Hinata. Membuat permohonan pada si jabang bayi yang sedang bergelung nyaman di perutnya.

Hinata menaruh tangannya di atas tangan sang suami, meremasnya pelan. Membuat kedua tangan itu terdiam di atas perutnya.

"Baby pasti akan jadi anak patuh pada dady. Jadi dady tidak usah khawatir" Jawabnya seolah membalas permohonan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum kemudian membalikan telapak tangannya untuk meremas balik tangan Hinata. Pria itu mengecup pelan pipi sang istri. Mengirimkan getaran-getaran yang menyenangkan di hati wanita itu.

"Kau mau menunggu di luar atau akan membantuku memakai pakaian sayang?" Tanya Naruto kemudian. Terselip senyum jahil di wajahnya. Pria itu tahu jika istrinya sangatlah pemalu. Wanita itu tak akan mampu memperhatikannya yang tengah berganti baju. Entahlah padahal Hinata sudah tahu setiap jengkal bagian tubuhnya itu.

"A-aku menunggu di luar saja" Hinata segera memutar badannya berusaha menjauh dari Naruto. Dia tak ingin menjadi bahan ledekan suaminya itu, namun dirinya tak dapat melangkah ketika lengannya di genggam erat oleh sang suami.

"Kenap sayang? Buk ... "

"Tok ... tok ... tok" Suara pintu memotong kalimat Naruto, membuatnya menggeram. Siapa gerangan yang mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Kakak ... " Hah ... tentu saja tak lain dan tak bukan sang adik ipar sekaligus pengganggu kehidupannya selama beberapa hari ini, Hanabi Hyuga.

Semenjak Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk menginap di rumah keluarga Hyuga 3 hari yang lalu, kehidupan rumah tangganya serasa terus di ganggu oleh si iblis kecil Hanabi Hyuga. Gadis itu bahkan membuatnya terpaksa harus tidur kedinginan tanpa pelukan hangat dari Hinata.

Istrinya itu di culik untuk tidur bersama sang adik, dengan alasan bahwa dia merindukan kakaknya. Dan siapa Naruto sampai bisa melarang permintaannnya jika sang istri sudah mengeluarkan _puppy eyes no jutsu_ , agar keinginan adiknya itu di kabulkan. Dia berjanji suatu saat dia akan membalas perlakuan adik iparnya itu.

Saking terlalu serius memikirkan kira-kira apa balasan yang cocok untuk sang adik ipar. Naruto tidak sadar bahwa Hinata sudah melepaskan diri dari cengkramannya. Wanita itu berjalan menuju pintu, membiarkan sang adik untuk masuk ke kamar pribadinya.

"Kakak ... bantu aku memakai kimono ini. Ini merepotkan sekali" Hanabi membenarkan Yukata yang di pakainya.

"Hah ... aku tak percaya di zaman semodern ini masih saja seseorang yang menjadikan kimono sebagai _dress code_ sebuah pesta. Pasti orang EO keluarga uzumaki itu kuno sekali" Hanabi terus mendomel tak merasakan aura di sekitarnya semakin menurun beberapa derajat.

Naruto yang memperhatikan dari jarak tak cukup jauh, tersenyum evil. Sepertinya dia akan menyaksikan pertunjukan seru. Harus kalian ingat jika wanita yang sedang hamil itu sangat sensitif. Tak ada satu orang pun yang boleh menghina otoritasnya. Dan sepertinya sekarang adalah giliran sang adik iparlah yang akan menerima kemurkaan dari istrinya itu.

.

.

.

.

Naruto memandang Hinata, matanya bersinar, melirik ke sana kemari. Kebahagiaan jelas terpancar dari wajah istrinya itu. Kemarahannya pada sang adik tadi langsung lenyap tanpa bekas saat melihat pemandangan yang terpang-pang di depan matanya. Pohon-pohon bambu buatan yang di hiasi lampu-lampu yang menjulur ke jalan, menjadi pagar hidup yang menghiasi jalan menuju gerbang Mansion Uzumaki. Dia hanya tersenyum mendapati pemandangan itu membuat istrinya mengabaikan keberadaannya yang duduk di depan kemudi.

Jika dengan melihat dekorasi jalannya saja sudah membuat ekspresi Hinata seperti ini. Naruto jadi penasaran bagaimana reaksi istrinya itu saat melihat halaman mansion yang sudah di sulap dengan indah oleh orang-orang EO yang di sewanya.

Meskipun Hinata merupakan pencetus dekorasi pesta ini. Namun dia sama sekali belum melihat seperti apa dekorasinya. Naruto sengaja melarangnya untuk ikut andil dalam persiapan pesta. Dengan alasan dia takut istrinya itu kelelahan. Tapi tentu saja alasan itu bukan yang sebenarnya. Naruto sengaja menyiapkan beberapa kejutan untuk sang istri. Maka dari itu dia mengajak Hinata menginap selama beberapa hari di mansion Hyuga. Dan sekarangpun kedatangan mereka sedikit terlambat dari jadwal pesta di selenggarakan. Bukan tak sengaja tentunya.

"Naru ... cepatlah aku sudah tak sabar melihat dekorasi di Mansion. Lagi pula kenapa kau bisa-bisanya lupa memeriksa mobil sih. Jadi kita terlambat kan" gerutu Hinata,

Istrinya terlihat masih sedikit kesal dengan kleteledorannys. Saat mau berangkat dia pura-pura baru teringat bahwa ban mobilnya pecah jadi harus di ganti. Jadi mereka terpakas menunggu seorang pelayan mendongkrak mobilnya. Naruto menolak memakai mobil milik keluarga Hyuga, dengan alasan itu bisa mencemarkan nama baiknya sebagai menantu.

"Hm ... tenang sayang, pesta tak akan berkahir tanpa sang tuan rumah" Jawabnya santai.

Naruto melihat Hinata mempoutkan bibirnya kemudian memalingkan muka. Dia tersenyum dengan sikap istrinya yang seperti anak kecil itu.

"Lihatlah sayang kita sudah sampai, tidak usah marah seperti itu " Naruto menghentikan mobilnya, mereka sudah berada di depan gerbang dengan simbol pusaran air berada di tengah gerbang tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"Lihatlah sayang kita sudah sampai, tidak usah marah seperti itu "

Kata itu seperti mantara ajaib bagi Hinata. Dia yang dari tadi melihat ke samping langsung memalingkan mukanya menatap ke depan lagi. Namun ada yang aneh.

"Naru ... sepertinya ada yang aneh"

"Huh ... " Naruto menatap Hinata bingung

Ingin rasanya Hinata berteriak di depan wajah suaminya itu. Kadang dia tidak habis fikir dengan ketidak pekaan suaminya terhadap sekitarnya. Pria yang menjadi suaminya itu tidak lihat apa?! Mansion Uzumaki terlihat gelap gulita. Ini aneh bukan? Sewajarnya, di belahan dunia manapun jika di suatu tempat terdapat pesta, pasti tempat di selenggarakan pesta tersebut akan terang benderang dengan lampu-lampu hias kemudian di dekor dengan indah dan dengan suara musik berdentum-dentum. OK ... Ok ... dia tahu tak semua pesta seperti itu, tapi setidaknya tidak segelap dan sesunyi ini juga. Bukankah tadi di sepanjang jalan dia melihat pohon-pohon bambu dengan lampu-lampu hias yang menjuntai ke jalan untuk memberi penerangan. Pemandangan yang membuatnya terpana sampai melupakan kemarahannya pada sang adik. Awalnya dia fikir pasti suasana di dalam akan lebih meriah. Namun yang dia temukan sama sekali jauh dari perkiraannya. Ahh bahkan gerbangnya saja tertutup.

Hinata yakin, mereka tidak sedang salah alamat. Ada apa gerangan? Jangan-jangan ... Oh tidak bagaimana jika sedang terjadi perampokan di dalam, seperti yang terjadi di film-film aksi yang pernah beberapa kali dia tonton. Sebuah pesta yang berujung perampokan oleh segerombolan mafia. Bagaiman nasib sanak saudara beserta sahabat-sahabatnya.

Suara pintu mobilnya yang terbuka membuat Hinata berjengit kaget. Dia hendak berteriak namun mengurungkannya ketika menemukan sosok Naruto yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Dia tidak sadar jika Naruto sudah keluar dari mobil.

"Na-Naru ... Apa yang kau lakukan di luar?" Hinata bertanya gugup.

"Huh ... Apa maksudmu sayang? Tentu saja untuk menikmati pestanya" Ujar Naruto cuek. Mengulurkan tangan, mengajak Hinata keluar dari mobil.

"Ada apa? Ayo ... bukankah tadi kau semangat sekali ingin segera datang ke sini?" Naruto kebingungan ketika Hinata tak kunjung menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Na-Naru ... Bagaimana jika ... "

"Sudahlah sayang ayo cepat masuk" Naruto menarik lengan Hinata, membuat wanita itu terpaksa keluar mobil.

Wanita itu langsung melingkarkan tangannya di lengan kokoh sang suami berusaha berjalan di belakang suaminya itu. dia tak sadar sudut-sudut mulut Naruto membentuk sebuah senyum, mengetahui rencananya dan beberapa orang yang terlibat cukup berhasil.

KRIET ... suara gerbang seperti menguarkan aroma ketidak nyamanan di hatinya. Belum lagi angin yang berhembus membuat buluk kuduknya meremang. Dia terus memanjatkan do'a, berharap tidak ada hal buruk yang sedang berlangsung. Tanpa sadar genggaman tangannya menguat. Matanya terpejam. Dia merasakan Naruto berhenti. _Ada apa ...?_

"Open your eyes _dear_!" Naruto berujar di telinganya

Hinata membuka matanya pelan-pelan mengikuti perintah suaminya. Saat matanya terbuka sepenuhnya, dia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Halaman Mansion terlihat berbeda dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Suasananya sudah terang benderang dengan dekorasi indah yang membuat mulutnya terbuka saking takjubnya. Pohon-pohon sakura dengan bunga-bunganya yang bermekaran berwarna pink berdiri kokoh di setiap sudut, seolah pohon-pohon itu memang sudah seharusnya tertanam di sana. Lampu-lampu lampion menggantung indah di dahan-dahannya. Terdapat lampu-lampu berbentuk bunga teratai yang bersinar berwarna-warni di kolam air mancur. Meja-meja bundar berwarna putih bertebaran dimana-mana. Melingkari meja-meja itu, para tamu yang sedang berdiri di depan kursi-kursi berwarna serupa menatap ke arah dirinya dan Naruto. Lalu kamera-kamera yang berada di beberapa sudut, di lengkapi para kru _Televisi?._ Hinata mengernyit dibagian ini, dia tidak tahu jika keluarga Uzumaki mengundang orang-orang haus berita seperti mereka.

Kemudian matanya jatuh pada sebuah panggung yang berdiri di depan, dilengkapi dengan beberapa jenis alat musik. Ada layar digital yang membuat Hinata berkaca-kaca karena menyaksikan apa yang sedang di tayangkan disana.

Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada prianya itu. dia tidak mau orang-orang melihatnya meneteskan air mata. Ini hari bahagianya, seharusnya dia menebar senyum pada setiap mata yang sekarang melihatnya. Namun karena ini terlalu membahagiakan membuat dirinya tak sanggup menahan air mata ... air mata bahagia tentu saja.

"Hei ... kenapa menangis" Hinata merasakan elusan tangan Naruto di kepalanya. Dia hanya menggeleng

"Maafkan aku ... " Lirih Naruto, membuat Hinata langsung menatap suaminya itu. "Aku seharusnya melakukannya dari dulu" Tangan tan terulur menyeka air mata dari pipi pualam Hinata.

"Ti-tidak Naru ... kau tidak melakukan kesalahan appapun. Aku bahagia sekarang. Jadi jangan ganggu kebahagiaanku ok" Hinata kembali menghadap ke arah panggung yang sedang menayangkankan _**prosesi pernikahan mereka**_ Dia tidak tahu jika Naruto merekam prosesi pernikahan mereka yang tertutup.

Hinata selama ini bahagia, namun saat ini kebahagiaannya terasa lengkap. Wanita yang sedang mengandung 4 bulan itu tak menyangka jika pesta ini di buat untuk mempublikasikan pernikahan mereka. Dia hanya berharap dengan ini tak akan ada lagi orang yang berbicara yang bukan-bukan tentang mereka terutama sang suami. Wanita itu mengenggam erat tangan suaminya sambil menyaksikan prosesi pernikahannya sendiri di depan layar.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada kebahagiaan lain yang bisa kita rasakan selain melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia bersama kita. Itu adalah istilah yang cocok untuk suasana hati Naruto saat ini. Melihat sang istri yang tertawa bahagia, membuat hatinya menghangat. Dulu dia memang tak menyadari perasaannya pada Hinata. Namun kali ini Naruto bisa dengan lantang mengatakan bahwa dia sangat ... sangat mencintai wanita itu. Tak ada hal apapun yang dapat merubah perasaannya pada wanita itu.

Pria bersurai kuning itu menggenggam tangan Hinata, membawanya ke bibirnya untuk kemudian di kecup dengan lembut.

"Cie ... cie ... cie " Serempak teriakan itu menggema.

Hah Naruto lupa bahwa dirinya dan Hinata sedang berada bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Mereka semua berkumpul melingkari satu meja. Ino dan Sai duduk berdampingan, lalu di sebelahnya ada Kiba dan Shino, mereka tak membawa pasangannya. Di samping Shino ada Sakura dan Lee, ya setelah insiden kemarin Sakura mulai bisa menerima pria itu, meskipun mereka terlihat agak kaku. Disebelah Lee ada Neji yang duduk berdampingan dengan Tenten, dari cara mereka bersikap, Naruto yakin ada sesuatu diantara mereka berdua. Chouji duduk di sebelah Tenten, pria itu membawa sang tunangan Karui. Kemudian ada si pemalas Shikamaru yang duduk di sebelah Temari, wanita maniak kipas itu sedang mengobrol dengan sang adik, Gaara Sabaku, si Jomblo berkualitas unggul. Mungkin si mata jade masih mengharapkan istrinya, tapi tentu saja Naruto tak akan membiarkannya. Syukurlah si rambut putih aka Toneri tidak ada di sini, jika tidak dia pasti kerepotan.

Naruto melirik _Rolex_ yang melingkar di tangannya.

" _Show time... "_ Dia yakin tak lama lagi sang MC akan memanggilnya untuk naik ke atas panggung.

"Baiklah hadirin ... Kita akan memanggil seseorang yang katanya sangat mencintai wanita yang hadir di kehidupannya. Sehingga dengan berani akan mempersembahkan sebuah lagu di atas panggung ini. Baiklah untuk mister yang sedang di mabuk cinta, _this stage is yours"_ Vokalis yang tadi menyanyi mempersilahkan seseorang untuk naik ke atas panggung.

Ya meskipun yang memanggilnya bukan sang MC tapi itu tak merubah rencananya. Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya, membuat setiap mata yang awalanya memandang berkeliling untuk mecari siapa gerangan- _si mister yang sedang mabuk cinta-_ menjadi terarah padanya.

"Na-Naru ... kau mau kemana" Hinata bertanya saat Naruto bangkit.

"Duduklah di sini _princess_ dan nikmatilah apa yang akan kau lihat ... "Ujarnya sebelum berjalan menuju panggung acara.

Naruto sampai hanya dalam beberapa langkah, dia menaiki tangga menuju ke atas panggung berdiri di depan sebuah _microphone_. Suasana seperti in sebenarnya bukan hal yang baru bagi dirinya. Dia sudah terbiasa berdiri di depan orang banyak, ketika mempresentasikan proyeknya pada _client_ misalnya. Tapi menyanyi? Ya sudahlah ... lagi pula dia sudah sedikit latihan. Semoga saja suaranya tidak fals-fals amat.

"Ekhm ... Terimakasih untuk panggungnya" Naruto membuka suara "Baiklah langsung saja ... sebuah lagu untuk wanita tercantik yang ada di dunia ini" Matanya menatap langsung ke arah Hinata yang sekarang sedang di terangi oleh lampu yang menyorot wanitanya itu.

Musik berjalan pelan. Naruto mulai menutup mata

 _If I had to live my life without you near me  
The days would all be empty  
The nights would seem so long_

Matanya masih tertutup. Meresapi setiap lirik lagu yang bukan hanya sekedar ucapan dari mulutnya saja. Melainkan kata-kata itu adalah ungkapan yang sesuai dengan lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. _  
_

 _With you I see forever oh so clearly  
I might have been in love before  
But it never felt this strong_

Naruto membuka matanya, memandang lurus pada Hinata yang memandangnya balik. Dia bisa melihat mata wanita itu yang berkaca-kaca

 _Our dreams are young and we both know  
They'll take us where we want to go  
Hold me now  
Touch me now  
I don't want to live without you  
_

Dia melihat istrinya tersenyum. Naruto turun dari panggung menuju ke tempat Hinata berada

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
The world may change my whole life through  
But nothing's gonna change my love for you  
_

Naruto sampai di hadapan Hinata, membawanya bangkit dari duduknya.

 _If the road ahead is not so easy  
Our love will lead the way for us  
Like a guiding star  
I'll be there for you if you should need me  
You don't have to change a thing  
I love you just the way you are  
_

Pria itu menyeka air mata yang mengalir dari mata indah wanitanya itu.

 _So come with me and share the view  
I'll help you see forever too  
Hold me now  
Touch me now  
I don't want to live without you  
_

Naruto menggengam erat tangan istrinya, membawanya berjalan perlahan menuju panggung.

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
The world may change my whole life through  
But nothing's gonna change my love for you  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
The world may change my whole life through  
But nothing's gonna change my love for you  
_

Pria itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggnag sang istri. Bisa merasakan keberadaan dan memiliki wanitanya ini, merupakan salah satu anugrah terindah dalam hidupnya.

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
The world may change my whole life through  
But nothing's gonna change my love for you  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love _

Musik berhenti bersamaan dengan lirik laguya yang sudah habis. Tepuk tangan bergemuruh diikuti dengan para tamu yang berdiri. Dia merasakan pelukan hangat yang di berikan oleh istrinya itu. sekali lagi wanitanya menangis di pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata. Tak ada hal apapun yang akan merubah perasaanku padamu. _Believe it_!" Bisiknya di telinga Hinata.

Naruto merasakan anggukan Hinata di dadanya. Dan jawaban itu cukup meyakinkannya untuk membawa sang wanita di pelukannya ke dalam sebuah ciuman hangat yang memabukan. Dia tak lagi peduli terhadap puluhan pasang mata yang menyaksikannya di bawah panggung.

 **T he End**

* * *

*Komon : kimono santai untuk wanita yang sudah atau belum menikah. Ciri khas dari kimono jenis ini adalah bermotif sederhana dan berukuran kecil-kecil yang berulang. Komon dikenakan untuk menghadiri pesta makan malam, reuni, bertemu dengan teman atau menonton pertunjukan digedung.

Lagu berjudul "Nothing's Gona Change My Love for You" yang di populerkan oleh westlife ...

semoga perasaan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini sampai pada para pembaca dan kalian juga bisa merasakan apa yang author rasakan saat menulis chapter-chapter pada cerita ini. senang sekali telah menulis cerita ini ... sampai jumpa kembali di cerita Naruhina selanjutnya.

Ide mentahnya udah ada. Tapi entah kapan akan di tuangkan dalam tulisan ... semoga tidak ada yang bosan dengan author ngaret seperti saya ya !

 _Jaa nee_ ...


End file.
